Cermin Galaxy: Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Perasaan curiga mulai menyelimuti BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan ketika mereka mendengarkan rekaman suara berisi peringatan bernada sinis dari 'Sang Mawar Liar'. Tanpa mereka sadari, peringatan itulah awal dari sebuah malapetaka yang diam-diam membuntuti mereka (Sekuel dari serial fanfic Mawar Liar. Status: SEMI-HIATUS)
1. Preview

**Selamat datang di fic baru Author ini, Walaupun bukan baru-baru amat sih ... soalnya ini hanya serial sekuel dari fanfic Mawar Liar, horee! Horeee!/Dilempar(?)/  
**

 **Taufan:" Pegi sana Author aneh! Hush, Hush!"**

 **Taufan jahat ... :''''( Huweee. Awas saja ... nanti saya nistain kamu lagi disini. Mwehehehehe ... Ha, ha, masih mau?/senyum jahil/**

 **Taufan:"TAK! TAK NAAAKKK!"(Kabur pake Hoverboard)**

 **Eleh, dia dah lari. -_- Dasar budak-budak.**

 **Baiklah. Daripada lama basa-basi, mending baca Preview ini saja, Oke?**

 **Hali:" Previu je. Tak berguna pon."**

 **Kamu kejam banget, Hali ... Hiks, Hiks ... T^T**

 **Gempa:" Hali, jangan kejam kat Akak Author lah. Kesian ..."**

 **Hali:" Ceh, Dia menyebalkan. Dan kau masih ladeni dia?"**

 **Gempa:" Dah, dah. Kalau kita nak debat, fic ni tak kan bermula tau! Okey, Kerana Author masih nangis, saya yang akan bawakan Acara(?) Previu ni. Sila nikmati, readers sekalian. ^_^ "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Murasaki Dokugi**_

 _ **mempersembahkan**_

* * *

Matahari sore menerpa kota Kuala Lumpur. Di gedung Kedutaan Negeri Jiran, terlihat Sang Lelaki menyeruput Kopinya sembari melihat langit senja. Dikepalnya tangannya erat.

"Kita dah terlambat."

* * *

 ** _Harapan adalah kata yang Indah_**

* * *

"Selama kita tak menyerah dan bersatu, kita mesti berjaya!"

* * *

 _ **Namun sayang ... Keindahan itu tidak berlangsung lama**_

* * *

" Ini bukan masanya kita untuk bersantai. Gerak-gerik diorang makin lama makin mencurigakan. Dalam erti lain ... diorang tak boleh diremehkan. Kita kena bertindak segera!"

" Tapi Komander ... kalau kita melangkah terlalu jauh, diorang akan tahu kalau selama ni kita perhatikan diorang jugak. Bukannya selama ni TAPOPS hanya fokus kat Power Sphera jer? Lagipun takde lagi maklumat yang kita dapatkan selain ini."

" Maaf, Motobot. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, maklumat yang aku dapatkan terlampau minim. Kita tak bisa bergantung banyak terhadap Kaizo untuk carikan maklumat diorang tue. Setidaknya kita juga usaha, sebelum semuanya terlambat ..."

* * *

 _ **Mimpi buruk itu telah datang kembali**_

* * *

" Apa- Apakah?! Kenapa kita semua terbawa ke tempat ni? Apa benda yang sedang berlaku?!"

" Ayak! Tempat ni … tempat ni Sektor 456 lah! Lu orang tak ingat ke ho?"

" Dah tu, apa masalahnya, Dey? Kau ni … macam paranoid sangat la, Ying."

" Haiya, Saya tak paranoid laa. Sektor 456 tu dimensi lain kat Pulau Apung wo. Lagi tepatnya, ini wilayah utama daripada Markas ONION! Lu ingat kan … kita dah pernah lawan Organisasi tu Dua setengah tahun lepas?"

" APA?!"

* * *

 _ **Sebuah permulaan dari Pembantaian keji**_

* * *

"Nampaknya diorang sengaja pindahkan Pulau Rintis kesini untuk hapuskan kita semua!"

* * *

 _ **Berawal dari sebuah pesan rahasia**_

* * *

 _" Halo, Ochoboy. Ini aku, Rosaline."_

 _" Ada beberapa hal yang nak aku bincangkan dengan kau secara empat mata."_

 _" Kau kenal Haryan Pakpak Darwish, kan? Ketua ke-99 dari ONION?"_

 _" Ambisi dia dah bunuh diri dia sorang …"_

 _" Dan Penduduk Alam semesta ... diorang boleh Berjaya sekarang."_

* * *

 _ **Tanpa disadari, Pihak-pihak di balik layar mulai bergerak, melanjutkan rencana mereka**_

* * *

 _" Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Haryan bukan lelaki bodoh."_

 _" Sebab dia punya banyak 'Hamba', 'HAMBA YANG KUAT.'"_

* * *

 ** _Diiringi dengan dendam dari Masa Lalu yang terlupakan_**

* * *

 **"** Aku tahu kalau aku tak berguna … tapi hanya dengan ini aku bisa berjumpa dengan dia. Aku rindukan dia. Aku rindukan BoBoiBoy. Tapi sampai bila aku akan terus menunggu?"

" Mimi, dah lah tu. Aku tahu kau rindukan BoBoiBoy ... tapi masih banyak tugas yang kena kau buat. Kau ketua ONION sekarang. Setidaknya jangan buat BoBoiBoy jadi fokus utama kau."

" Dah tu, kau nak aku maafkan dia? Dia dah telantarkan perkawanan kita, dan kau kata aku tak boleh fokus kat dia? BoBoiBoy tue kawan aku, Ah Ming! KAWAN AKU! Dan kau tahu sendiri ... Aku tak kan pernah lepaskan kawan baik aku, apapun yang berlaku!"

* * *

" Hafiz, mana Siti? Aku tak pernah jumpa dia lagi tau. Bukannya korang tinggal satu atap ke?"

" Tak payah kau cakap benda teruk tu, BoBoiBoy."

" He? Ta- Tapi, kenapa? Apa yang berlaku kat Siti?"

" Maaf, kawan. Tapi ini bukan masanya aku bagi tahu kau."

* * *

 _ **Dan juga 'Lelaki itu'**_

* * *

" Tak mungkin … Kenapa kau kurung kitorang kat sini? Kau bawa kemana Motobot dan Ochobot? Apa yang kau nak buat dekat diorang, Hah?!"

" Ahh … Korang tak tahu? Payah. Aku pun tak tahu pasti apa yang akan segera berlaku. Tapi setidaknya rancangan Haryan dah nak bermula, fufufu … Jangan risau, Shielda. Dua Power Sphera tu tak kan lah kitorang sakiti. Kitorang butuh mereka untuk selesaikan 'Proyek' kami jer. Dan mungkin … Korang berdua tak kan keluar dari tempat ni hidup-hidup. Setidaknya kalau kau nak, bagi je lah badan elok kau tu kat aku, kalau kau nak diri kau dan Saudara kau selamat. "

" Ergh … Aku peringatkan kau … Jangan berani kau sentuh dia … Jangan berani kau sentuh Shielda, Dasar Pedofil! LONTARAN TOPI PERISAI!"

* * *

 _ **Dimana Kehancuran Dunia dimulai dari sebuah Pulau kecil**_

* * *

" MISTERI NUSANTARA APEKAH INIIII?! Kenapa Pulau Rintis boleh terbawa ke tempat pelik ni, Haaaahhhh?!"

" Hayoyo, Pulau ni terbang ke ape? Siapapun, terangkan apa yang sedang berlaku disiniiii!"

" Saya, Ravi J. Jambul melaporkan dari tempat kejadian. Nampaknya Pulau Rintis telah dipindahkan ke sebuah tempat asing! Siapakah gerangan pihak yang bertanggung jawab akan peristiwa ini? Tetaplah bersama saya di saluran TV33. Dimana ada bahaya, disitu ada saya!"

* * *

 _ **'Sapu Katharsis' mulai digunakan**_

* * *

" Tuan Ketua, rancangan kita dah mencapai 50%."

" 50%? Setidaknya kita dah setengah jalan. Yang kita bisa perbuat sekarang ialah menunggu. Makhluk-makhluk hidup hodoh tu tak kan bisa lolos sekarang. Mungkin aku akan mati sebelum itu terjadi, tapi aku tahu kau dan kawan-kawan kau berguna untuk aku … Bersama Azurian, aku serahkan urusan Proyek ini pada korang jikalau seandainya aku dah hilang dari dunia ini. Faham?"

" Kalau itu yang Anda inginkan, baiklah. Saya tak tahu apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Tapi jangan risau, Tuan Ketua. Alam akan sangat senang kalau rancangan Tuan terlaksana dengan baik."

" Bagus, Bagus ... Aku tak perlu bagi tahu apa motif aku buat semua ni. Kerana kau mesti dah tahu, Ah Ming … itulah aku inginkan."

* * *

" Apa rancangan kau selama cuti kat pelabuhan KL tu, BoBoiBoy?"

" Kita akannn ... Mencandak Lobster bersama Kebenaraaaann!"

* * *

" Puss, Puss ... Miaw, Miaw ... Lobster? Lobster?!"

" Haiya, Cikgu. Lobster mana ada kat Air Pasang ni?"

" Habis tu ... LOBSTER RAKSASA NI APEEEE?!"

* * *

 _ **Sebuah Petualangan baru telah dimulai**_

* * *

" Kita kena hentikan ONION dan bawa Pulau Rintis balik ke Bumi!"

* * *

 _ **Sertai BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan mengungkap berbagai misteri**_

* * *

" Diorang dah selangkah di depan kita. Kita tak boleh lengah. Proyek Vader tu bukan sekedar memindahkan Pulau-Pulau tu kat Sektor 456. Ada lagi Proyek yang diorang buat disamping itu. Sayang sekali ... kita lamban dapatkan maklumat tu."

" Ei? Ada Proyek lain lagi? Bukannya Uncle Haryan hanya buat 'Sapu Katharsis' jer?"

" Sapu Katharsis tu hanya permulaan. ONION punya banyak agenda. Dan untuk masa ni yang kita tahu hanya dua: Sapu Katharsis dan cabangnya: Proyek Terminalor. Asal kau tahu ... Proyek Terminalor itu ialah kelanjutan daripada Proyek Sapu Katharsis tue."

* * *

 _ **Dengan Humor gombal yang membahana**_

* * *

" Milyra ... aku cinta kau ..."

" Aku pun cinta kau, Ochoboy ..."

" Dey, sudah-sudah la tu buat pasal romantik depan kitorang!"

" Betul tu. Kau ni Ochobot, Buang tebiat ke?"

" Eleh ... cakap je korang jeles kat aku dan Milyra, kan? Kan?"

" Kita ni masih budak Sekolah menengah la. Mana boleh kawin-kawin? Pacaran tue kan tak boleh."

" Ha-Ha, tak tahu, tak tahu."

* * *

 _ **Saatnya untuk bertindak**_

* * *

" Cepat! Kita kena evakuasi penduduk ke tempat selamat, sebelum makhluk-makhluk Terminalor tu hapuskan mereka. Kita mungkin kalah jumlah, tapi setidaknya kita buat sesuatu untuk selamatkan orang ramai. Bawa mereka ke Bunker, lepas tu, kita hubungi G.I.D.O dan minta aliansi diorang. Untuk masa ni kita tak bisa buat apapun selain bertahan, faham semua?!

" Faham, Laksamana!"

* * *

 **Selamatkan Galaksi dari Tirani Organisasi Kejahatan tersembunyi**

* * *

"ONION dah siapkan rancangan diorang, dan kita kena sedia dengan semua keadaan. Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Kalau bukan kerana Pulau Rintis yang terbawa ke sektor 456, tak kan lah saya minta bantuan kalian ni."

" Sa-Saya tahu. Tapi kalau kita semua tak buat apapun dan hanya bertahan, kita mesti kalah. Takde cara lain ke?"

" Hanya ada satu cara untuk tamatkan semua ni. Saya tahu ini mungkin tak masuk akal. Tapi hanya dengan cara inilah korang bisa aktifkan balik Sapu Katharsis dan Teleport Pulau kalian balik ke Bumi. "

" Eh? Cara apa tu, Cikgu?"

" Kalian kena cari dan dapatkan 'Cermin Galaxy'."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y**

 **_Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'_  
**

 **(** **Season 1)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" Kau dah tahu semua ini akan berlaku ... bukan begitu, Tuan Khan?"

* * *

 _BOBOIBOY GALAXY!_

 _(Hei! Hei! Hei!)_

 _Biar semua tahu, ini dunia baru_

 _Sama-sama kita tentang sampai menang_

 _Kuasa ini, Kita mencari satu Galaxy_

 _(Wohohoooo!)_

 _Kuasa ini jadi realiti_

 _Lepaskan kuasamu, mereka akan tahu_

 _Ini dunia kau dan aku_

 _(Hei! Hei! Hei!)_

 _Melayang kita lawan, bayangmu jadi awan_

 _Yes we are The only One_

 _Lepaskan kuasamu, mereka akan tahu_

 _Ini dunia kita_

 _Lepaskan Kuasamu, mereka akan tahu_

 _Ini dunia kau dan aku_

 _(Hei! Hei! Hei!)_

 _Melayang kita lawan, bayangmu jadi awan_

 _Yes we are The Only One_

 _BOBOIBOY GALAXY!_

 _BOBOIBOY GALAXY!*_

* * *

 _ ***Lirik lagu Opening BoBoiBoy Galaxy oleh bunkface**_

 **Yeah, akhirnya preview ini selesai juga. HORE!/nangis bahagia(?)/  
**

 **Readers:" Sudahlah tu! Mana ceritanya, Mbak Author? Bikin penasaran melulu. -_-**

 **Hehehe, Author baru mau pemanasan, jadi tunggu saja ya/ditendang readers/**

 **Readers:" Cepatlah buat!"**

 **Huhuhu ... jangan seksa aku la :''''( Kasih Author waktu buat berpikir ... soalnya fic ini bakal panjang seperti Mawar Liar, atau mungkin ... Lebih panjang lagi(?)/Plak!/**

 **Maafkan kalau preview diatas suangat aneh! Saking deg-deggannya sampai bingung mau nulis apa :D Oh, ya ... berhubung sudah mau Lebaran, Author mau minta maaf jika ada salah, yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Terima kasih banyak! :)  
**

 **Tetap setia dengan kelanjutannya ya. Love you all, Dear Readers ^_^**


	2. Sebuah Peringatan

**Okey, karena sudah ada reader yang menaruh fanfic ini di favorite-nya, maka saya lanjutkan, Yeah! ^_^ /Apa hubungannya?/ Maaf karena bagi kebanyakan readers, fanfic ini mungkin membosankan. maafkan Author ya :''') /bungkuk2/ Silahkan dinikmati ceritanya, ok? ;)  
**

 **Note: Sudut pandang pindah-pindah, OC baru, gaje, Sedikit referensi dari BoBoiBoy Galaxy.**

* * *

GUZRAAAAKKK!

Pesawat TAPOPS berwarna jingga itu mendarat darurat di taman Kota. BoBoiBoy yang tiarap sedari tadi di lantai pesawat lambat laun mengangkat kepalanya yang sakit akibat terbentur sebuah kotak yang jatuh saat Pesawat TAPOPS tiba-tiba tertarik masuk ke sebuah portal teleportasi misterius dan mendarat darurat di Taman Kota. Anak itu lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut dan berdiri. Mata coklat hazelnya memandang sekeliling. Dilihatnya Yaya yang bangkit dari tumpukan besi ringan yang nyaris menguburnya saat pendaratan darurat tadi. Ying melepaskan pegangannya dari kursi kemudi dimana Papa Zola yang meringkuk ketakutan berada. Gopal yang berpegangan pada salah satu tiang pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya walaupun sekujur tubuhnya masih gemetar akibat pendaratan darurat. Fang yang juga berpegangan pada salah satu tiang di ruang kendali melepas pegangannya dan berjalan mendekati teman-temannya.

"Korang semua okey?"

"Um. Kami okey kot." Jawab BoBoiBoy lega." Tapi … apa benda yang tarik masuk kita tadi? Macam portal Teleportasi yang Ochobot punya, tapi portal tu nampak lagi besar dan kuat."

"Ja- jangan-jangan … kita dah masuk lohong hitam punya Bora Ra!" teriak Gopal ketakutan." Huhuhu … habislah, habislah …"

Yaya merenung." Apa kata kalau kita periksa kat luar? Mungkin kita akan dapatkan petunjuk kalau kita siasat penyebab kita tertarik masuk ke portal asing tue."

" SUDAH! Kebenaran dah muak dengan semua ini!" ucap Papa Zola gusar becampur gemetar." Ayo, Anak-anak Didikku! Mari kita siasat tempat niii!"

Mereka lalu keluar dari Pesawat Angkasa TAPOPS untuk memeriksa keadaan diluar sana. Sontak mereka melongo begitu melihat tempat dimana pendaratan darurat itu terjadi.

Taman Kota Pulau Rintis.

" Ei? Bukannya ini Pulau Rintis ke?" Tanya BoBoiBoy heran bercampur was-was." Kenapa kita boleh ada kat sini? Bukannya kita nak pegi bantu Sai dan Shielda selamatkan Motobot dan Ochobot ke? Apasal kita tertarik kesini pulak?"

Fang membelalakkan matanya."Apa- Apakah?! Kenapa kita semua terbawa ke tempat ni?" ucapnya terkejut begitu menyadari tempat mereka berada." Apa benda yang sedang berlaku?!"

" BoBoiBoy, tengok tu!" Yaya menuding ke arah Utara. Segera teman-temannya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya itu. Tempat itu memang Pulau Rintis, namun ada beberapa bangunan lain asing tersebar di setiap ujung jalan utama. Di ujung cakrawala terlihat tiga buah gedung pencakar langit, membuat Ying terkesiap. Gadis itu menerawang, mengingat sebuah Nostalgia yang pernah terjadi padanya dan teman-temannya mengenai tiga gedung pencakar langit itu.

" Ayak! Tempat ni … tempat ni Sektor 456 lah! Lu orang tak ingat ke ho?"

" Dah tu, apa masalahnya, Dey?" ucap Gopal, heran dengan pekikan tiba-tiba teman Cina-nya itu."Kau ni … macam paranoid sangat la, Ying."

Ying mendengus kesal." Haiya, Saya tak paranoid laa." Ujarnya membela diri sendiri." Sektor 456 tu dimensi lain kat Pulau Apung wo. Lagi tepatnya, ini wilayah utama daripada Markas ONION! Lu ingat kan … kita dah pernah lawan Organisasi tu Dua setengah tahun lepas?"

" APA?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 _ **Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'**_

 **(Season 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1: Sebuah Peringatan  
**

 _ **(Tiga Setengah tahun sebelum Kejadian)**  
_

Di Kedai Kokotiam, tampak kelima teman BoBoiBoy yang menunggu kedatangan teman bertopi jingga mereka yang saat itu mengambil buku Fisikanya yang tertinggal di rumah. Ying tengah mencoba mengerjakan beberapa soal di buku latihan yang menurutnya menantang. Yaya membaca beberapa Teori Mekanika Kuantum di buku cetaknya. Fang membantu Gopal mempelajari hal-hal yang belum dimengerti dari Asas Black. Ochobot membersihkan peralatan makan dan minum berhubung saat itu belum ada pelanggan yang datang ke Kedai Kokotiam, walaupun Gopal adalah pengecualian karena anak gembul itu merasa kepalanya sakit akibat penjelasan Fang yang menurutnya masih kurang dipahami dan tahu-tahu memesan satu Special Ice Koko pada robot kuning itu.

" Ochobot, boleh order satu Special Ice Koko, tak? Otak aku kena buat pendinginan tau." Katanya." Kalau bukan kerana si Fang ni."

" Wey, apasal aku yang disalahkan pulak?" Tanya Fang kaget." Aku dah guna cara paling senang yang aku tahu, tapi masih sahaja kau tak faham?"

" Ceh, Cara paling senang konon …" Gopal menggerutu." Tetap sahaja … Aku tak faham lah!"

" Apa kau cakap?!"

" Sudah, Sudah! Jangan begaduh!" ujar Yaya menegur karena merasa terganggu dengan keonaran yang ditimbulkan kedua anak laki-laki itu." Korang ni, tak boleh senyap ke?"

Gopal mendengus lalu mendelik ke arah temannya yang berambut ungu landak." Si Fang ni, Yaya." Rajuknya." Cara dia ajar aku tu dah macam Encik Professor kat Universiti buat! Ingatkan aku ni Pelajar tingkat atas ke?"

" Haiya, kalau macam tu, meh sini saya ajar kamu." Tawar Ying. Mendengar tawaran si gadis Cina, Gopal langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" Tak nak lah." Tukasnya menolak." Mana aku reti dengan cakap kau yang laju sangat tue?"

" Apa?! Lu nak cari nahas dengan saya kah?!"

" Ekh, tak, tak, tak!"

" Dah, dah. Jangan bising kat sini lah! Nanti takde yang nak datang kat Kedai tau." Kata Ochobot sembari menyodorkan pesanan Gopal." Nah, ini pesanan kau. Semuanya empat ringgit."

" Ei?" Gopal tersengih." Alahh, apasal tak bagi aku _free_ je, Ochobot?"

" Mana boleh? Hutang kau belum lunas lagi, dan kau masih nak _free_ je?" ujar Ochobot sembari 'berkacak pinggang'." Berhutang tu jangan dibiasakan, Gop. Tak baik buat diri kau nanti."

" Hehehe …" Gopal tersenyum memalukan seraya mengambil dompetnya dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang biru bernilai 1 RM dari sana dan memberikan uang itu pada si Pelayan Kokotiam. Yaya melirik jam kekuatannya yang menunjukkan pukul 14:01. Sudah setengah jam lebih BoBoiBoy pergi ke Rumah untuk mengambil Buku Fisikanya yang tertinggal. Gadis berhijab pink itu merasa ganjil. Kenapa bocah itu lama sekali walau hanya sekedar mengambil buku? Ia lalu menatap keempat temannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

" Kawan-kawan, korang tak rasa pelik ke? BoBoiBoy dah pegi sehingga setengah jam lebih, tapi hingga saat ni dia belum tiba pon."

" Eh, ha'ah la." Kata Ochobot, baru sadar akan hal itu." Dia kat nak ambik Buku Fisika dia kat rumah tadi."

" Hum, tak kan la buang banyak masa kalau hanya ambik buku jer." Timpal Gopal seraya asyik meminum minuman pesanannya." Entah-entah dia tetido pulak tue."

Ying mendesah panjang." Kalau macam tu, biar saya yang jemput dia." Katanya sambil beranjak dari kursi bundar yang didudukinya dan mengambil ancang-ancang." LARIAN LA-"

Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk pergi ke rumah Tok Aba, sekonyong-konyong BoBoiBoy muncul di ujung jalan sambil menenteng Tas sekolah dan Tape Recorder di kedua tangannya. Melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, Sontak teman-temannya berseru.

"BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy datang menghampiri mereka" Oh, hai kawan-kawan. Maaf sebab aku lama sangat tadi." Katanya cengengesan. Ditaruhnya Tas sekolah dan Tape Recorder di atas meja konter dan menaruh bokongnya di atas salah satu kursi bundar yang mengelilinginya." Ada beberapa benda penting yang aku jumpa kat Rumah. Korang mesti berminat."

Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku Fisika dan sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang dari tas sekolahnya. Dibukanya kotak kayu itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa Lima buah Liontin. Melihat benda-benda mungil nan berkilau itu, kedua mata Yaya dan Ying langsung berbinar-binar.

" Wuahh …. Cantiknye!" seru mereka kagum." Kau beli kat mana Liontin-liontin ni, BoBoiBoy?"

" Bukan beli, tapi ada kawan yang bagi aku." Balasnya sambil memberi kedua teman perempuannya dua Liontin huruf Y yang masing-masing berwarna biru muda dengan aksesoris jam kuning mini di tengahnya dan merah muda dengan aksesoris bunga putih berinti kuning muda di tengahnya. Gopal dan Fang menyangka bahwa mereka tidak akan diberi karena umumnya Laki-laki tidak memakai kalung ataupun Liontin. Namun mereka terkejut begitu BoBoiBoy menyodorkan kedua Liontin lainnya pada mereka.

" Nah, ini buat korang berdua." Tukasnya, membuat kedua teman lelakinya tertegun.

" Err, BoBoiBoy … tapi lelaki kan jarang pakai kalung?" Tanya Fang sangsi. BoBoiBoy tertawa mendengarnya.

" Sebenarnye ini ialah kenang-kenangan daripada salah sorang kawan aku kat Kuala Lumpur. Dia kata kalau tak nak pakai, jadikan je lah Liontin ni hiasan kat barang-barang korang. Kalaupun tak, korang boleh simpan je. Aku pun dapat jugak."

Diperlihatkannya Liontin huruf B kuning berdesain Petir yang berada di Dasar Kotak dengan senyum mengembang. Mau tidak mau, Gopal dan Fang akhirnya menerima kedua Liontin yang diberikan pada mereka. Masing-masing adalah huruf G berwarna hijau cerah dan huruf F berwarna ungu. Liontin-liontin itu berkilau terkena sinar matahari siang yang saat itu sedang menyinari seantero belahan Bumi.

" Umm, BoBoiBoy … aku tak dapat Liontin ke?" Tanya Ochobot tiba-tiba. BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba pasang wajah bersalah mendengar kalimat itu.

" S- Sori, Ochobot. Tapi aku tak bagi perihal diri kau terhadap Kawan aku yang bagi Liontin-Liontin nie." Katanya penuh sesal." Aku tak nak maklumat keberadaan kau bocor. Setidaknya hanya orang-orang kat Pulau Rintis jer yang tahu mengenai benda Sfera Kuasa tue. Kalau ada yang tahu diluar itu, maka nasib kau akan lagi buruk daripada kena culik dengan Tengkotak."

Ochobot mangut-mangut." Okey, aku faham, BoBoiBoy … Terima kasih." Katanya tulus." Tak sangka kau rahasiakan semua maklumat tentang aku hanya untuk keselamatan aku. Kau memang kaaawan terbaik!"

Tahu-tahu dirangkulnya BoBoiBoy, membuat anak itu terkekeh. Ying memakai Liontin miliknya di lehernya yang kecil lalu terkikik senang.

" Wah, Liontin ni bagus la punya! Saya suka! Saya suka!" katanya girang." Oh, ya BoBoiBoy. Liontin ni mesti mahal, kan? Siapa kawan kau yang bagi benda elok ni?"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecil." Kalau tak salah ingat, nama dia ialah Siti."

Mendengar nama Siti disebut-sebut, Yaya dan Fang saling pandang. Pasalnya mereka berdualah yang cermat melihat papan nama yang tersemat di dada salah satu boneka di Istana Boneka gedung Markas ONION. Kedua anak itu saling memberi kode. Dengan hati-hati, Fang menyikut bahu si Superhero Elemental, menyita perhatiannya.

" Ada apa, Fang?"

" Eh … Umm … sebenarnya ada benda penting yang nak aku tanyakan pada kau, BoBoiBoy. Lagi tepatnya, kami semua yang ada disini nak tanyakan soalan ni: Kau kenal budak-budak bernama Mimi, Arumugam, Ah Ming dan Ah Meng ke?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Ha'ah. Diorang tu ialah sekian daripada kawan-kawan lama aku kat Kuala Lumpur, macam Siti jer." Jawabnya spontan. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi murung." Tapi … aku macam rasa aku dah telantarkan diorang. Korang tahu sendiri, kan? Aku belum pernah pulang ke KL lagi. Ada masalah ke?"

" Haih, diorang tu lah masalahnya, BoBoiBoy." Sembur Gopal tiba-tiba." Diorang dah jadi member daripada ONI~MPHH!"

Kata-katanya terputus begitu Ochobot membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangan logamnya kuat-kuat. Segera robot bola itu berbisik tajam." Ish, kau ni Gopal. Jangan langsung ke pokok masalah la. Kau nak tengok BoBoiBoy kena serangan jantung sebab tekejut dengar cakap kau tadi ke?"

Gopal menggeleng Horor, membuat Ochobot melepaskan tangannya dari mulut pemuda India itu. BoBoiBoy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa melongo.

" Ehh … apasal kau tutup mulut Gopal?" tanyanya polos.

" Ehehe, tak da pe. Ada lalat nak masuk ke mulut dia tadi." Ucap Ochobot berbohong. Gopal langsung memberinya tatapan tajam. Namun si robot tidak peduli dan kembali sibuk mengelap piring-piring yang masih basah dengan kain di balik meja konter.

BoBoiBoy menggaruk kupingnya yang agak gatal." Tumben je korang tanyakan soalan macam tu dekat aku." Ujarnya heran karena biasanya teman-temannya tidak terlalu 'K.E.P.O' tentang kehidupannya sebelum bersekolah di Pulau Rintis." Biasa pun korang jarang sangat nak tahu pengalaman aku sebelum berkawan dengan korang, itupun kalau Tok Aba yang citer dekat korang. Ah, ya. Aku dah pernah janji kat Siti untuk bawa korang siar-siar kat rumah aku di Kuala Lumpur, walaupun aku masih ragu je kalau dia ingat janji tu. Apa kata selepas peperiksaan naik kelas dan Cuti sekolah nanti kita pergi kesana? Korang pon belum pernah berjumpa dengan Ibubapa aku."

" Wuahh … mestilah kitorang nak, BoBoiBoy!" tukas Gopal gembira hingga ia nyaris tersedak oleh minuman Special Ice Koko yang dipesannya tadi." Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan kat Kota besar. Gedung-gedung tinggi, Mall-Mall luas dan Rumah-rumah megah … mesti seronok! Belum lagi makanannya, Nyam, Nyam! Makanan kat sana mesti lagi bervariasi ketimbang disini."

Ying mengangguk setuju." Yaloh. Saya setuju jugak! lagipun kami belum tengok kawan-kawan lama lu disana. Mesti best, hihi …" kikiknya geli." Ayo, BoBoiBoy. Kau kena bawa kita semua pergi kesana. Kami boleh duduk kat rumah kau selama bercuti, kan?"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum puas." Boleh. Kalau macam tu, kita semua kena _deal_ Cuti dekat Kuala Lumpur selepas naik tingkat nanti." Katanya riang lalu menoleh ke arah Fang dan Yaya yang terlihat merenung." Nah, kalau korang macam mana? Nak cuti kat KL juga kah?"

" Hm, okey la. Aku join." Fang akhirnya berbicara." Tapi selepas aku dapatkan izin daripada Abang aku."

" Elehh … paling-paling Abang kau nak kau bercuti kat Kapal Angkasa dia buat latihan tempur." Ledek Gopal." Hobi dia kan memang cam tu."

" Wei, Abang aku tak la kaku macam tu jugak!" dengus bocah berambut ungu itu, merenggut." Aku malah senang dia dapatkan Kapal Angkasa dia sendiri. Kalau dia latihan tempur kat rumah aku, dah habis dia buat seisi rumah macam Kapal pecah, tahu tak? Kapten Kaizo tu memang liar dari kecik dia lagi. Dan kalau dia lepas buat rumah bersepah selepas Latihan Tempur, aku lagi yang dia suruh bersihkan."

Ying tertawa."Mungkin Kapten Kaizo cuma mahu tes kerajinan kamu maa ..."

" Tahu pon." ucap Fang masih cemberut." Tapi tak macam tu jugak lah! Ingatkan aku ni C _leaning Service_ dia ke?"

" Hehehe, terbaik." Ucap BoBoiBoy, geli." Kalau kau macam mana, Yaya? Nak join ke tak?"

Yaya mengangguk kecil." Okey lah. Aku pun nak join." Katanya kemudian." ToToiToy ada acara berkemah kat Tadika dia masa Cuti nanti, jadi Mak aku tak la risau sangat kalau aku tak jaga dia."

" Okey la kalau macam tu. Kita semua dah _deal_ untuk cuti kat rumah aku selepas peperiksaan akhir nanti. Ada lagi yang nak ditanyakan?"

Ochobot mendesah lesu." Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Tapi nampaknya aku tak dapat join kau nanti." Ujarnya sedih." Kau tahu la … ini masalah Identiti dan keamanan aku. Kalau ada musuh yang kesan aku diluar sana macam mana?"

" Haiya, lu join je lah, Ochobot." Pinta Ying." Rasanya tak lengkap kita kalau tak ada kamu. Lagipun kamu boleh bertukar jadi Cyborg maa … kalaupun tak, lu menyamar je la jadi Bola sepak BoBoiBoy."

" Hadoii … tak seronok lah!" Ochobot mendengus kesal." Mana boleh aku nikmati cuti kalau aku menyamar jadi bola sepak? Lagipun kalau aku bertukar ke wujud Cyborg aku, mesti aku dah populer dan kena kejar dengan gadis-gadis sana! Hii … geli aku. Kalau ada yang minat kat aku nanti cam mana? "

Fang tersentak." Apa?! Mana boleh!" katanya kaget." Aku je yang boleh Populer kat Planet ni- eh, maksud aku … Pulau ni! Jangan kau cuba nak lagi Populer daripada aku macam BoBoiBoy dan Mila tu!"

" Ceh, Populer kat Pulau ni je … bukannya Populer kat Kuala Lumpur pon." Ledek Gopal seraya menghabiskan sisa minumannya. Merasa jengkel karena terus diejek, Fang akhirnya berteriak sembari membentuk jari-jemarinya menjadi bentuk Harimau.

" HARIMAU BAYANG! SERAAAAAANGGGGG!"

" GROOAAAAAA!"

" HUWAAAAAA! Ampun, Fang! Ampun, Huhuuuu … Kenapa kau panggil Kucing beso ni?!" Gopal langsung lari terbirit-birit memutari daerah taman kota dengan Harimau bayang Fang yang mengejar di belakangnya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa tertawa miris melihat kejadian itu. Rupanya Fang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Gopal yang meledeknya sedari tadi dan akhirnya hilang kesabaran dengan cara menyerang anak itu menggunakan Harimau Bayangnya yang terkenal ganas.

Ketika Harimau Bayang sedang 'Asyik-asyiknya' memburu Gopal mengelilingi taman Kota, tiba-tiba muncul Mila di ujung taman, berjalan ke arah Kedai Kokotiam. Wajahnya terlihat kurang senang, dan itu membuat teman-temannya heran. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis berambut perak itu?

" Hai, Mila." panggil Yaya ramah. Mila mendongak dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Namun tindakannya itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan kemurungan yang tersirat di wajahnya yang halus.

" Hai, Yaya. Hai, semua." Sapanya dengan nada suara yang kurang bergairah." Maaf sebab pegi lama sangat. Aku ada pasal dengan Cikgu Anisa tadi."

" Eh? Pasal apa tu?" Tanya BoBoiBoy, penasaran." Muka kau pun nampak lesu dah. Apa benda yang sedang berlaku?"

Mila menggeleng dan duduk di kursi bundar di sebelah Ying." Tak da pe. Bukan perkara teruk pon."

" Alah, bagi tahu je la." Desak Yaya." Mungkin kita boleh bantu kau. Bagi tahu je apa benda yang berlaku."

" Ehh … takyah. Susah-susah je korang nak bantu aku." Kata Mila, masih berusaha menutupi apa yang merisaukan pikirannya. Ochobot yang sedang memikirkan cara agar tunangannya itu mau buka mulut, melihat Sebungkus Donat Lobak Merah yang menyembul dari dalam Tas Sekolah Fang yang terbuka. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Dengan cekatan ia langsung menyambar makanan itu, membuat Fang menjerit.

" Oi! Apa pasal kau ambik Donut aku, Ochobot?!"

" Kau senyap je lah." Ujar Ochobot tak acuh dan segera menyodorkan Donat itu pada Mila." Nah, Milyra. Aku bagi kau Donut ni, tapi dengan syarat: Kau kena Bagi tahu kitorang benda yang buat kau risau tu."

" Ekh?"

Dalam sekejap wajah Mila merona merah melihat Ochobot menyodorkan Donat Lobak merah milik Fang padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu adalah penggemar Donat Lobak Merah walaupun dia tidak semaniak Fang. Melihat makanan favoritnya itu, pendirian Mila akhirnya luluh juga dan menerima Donat itu sembari tersenyum mesra.

" Okey lah. Aku akan bagi tahu korang apa masalah aku." Katanya sambil membuka bungkus Donat Lobak merah milik Fang dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Melihat makanan kesayangannya itu dimakan 'orang lain', Fang langsung pasang ekspresi tidak rela di wajahnya. Kalau saja Mila bukan perempuan, maka sudah sejak tadi Fang merampas balik Donat itu darinya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia merelakan Donat kesayangannya dimakan oleh gadis itu. Yang pertama adalah saat Mila pertama kali menjadi teman mereka, walaupun pada saat itu Fang merelakan kepergian 'sang kekasih' untuk menjauhkan Mila dari Teror Biskuit Yaya. Gopal yang baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh Harimau bayang tampak terhuyung-huyung mendekati mereka. Wajah anak itu lebam disana-sini ditambah beberapa bekas cakar di wajah dan tangannya. Untung saja seragam sekolahnya tidak koyak oleh terkaman Harimau Bayang. Karena kalau itu terjadi, Pak Kumar sudah pasti akan menghukum Anaknya dengan menyita semua game miliknya dan menyebabkan Gopal menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Melihat penampilan si pemuda India yang lebam-lebam itu, Mila nyaris saja tersedak Donat yang dikunyahnya. Segera gadis itu meminum air mineral yang diambil dari dalam Tas dan menghembuskan nafas.

" Apasal badan kau jadi lebam-lebam cam ni, Gopal?" tanyanya heran sekaligus khawatir." Kau lepas dibelasah Genk Moto ke?"

" Ish, ini lagi teruk dari Genk Moto lah, Dey." Keluh Gopal seraya mendelik ke arah Fang." Si budak Alien ni yang bagi Harimau bayang dia buat belasah ak~"

Melihat ekspresi wajah Mila yang tampak menahan tawa membuatnya terdiam. Detik berikutnya gadis itu tertawa berderai-derai.

" HAHAHAHAHAAA! Fang, kau Alien?!" ucapnya seraya memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat geli hati." Astaga, Lawak apekah ini?! HAHAHAHAHA! Kau dah Berjaya tipu aku dah! HAHA-"

 _BLETAK!_

" ADUH!"

Mila berhenti tertawa begitu Fang tahu-tahu memukul kepalanya." Kenapa kau ketuk kepala aku?!" tanyanya seraya meringis kesakitan.

" Kau ni … jangan la gelakkan aku." Kata Fang cemberut." Populariti aku ni bergantung pada harga diri jugak la."

" Dah tu, kenapa kau marah?"

" Hish, kau tak faham ke? Kau gelakkan aku, berkurang juga Harga diri aku!"

" Pfft … Teori macam apa tu? Takde relasinya pon."

" Diamlah."

Mila mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya akibat tertawa tadi." Sori, Fang. Aku gurau je tadi." Katanya lembut." Jangan la marah. Kalau kau maafkan aku, Nanti aku belanja kau Donat Lobak merah. Nak tak?"

Mendengar 'Nama Kekasihnya' disebut-sebut, gengsi Fang mulai goyah. Ia menelan ludah dan menatap teman makhluk Fantasinya itu dengan tatapan seorang adik yang sedang merayu Kakaknya untuk dibelikan Kereta Mainan.

" Mestilah aku nak! HOREEEEEE!" ia berseru girang, membunuh gengsinya sendiri." Terima kasih, Mila!"

" Sama-sa~"

Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu Fang tiba-tiba merangkulnya erat. Kejadian itu tentu saja membuat kedua pipi Mila memerah malu karena dipeluk anak laki-laki tepat di hadapan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya. BoBoiBoy menepuk keningnya sambil _facepalm_ , Gopal menganga dan Yaya serta Ying menutup kedua mulut mereka dengan tangan. Mereka tidak habis pikir … Apa-apaan Fang memeluk Mila disitu? Bisa-bisa mereka dikira pasangan kencan yang sedang bermesraan di depan umum!

Lain halnya dengan Ochobot. Melihat 'Tunangannya' dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang notabene adalah temannya sendiri, mau tidak mau sang Power Sphera kesembilan itu merasa cemburu juga. Dengan insting cemburu itulah dia menyentak tubuh Fang dari Mila, membuat sang pengendali bayangan jatuh dengan bokong yang duluan mendarat di tanah.

" Kau ni, jangan peluk-peluk dia!" sembur Ochobot, merajuk." Kau dah tahu pasal tu kan?"

Fang merengut sambil berdiri." Ye lah, ye lah. Aku minta maaf." Katanya ketus sembari membersihkan bokongnya yang terkena tanah dan rumput Taman Kota itu." Tak payah la kau jeles macam tu. Aku dan Mila tu kawan je."

" Haeh, kawan konon. Dah macam dua budak jadian dah."

" Apa?!" Sontak wajah Fang memerah mendengar itu." I-Itu hanya … dah la! Lupakan saja."

Melihat itu, Gopal lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. Begitu Fang kembali ke tempat duduknya, anak bertopi jingga itu berbisik di sampingnya.

" Fang, kau suka sama Mila ke?"

Fang mendelik tajam ke arahnya." Kau nak aku panggil Harimau bayang buat belasah kau macam si Gopal tu, BoBoiBoy?"

" Eh?" BoBoiBoy tersengih dan langsung menggeleng ngeri." Tak. Tak nak la."

" Hmp." Fang kembali merajuk. 'Ultimatum' yang diberikannya pada BoBoiBoy cukup membuat temannya itu kapok. Tentu saja BoBoiBoy tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Gopal yang sudah menjadi ' korban terkaman' dari Harimau bayang milik anak berambut landak itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan menoleh ke arah Mila yang juga sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" Oh, iye. Mila, Tadi kata kau nak bagi tahu masalah kau." Katanya." Masalah apa tu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mila terkejut juga." Eh, Ha'ah la." Sengihnya." Ini mungkin akan buat korang tekejut. Tapi aku kena bagi tahu korang sebab penting sangat."

" Apa benda tu?"

" Aku …"

Mila menelan ludahnya. Ditatapnya wajah teman-temannya satu persatu dengan cemas. Wajahnya menunduk, tidak berani melihat mereka secara langsung. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain di depan dadanya. Ia lalu menggumam pelan.

" Aku nak berhenti jadi murid kat SMK Pulau Rintis."

" HA?!"

Kalimat itu tentunya membuat BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau teman baru mereka ini mau berhenti jadi siswi SMK Pulau Rintis dan keluar dari sekolah mereka.

" Ta- Tapi … Kenapa?" Tanya BoBoiBoy terbata-bata. Ditatapnya wajah Mila lekat." Kenapa kau nak berhenti?"

Yaya mengangguk tanda simpati." Betul tu. Apasal kau nak berhenti?" tanyanya bingung." Kau nak pindah ke ape?"

" Iya ho. Lu kan belum tamat satu semester pon." Timpal Ying sedih.

" Dey, kita baru berjumpa pulak tu." Sanggah Gopal." Padahal baru sahaja kita buat rancangan buat cuti lepas sekolah nanti. Jangan la pindah, Mila. Huhuhuu …"

Fang menghela nafas." Terangkan alasan kau, Mila." Ujarnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya." Kalau alasan kau masuk akal dan penting sangat, kitorang akan relakan kau. Tapi kalau tak, mohon fikirkan lagi. Berhenti sekolah tu bukan la benda senang untuk dibuat."

Mila semakin menunduk, tidak berani melihat teman-temannya yang kebingungan itu. Ochobot yang merasa situasi menegang lalu terbang mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

" Fang betul. Terangkan je alasan kau." Katanya lembut." Aku tahu kau boleh."

Milyra menghembuskan nafas dan menoleh ke arah si robot kuning." Terima kasih Ochoboy." Balasnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap teman-temannya. Diberanikannya dirinya untuk berbicara.

" Sebenarnye aku baru sahaja jadi member daripada suatu badan perlindungan kat Galaxy." Ujarnya memulai penjelasan." Nama badan tu ialah _Galactic Imperial Defender Organization_ atau biasa disingkat GIDO. Awalnya aku tak tahu pasti kenapa diorang pilih aku. Tapi selepas diorang sebut alasan diorang buat rekrut aku, aku sedar satu hal kalau aku bukan lah diri aku yang dahulu yang macam terkukung kat bayang-bayang Bunda aku. Aku dah berubah, termasuk Spesies aku." Ia lalu melirik sang pengendali bayangan." Fang, masa aku peluk kau tadi, kau tak rasa lemas kan?"

Fang terkejut. Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Mila. Pemuda itu tidak merasa lemas lagi begitu Mila memeluknya tadi, padahal gadis itu adalah Succubus yang notabene bisa menyerap energinya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa?

Melihat wajah Fang yang bingung, Mila melanjutkan penjelasannya. " Spesies aku bukan Succubus lagi. Ketua daripada GIDO cakap kalau aku dah bertukar spesies disebabkan pribadi aku yang tak jahat dan genit macam Ras Succubus punya. Ras aku sekarang ialah Guardian Fairy atau Peri Pelindung. Ini bukan hal biasa, sebab jarang sangat makhluk Fantasi kat Planet Tim Tam Dua bertukar-tukar ras dan spesies. Mungkin benda tu disebabkan kerana dedikasi tiap makhluk untuk tetap pertahankan insting tiap spesies diorang, macam Bunda aku yang dah kental dengan identiti Succubus dia yang jahat plus kelainan Pedofil dia tu. Sebab Bunda ialah keturunan sah pemerintah kat Planet Tim Tam Dua, maka dia yang dinobatkan jadi Ratu sementara aku jadi Putri Mahkota. Aku rasa pribadi aku bukan macam Bunda, tapi lebih ke Ayah aku: Romeo Sparklouise. Nama kecik dia tu Romy. Ayah aku bukan makhluk fantasi melainkan Alien berwujud manusia macam Fang dan Kaizo. Sebab tu lah korang tengok adik kembar aku: Sebastian yang spesies dia Humanoid Alien. Gen lahir aku lebih ke Bunda sementara Gen lahir Tian lebih ke Ayah, namun pribadi kitorang terbalik. Aku dan Ayah lagi sukakan cahaya sementara Bunda dan Tian ialah sebaliknya. Korang faham maksud aku, kan?"

" Wahh … tak sangka itulah yang berlaku dekat kau, Mila." Ucap Yaya kagum." Tapi aku nak tanyakan satu soalan. Mana Ayah kau? Apasal kitorang tak pernah jumpa dia?"

Mila terhenyak. Wajahnya murung." Entahlah." Ungkapnya." Terakhir aku tengok … Bunda marah kat Ayah aku sebab berkawan dengan kawan lama diorang yang kebetulan ialah perempuan. Kalau tak salah nama dia ialah Auntie Ju. Mungkin Bunda cemburu kat dia. Sebab tu, Bunda jadi hilang akal dan mengamuk kat Ayah lalu serang dia dan Auntie Ju. Itulah kali pertama kuasa Mawar Liar milik Bunda muncul. Mawar Liar Bunda hancurkan seisi Istana. Aku nampak Auntie Ju sekarat sebab terkena sabit Bunda di dada dia. Ayah lalu bawa aku dan Tian yang masa tu baru berumur 4 tahun ke gerbang utama dan taruh kitorang berdua kat depan sana. Lepas tu, Ayah balik masuk tuk hadapi Bunda yang masih garang. Istana aku lalu hancur selepas tu. Aku nampak Ayah dan Auntie Ju dibawa ke hospital dalam keadaan sekarat sementara Bunda dibawa ke Psikiater Kerajaan. Aku dan Tian lalu diasuh oleh Ashrlati dan Ibu Bu di Planet Ata Ta Satu dan Ata Ta Tiga hingga Bunda datang dari psikiater satu tahun kemudian untuk jemput kitorang. Sebab tu lah aku kenal dan berkawan baik dengan Ochoboy dan Adu Du. Tahu-tahu Bunda mintak makcik Rati untuk tunangkan aku dan Ochoboy sementara makcik Bu restui pertunangan tu. Aku tak tahu kalau kelainan Pedofil Bunda muncul balik selepas tengok Ochoboy, dan pertunangan tu hanyalah alat untuk jadikan Ochoboy milik dia. Sementara Ayah dan Auntie Ju … aku tak pernah lagi dengar Khabar diorang. Aku rasa … diorang dah tiada."

Ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara tercekat. Matanya berair. Namun Mila tidak mau membuat teman-temannya semakin khawatir sehingga dihapusnya air matanya itu. Ying merengkuh bahunya, berusaha menenangkannya.

" Mila, tak payah kamu citer semua benda tu kalau kamu tak kuat wo." Hiburnya." Keluarga kamu mungkin dah rosak sebab Bunda kamu, tapi kamu masih punya kami maa … Kami ni kawan-kawan kamu dan akan selalu berusaha jadi kawan-kawan terbaik kamu. Jangan risau, okey?"

Ochobot ikut merengkuh Mila di sisi yang berlainan dengan Ying." Dan juga, aku pon akan selalu bersama kau." Ujarnya." Aku, BoBoiBoy dan yang lain akan selalu dukung kau. Kau tak pernah sendiri, sebab kitorang ada untuk kau. Ingat itu."

Mila terharu mendengar itu. Ditatapnya BoBoiBoy yang mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Gopal menyeringai sembari berkacak pinggang seakan tubuhnya adalah perisai. Fang tersenyum simpul dan Yaya tertawa kecil.

" Semuanya, terima kasih." Ujarnya, masih terharu dengan tanggapan positif teman-temannya." Korang semua dah bantu aku. Korang dah korbankan jiwa dan raga korang untuk aku yang bukan siapa-siapa korang. Korang bahkan dapat masalah teruk dengan Bunda aku dan ONION sebab nak berkawan dengan aku. Aku bahagia berjumpa dengan korang. Namun aku sedar, tempat aku bukan disini. Aku Putri Mahkota Planet Tim Tam Dua yang dikudeta. Rakyat Tim Tam Dua butuh aku. Maka dari tu, aku memilih berhenti jadi murid kat SMK Pulau Rintis dan masuk ke GIDO untuk lindungi Galaxy sekaligus dapatkan balik Takhta aku. Selain itu, umur aku dah terlampau tua untuk jadi murid sekolah. Aku dah delapan belas tahun, walaupun badan aku macam nampak sebaya dengan korang. Aku harap .. Aku boleh berjumpa dengan korang di lain masa nanti."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum tulus." Jangan risau, Mila. Kitorang akan selalu jadi kawan terbaik kau." Ucapnya bertekad." Walaupun kita terpisah, tapi selama kita saling ingat, maka perkawanan kita tak kan pernah sirna. Ingat, ye."

" Um." Angguk Mila sumringah." Akan aku ingat pesan kau, BoBoiBoy." ucapnya bahagia." Ah, ya. Satu lagi. Aku nak korang rahasiakan sebab aku berhenti jadi murid sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga, GIDO ialah badan rahasia. Tak sembarang orang boleh tahu keberadaan diorang. Aku bagi tahu korang tentang benda ni sebab aku percaya kat korang. Kalau ada kawan daripada Darjah 7 Cerdas yang tanya pasal aku, cakap je guna umur sebenar aku. Diorang mesti maklum sebab mana boleh budak umur 18 tahun bersekolah di darjah tujuh?"

" Ha, betul tu." Sahut Yaya setuju." Lagi baik kau keje kat badan GIDO tu. Kau akan bantu diorang jaga Galaxy dan menumpas musuh-musuh yang bervariasi … Mesti best! Sayangnya kitorang tak boleh tinggalkan Bumi ni dahulu. Masih banyak yang kitorang kena buat sebagai budak pelajar."

Fang tertawa kecil." Jangan risau, Mila. Rahasia kau aman dengan kitorang. Kau tak payah la khawatir."

" Betul tu!" angguk Gopal dengan gagah berani." Percaya sahaja kepada kita, khususnya aku, Gopal Kumar! Rahasia-rahasia terkecik pun aku boleh jaga."

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

" Hehehe …"

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

" Lu ni, cakap tak serupa bikin." Dengus Ying, menggerutu. Tentu saja, dia dan teman-temannya tahu betul dengan kebiasaan sang manipulator molekul yang mulutnya nyaris tidak bisa dikunci kalau berhadapan dengan orang lain. Sebagai contoh: Saat Insiden Raksasa Koko menyerang Pabrik Cokelat di ujung kota terjadi dan hendak mencari Cokelat untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya, tanpa sadar Gopal memberitahu Raksasa Koko dimana letak tangki raksasa Pabrik yang berisi Stok Kakao melimpah ruah dan hasilnya malah membuat mereka semakin kesulitan untuk melawan Raksasa Koko yang semakin kuat akibat menyantap seluruh isi tangki itu. Kalau saja Probe yang 'Hidup kembali' tidak menyelamatkan mereka dengan Mode-nya yang terbaru, maka BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya pasti sudah hancur saat itu juga.

Gopal hanya nyengir hambar, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya akibat kebiasaan buruknya yang dinafikkannya sendiri. Mila sendiri sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan Gopal yang jarang tutup mulut, jadi gadis itu tidak memberitahu mereka mengenai info GIDO lebih lanjut karena GIDO sendiri akan terancam keberadaannya jika diketahui oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Begitu selesai mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sekonyong-konyong kedua mata merah jambunya menangkap sosok tape recorder yang tadi dibawa BoBoiBoy dari rumah, ditaruh di atas meja konter kedai Kokotiam. Sebelum mereka berpisah, Mila iseng-iseng berkomentar.

" Boleh juga Tape Recorder kau ni, BoBoiBoy. Tumben je aku tengok kau bawa ke Kedai ni. Biasa pon jarang sangat. Kau nak manjakan pelanggan kau dengan rekaman-rekaman lagu Hindustan daripada Gopal ke?"

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat sang manipulator elemen tersentak. Nyaris saja dia lupa sebab mengapa dia membawa tape recorder ke Kedai saat itu. Buru-buru dikeluarkannya kotak perekam milik Rosaline dari saku jaketnya dan berseru.

" Kejap, Mila. Ada benda aku nak bagi tahu kau." Katanya, membuat Mila yang sudah mau pulang ke rumahnya menoleh.

" Apa benda tu, BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy memasukkan kotak perekam Rosaline ke dalam tape recorder itu." Aku nak korang semua dengarkan benda ni baik-baik." Pintanya." Aku jumpa kotak perekam ni selepas kita belasah Rosaline hari tu. Masa aku ambik buku Fisika dan Liontin-Liontin Siti dari rumah Atok tadi, aku dengar isi rekaman ni, tapi aku tak lah terlalu faham apa maknanya. Mungkin korang semua boleh bantu aku, terutama kau Mila, sebab kau lagi tahu maklumat Mak kau dibanding kitorang."

Diputarnya tombol Play di tape recorder dan mengajak teman-temannya mendengar dan menelaah isi rekaman itu. Awalnya terdengar bunyi gemerisik saat tape recorder membaca kotak perekam Rosaline dan beberapa lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara Rosaline darinya.

 _" Halo, Ochoboy. Ini aku, Rosaline."_

 _" Ada beberapa hal yang nak aku bincangkan dengan kau secara empat mata."_

 _" Kau kenal Haryan Pakpak Darwish, kan? Ketua ke-99 dari ONION?"_

 _" Dia tidak suka dengan dunia ini, kau tahu tak?"_

 _" Sayang … dia terlampau degil dengan Kebenciannya itu."_

 _" Ambisi dia dah bunuh diri dia sorang."_

 _" Dan Penduduk Alam Semesta … mereka mungkin boleh Berjaya sekarang."_

 _" Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Haryan bukan lelaki bodoh."_

 _" Sebab dia punya banyak 'HAMBA','HAMBA YANG KUAT'."_

 _" Dan Hamba-hamba dia tu lagikuat dari yang kau ingat selama ni."_

 _" Aku bagi tahu kau semua benda ni agar kau boleh sedia, Ochoboy."_

 _" Sedia untuk apa? Cari sendiri Jawabannya."_

 _" Dan satu soalan lagi yang nak aku tanyakan dekat kau …"_

 _" Kau sedar ke kalau Mak kau … MASIH HIDUP? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

Cepat-cepat BoBoiBoy mematikan tape recorder begitu melihat teman-temannya kaget bukan kepalang akibat mendengar suara tawa sinis mengerikan milik Rosaline yang keluar dari benda itu. Pemuda cilik itu mendesah panjang dan menoleh ke arah mereka.

" Nah, korang tahu tak apa maksud cakap dia tadi?"

" Dey, mana kita tahu maksud dia kalau dia gelak-gelak macam orang gila kat situ?" Ujar Gopal _facepalm_." Hii … menakutkan betul! Gelak Rosaline tu dah macam gelak Pontianak punya! Kan, BoBoi~ Eh? Kenapa kau, Ochobot?"

Perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak pada sang Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan yang tampak gemetar setelah mendengarkan suara rekaman itu. Ochobot memegang bagian atas tubuh logamnya seakan ia sedang sakit kepala. Ia mengerang seperti orang sakit Ayan. Fang yang berada di dekatnya segera menangkap tubuh bolanya yang terbang oleng agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai Kedai.

" OCHOBOT!"

Mereka segera mengerumuninya disitu, khawatir karena Ochobot yang tiba-tiba berkelakuan seperti terkena epilepsi pasca mendengarkan rekaman suara Rosaline yang secara jelas ditujukan pada dirinya. Fang melihat kedua mata proyektor biru milik Ochobot tampak linglung. Anak itu langsung menyodorkannya pada BoBoiBoy dengan isyarat was-was.

" Aku rasa Ochobot macam tekejut pasal benda-benda teruk yang Rosaline bagi tahu lewat rekaman dia tu, macam kita je tadi." Ucapnya serius." Dan dia lagi kaget selepas dengar maklumat tentang 'Mak' dia. Dia kena rehat. Kau kena bawa dia ke rumah Tok Aba sekarang, BoBoiBoy. Lepas tu kau balik sini. Nanti kita bincangkan apa-apa maklumat yang rekaman tu bagi kat kita."

BoBoiBoy menerima tubuh bola Ochobot yang setengah sadar itu dengan wajah bersalah." Maaf. Ini salah aku sebab dah buat dia dengarkan rekaman ni." Sesalnya karena merasa terlalu cepat menunjukkan 'barang spekulasi' itu pada Ochobot. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabat Indianya, memberi isyarat. Gopal mengerti dengan tatapan BoBoiBoy itu dan mengangguk. Dia mengekori BoBoiBoy membawa Ochobot ke rumah Tok Aba untuk beristirahat, meninggalkan Fang dan ketiga teman perempuannya di Kedai. Sepanjang jalan mereka membisu, masih memikirkan apa maksud dari pesan rekaman suara dari Rosaline.

" Gopal, kau tahu tak maksud daripada cakap Rosaline tadi?" Tanya BoBoiBoy bingung. Gopal mengerutkan kening. Lima menit kemudian, dia akhirnya pasrah.

" Haeh, yang aku tahu, gelak dia tu menakutkan!" Ujarnya, langsung pasang ekspresi orang gemetar." Dah mati pon dia masih boleh buat kita takut! Merinding aku tadi … macam buat aku fikir dia dah hidup balik tau."

" Ish, kau ni. Dia dah jadi arwah lah. Mana boleh hidup balik?"

" Ehehe, tapi tebak pon boleh kan?"

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas." Ye lah tu." Katanya malas." Tapi tetap sahaja, kemungkinan dia hidup balik tu masih ada, walaupun itu Sembilan puluh Sembilan perseratus mustahil. Kalaupun dia tak hidup balik, kita kena waspada juga. Dari maklumat yang Rosaline bagi lewat rekaman tu, aku samar-samar tangkap kalau rancangan Uncle Haryan tak sampai disini sahaja. Kau tahu maksud aku, kan?"

Gopal tiba-tiba memucat." Maksud kau … kita belum tamatkan ONION tu seluruhnya ke? Walaupun selepas Uncle Haryan terhapuskan?!"

Temannya yang bertopi jingga merenung." Kemungkinan iya." Jawabnya agak ragu." Nampaknya Uncle Haryan belum nampakkan seluruh rancangan dia terhadap kita. Kita mungkin boleh santai untuk beberapa masa hadapan, tapi setidaknya kita kena waspada sikit. Oh, ya. Masa cuti kat Kuala Lumpur nanti, aku mahu kenalkan kau dengan salah sorang daripada kawan lama aku. Dia macam kau, suka makan-makan tau. Nak, tak?"

" Ha? Ya ke?" ujar Gopal berbinar-binar." Kawan kau tu suka makan-makan jugak? Mestilah nak! Akhirnya ada juga yang senasib dengan aku." Katanya gembira." Apasal kau tak pernah bagi tahu aku kalau kau ada kawan yang minat makan? Jarang la aku punya kawan sama minat macam tu …"

" Hhehehe, sori, Gop … itu _surprise_ buat kau." Ucap BoBoiBoy geli." Aku yakin … korang mesti cepat akrab. Pokoknya Best lah!"

Sementara itu di Kedai Kokotiam, Fang dan ketiga teman perempuannya menunggu kedatangan kedua teman mereka yang tengah membawa Ochobot yang tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah Tok Aba. Mila melihat ke arah Jam gantung Kedai yang menunjukkan pukul 15:10. Satu jam lagi dia harus sudah berada di Markas GIDO untuk dilatih sebagai anggota baru. Namun karena BoBoiBoy memperlihatkan kotak perekam milik Rosaline dan menelaah isinya di hadapan mereka semua, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal sejenak disitu dan menunggu Gopal dan BoBoiBoy kembali dari rumah Tok Aba.

" Fang, kau yakin tak nak bagi tahu BoBoiBoy pasal Siti ke?" Tanya Yaya tiba-tiba." Aku rasa sebaiknya kita bagi tahu dia sahaja. Aku macam curiga sangat masa tengok patung manekin bertudung biru di Istana Boneka Mimi kat Markas ONION. Benda tu nampaknya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Siti."

Usulan itu dibalas dengan gelengan kepala sang manipulator bayangan." Jangan, Yaya. Kita tak boleh bagi tahu dia." Katanya sangsi." Aku yakin BoBoiBoy akan syok berat sebab tu. Ini bukan masanya."

Ying mengangguk setuju." Fang betul ho. Baik kita cari lain masa untuk bagi tahu dia." Ujarnya." Saya pon tak terlalu faham pasal boneka manekin bertudung biru tu. Tapi saya fikir BoBoiBoy belum siap untuk benda tu. Untung sahaja Ochobot cegat si Gopal bagi tahu BoBoiBoy pasal tu tadi, kalau tak, berbahaya!"

Mila yang diam sejak ketiga sahabat BoBoiBoy itu beralih topik, menguping pembicaraan mereka. Boneka Manekin? Sejak kapan ONION punya relasi dengan Pabrik Boneka? Kalaupun memang benar, untuk apa mereka menjalani relasi itu? Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak mau menginterupsi mereka. Barangkali rekan kerja barunya: Hafiz yang bekerja magang di GIDO punya informasi lebih mengenai hal tersebut lebih lanjut. Dan mungkin saja dia akan membantunya untuk ini.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya bercengkerama, sekonyong-konyong mereka mendengar langkah kaki dari ujung taman. Mereka menoleh ke sana dan mendapati seseorang berjalan mendekati Kedai Kokotiam. Menurut taksiran Yaya, umurnya mungkin sekitar 26 tahun. Orang itu tinggi dan agak kekar namun berpenampilan formal. Pakaiannya bergaya perlente dengan beberapa lempengan logam di kaki, lengan dan bahunya. Sebuah jubah bertudung berwarna putih keabuan dengan garis-garis biru asap menjuntai dari lempengan logam di bahunya hingga setengah betis. Tudung jubah itu ditarik hingga ke depan kepalanya, menutupi hampir seluruh wajah kecuali bagian daerah hidung, mulut dan dagu.

Ying memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengenali ciri orang itu. Samar-samar ia melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna pirang gelap kehitaman menjuntai dari tudung si asing. Begitu dia tiba di depan Kedai Kokotiam, Fang segera menghadangnya.

" Maaf, tapi penjual Kedai ni sedang berehat." Katanya ketus." Anda boleh datang di hari lain kalau Anda mahu."

Orang yang dihadangnya menghentikan langkah. Beberapa saat ia mematung disitu. Fang melirik ke ikat pinggang orang itu. Disana tersampir sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna biru tua, membuat Fang was-was. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia membawa pedang ke Kokotiam? Pedang yang dibawanya pun tampaknya bukan pedang biasa. Pedang itu mengingatkannya pada pedang laser milik Kaizo, hanya saja bilah pedang orang itu berwarna putih sementara Kaizo berwarna biru muda. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah musuh yang hendak mencuri Koko milik Tok Aba?

Tiba-tiba Mila merasa aura disekitar mereka mendingin. Tubuhnya terasa kaku seiring kedatangan orang asing tersebut. Mau apa dia disini? Ia menelan ludah. Kepalanya terasa sakit, namun Mila berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Dia tidak mau membuat ketiga temannya repot karenanya. Pelan-pelan ia menatap orang bertudung yang mendatangi Kedai Koko milik Tok Aba itu.

Dalam keheningan, orang itu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan pada mereka. Suaranya berat, mengindikasikan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki.

" Tak sangka kau dah tumbuh besar, Fang."

"Hah?"

Kenapa pria bertudung itu tahu namanya? Fang kaget sekali. Otaknya berusaha mengingat-ngingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, tapi otaknya pun serasa buntu. Fang tidak ingat siapa pria bertudung itu. Ying turun dari kursi bundarnya dan ikut menghampiri mereka, bertanya.

" Apa Uncle nak buat kat sini?"

" Aku? Nak buat apa?" pria bertudung itu mendesah panjang." Korang ni nampaknya nak tahu betul alasan aku. Baiklah. Aku hanya nak bagi korang amaran, walaupun itu mungkin macam tak masuk akal."

" Eh? Amaran?" Yaya mengerutkan kening." Amaran macam apa yang nak Uncle bagi tahu dekat kami?"

Mulut pria itu tiba-tiba murung. Ia melirik ke arah kotak rekaman Rosaline di atas meja konter dan berkata," Korang dah dapatkan benda tu? Nampaknya korang dah Berjaya kalahkan Roz." Ia menggerutukkan giginya. Suaranya memelan." Asal korang tahu … ini bukanlah akhir. Roz dan Haryan mungkin sudah terhapuskan. Tapi selama Supreme Diamond masih ada, ONION tak kan pernah bisa dikalahkan, sebab dioranglah back up sebenar Organisasi tue. Tapi selepas tengok korang hanyalah budak-budak, aku kecewa. Korang seharusnya tak boleh terlibat dengan diorang. Baik korang lupakan semuanya dan jangan masuk campur. Camkan kata-kata aku ni."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia berjalan ke depan, melewati Fang dan Ying menuju samping kanan Kedai Kokotiam dimana kursi bundar yang diduduki Mila berada. Begitu ia melewati gadis itu, tangannya terulur dan menepuk pundak Mila seraya bergumam.

" Aku nak kau cegat kawan-kawan kau daripada masuk campur dengan pasal ONION, Milyra … Diorang tak layak urus benda teruk macam ni."

 _DENG!_

Mila terbelalak. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berat sekali begitu lelaki itu menepuk pundaknya. Ia berkeringat dingin. Si lelaki bertudung menarik tangannya dari pundak Mila dan kembali berjalan melewatinya. Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus, menyapu dedaunan di taman kota. Begitu angin itu berhenti, lelaki bertudung itu sudah hilang.

" Mila, kau takpe?"

Didapatinya Yaya di sampingnya, memegang bahunya dengan khawatir. Fang dan Ying kembali ke tempat duduk bundar mereka masing-masing. Mila merasa sakit kepalanya mereda. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, gadis itu berucap.

" Aku … Aku baik kot." Katanya lemah." Hanya pening sikit je. Jangan la risau pasal aku."

" Haih … lu jangan bohong ma. Masa kamu disentuh lelaki bertudung tadi, muka kamu memucat." Tanggap Ying." Lu tahu siapa dia kah?"

Mila menggeleng." Tak. Aku tak tahu siapa dia." Jawabnya, walaupun agak ragu." Hanya sahaja aku macam merinding sangat masa dia muncul tadi. Dia tahu nama aku. Dan dia bagi tahu kalau korang jangan masuk campur terhadap ONION. Dia kata … korang tak layak."

" Pelik." Komentar Fang sembari berlipat lengan di depan dada, merenung." Dia juga sebut nama aku tadi, macam aku ni kenalan dia. Anehnya, aku dan Mila tak ingat siapa Uncle tu."

" Mungkin sebab cecair hilang ingatan yang dimasukkan kat tubuh korang tu belum hilang lagi." Ucap Yaya sembari menatap Mila dan Fang bergantian." Tapi lambat laun korang mungkin akan ingat siapa dia. Aku rasa dia bukan orang Jahat. Dia bagi kita Amaran, walaupun cara dia kaku macam tu."

" Um." Angguk Mila setuju." Dia mungkin kaku, tapi dia bukan di pihak jahat. Hanya sahaja korang tak boleh terintimidasi dengan cakap dia, macam aku tadi. Nampaknya dia tak suka dengan korang sebab umur korang yang terlampau kecik namun dah berani masuk campur dengan benda teruk macam ONION tu."

" Jadi kesimpulannya … dia nak kita berhenti, begitu?" ucap Fang kesal." Hmp, tak layak dia kata? Peremeh betul! Mari kita buktikan, siapa lagi layak! Dia takde hak untuk rendahkan kita hanya kerana umur kita yang terlampau muda."

" Wey, lu ingat ini kompetisi ka? Jangan cakap lu nak balas dia, Fang." Sambar Ying begitu ia merasa aura persaingan Fang muncul lagi." Dia dah dewasa maa. Lagipun apa manfaatnya kamu lawan dia? Baik kamu jangan fikirkan pasal tu, okey?"

Fang mendesah." Ye lah, Ye lah." Tukasnya malas." Aku tahu aku tak selayak dia. Tapi setidaknya dia tak boleh remehkan kita! Tu je yang buat aku risau pasal dia tu. Dia fikir dia siapa? Pahlawan Galaxy?"

* * *

Lelaki bertudung yang tadi menemui Fang dan teman-temannya di Kedai Kokotiam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan cemara di samping SMK Pulau Rintis dimana dahulu Mila bertarung melawan BoBoiBoy dan Gopal saat mengambil profesi sebagai siswi di Sekolah itu. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membuka tudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang kehitam-hitaman. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah gelap menatap kosong. Ia menggerutukkan giginya, menahan emosi.

" Tak sangka aku jumpa Milyra disini. Syukurlah dia selamat daripada serangan Kudeta Syrena kat Tim Tam Dua beberapa bulan lepas." Gumamnya lega." Nampaknya Fang dan budak-budak Bumi tu dah berjaya amankan dia. Tapi apa pasal diorang masuk campur dengan benda ONION ni jugak? Diorang masih budak kecik! Mana boleh dipercaya untuk lindungi Galaxy? Hmp! Kalau sahaja Kaizo dahulu tak biarkan diorang guna kuasa daripada Jam-Jam Kuasa Tuan Ochoboy, tak kan la semua ni akan berlaku. Kau memang tak berguna, Kaizo … Tapi semuanya sudah berlaku. Apa boleh buat. Aku kena bertindak sendiri hanya kerana standar kelayakan kau yang tak relevan tu. Tak guna betul …"

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus di hutan cemara itu. Lelaki bertudung itu mendongak, mendapati sebuah Pesawat Angkasa bergaya Klasik di atasnya. Benda itu besar sekali. Mungkin lebih besar dari Pesawat Angkasa milik Ejo Jo. Lelaki itu lalu kembali menarik tudungnya menutupi kepala hingga pangkal hidung. Pesawat Angkasa itu mendarat tak jauh di hadapannya. Begitu Pintu depan Pesawat Angkasa itu membuka, sekumpulan 'Sosok Prajurit seperti manusia' berpakaian serba logam melanin kaku keluar dari Pesawat dan membungkuk hormat padanya. Lelaki bertudung itu balas mengangguk dan membuka mulut.

" Bagaimana dengan Keadaan Tuan Putri?" tanyanya pada salah satu dari prajurit itu. Yang ditanya kembali membungkuk hormat dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lancar.

" Keadaan Putri Liena sudah cukup membaik, walaupun suara dia masih lemah. Nampaknya Tuan Putri terlampau sangat gunakan Kuasa _Planet Blessing_ dia untuk tetap aktifkan pelindung maya kat Planet kita agar boleh halau serangan-serangan daripada musuh. Anda boleh jenguk Putri Liena sekarang kalau Anda mau, Komander Spark."

" Hm, iya ke? Baiklah. Aku akan jumpa dia sekarang." Balasnya datar seraya berjalan melewati si Prajurit." Lagi baik kita balik ke Planet kita sekarang juga. Aku rasa tak sedap hati kalau kita Patroli keliling Galaxy tanpa lindungi Planet kita tu. Kita dah gagal lindungi dan lacak keberadaan Tuan Klamkabot empat tahun lepas, padapun kita ni ialah _Glaive_ beliau. Memalukan ... Aku tak nak benda tu berlaku lagi. Faham semua?"

" Faham, Komander."

Lelaki bertudung yang dipanggil Komandan Spark itu lalu masuk ke dalam Pesawat Angkasa raksasa diikuti prajurit-prajuritnya. Pintu Pesawat Angkasa Klasik itu menutup dengan bunyi derakan yang cukup berat. Untungnya, SMK Pulau Rintis yang berada persis di samping Hutan Cemara itu sudah kosong sehingga tidak ada saksi yang melihat keberadaan Benda terbang asing tersebut. Pesawat Angkasa itupun terbang menjauh dari atmosfer Bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga akhirnya tiba di ruang angkasa.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak di ruang kendali, Komandan Spark lalu pergi menuju sebuah pintu berwarna biru dengan bingkai emas di lantai dua Pesawat. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan masuk. Ia kini berada di sebuah ruang tidur berukuran sedang. Warna dindingnya putih kebiruan dengan beberapa saluran neon yang menyala di setiap sudutnya. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah ranjang busa putih berukuran King Size. Komandan Spark lalu menghampiri ranjang itu dan mendapati sesosok wanita muda yang duduk setengah berbaring disana. Umurnya mungkin sekitar dua puluh dua atau dua puluh tiga tahun. Kulitnya bersih dan wajahnya yang putih pucat tampak halus. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna pirang muda panjang menjuntai hingga menyentuh seprai ranjang. Sebuah gaun tidur berwarna biru muda menutupi tubuhnya yang kurus ditambah sebuah Bed Cover yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya hingga ujung ranjang. Kedua tangannya berada di pangkuan. Dia menyambut kedatangan lelaki bertudung itu dengan senyum hangat, walaupun terkesan dipaksakan.

" Terima kasih sebab dah sempatkan masa Anda untuk jenguk saya, Komander Spark."

Komandan Spark tersenyum kecil." Itu sudah jadi tugas aku, Putri Liena." Balasnya sembari duduk di tepi ranjang." Macam mana keadaan kau?"

" Lagi baik dari sebelumnya." Balas Liena lembut." Walaupun macam pening sikit. Tapi Komander tak payah la risau. Saya masih boleh berbuat ektiviti sehari-hari. Saya masih kuat kot."

" Jangan, Liena. Aku mohon … jangan paksakan diri kau."

" Ini dah jadi kewajiban saya sebagai Keturunan Akhir daripada Pelindung sejati kat Planet kita. Saya tak boleh tinggalkan benda penting tu. Kalau tak, Planet kita akan diserang oleh musuh."

" Tapi Liena … Dah non-stop kau gunakan kuasa kau selama satu tahun ni untuk pertahankan Planet kita. Memang pon Planet kita tak pernah kena serang sebab Dinding Tenaga kemasyuran daripada kuasa _Planet blessing_ kau cegat musuh untuk masuk. Setidaknya kau ambik la Cuti dahulu. Kau dah melampau!"

" Maaf, Komander. Tapi kewajiban ialah kewajiban. Saya kena buat benda ni sorang-sorang. Anda tahu … Kuasa _Planet Blessing_ ni seharus pun ada 'Penyeimbang', dan hanya 'dia' je yang boleh seimbangkan kuasa tu agar badan saya boleh stabil balik."

" Putri Liena, kau masih percaya dialah penyeimbang tu? Kau salah! Dia dah jadi pemberontak Legenda kat Galaxy ni, dan kau masih percayakan dia?!" Komandan Spark membalas dengan emosi. Wajahnya yang merah padam terhalang oleh bingkai tudungnya. Namun Liena bisa melihat gerak mulut sang Komandan yang menggeretuk. Sang Putri menelan ludah. Dia tahu lelaki di hadapannya ini mengkhawatirkan kondisinya yang semakin lemah karena memakai kekuatannya terus menerus. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sembari menunggu hingga 'Sang Penyeimbang' menjadi bagian hidupnya kelak.

" Komander, saya tahu Anda tak percayakan dia. Tapi Kaizo bukanlah lelaki pembelot macam tu." Katanya dengan suara tercekat." Dia mesti punya alasan kuat … dan saya percaya itu. Dia dan Fang memang dah tinggalkan tanggung jawab diorang di Planet kita untuk luaskan pandangan diorang akan Galaxy ni. Saya yakin diorang akan balik dekat tanggung jawab sebenar diorang suatu masa nanti."

" Hmp, itupun kalau kau masih sanggup tunggu dia, Tuan Putri." Dengus sang Komandan sembari beranjak menuju pintu." Maaf sebab kelancangan aku tadi. Tapi aku hanya bagi kau Amaran … jangan buang sia-sia nyawa kau hanya kerana kau tunggu dia kahwini kau dan selamatkan Planet kita. ONION dan musuh kita yang lain tak kan segan untuk serang kita dengan rancangan-rancangan picik diorang kalau usaha kita hanya menunggu. Ingat itu."

Dibukanya Pintu kamar Liena dan keluar. Liena menatap kepergiannya dengan air muka pasrah. Dia sudah menganggap Komandan Spark sebagai pengganti Kakak lelakinya yang dahulu menghilang. Tapi entah mengapa sejak Kaizo dan Fang meninggalkan Planet mereka untuk perluasan informasi, Komandan Spark langsung mengurangi kepercayaannya pada kedua Kakak-Beradik itu. Liena menghela nafas dan menggenggam kedua tangannya satu sama lain di depan dada seraya menutup mata.

" Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Gumamnya berharap." Akan aku tunggu hingga masa itu tiba, Kaizo …"

Diluar kamar, Komandan Spark bersandar di dinding lorong tingkat dua Pesawat Angkasa. Pria itu membisu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyentak tubuhnya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang kendali dengan wajah gusar.

" Sampai bila kau percayakan dia, Liena? Abang tak suka kalau kau keras kepala macam tu …"

Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang kendali dengan kaku. Selain dia, tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong itu. Sebagian besar prajuritnya berjaga di lantai bawah dan beberapa mengawasi ruang kendali pesawat. Tiba-tiba Komandan Spark menghentikan langkahnya. Detik berikutnya ia menarik pedang laser putihnya dari ikat pinggangnya dan membalik badan dengan gesit.

TRAAANNNGGGGG!

Pedang lasernya saling bertangkisan dengan dua buah Gauntlet baja milik si penyerang yang tahu-tahu berada disitu. Merasa Gauntlet-nya akan retak, lawannya segera melompat mundur dan berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Komandan yang langsung memberinya tatapan dingin.

" Tak sangka kau masih sahaja serang aku." Ujarnya seraya kembali menghunus pedang lasernya." Aku hairan … Kau bantu Kaizo ungkap rancangan-rancangan ONION, tapi kau pun bahagian daripada diorang. Mana pihak sebenar kau, Ratu Ashrlati? Jawab aku."

Ashrlati memegang permukaan salah satu Gauntlet-nya sembari menatap lelaki itu." Maaf, tapi itulah kode etik daripada kami, Ras Ultra Humanoid. Kami memang dah diprogram oleh Ilmuwan-Ilmuwan daripada ras Kubulus untuk layani Alam semesta." Jawabnya murung." Planet Ata Ta Satu dah kalah oleh ONION, maka aku dan rakyat aku pun kena tunduk kat diorang. Keberadaan kau berbahaya bagi ONION, maka diorang pun suruh aku untuk hapuskan kau. Alasan kenapa aku bantu Kaizo kerana dialah yang tahu keadaan Ochoboy kat Bumi, dan aku percayakan anak aku pada rakan-rakan dia kat sana. Tapi untuk kau, itu lain pasal."

" Menyedihkan." Ucap Komandan Spark datar." Sebegitu beratkah posisi Agen Ganda macam tu? Ratu Ashrlati, kau penerus Kepemimpinan Ultra Humanoid selepas Tuan Klamkabot dan Power-Power Sphera lainnya menghilang. Tapi tak sangka … kau relakan harga diri kau dan rakyat kau untuk layani Organisasi durjana tue. Apa yang sebenarnya … kau fikirkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Komandan Spark mengangkat wajahnya. Dia kembali sendirian di lorong itu. Sadar Ashrlati sudah tidak ada disitu, dikepalnya tangannya kuat. Ia menggeram kesal.

" Kau memang nak kena rupanya."

* * *

SLING!

" AKH!"

Sai terkena tebasan ringan dari Pedang Laser biru itu dan terjungkal hingga menabrak dinding ruang latihan di Markas TAPOPS. Ia meringis sembari berusaha berdiri. Kaizo yang berada tak jauh di depannya mengambil Topi lebar milik Sai yang tertancap di lantai dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh. Dilemparnya topi itu ke depan pemiliknya dengan enteng dan kembali memberi instruksi pada anak berambut merah itu.

" Bangun."

" Ergh … Jaga kau!" teriak Sai gusar. Disambarnya topinya dan melemparnya ke arah sang Kapten." Aku akan lulus daripada ujian ni, tengok je … LONTARAN TOPI PERISAI!"

BLASHH!

Dilemparnya Topinya dengan gerakan tubuh berputar. Topi itu mendesing ke arah Kaizo yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Tahu-tahu Sang Kapten menghilang dari situ. Akibatnya, Topi Sai mengenai dinding ruang latihan dan nyaris saja merubuhkannya.

" Ha … Ha …" nafas Sai tersengal-sengal. Dia harus lulus, tapi kenapa dia merasa susah sekali untuk melawan Kakak lelaki dari Fang ini?

Di sisi lain ruangan tampak Shielda yang duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran. Gadis itu menggenggam Perisai bundarnya yang besar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Dia memang sudah lulus dengan ujian yang diberikan Kaizo, tapi dia tidak mau meninggalkan saudaranya di belakang sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menonton Sai dan Kaizo bertarung dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia melihat Sai sudah berdiri di kedua kakinya dan menarik kembali Topinya yang berada di dinding seberang. Sekonyong-konyong mereka mendengar suara tepuk tangan lambat. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara tepukan itu dan mendapati Kaizo disana, berdiri di atas sebuah pipa yang melintangi bagian atas ruang latihan itu.

" Bagus. Korang berdua dah layak untuk ikut ujian kental nanti." Katanya sembari menyeringai kecil." Selepas ni, aku akan kenalkan korang pada adik aku. Dia mungkin tak tahu, tapi korang akan temankan dia untuk ujian kental nanti. Faham?"

" Faham, Kapten." Balas Shielda seraya mengangguk. Kaizo lalu turun dari pipa itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sementara Shielda menghampiri Sai yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak terkontrol akibat kelelahan. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memberikan satu tangannya pada Saudaranya, membantunya berdiri.

" Selamat, kau dan aku dah Berjaya lulus ujian persiapan ni." Ucap Shielda senang." Macam mana? Senang tak?"

Sai mendengus." Senang pun. Tapi aku belum habis lawan dia lagi." Gerutunya sambil memakaikan topinya ke kepalanya." Kau pun jangan bahagia dahulu. Ini bukan ujian kental, melainkan ujian persiapan untuk ujian kental sebenar nanti. Huh, tak sangka Kedai Dobi ni dah bertukar jadi pelatihan militer."

" Nama pun TAPOPS, mestilah tempat ni kena disamarkan." Ucap Saudarinya geli." Dah, dah. Jom kita ke Kantin. Kau mesti lapar. Ujian ni dah kuras tenaga kita semua, tau."

" Ye lah, aku join." Ucap Sai dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia dan Shielda pergi ke pintu keluar ruangan latihan dan tiba di lorong menuju Kantin TAPOPS untuk makan siang. Namun begitu mereka tiba di pertengahan lorong, Sai mendengar sebuah suara wanita yang mendengung-dengung di telinganya dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuatnya pusing.

 ** _" Kau dan Shielda dah lulus ujian persiapan tu? Hebat, hebat … aku terkesan. Ternyata korang pun lagi kuat dari yang aku ingat terakhir kali. Sayang, aku tak kan bisa dapatkan kau … sebab aku pun dah terhapuskan balik oleh BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia tu. Bila kita berjumpa kalau aku dah takde kat dunia ni?"_**

" Argh!"

Sai buru-buru memegang salah satu sisi kepalanya yang terasa semakin nyeri dan menghentikan langkahnya. Menyadari saudaranya berhenti, Shielda menoleh. Ia terkejut begitu melihat Sai bertingkah laku seperti orang kena sakit kepala sebelah.

" Sai! Kau okey?" tanyanya cemas." Kepala kau sakit ke? Baik kau berehat. Nanti aku hantarkan makanan ke bilik kau."

Sai menggeleng pelan." Tak. I-Ini bukan apa-apa kot." Katanya berbohong." Aku hanya penat sikit selepas latihan tadi. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

" Kau yakin ke?"

"Aku baik je. Dah la. Jom kita ke Kantin. Nanti kita kehabisan makanan, tau."

Kedua saudara kembar itu lalu melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju Kantin. Shielda tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia masih mencemaskan Sai. Diliriknya saudara. Topi lebar Sai nyaris menutupi wajah anak itu. Tapi Shielda bisa melihat wajah pucat Sai dari setengah wajahnya yang masih terlihat.

 ** _" Memang pon … kita tak kan pernah berjumpa, Sai. Tapi asal kau tahu … aku tak pernah sendiri. Rakan-rakan aku akan buat korang semua bersenang-senang nanti, tepatnya dua tahun kemudian. Atau aku mungkin boleh sebut … sebuah Apokalips? Fufufu … Dan aku yakin, korang tak kan bisa kalahkan rakan-rakan aku kalau benda tu dah berlaku. Selamat bersenang-senang untuk dua tahun hadapan, HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"_**

" Henti … Hentikan! ARRGGGHHHH!"

Ia menjerit kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai lorong. Pandangannya mulai menghitam. Topinya terlepas dari kepalanya dan menggelinding ke tepi lorong. Sai mendengar Shielda menjerit, meneriakkan namanya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pandangan Sai ditutupi kegelapan yang kelam.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 **Nah, bagaimana ceritanya? Mungkin terkesan Aneh bin gaje, Hehehehe. Tapi ...**

 **Sai:" Kau nak cari gara2 dengan aku, Author?"(Siapin Topi)**

 **Eh, tak. Tak. Jangan la marah, dedek ganteng. Nanti gantengnya hilang lho :D**

 **Sai:" Hm, tahu pon." /muka cemberut/**

 **Aih, senyum dong. Nanti cepat tua kalau jarang senyum. Kan? Kan? ^^**

 **Akhir kata, mungkin para readers mau menambahkan review. Dan saya akan sangat senang kalau readers melakukannya. Terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic ini. :)**

 **Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. ^^ Love you all, dear readers :)**


	3. Dua Tugas

**Hai, kita bertemu lagi, readers setelah dua minggu lebih hiatus,hehehe ... Author juga sedang dalam masa liburan, jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Author juga seringkali terkena Writeblock, entah itu karena main game, nonton film dll. Tapi pada akhirnya Author bisa kembali melanjutkan ini. Silahkan nikmati bagian ini, Oke? ;)**

 **Note: OOC, Genre campur aduk, gajeness, referensi BBB Galaxy, Imajinasi ketinggian dll ...**

 ** _Apa yang akan dilakukan Shielda setelah melihat Sai pingsan? Akankan Ochobot siuman?_ Temukan jawabannya disini. :)**

 **Blackred: Terima kasih atas dukungan selama ini serta jempol-jempolnya ... sampai pinjam punya orang segala, hehehe /dilempar Balckred/ silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya ya. ;)**

 **Cardavianz Nyxio-37 Aquartic: Hehehe, terima kasih telah menanggapi previewnya yang mungkin terlalu hambar(Emang Air?-_-) Iya sih ... Author harus merancang fanfic ini sedikit hati-hati karena canon BBBG sendiri pun masih dalam proses, jadi mungkin fanfic ini sedikit lebih lambat untuk update karenanya. Silahkan baca bagian selanjutnya ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 ** _Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'_**

 **(Season 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 2: Dua Tugas  
**

"SEAAAAHHH!"

TRAAANGGG!

Kedua pedang itu saling menangkis. Petir berusaha mempertahankan kuda-kudanya sembari mencoba mendorong pedang lebar milik X yang menghantam senjatanya tadi. X sendiri masih terus mempertahankan posisinya dan malah mendesak pedang beraliran listrik kuning 'Pikachu' milik pecahan pertama dari BoBoiBoy itu. Wajah gadis itu datar atau mungkin bisa dibilang 'Sarkastik'. Tanpa diduga, ia mendorong Petir dengan kekuatan yang cukup kuat dan menyebabkan kedua pedang berwarna kuning keemasan itu pecah berkeping-keping di depan empunya. Akibatnya, Petir kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai Colossium dimana pecahan pertama dari Milyra itu melatihnya. Belum sempat ia berdiri, bilah tajam pedang besar X tahu-tahu sudah dihunuskan di sebelah lehernya, membuat kedua mata hazel Petir membelalak akibat tegang seakan pedang X bisa memenggal lehernya saat itu juga.

" Usaha yang bagus, Petir. Tapi markah kau kali ni ialah D-." ucap X datar. Wajahnya seakan tidak merasa kasihan dengan pemuda bertopi depan yang dikalahkannya itu. Petir mendecih, kesal dengan hasil yang didapatkannya malah tidak membuatnya puas sama sekali.

" Huh! Ini baru permulaan la." Katanya gusar sambil saling tatap-menatap dengan gadis berpakaian serba hitam dan putih itu." Tengok je. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku boleh dapatkan markah A daripada kau!"

X mendesah dan menghilangkan pedangnya dari tangannya yang berubah menjadi serbuk-serbuk cahaya berwarna putih bak kunang-kunang. Didekatinya Petir dan memberikan satu tangannya pada anak itu. Namun Petir malah menggeleng dan kembali berdiri. Tubuh anak itu menjulang, dan X yang berdiri di dekatnya mungkin hanya mencapai hidungnya.

" Kenapa kau tak terima tangan aku?" Tanya gadis itu. Petir menepuk kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya padanya dengan malas.

" Ei, kau tak ingat ke? Kita ni bukan mahram la. Mana boleh pegang tangan?"

" Ah" X menjawab dengan malu-malu gengsi." Aku lupa pasal tu. Sori …"

Petir mengangguk, menerima permintaan maaf itu." Tak dape … Kau lupa je. Bukan pula sengaja." Katanya seraya menatap pecahan-pecahan pedang petirnya yang dihancurkan X saat ia dilatih tadi." Tapi aku tak faham … apasal kau masih sahaja bagi aku markah rendah untuk latihan ni? Mana boleh aku lawan musuh kalau aku lemah macam tu?"

X menoleh padanya begitu sang pengendali petir menggumam seperti itu." Kau tahu, Petir … sebenarnye kau dah kuat. Kau sangat kuat, bahkan mungkin lagi kuat dibanding aku." Jawabnya seraya berkacak satu pinggang." Tapi selama aku latih kau ni, aku dapatkan satu titik terang daripada kelemahan kau: Pertahanan."

" Uh?" Petir agak kaget mendengar ungkapan itu." Pertahanan? Kelemahan aku? Apa maksud kau ni, X?"

Sang pengendali sinar x memutari Petir dan berhenti di depannya. Diangkatnya wajahnya dengan tatapan serius lalu memulai penjelasannya.

" Kau kuat, tapi benda tu hanya berlaku untuk serangan kau sahaja. Macam yang aku cakap tadi, kau lemah dalam Pertahanan, tapi kau kuat dalam Serangan. Aku dah usaha untuk tingkatkan Pertahanan kau. Tapi nampaknya aku gagal. Maka dari tu, biar aku bagi kau beberapa saran. Pertama: Sebisa mungkin kau jangan cuba untuk tangkis lawan kau. Lagi baik kau menghindar dan cari masa untuk serang dia kerana kelebihan kau ada kat situ. Kedua: Kalaupun kau terpaksa tangkis lawan kau, buat je tapi jangan lama sangat. Kau tengok pedang petir kau tu? Diorang bukan dirancang untuk menangkis, tapi untuk serangan kilat. Tu lah sebab kenapa diorang boleh pecah kalau kau terlampau fokus terhadap tangkisan kau. Dah faham sampai sini?"

Petir mengangguk pelan seraya menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu berat. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau dia lemah dalam hal Pertahanan seperti yang dikatakan X terhadapnya. Mungkin gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Saat Petir masih dalam Mode Halilintar dulu, kedua pedangnya seringkali retak bahkan pecah saat ia menggunakan mereka untuk mempertahankan diri dari musuh, Terutama saat melawan lawan-lawan yang permukaannya dan serangannya cukup keras seperti Laser Robot Mukalakus milik Adu Du, Pedang Data milik Suit Ejo Jo, Kulit Robot Trenggiling milik Trio Perampok: Rob, Robert dan Roberto dan Pedang Laser milik Kaizo, jangan dikata. Petir merasa menyesal juga karena telah membuat kedua pedangnya pecah beberapa kali hanya untuk Pertahanannya yang tergolong lemah itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti berlatih dan beristirahat sejenak. Petir mengikuti X yang pergi ke telundakan Arena latihan dan duduk disana. Petir mendengus. Kalau dia tidak cepat beradaptasi dengan Wujud lamanya ini, dia tidak akan aman. Untung saja Milyra X menawarinya untuk berlatih satu kali setiap hari sehingga mau tidak mau Sang Pengendali Petir bersyukur ada yang membantunya beradaptasi dengan Kekuatan lamanya.

" Kau nak?"

Petir menoleh dan mendapati X yang menyodorinya setoples Permen Bon-Bon beraneka warna dan rasa. Anak itu terperangah seakan terhipnotis. Diraihnya sebutir dan mencicipinya. Detik berikutnya sebuah rasa manis fantastis meledak di mulutnya, membuat Petir nyaris tersedak. Baginya, ini adalah Permen Bon-Bon terenak yang pernah ia rasakan. Dengan lirikan super gengsi, Pemuda bertopi kuning itu lalu melihat X tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sampingnya.

" Nah, Amacam? Sedap?" ujar gadis itu, menggoda." Aku sorang yang buat ni. Infra bagi tahu aku cara masak-memasak, walaupun aku tak lah terlalu faham. Maka dari tu, aku ambik spesialisasi untuk Bon-Bon sebab senang je cara buatnya. Dan semalam aku dah Berjaya buat ni. Sedap ke tak?"

" Hmph, dah la." Ujar Petir mengalah." Harus aku akui … Bon-Bon kau ni memang la sedap. Tapi tetap sahaja aku kurang berminat."

" Huh, cakap je kau minat sangat." Dengus X jengkel melihat gengsi jadian-jadian dari pemuda itu." Kalau kau tak nak pon, okey. Aku tak kan bagi kau lagi."

" A- APA?!"

Petir terperanjat. X hendak melempar Toples Bon-Bon itu ke tong sampah di sampingnya. Namun Petir langsung pakai Gerakan Kilat dan menahan Toples itu, mencegah X untuk membuang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

" Aku bagi kau Amaran … JANGAN BUANG BON-BON NI!" Petir mendesis dingin, nyaris membentak." Kalau kau buat benda tu, aku akan ajar kau! Faham?"

X tertawa kecil." Apakah ini ialah sebuah deklarasi pujian?" sindirnya halus." Dah la, Petir. Cakap je kau minat sangat dengan Bon-Bon aku ni. Dan setiap selesai berlatih, aku bagi kau Bon-Bon free. _Deal_?"

Sadar X telah menjebaknya, Petir akhirnya pasrah. Dengan mulut manyun ia lalu mengiyakan hal itu.

" Humm ... _Deal_ je lah." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak bersemangat." Dan aku~"

" Ow, Ow— tengok tu! Petugas Listrik minat sangat dengan Bon-Bon rupanye, Hahahaha! Menggelikan sekali, Hahaha … Aduh Perutku, Hahahahhahahahaa!"

Serentak Petir dan X menoleh ke suara tawa yang ditujukan pada pecahan BoBoiBoy pertama itu. Disana, di ujung atap arena yang berhadap-hadapan dengan mereka tampak sesosok gadis berambut perak duduk di tepi atap dengan berpangku paha bak seorang Ratu ugal-ugalan. Gadis itu mirip Milyra namun berpakaian serba ungu. Rambut peraknya yang panjang sebahu dijepit ke atas. Sebuah kacamata hitam bergaya nyentrik menutupi kedua matanya. Ia terkekeh sebentar dan membuka kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna lavender kelabu dibaliknya. Petir dan X yang melihatnya lalu berdiri dari dudukan mereka dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang duduk di tepi atap itu.

" Apa maksud kau dengan 'Petugas Listrik', Heh?" Petir menggeram, kesal dengan ejekan gadis itu." Kau ingat aku keje kat Pembangkit tenaga Listrik kah? Ceh, diri sorang pon masih kecik Konon. Jaga kau!"

" Sudah, Petir. Kau jangan termakan hasutan dia." Kata X datar lalu kembali menatap gadis di atap." Tak payah kau rendahkan dia, Violet. Asal kau tahu, Petir tu kuat sangat, bahkan lagi kuat dari aku. Tak boleh ke kau berhenti hinakan orang lain? Baik kau dan Fragrance balik kesini, biar aku dan yang lain boleh bantu kau hilangkan kebiasaan buruk kau tu."

Violet mendelik ke arah mereka dengan wajah merajuk." Aku? Dibantu kau? Iyuh~ tak level …" tukasnya dengan ekspresi jijik." Kau ni memang la hodoh, X. Menyesal aku punya 'Kakak' macam kau ni. Kerjanya Cuma berlatih, bertarung, berlatih, bertarung— Huh, Membosankan betul! Patut lah Fragrance tak sukakan kau. Lagipun Milyra terlampau hina untuk dunia ni. Apa yang dia punya? Kuasa pon dia dapatkan dari Ochoboy jer ... Lemah! Nasib baik Tian punya kuasa untuk summon makhluk-makhluk Astral. Dia lagi baik dibandingkan korang yang lembek ni."

X mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan emosi." Cukup, Violet. Kau dah melampau!" desisnya marah." Kau tak sedar ke kalau kau pun Milyra jugak? Tak tahu diri ... Kau pun bawa-bawa Petir pulak. Apa yang kau nakkan sebenarnye, Eh? Hapuskan kitorang?"

Lawan bicaranya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menguap sebentar lalu berdiri dari dudukannya di atap seraya menepuk-nepuk roknya yang agak berdebu. Selanjutnya ia melompat-lompat kecil layaknya bersenam dan menyeringai kecil.

" Sori Kakak satu huruf, tapi ini bukan masanya untuk hapus-menghapus." ucapnya riang. Matanya lalu beralih pada Petir." Dan kau budak hensem, aku terkesan dengan kau, walaupun kau macam Petugas Listrik je, ehehe ... Ah, apa aku merepek ni? Baik kau jangan dekat-dekat si X tu. Lemah dia menular, tau. Bye, Bye!"

Dipakainya kembali kacamata hitamnya dan berbalik. Sebuah portal muncul di depannya dan ia melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Petir menghunus kedua pedang petirnya, hendak mencegat gadis itu namun X segera memegang ujung salah satu pedang milik Petir seraya menggeleng perlahan.

" Tahan, Petir. Kau jangan kacau dia." timpalnya serius." Violet mungkin menyebalkan, tapi kuasa dia pon cukup berbahaya, tau. Impact serangan dia tu macam 'Adik' kau: Solar a.k.a. Cahaya. Kau belum boleh hadapi Violet kalau kau masih dalam tahapan petir. Kau faham maksud aku, kan?"

Petir menoleh padanya dengan wajah suram." Jadi maksud kau ... aku kena jadi Halilintar dahulu baru boleh lawan dia, begitu?" sindirnya ketus."Cih, buang masa. Violet tu dah hina aku dan kau tadi ... lalu kau masih cuba tahan aku? Sifat buruk dia mesti lagi teruk kalau dia dibiarkan macam tu, X!"

" Aku tahu." ucap X murung. Ia menerawang ke arah atap dimana Violet tadi berada." Hanya sahaja kita kena siasat dahulu apa motif sebenar dia memanasi keadaan tadi. Terkadang hidup ni berat sebelah, Petir. Apa-apa benda yang kita nakkan terkadang dimiliki orang lain, padapun kita minat sangat dengan benda tu. Maafkan aku ... Tapi ini bukan masanya kita ambik benda tue daripada dia."

Sang Pengendali petir tertegun mendengarnya. Ia membisu. Ada kalanya dia memang harus menahan diri seperti ini. Petir tahu dirinya sangat Agresif, apalagi terhadap lawan yang nyata-nyatanya berada di depan matanya. Sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal sekali untuk menebas Violet dan mulutnya yang suka meremehkan orang lain itu. Tapi Petir sadar, X melatihnya beberapa hari ini karena Petir sendiri belum siap betul menghadapi tantangan baru dari luar. Satu hal yang meresahkan Petir saat ini adalah penyebab Violet meninggalkan 'Kakak-Kakaknya'. Kemungkinan besar dia dan Fragrance keluar dari tubuh Mila karena memandang pecahan-pecahan kekuatan yang lain hanya seperti bulu-bulu yang berterbangan di udara dan tidak punya pendirian yang kuat. Tapi toh seharusnya mereka tidak arogan seperti itu. Petir bersyukur kedua 'Adik barunya', Thorn a.k.a Daun dan Solar a.k.a. Cahaya tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain. Ia tidak mau kejadian saat Angin berubah menjadi Taufan dan merendahkan dirinya sebagai kekuatan lemah BoBoiBoy terulang kembali. Sudah cukup sifat sombong memporak-porandakan kehidupan ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Rasa sombong itulah yang menyebabkan Iblis diusir oleh Tuhan dari Surga-Nya.

Petir mendesah panjang dan membalik badan, hendak menuruni telundakan arena latihan. Dilewatinya X yang masih merenung. Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak seraya mendelik ke arah pecahan pertama dari Kekuatan Gelombang Milyra itu. Sekitar satu menit keduanya saling memunggungi dalam kebisuan hingga akhirnya Sang Pecahan Pertama dari Kekuatan Elemen dari BoBoiBoy berbicara.

" Kau benar. Aku belum sedia untuk buat perkara tu."

* * *

 _Markas TAPOPS, 28 Juli 2014 pukul 15:17 ..._

" S- Sai? Kenapa kau? Bangun, Sai! SAI!"

Shielda mengguncang-guncang tubuh Saudara Kembarnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di lorong menuju Kantin tersebut. Gadis itu cemas bukan main. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sai, namun Saudaranya itu masih saja menolak untuk mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Shielda menelan ludah. Apakah roh 'wanita itu' lagi yang mengusik batin saudaranya? Ada kemungkinan kalau hal itu memang betul. Tapi untuk apa dia menghantui Sai? Lagipula pemuda itu sudah mulai memasuki masa remajanya jadi seharusnya dia tidak menghantuinya lagi. Wanita itu sudah mati. Dan seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Tapi kenapa dia masih saja mengusik orang-orang yang masih hidup seperti mereka?

Beberapa detik kemudian, selusin Alien Mop-Mop karyawan TAPOPS menghampiri mereka dan membawa Sai menuju Kamar tidurnya. Begitu mereka selesai, sesosok Alien kecil berpakaian Militan masuk ke kamar itu dengan tergesa-gesa sekali. Shielda yang duduk di pinggir ranjang Sai menoleh padanya dengan air muka resah.

" Komander Koko Ci"

" Shielda, apa yang baru saja berlaku dekat Abang kau?" Cici Ko mendekati gadis itu dengan nada panik." Salah sorang daripada Alien Mop-Mop cakap kalau Sai pengsan secara tiba-tiba kat lorong menuju Kantin, dan masa tu kau temankan dia. Betul ke?"

" Betul, Komander." angguk Shielda murung." Sebenarnye ini dah kali kesepuluh Sai berperilaku macam ni, macam dia asyik Pengsan je. Dan setiap kali selepas dia siuman, dia mesti cakap kalau 'Arwah Perempuan tu' yang hantui dia selalu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Cici Ko terperangah. Sai sudah pernah pingsan sebanyak sembilan kali sebelum ini? Kenapa Shielda tidak pernah memberitahunya ataupun anggota TAPOPS yang lain? Cici Ko jadi menyesali sikap gadis itu. Kalau saja dia memberitahukan perihal Sai sejak dulu, maka masalah ini sudah pasti akan selesai secepatnya. Namun Sang Komandan TAPOPS segera menyampingkan rasa kesalnya begitu ia mendengar kalimat 'Arwah Perempuan' dari mulut Shielda.

" Kejap. Tadi kau cakap 'Arwah Perempuan?" selidik Cici Ko sembari menatap Shielda lamat." Siapakah gerangan 'Arwah Perempuan' yang kau maksud?"

" Umm ... kalau tak silap, dia ialah Mak Kandung daripada Milyra:'Sang Mawar Liar'"

" Apa?!"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan itu, Cici Ko nyaris terjungkal dari tepi ranjang Sai karena terkejut, membuat Shielda terbengong-bengong. Gadis Humanoid Alien itu jadi heran dibuatnya, Kenapa Atasannya ini bertingkah layaknya orang yang terkena serangan jantung begitu ia menyebutkan hipotesisnya kalau makhluk halus yang menyebabkan Sai seringkali pingsan akhir-akhir ini adalah Ibu dari Milyra, Ratu Planet Tim Tam Dua? Cici Ko memang tidak pernah memberitahu siapa nama wanita itu pada mereka berdua, baik karena alasan umur mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal-hal rumit ataupun karena alasan pangkat mereka dalam TAPOPS masih kurang dari kata mumpuni. Sayang tindakan sang Komandan menyembunyikan info penting itu membuat rasa penasaran si kembar berpakaian serba hijau cerah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Shielda berharap banyak bahwa semoga kali ini Cici Ko akan memberitahu nama asli wanita itu padanya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa menolong saudaranya dari tekanan batin yang menyerangnya saat ini.

" Komander, Anda macam tekejut sangat la. Memangnya siapa nama sebenar daripada 'Mawar Liar' tu?" Shielda bertanya dengan hati-hati, khawatir kalau-kalau Cici Ko akan menolak permintaan itu seperti biasanya. Cici Ko mendesah perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat menegang. Ditatapnya Shielda dengan sorot mata nanar.

" Kau yakin ke nak tahu nama sebenar dia?"

Shielda mengangguk mantap." Saya yakin seratus perseratus, Komander. Mungkin dengan cara ni saya boleh tolong Abang kembar saya. Siapa nama sebenar 'Mawar Liar' tu?"

 _'Gadis ini mungkin sudah gila!'_ Cici Ko membatin. Alien berkepala kotak hijau itu menelan ludah dengan berat seolah-olah menelan batu gunung dalam kerongkongannya akibat keraguan yang cukup besar. Apakah Shielda sudah bisa dikatakan pantas untuk mengetahui nama asli wanita itu? Gadis itu memang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Menyadari dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menyembunyikan kebenaran dari Shielda, Cici akhirnya pasrah dan perlahan membuka mulutnya.

" Nama dia tu~"

FUSSSHHH!

Sebelum Cici Ko sempat memberitahu info nama asli 'Mawar Liar' itu secara sempurna, Pintu kamar Sai dibuka dari luar. Di ambang pintu tampak Kaizo dan Motobot: Sang Power Sphera Generasi Kedelapan dengan Kekuatan unik berupa Kekuatan untuk menciptakan Kendaraan canggih dalam sekejap serta beberapa karyawan Mop-Mop yang ikut berkerumun ambang pintu.

" Komander Koko Ci, maaf mengganggu." Tukas Kaizo datar seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam Kamar itu." Ada benda penting yang nak aku dan Motobot bincangkan dengan Anda, kalau Anda tak keberatan."

" Okey, tunggu kejap." Cici Ko membalas dengan buru-buru. Ditatapnya Shielda lamat." Mungkin lain masa je aku bagi tahu kau maklumat ni, Shielda. Ada urusan penting yang Kaizo dan Motobot nak bincangkan dengan aku. Aku harap kau boleh maklumi ini."

" Uh … Baik, Komander." Balas Shielda ragu-ragu." Maaf sebab dah paksa Anda untuk bagi tahu maklumat tu."

" Takpe, Shielda. Kita bisa bahas benda tu nanti." Ujar sang atasan seraya turun dari tepi ranjang Sai dan melangkah cepat menuju lorong diluar kamar Sai dan bergabung dengan Kaizo dan Motobot serta beberapa pegawai Mop-Mop yang mengiringi mereka menuju ruang monitor markas TAPOPS tersebut. Sesampai disana, Cici Ko naik ke atas kursi utama ruang monitor dan memutarnya sehingga ia akhirnya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kaizo dan Motobot disana. Dibukanya kacamata hitam ganda miliknya dan mengerjap sebentar sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

" Jadi … Benda penting apa yang nak korang bincangkan dengan aku?" tanyanya sembari memakai kacamatanya kembali. Kaizo dan Motobot saling pandang sejenak dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, Sang Power Sphera generasi kedelapan lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya berkata,

" Komander, mungkin ini terdengar pelik. Tapi Kaizo kata dia dah dapatkan maklumat dari 'Logam Mulia' bahawa Organisasi tak lagi dalam keadaan Vacuum Power. Anda tahu maksud aku, kan?"

Cici Ko terlonjak di atas kursinya." Maksud kau … diorang dah rekrut Ketua baru lagi ke?" tanyanya cemas." Padapun Haryan baru sahaja bunuh diri dua hari lepas. Laju betul diorang bertindak. Apa kita kena buat ni?"

" Satu hal yang pasti: Diorang tak boleh dibiarkan." Ucap Kaizo kaku. Ia berlipat lengan di depan dada dengan wajah murung." Tapi sayangnya kita tak boleh terlampau fokus untuk diorang untuk masa ni. Fokus utama kita sekarang ni ialah Power Sphera, bukan yang lain. Apa kata kalau aku sahaja yang pantau diorang? Maksud aku … aku boleh buat dua keje dalam satu masa. Aku boleh pantau gerak-gerik ONION sekaligus aktif dalam TAPOPS. Sai dan Shielda belum boleh diandalkan sebab diorang belum patut untuk tahu apa-apa benda tentang Organisasi tue. Fang pon belum aku bagi pemanasan untuk jadi member rasmi, ditambah kawan-kawan Bumi dia tu masih amatir untuk masalah ni. Lahap juga ada urusan penting kat Planet dia, jadi aku tak boleh harapkan dia dahulu. Ditambah Anda mesti sibuk pantau aktiviti TAPOPS. Belum lagi banyak member penting kat TAPOPS macam Laksamana Tarung yang memutuskan untuk pensiun. Aku harap Anda izinkan aku untuk buat tugas ganda nie, Komander Koko Ci."

" Kau sanggup ke buat dua benda tu sekaligus?" Tanya Cici Ko khawatir." Memang terdengar senang, tapi setidaknya kau fikirkan keamanan diri kau juga. Organisasi dah pernah targetkan kau untuk jadi bahagian daripada Supreme Diamond. Dan mungkin sahaja hingga masa ni diorang masih juga targetkan kau. Kau tak fikir pasal tu ke?"

" Aku dah tahu pasal tu, Komander. Tapi aku pon punya 'Orang dalam' kat Organisasi." Ucap Sang Kapten bersikeras." Dan hingga masa ni dia selalu bagi tahu aku tentang perkembangan diorang. Dia dah bantu aku dapatkan banyak maklumat penting, termasuk rekaman Video milik _Vader_ selama masih menjabat kat Organisasi. Aku mohon … biarkan aku menangani semua ni."

Sang Komandan termenung sejenak. Ia resah dengan sikap keras kepala milik Kaizo. Bagaimana tidak, Pria itu sudah pernah koma hingga dikira meninggal akibat berurusan dengan ONION. Mana lagi Ayah Angkatnya yang berpaham Genosidial membuat sang Kapten dihantui dengan berbagai guncangan batin. Dan sekarang dia punya orang dalam? Bagaimana kalau orang dalam itu malah menyulitkan Kaizo dengan info-info palsu? Cici Ko merasa tidak bisa menjamin kepercayaannya seratus persen pada pria itu. Namun kalau dilihat dari situasi yang semakin runyam, mau tidak mau ia akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan untuk Kaptennya itu walaupun dengan berat hati.

" Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Semoga berjaya, Kaizo ..."

* * *

 _Rumah Tok Aba, 28 Juli 2014 pukul 15:19 ..._

BoBoiBoy menaruh tubuh bola Ochobot yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang kamar tidurnya. Dia sendiri duduk di lantai samping ranjang dan mengelus kepala Ochobot seakan robot itu adalah adiknya sendiri, walaupun secara teknis Ochobot lebih tua darinya. Gopal yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela kamar juga terlihat sama khawatirnya. Anak gembul itu takut kalau ada lagi yang tidak beres dengan Power Sphera generasi kesembilan itu. Sudah cukup Ochobot merasakan hidup yang tidak tenang seperti ini: Diburu Adu Du _and the gank_ , diculik Tengkotak, dihancurkan Rosaline dan mungkin masih banyak kesulitan yang dialami Ochobot namun tidak pernah diterangkan pada mereka. Untung saja dia bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya sehingga dia bisa merasakan bagaimana hidup yang penuh dengan kedamaian itu.

" Dey, BoBoiBoy. Kau yakin ke kalau keadaan Ochobot masih okey?" Tanya Gopal sangsi." Aku rasa dia masih suka asyik pengsan je. Apa kerana ada maklumat dari rekaman suara Rosaline yang buat dia jadi sakau ke?"

BoBoiBoy mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu." Kalau kau dengar lagi seksama rekaman tu, maka rekaman tu memang ditujukan pada Ochobot." Ujarnya bingung." Aku tahu hubungan Rosaline dan Ochobot sangat kurang dari kata baik. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Ochobot ialah mantan calon menantunya, walaupun alasan dia macam tak masuk akal sebab kelainan Pedofilia dia tu. Harap-harap dia tak kacau hidup kita lagi. Nasib baik hanya pecahan-pecahan kuasa aku yang dia hasratkan masa tu dan bukan aku. Boleh hancur maruah kita semua kalau dia tak kita hentikan."

" Hmm, betul jugak tu." Tanggap Sang Manipulator Molekul seraya mangut-mangut." Fiuh, nasib baik lah Cuma kau dan Fang je yang kena dihasrat. Aku mana mahu kena perkara macam tue. Apalagi dengan si Dugong Syrena tu, Hiih … tak nak lah! Peragai dia macam sebelas dua belas je dari Rosaline, walaupun aku tak tahu betul niat sebenar dia."

" Eh?" BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening begitu Gopal menyebut nama seseorang yang tidak dikenal." Syrena? Siapa Syrena? Teman istimewa kau ke?"

" Hayoyo, Teman Istimewa kau kata?! Dia tu macam wanita genit lah, Dey!" jerit Gopal horor." Mila kata kalau Syrena tu ialah Pejabat daripada Ras Siren, salah satu Makhluk Fantasi. Dia juga Penasihat daripada Rosaline. Nampaknya dia pon menjabat menjadi salah satu anggota daripada Supreme Diamond tu sebab dia macam berpengaruh sangat kat ONION. Masa kau masih berpecah, aku dan Yaya serta Ying jumpa dia menyusup kat Kapal Angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Dia kata kalau dialah orang yang Kudeta Mila dari takhta dia sebagai ratu Tim Tam Dua dan buang Mila ke Bumi. Dan masa aku lawan dia, dia kata kalau aku ni patut jadi Raja dia kat Planet Tim Tam Dua. Uhuk~ Merinding betul aku dengar cakap dia tu …"

BoBoiBoy tertawa mendengarnya." Gopal, kau tu yang tertua dibandingkan aku, Yaya, Ying dan Fang." ucapnya geli." Lagipun umur kau dah empat belas tahun lah. Patut je kalau kau berfikiran romantik-romantik macam Mila dan Ochobot buat. Kau lagi tahu benda-benda dewasa macam tu dibandingkan aku. Dah nak puber la kau ni, tapi aku tengok peragai kau macam masih seumur dengan aku dan kawan-kawan kita yang lain."

" Dey, aku memang dah tahu semua pasal tu. Tapi tetap pon aku belum siap lah!" Gopal merenggut seraya bersandar di sandaran kursi belajar milik BoBoiBoy."Lagipun kalau aku nak buat benda romantik pon bukan pulak dengan Syrena tu. Rosaline memang dah takde, tapi aku takut kehadiran Syrena macam lagi parah dari dia. Aku tak la terlalu hensem macam si Kapten Kaizo, tapi apasal Syrena naksir sama aku pulak?"

" Entah." BoBoiBoy mengangkat bahu, ikut bingung dengan arah pembicaraan itu." Aku pon tak la terlalu faham tentang cinta, tapi Tok Aba pernah cakap kalau Cinta tu bukan hanya kerana perkara hensem atau tidak tapi kerana rasa kepedulian antara satu lelaki dan satu perempuan yang teramat dalam. Tunggu, apa pasal kita jadi bahas Cinta-Cinta nie? Kita ni masih budak kecik lah. Mana boleh bahas benda macam tu?"

" Hayou, Dey! kau pon yang ajak aku bahas mendalam pasal tu kan?" sengih Gopal seraya cemberut." Apa kerana jangan-jangan kau pon suka sama salah satu daripada kawan-kawan pompuan kita macam Ying atau Yaya ke? Atau malah kau ikut-ikut dengan Fang buat suka sama Mila?! Cakap je lah ... Siapa orang yang kau suka tu?"

" A- Apa? Mana ada!" ujar BoBoiBoy kaget. Wajahnya tampak memerah." Aku anggap Yaya dan Ying tu macam kau dan Fang je, sama-sama kawan aku. Mila pon lagi tua dari aku. Lagipun dia dah punya Ochobot. Jangan suruh aku masuk ke benda dewasa macam tu lah."

" Hmm, iya ke?" Gopal mengernyit, heran dengan sikap BoBoiBoy yang aneh dengan hal romantis." Kalau bukan diorang ... lalu siapa yang kau suka? Nana ke?"

" Tak."

" Amy?"

" Tak juga."

" Melissa?"

" Tak lah."

" Err, Melody? Atau Suzy?"

" Tak keduanya."

" Ohh, aku tahu! Rosaline, kan?"

" Wei, mana sudi aku dengan Makcik-Makcik macam dia tu?"

Gopal menepuk kening kepalanya sambil facepalm." Hayoyo ... Dah tu kau suka sama siapa Dey?" ujarnya frustasi." Kau takde rasa ke dengan pompuan? Atau jangan-jangan ... Kau ni Aseksual? Atau mungkin yang lagi parah ... suka dengan sesama jenis?"

Sepertinya konteks kalimat Gopal kali ini terlalu berlebihan. Temannya yang bertopi jingga langsung saja mendelik tajam ke arahnya begitu mendengar kalimat yang seakan menyambar bagaikan petir di telinganya itu.

" Apa? Sesama jenis?!" BoBoiBoy memasang tampang Horor." Hish, tak nak lah! Mana aku minat dengan lelaki? Geli betul!" ucapnya dengan tampang seolah ingin muntah." Tak sudi aku buat macam tu sebab benda tu lagi hina dari Haiwan. Hanya orang-orang yang tak peduli Agama je yang buat tu. Kalau di Agama aku, Orang-orang pelik macam tu dah dihukum Tuhan dengan cara yang teruk! Tanah pijak diorang dibalik lalu dihujani batu. Bukan hanya Agama aku, Semua Agama larang perbuatan tu. Agama kau pon melarang, kan?"

" Err ... betul juga apa yang kau cakap tu." ucap Gopal sambil nyengir memalukan." Sori, BoBoiBoy. Aku hanya hairan sebab kau macam nampak tak de rasa dengan kawan-kawan pompuan kita je."

BoBoiBoy menoleh padanya." Mungkin memang belum masanya aku fikirkan benda tu, Gop." ucapnya dengan raut muka pasrah." Aku tak macam kau yang dah fikirkan benda romantik macam tu. Tiap orang punya beda masa untuk suka-menyukai, dan mungkin untuk aku ... belum masanya. Tuhan pon dah atur semua kot, jadi tak payah la risau sangat dengan benda tu, okey? "

Gopal mengangguk." Kau betul lah. Jangan seksa diri kita dengan benda tu." katanya sembari tertawa ngakak. Tawanya berhenti begitu ia menoleh ke arah Ochobot yang terbaring di ranjang, tampak bergerak. Sepertinya Power Sphera itu sudah mulai siuman.

" Uhh ... apa .. apa benda yang berlaku kat aku tadi? ucapnya terbata-bata. Spontan BoBoiBoy dan Gopal melompat ke pinggir ranjang saking senangnya karena melihat teman mereka sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

" OCHOBOT!" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi lega." Kau okey ke?"

" Takpe, kot. Aku okey, walau pening sikit." ujar Ochobot lemah." Memangnya apa benda yang dah berlaku?"

BoBoiBoy menatapnya lamat" Kau pengsan ..." tukas anak itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca." Kau pengsan selepas kau dengarkan rekaman suara daripada Rosaline. Seharus pon aku jangan buat korang semua dengarkan benda tu dahulu. Mana lagi rekaman tu memang ditujukan pada kau, dan salah satu isinya singgung keberadaan Mak kau. Maafkan aku, Ochobot. Maafkan aku ..."

Ia menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya, menyesali tindakannya yang dianggap ceroboh karena terlalu cepat memperdengarkan isi kotak rekaman Rosaline tanpa memikirkan risikonya terlebih dahulu. Gopal yang berada di sampingnya memberi tatapan simpati dan menepuk bahu BoBoiBoy, berharap temannya itu tidak terlalu memikirkan perbuatannya yang malah menyebabkan Ochobot pingsan tadi. Ochobot merasa kasihan juga melihat BoBoiBoy yang tampak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia terbang mendekati BoBoiBoy dan ikut menepuk bahu bocah itu seperti halnya yang dilakukan Gopal lalu bergumam,

" BoBoiBoy, kan aku dah kata ... jangan pernah salahkan diri kau akan nasib orang lain, terlebih kalau itu tak terlalu penting." ujarnya menenangkan." Ini salah aku je sebab terlampau sensitif akan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan keberadaan Mak aku. Sudah, jangan sedih. Mungkin Rosaline hanya cuba untuk buat kita berfikir tentang benda yang bukan-bukan. Sifat dia kan memang cam tu."

BoBoiBoy mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ochobot dengan senyum lega." Mungkin kau benar. Aku memang terlampau cemaskan kau." katanya walaupun terdengar agak sangsi." Terima kasih, Ochobot. Kau dah buat diri aku tenang balik. Rosaline tu takkan pernah ganggu kita lagi, baik secara langsung ataupun tidak. Aku yakin itu."

" Nah, ini baru kawan terbaik aku, Selalunya Optimis!" tambah Gopal seraya merangkul bahu BoBoiBoy erat. Mungkin karena terlalu erat, BoBoiBoy merasa pundaknya seakan remuk.

" Ad- Aduh! Le- Pas, Gopal! Sakit lah!"

" Alamak! S- Sori, BoBoiBoy ..." Gopal langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu sahabatnya itu. Tubuh anak itu memang gembul, ditambah dengan otot-otot tubuhnya yang keras dan tangan kekar, dia bisa mematahkan sebatang kayu kalau dia mau. Tidak heran jika BoBoiBoy merasa kesakitan saat Gopal merangkul bahunya tadi. Mungkin selanjutnya pemuda berdarah India itu harus lebih 'lembut' memperlakukan teman-temannya, terutama terhadap BoBoiBoy yang tubuhnya cenderung lebih kurus darinya.

Ochobot terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu." Tak payah la merasa bersalah, Gopal. Si BoBoiBoy tu yang kena kekarkan badan dia yang macam lidi tue." ucapnya geli, membuat BoBoiBoy mendelik ke arahnya dengan kesal.

" Ei, badan aku bukan lidi lah." tanggapnya merajuk." Kurus-kurus macam ni aku masih boleh bertarung. Tak lah macam Gopal yang kejenya asyik sembunyi je ... "

" Dei, aku pon boleh melawan lah!" kali ini Gopal yang merasa tersinggung begitu mendengar BoBoiBoy menyebut-nyebut kebiasaan penakut milik Gopal setiap kali mereka melawan musuh, walaupun pada akhirnya rasa takut itulah yang membuat Kekuatan Manipulasi Molekul anak berdarah India itu semakin meningkat.

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas seraya memberi tatapan malas pada teman gembulnya." Ye lah tu. Kau pon boleh melawan, tapi masa kuasa kau lagi kuat sebab kau takut je ... kan? Kan?" godanya jahil, membuat Gopal nyaris terbawa emosi juga. Menyadari gelagat Gopal yang tampak menegang dan candaan BoBoiBoy yang terkesan terlalu berlebihan, Ochobot akhirnya memutuskan untuk melerai guna menghindari konflik di antara mereka berdua. Ia lalu terbang ke tengah-tengah kedua anak itu sembari berseru.

" Ei, tak boleh ke korang berhenti begaduh? Korang berdua ni kawan rapat lah ... Jangan begaduh!" lerainya tegas, membuat BoBoiBoy dan Gopal terdiam dalam sekejap. Sadar Ochobot merasa terganggu dengan percekokan mereka, BoBoiBoy dan Gopal langsung membungkuk beberapa kali tanda penyesalan.

" Ma- Maaf, Ochobot ... kitorang tak ingat kalau kau ada kat sini tadi." ucap BoBoiBoy malu." Sekali lagi, maaf ..."

" Ha'ah, aku pon nak minta maaf boleh?" tambah Gopal sembari menyeringai, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah. Ochobot pasang muka facepalm melihat keduanya dan segera memaafkan mereka.

" Ye lah, Ye lah ... aku terima permintaan maaf korang ..." ujarnya pasrah sambil meraba bagian atas kepala logamnya." Ugh ... kepala aku pening balik dah."

" Kalau macam tu, balik la rehat." saran Gopal sambil menarik selimut BoBoiBoy menutupi separuh badan bulat milik Ochobot yang sudah kembali berbaring di ranjang kamar itu. BoBoiBoy lalu beranjak membuka jendela kamarnya agar udara segar masuk. Begitu ia membuka jendela itu, sekonyong-konyong matanya tertuju pada empat sosok yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya: Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Mila. Tampaknya keempat temannya itu sudah hilang kesabaran untuk menunggu BoBoiBoy dan Gopal kembali ke Kedai Kokotiam sehingga memutuskan datang langsung ke rumah Tok Aba. Segera BoBoiBoy berseru.

" Kawan-Kawan! Korang datang rupanye ..."

" BoBoiBoy!" mereka balik berseru melihat sang manipulator elemen nongol di jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah Tok Aba. BoBoiBoy buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Gopal yang masih mengurusi Ochobot dan pergi menuruni tangga menuju ruang depan untuk membuka pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak Fang yang berada paling depan sementara Yaya, Ying dan Mila berjejer di baliknya. BoBoiBoy baru saja hendak merangkul temannya yang berambut ungu landak itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, Fang tiba-tiba mendorongnya keras-keras hingga BoBoiBoy nyaris terjungkal.

" Aduh! Apasal kau dorong aku, Fang?" tanyanya bingung sekaligus kesal." Aku nak sambut korang je dan~"

" Oi! kau tu lama sangat lah, BoBoiBoy ... Dasar tak tahu diri!" sembur Fang marah seraya melirik ke arah Mila." Sekejap lagi Mila dah nak pegi ... dan kau masih saja buat dia menunggu? Huh, tak _G_ _entlemen_ betul!"

" Apa kau cakap?!" BoBoiBoy jadi tersulut emosi juga mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan Fang terhadap dirinya. Pemuda itu memang temannya, namun tetap saja keduanya adalah saingan yang terkadang masih sering menyulutkan api kemarahan. Melihat keadaan mulai tidak stabil, Yaya dan Ying mengangguk satu sama lain. Yaya segera terbang dan menghalangi kedua anak lelaki itu sebelum mereka sempat berkelahi.

" Korang berdua, _Stop_!" ucapnya tegas seraya melirik ke arah BoBoiBoy." BoBoiBoy, ini rumah Atok kau ... Jadi jangan buat dia bersepah hanya kerana kau dan Fang begaduh." katanya lalu menoleh ke arah Fang." Dan Fang ... baik kau stabilkan emosi kau. Kita datang kat sini sebab BoBoiBoy dan Gopal masih tunggu keadaan Ochobot membaik, jadi kau kena faham sikit akan keadaan yang sedang berlaku."

" Ya loh." angguk Ying menimpali." Lagipun kita datang kesini sebab nak jenguk Ochobot maa ..."

Mila mendekati BoBoiBoy dengan wajah cemas." Jadi ... macam mana dengan keadaan Ochoboy? dia okey ke?" tanyanya pelan." Jawab aku ... dia okey ke?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Jangan risau, Mil. Keadaan Ochobot okey je ... dia pon dah siuman jugak." ucapnya sumringah, membuat Mila bisa bernafas lega.

" Syukurlah kalau macam tue." gadis itu mengelus dadanya tenang." Jadi ... Mana dia sekarang?"

" Dia ada kat bilik rehat aku, dengan Gopal." jawab BoBoiBoy lalu mengayunkan tangannya menuju tangga ke arah kamar tidurnya yang berada di lantai dua."Jom, kita pergi kesana."

" Jom!"

Mila lalu mengikuti BoBoiBoy ke lantai dua disusul Fang dan Yaya dibelakangnya. Ying paling terakhir. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat menaiki tangga, sekonyong-konyong kedua mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah penampakan sosok di balik tiang listrik. Ying menelaah penampakan sosok yang berdiri di pinggir jalan yang berseberangan dengan rumah Tok Aba.

Sosok itu agak tinggi, mungkin setinggi Fang. Dia memakai jas tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang dibaliknya. Rambutnya yang hitam mengilap terkena sinar matahari sore. Sebuah Katana tersampir di pinggangnya. Kacamata bulatnya yang berbingkai kuning dibiarkan bertengger di atas kepala. Matanya yang berwarna merah keunguan memancarkan kehangatan yang kaku. Walaupun tidak jelas, Ying tahu kalau sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Gadis itu menahan nafas, bergumam pelan seraya menggumamkan nama sosok yang belum lama dikenalnya itu.

" Ah Meng?"

* * *

 ** _Bersambung ..._**

 **Pada awalnya Author hendak melanjutkan bagian ini hingga 7000 kata lebih. Namun karena merasa ini baru bagian permulaan, maka Author akan membagi-baginya terlebih dahulu agar tidak terkesan memusingkan, hehehe ...**

 **Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ONION belum juga muncul disini, walaupun Ah Meng sudah disebut. Yaah, bisa dibilang Author masih ingin menyembunyikan adegan-adegan musuh dari readers sekalian agar peran-peran mereka tidak terlalu frontal. Akhir kata, jika ingin menambahkan review, dengan senang hati Author mempersilahkan readers sekalian mengungkapkan isi pikiran tentang bagian yang mungkin terasa aneh ini. Tehee ...**

 **Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Love you all, dear readers :)**


	4. Rahasia, Perpisahan dan Biskuit

**Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi, readers! ^_^ Maaf lambat update karena Author sedang terkena writeblock akibat menyusun konsep fandom hehehe ... /siapa nanya?/**

 **Baiklah. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, saya persilahkan anda membaca bagian ini. Silahkan dinikmati ceritanya ;)**

 **Note: Gaje, Alur kecepetan, adegan aneh dsb**

 **Apa yang dilakukan Ying setelah melihat penampakan Ah Meng di ujung jalan? Apakah Mila sudah bisa melepaskan teman-temannya untuk bergabung di GIDO? Temukan jawabannya disini.**

 **blossom-chan: Ehe, entahlah. Mungkin karena tema utama dari fanfic ini bukan romance jadi Yaya juga tidak terlalu dilibatkan. Tapi siapa tahu? Silahkan nikmati bagian ini ya ^^**

 **kurohimeNoir: Ahaha, terima kasih banyak. Author jg berharap ff ini akan bagus seperti Mawar Liar, atau kalau bisa lebih bagus lagi, hehehe. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu mengenai latar waktu ff ini, memang blm masuk ke latar BBBG. Tapi bisa dibilang beberapa Chapter awal di fanfic ini dimaksudkan sebagai filler antara ML dan BBBG. Ah, ya. Petir memang imut/plak/ ^^ Sayang di bagian ini mungkin pecahan2 BBB ga akan muncul krn author sudah merencanakan untuk memunculkan satu pecahan BBB dan Mila selang-seling/ setiap dua chapter, jadi mohon maaf yg sebesar-besarnya ya :'). Silahkan nikmati bagian ini ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 ** _Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'_**

 **(Season 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 3: Rahasia, Perpisahan dan Biskuit  
**

" Ah Meng?"

Ying tertegun melihat sosok yang berada di seberang jalan itu. Gadis bermata sipit itu masih menahan nafas, terkejut dengan penampakan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya selama dua hari itu. Ia menelan ludah. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah kembali ke pintu rumah Tok Aba yang masih terbuka. Fang dan Yaya yang sudah tiba di puncak anak tangga untuk menemui teman-teman mereka di kamar BoBoiBoy merasa janggal dengan ketidakhadiran Ying. Kejanggalan itu ternyata memang benar adanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Fang langsung melesat menuruni tangga dan pergi keluar rumah untuk menyusul Ying. Yaya terkesiap melihat itu dan segera berseru.

" Fang! Mana kau nak pegi?"

" Aku nak susul Ying! Jangan risau pasal aku." Fang balas berseru sebelum kedua kakinya membawanya keluar dari rumah Tok Aba. Yaya memandang kepergian temannya yang berambut ungu itu dengan khawatir. Mila yang baru saja hendak masuk ke kamar BoBoiBoy untuk menjenguk Ochobot terheran-heran melihat si manipulator gravitasi mematung di ujung tangga.

" Yaya, apa kau buat kat situ? Mana Ying dan Fang?"

Yaya menoleh." Ah, maaf. Diorang berdua tu nampaknya ada perkara penting, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

" Kalau macam tu, Jom la masuk. Diorang mesti balik je kat sini nanti."

" Ba- Baiklah."

Gadis berhijab pink itu mengiyakan ajakan Mila walaupun tampak ragu dan ikut masuk ke kamar BoBoiBoy. Ia berdoa dalam hati … semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap kedua temannya yang pergi meninggalkan rumah Tok Aba secara tiba-tiba.

Sementara itu, Ying pergi menyeberang jalan menuju trotoar dimana Ah Meng berdiri tadi. Namun belum sempat ia mendekati pemuda itu, Ah Meng tahu-tahu melompat ke atas atap sebuah rumah dan bergumam.

" Jumpa saya di lorong Pak Senin Koboi, Ying …"

" Ha?"

Ying melongo, tapi Ah Meng sudah menghilang dari atas atap sebelum Ying sempat bertanya lebih banyak. Gadis Cina itu jadi _facepalm_ dibuatnya. Aneh betul pemuda itu. Untuk apa dia memunculkan dirinya di hadapannya hanya untuk bertemu kembali di tempat lain? Di Lorong Pak Senin Koboi lagi! Apakah Ah Meng tidak tahu kalau di lorong itu masih dicap sebagai salah satu tempat di Pulau Rintis yang ditakuti anak-anak saat pergi ke sekolah? Memang Kucing Gila milik Pak Senin Koboi sudah berhasil dijinakkan dua setengah tahun yang lalu oleh ketiga sahabat lelaki Ying. Dan tentu saja Pak Senin Koboi jadi bahagia karena Kucingnya telah kembali waras. Namun akibatnya, Pria paruh baya yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya itu jadi punya kebiasaan lain yang malahan lebih aneh lagi. Beliau membeli Seekor Anjing Doberman di toko hewan di pusat kota. Malangnya, Anjing Ras itu adalah tipe pemburu sehingga BoBoiBoy Taufan yang pernah lewat di Lorong itu tanpa ampun langsung dikejarnya, membuat si pengendali angin 'Terbang terbirit-birit' bak dikejar Setan. Mungkin anak itu adalah korban yang pertama dikejarnya, jadi mungkin di lain waktu BoBoiBoy jangan dulu menggunakan mode Taufan saat melintasi lorong itu guna mencegah memori pahit akibat kejaran Anjing yang menghantui Taufan bangkit kembali.

Oke, Mari kembali ke Laptop.

Ying mengikuti siluet Ah Meng menuju lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan manipulasi waktunya, dalam sekejap gadis itu telah tiba di tempat yang dimaksud. Ia memandang sekeliling lorong, tapi orang yang dicarinya belum juga muncul. Padahal Ah Meng sendiri yang menuntunnya kesini. Merasa dipermainkan, Ying lalu mendecih sembari berteriak.

" Wei, Ah Meng! Lu nak main-main kah? Bagi tengok diri kamu lah!"

" Uhh, kasarnye. Jangan la kasar dekat lelaki wo. Lagipun lu ni pompuan ma … patutnya kena lemah lembut, hehehe …"

Mendengar suara Ah Meng di belakangnya, Ying buru-buru membalik badan. Ia terkejut begitu melihat pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat Ying tersentak dan tanpa sadar menyebabkan punggungnya menabrak tembok lorong yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Belum sempat ia menarik tubuhnya dari tembok, Ah Meng tiba-tiba sudah menaruh salah satu tangannya di permukaan tembok itu dan mencengkeram salah satu pergelangan tangan Ying dengan tangan yang lain, membuat gadis manipulator waktu itu terjebak di antara dada Ah Meng dan tembok lorong. Sadar bahwa pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu sukses menyudutkannya, Ying menelan ludah dengan raut wajah tegang. Ia berkeringat dingin.

" A- Apa maksud lu ni?!" desisnya tertahan, masih belum lepas dari rasa kaget akibat kemunculan Ah Meng yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba itu." Apa kamu nak bu—"

" Shh …" Ah Meng menaruh salah satu jarinya di depan bibir Ying, menyuruhnya diam." Saya datang kesini bukan nak buat pasal, tapi ada beberapa Amaran yang saya nak bagi tahu dekat kamu. Sebenarnye saya pon tak nak bagi tahu perkara ni. Tapi kerana saya macam tertarik sikit dekat kamu, maka takde salahnya kalau saya bocorkan sikit rahasia ni."

" Ra- Rahasia?" Kedua mata sipit Ying mulai membelalak." Rahasia … apa yang … lu maksud?"

Ah Meng menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan kepala Ying. Tindakannya itu tidak membuat Ying merasa lebih tenang. Malah sebaliknya … gadis itu merasa nafasnya terhenti, sadar kalau kedua ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Bukan main merahnya pipi Ying saat itu. Gadis itu berpikir … kenapa Ah Meng harus membuatnya berada di posisi memalukan seperti itu walaupun pemuda cilik itu hanya sekedar ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang bahkan Ying tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya? Hendak diinjaknya kaki Ah Meng untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi setelah melihat pedang samurai tajam yang tersampir di pinggang pemuda yang mirip dirinya itu, nyali Ying mulai mengendur. Toh bagaimanapun juga Ying masih sayang dengan lehernya sendiri. Dan tentunya dia sama sekali tidak berminat lehernya dijadikan sasaran penggal kepala dari senjata tajam yang berkerabat dekat dengan pisau tersebut.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Ah Meng yang baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya kembali untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya, tiba-tiba saja tidak jadi berbicara saat ia merasakan beberapa sosok tangan hitam terlihat berkelebat, menerjang ke arahnya. Gerakan mereka seiring dengan sebuah seruan yang terdengar tak jauh darinya.

" SERANGAN JARI BAYANG!"

Sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menahan Ying terlalu lama, Ah Meng menarik tubuhnya sendiri dari tembok dimana ia memojokkan gadis itu dan melompat gesit ke belakang guna menghindar dari sekumpulan sosok tangan hitam keunguan yang secara tiba-tiba muncul disitu dan menyerangnya. Dia berhasil. Tangan-tangan fiktif itu lepas dari target mereka dan hilang begitu saja. Ying yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tampak semakin merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan cepat karena tegang. Namun sebelum ia mengatakan sepatah kata pun, sesosok pemuda berambut tajam bagaikan landak memasang badannya tepat di hadapan Ying seakan hendak melindungi sang manipulator waktu dari si 'Lampion' pembunuh dari ONION itu.

" Ying, kau oke?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah gadis berkacamata bundar yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Ying mengangguk pelan. Namun ia sadar kalau orang yang menyelamatkannya itu tidak melihat anggukannya sehingga ia pun melanjutkannya dengan kata-kata.

" S- Saya oke pon. Terima kasih, Fang … " ucapnya gugup bercampur lega, senang dengan keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih tenang karena Fang datang dan menjauhkannya dari Ah Meng yang seolah-olah hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadap Ying walaupun dengan alasan hendak memberitahunya akan 'Sesuatu'. Fang menghela napas berat sebelum kembali melayangkannya pandangannya ke arah Ah Meng yang sudah pasang kuda-kuda tak jauh dari mereka. Sang manipulator bayangan pun memutuskan untuk ikut pasang kuda-kuda, bersiap sedia kalau-kalau Ah Meng hendak menyerang Ying lagi. Tapi sepertinya tindakannya itu terlalu berlebihan karena lawannya tampak mengganti kuda-kudanya ke posisi berdiri yang lebih santai, sebuah tanda bahwa ia tidak akan menyerang lagi. Namun Fang tidak mau ambil risiko kalau seandainya Ah Meng tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya dan Ying sehingga ia tetap memasang kuda-kudanya sembari menatap pemuda berpedang samurai itu dengan tatapan tajam bagaikan burung Elang.

" Apahal kau perbuat dengan Ying, Heh?" tanyanya dingin." Aku tahu kalau ada yang tak beres kerana kedatangan kau ni. Baik kau bagi tahu apa sebab kau datang kesini, Ah Meng."

Ah Meng tertawa pelan dan menatap Fang dan Ying dengan kedua mata merah keunguannya yang sipit." Oh, Oh … maafkan saya sebab dah ganggu kawan pompuan kau tu, Fang." Katanya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang kecil." Tapi nampaknya kau tak perlu tanyakan soalan tu dekat aku. Kalau kau nak, tanya je dekat Ying apa sebab aku datangi dia."

"Ha?" Ying melongo." Wey, lu belum bagi tahu apa-apa benda dekat saya lah!" ujarnya heran." Tadi lu cakap nak bagi tahu saya sebuah 'Rahasia'. Saya tak faham wo … apa maksud cakap lu tadi."

Mendengar ucapan Ying itu membuat Fang terkejut juga. Ia menoleh ke gadis itu dengan ekspresi bingung." Rahasia?" tanyanya curiga." Rahasia apa yang Ah Meng bagi tahu dekat kau?"

" Haiya, saya mana tahu rahasia tu kalau dia sendiri belum bagi tahu dekat saya." Ying menjawab sambil facepalm." Lu tanya je lah kat dia."

" He? Tadi dia cakap kau dah tahu pasal rahasia tu." Balas Fang semakin kebingungan.

" Mana ada." ucap Ying bersikukuh." Dia belum bagi tahu saya ma. Lu jangan mau dipermainkan sama dia, Fang."

" He-eh?! Maksud kau ... Kau pon tak tahu apa Rahasia yang dia maksudkan tu?"

" Belum lah! Masa dia nak bagi tahu saya tadi, lu dah serang dia wo. Tak sempat dia bagi tahu saya pasal Rahasia tu."

Fang menepuk keningnya." Haduuuh, apasal korang berdua tak cakap awal-awal?" ujarnya miris, kesal setelah menyadari Ah Meng berhasil mengerjainya." Ternyata kau pon belum dia bagi tahu. Huh! Dah macam buang masa lah korang ni …"

" Hehehe, sori …" jawab Ah Meng cengengesan." Sebenarnye saya dah nak bagi tahu rahasia tu dekat Ying tadi. Tapi sebab kamu dah muncul, saya jadi berubah fikiran. Sori, tapi saya kena undur diri sekarang. Jumpa lagi."

Dia lalu membalik badan, hendak pergi meninggalkan kedua teman Supehero dari BoBoiBoy itu. Melihat itu, Fang melangkah ke arahnya, hendak mencegat Ah Meng sebelum anak itu sempat pergi.

"Tunggu! Kau belum jawab soalan aku." serunya." Rahasia apa yang nak kau bagi tahu dekat Ying tadi?"

Sayangnya dia telat berbuat hal itu. Ah Meng sudah keburu menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Aneh juga. Sepanjang yang diketahui Fang dan Ying, Anak itu tidak punya Kekuatan Teleportasi. Tapi entah mengapa Ah Meng begitu cepat menghilang dari lorong itu seolah-olah dia telah ditelan Bumi. Kalau dilihat dari tingkahnya tadi, Fang tahu kalau sejak awal anak itu tidak akan memberitahunya apa 'Rahasia' yang sebelumnya hendak diberitahunya pada Ying itu. Mungkin Ying lebih berhak untuk tahu 'Rahasia' itu ketimbang dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Fang jadi ikut penasaran. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terpaku pada hal itu dan kembali ke kesadarannya di dunia nyata. Dilihatnya Ying dari kepala hingga kaki. Syukurlah gadis itu baik-baik saja, walaupun ada lebam ringan di salah satu pergelangan tangannya akibat cengkeraman Ah Meng saat pemuda itu menyudutkan Ying ke tembok tadi. Sebenarnya Fang tadi sempat berprasangka buruk saat melihat Ah Meng dan Ying berada di posisi seolah hendak berciuman di lorong itu. Tapi Fang buru-buru mengabaikan hal dewasa itu dari pikirannya. Mungkin Ah Meng tertarik pada Ying. Namun Fang tidak tahu apakah itu adalah alasan Ah Meng untuk hanya ingin memberitahu Ying mengenai 'Rahasia' itu atau karena sebab lain.

" Fang, lu oke kah?" Pertanyaan Ying membuyarkan lamunannya." Maaf sebab dah buat kamu repot selamatkan saya tadi. Tapi nampaknya saya boleh rasa kalau pemikiran kita ni macam sama ho."

" Eh?" Fang mendelik ke arahnya." Pemikiran kita sama? Maksud kau—"

Ying mengangguk." Ha'ah. Saya rasa Ah Meng tak nak bagi tahu Rahasia tu dekat kita sebab keberadaan kamu tadi. Kalau sahaja kamu tak muncul, dia mesti dah bagi tahu saya perkara tu."

Mendengar Hipotesis Ying itu cukup membuat sang pengendali bayangan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin teman Cina-nya itu ada benarnya juga, walaupun ia masih merasa aneh karena perlakuan genit Ah Meng terhadap Ying yang tadi sempat dilihatnya sebelum ia melancarkan serangan. Salah Ah Meng sendiri. Siapa suruh dia mengunci Ying dalam posisi memalukan itu? Sebagai wujud kesetiakawanan, Fang tak akan pernah sudi melihat salah satu kawannya diperlakukan tidak senonoh di depan matanya, dan Ying adalah salah satunya.

" Maaf, Ying. tapi aku pon tak nak kau terkena benda teruk." Balas Fang jujur." Masa aku jumpa korang dalam 'Posisi hodoh' macam tadi, refleks aku serang dia. Ingatkan dia nak apa-apakan kau. Kau tu perempuan. Dan kalau aku tengok kau berduaan dengan budak lelaki genit macam Ah Meng dalam posisi tu mestilah buat aku tekejut. Lain kali kalau kau nak pegi sorang-sorang, mintalah dekat aku atau Yaya atau sesiapa yang kau kenal betul-betul untuk temankan kau. Zaman sekarang ni berbahaya pegi sorang-sorang dengan orang yang tak terlalu kita kenal. Aku harap kau fahamkan cakap aku ni."

Ying mengangguk pelan." Saya faham ma … terima kasih sebab dah bagi saya amaran ni, Fang."

" Hm … Sama-sama." Balas Fang sembari tersenyum kecil." Dah, baik kita jangan buang masa. Kawan-kawan kita mesti dah tunggu kita kat Rumah Tok Aba."

" Okey!"

Keduanya pun berjalan keluar dari Lorong Pak Senin Koboi dengan selamat sentosa dan bergegas menuju Rumah Tok Aba dimana teman-teman mereka yang lain berada. Untungnya Anjing Doberman milik Pak Senin Koboi sedang tidak 'beroperasi' di lorong itu karena tengah diajak Tuannya pergi pesiar di pusat Kota sehingga Fang dan Ying bisa selamat darinya.

Sesaat sebelum mereka keluar dari lorong itu, dua pasang mata yang masing-masing berwarna merah dan kuning yang tanpa diketahui melihat mereka dari atas atap sebuah rumah yang berjejer disitu. Salah satu dari mereka yang bermata kuning menyeringai.

" Menarik juga diorang tu … apa kata kalau kita jumpa diorang macam yang Ah Meng buat? Dia mungkin sukakan gadis dengan kuasa manipulasi masa tu, tapi itu bukan la fokus sebenar aku. Aku minat dekat adik lelaki Kaizo. Dia terlampau comel untuk dimainkan, ehehe … "

Rekannya yang bermata merah tertawa kecil." Apa kepentingan kau dekat diorang? Nak mainkan diorang ke?" sindirnya pelan." Ingatkan kau hanya sukakan budak India tu … ternyata kawan-kawan lelaki dia pon kau minatkan jugak. Untung sahaja kau tak terlalu minat dengan BoBoiBoy. Aura dia macam terlampau positif dah."

" Hah, mana aku minat dekat dia?" lawan bicaranya tertawa hambar." Kau betul, Tian. Budak BoBoiBoy tu mungkin nampak macam perfect sangat, Patutlah dia tipe yang Rosaline maukan. Sayangnya dia bukan tipe aku. Hanya satu benda yang aku mahukan: Keterbalikan. Dan kawan rapat dia tu lah yang patut untuk keterbalikan itu."

" Ya, ya … teruskan sahaja cinta monyet kau tu, Syrena." Jawab Sebastian dengan nada malas." Aku tak lah habis fikir kalau kau boleh jatuh hati juga kat dia, padapun dia terlampau penakut. Memang pon dia lagi rapat dengan BoBoiBoy dibandingkan Fang, tapi setidaknya cari la yang sepadan dengan kau."

Syrena mendelik." Kau anggap aku tak sepadan dengan dia? Haih, Tian … Tian … Kau ni gurau ke apa?." ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis." Dah tahu pon kalau Gopal tu ialah budak yang paling tak dianggap dalam genk Superhero dia sebab terlampau pengecut. Tapi kau kena tahu … aku pilih dia sebagai Calon Raja aku bukan tanpa alasan kuat. Aku tahu dia patut untuk aku. Setidaknya aku tak lah macam kau yang terjebak dalam hubungan pelik dengan Mak kau sendiri ataupun hubungan buruk kau dengan Kakak kembar kau yang lemah tu. Yah, terserah kau nak fikirkan benda ni ke tak, kerana suatu saat nanti kau akan faham dengan cakap aku ni. Dah la. Nona besar mesti dah tunggu aku kat Aula. Jumpa lagi, Tian sayang …"

Ia mengatakan itu sembari membelai pipi Sebastian, membuat pemuda itu refleks menjauh darinya. Sepeninggal Syrena, Sebastian langsung menggosok-gosok bekas sentuhan Syrena di pipinya seraya menggerutu.

" Hih, Geli betul. Untung je dia tak minat dekat aku." Ucapnya kekeran. Setelah puas 'membersihkan' pipinya, Sebastian celingak-celinguk ke sepanjang lorong. Awalnya dia dan Syrena hendak memata-matai Ah Meng karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pulau Rintis guna bertemu dengan Ying, gadis yang ditaksirnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya memiliki niat untuk menemui Ying. Namun Sebastian tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kelakuan Ah Meng. Dia harus memastikan bahwa kunjungan Ah Meng ke Pulau Rintis untuk menemui Ying bukan karena suatu pembocoran informasi. Karena kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, maka Sebastian tidak akan pernah memaafkan adik laki-laki dari Ah Ming itu.

" Hai, Tian!"

" Huwaaa!"

Sebastian terlonjak begitu sebuah suara menyapanya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ah Meng yang berdiri tegap tak jauh darinya, menyeringai. Mau tidak mau Sebastian merasa malu juga tertangkap basah oleh orang yang hendak diintainya itu. Ah Meng melangkah anggun di atas kemiringan atap rumah dimana mereka berada sambil menatap heran ke arah adik kembar dari Mila itu.

" Apa lu buat kat sini, Tian? Nak jumpa Kakak kembar kau ke?" tanyanya polos." Bagus la kalau macam tu. Dia mesti senang sebab kau nak perbaiki hubungan korang yang dah rosak tu."

Yang ditanya langsung mendengus begitu mendengar Kakak kembarnya disebut-sebut." Huh, mana sudi aku beborak balik dengan gadis lemah tu? Tahu pon dia ialah Akak Kembar aku. Tapi tetap sahaja … dia tak sepadan dengan aku! Milyra tu lemah, dan aku benci orang lemah." Umpatnya angkuh. Setelah puas merendahkan nama saudarinya, Tian kembali menatap Ah Meng dengan sorot mata menyelidik.

" Oh, ya. Aku pon ada satu soalan untuk kau, Ah Meng." Tanyanya." Apa kau perbuat dengan Ying? Gaya kau tadi dah macam nak kecup dia tau. Korang ni nak jadian ke apa?"

" Huh?" Ah Meng merasa pipinya memanas karena malu begitu mendengar kalimat Sebastian yang terkesan menyudutkannya." Sa- Saya hanya nak buat dia panik je. Tak lah lebih dari itu."

" Dah tu, apasal tingkah kau macam pelik? Kau sukakan dia ke?"

" Ta- Tak lah! Dia tu musuh saya wo. Mana boleh saya sukakan dia?"

Sebastian memicingkan kedua mata merahnya, berusaha mencari celah kebenaran di wajah Ah Meng." Iya ke? Macam pelik pon." Ujarnya curiga." Baguslah kalau macam tu. Kau kena sedar kalau Ying ialah musuh ketar kau. Kita ni ONION, dan tujuan kita ialah pemusnahan makhluk-makhluk hidupyang takde guna untuk alam ni dan bukan berkawan dengan budak-budak lemah tu. Satu lagi. Aku harap kau tak bagi tahu apa-apa maklumat kita terhadap dia. Boleh hancur Organisasi kalau maklumat kita bocor ke sebarang pihak. Okey lah, aku nak balik ke HQ ni. Nak join ke tak?"

Ah Meng menggeleng." Takyah. Saya masih nak siar-siar kat Pulau ni. Tak kan la makan banyak masa."

Sebastian lalu mengangguk-ngangguk." Hmm … okey lah kalau macam tu. Aku harap kau bersikap biasa selama siar-siar kat sini. Ingat, takde yang boleh tahu kalau kau ialah member daripada Organisasi. Lepas tu, lekaslah balik. Aku akan tunggu kau kat HQ. Jumpa lagi."

" Okey! Jumpa lagi, Tian."

Sepeninggal Sebastian, Ah Meng melompat turun dari atap dan menapakkan kakinya ke atas tanah di lorong pak Senin Koboi. Dia tidak langsung bergerak ke arah pangkal lorong untuk pesiar di Pulau Rintis seperti yang dikatakannya pada Sebastian tadi. Pemuda itu malah memutuskan untuk berdiam disitu, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar nada sambung disusul sebuah suara perempuan di ujung telepon.

" Ah Meng, mana kau ni?" omel suara itu." Akak butuh kau untuk latih askar T.A.S. Diorang dah cari-cari kau sedari tadi. Lekaslah balik. Lagipun Mimi baru sahaja dilantik jadi ketua ONION. Kau tak nak bantu dia beradaptasi ke?"

Ah Meng mendesah perlahan dan menurunkan volume suaranya." M- Maaf, Kak Ming. Tapi saya baru sahaja buat sesuatu yang pelik." Ucapnya terbata-bata." Saya … Saya tak tahu apa yang saya buat ni. Apa saya kena buat?"

Ah Ming yang berada di ujung telepon tentu saja heran mendengar kalimat gugup adiknya." Apa maksud kau ni, Ah Meng?" tanyanya bingung." Perjelas cakap kau. Akak tak faham la."

Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung dijawab oleh Ah Meng. Pemuda itu menelan ludah beberapa kali guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pulau Rintis dan menemui Ying yang entah mengapa berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak dua hari lalu. Parahnya, Ah Meng seakan ingin memberitahu Ying semua informasi yang diketahuinya dari Organisasi. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa dia ingin berteman dengan gadis itu?

Ah Meng menggelengkan kepalanya yang agak pusing. Batinnya benar-benar bimbang.

Tidak.

Ia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini: Memberitahu segala hal yang diketahuinya tentang ONION terhadap Ying. Dan ia hampir saja melakukannya kalau saja Fang tidak menginterupsi mereka.

" Ah Meng, Kau oke ke?" Ah Ming masih saja menyahut dari ujung telepon,sukses menyadarkan adiknya dari lamunan kebimbangan yang menghantuinya saat ini." Kalau kau ada masalah, citer la dekat Akak. Tak baik kalau dipendam. Sekarang bagi tahu Akak … apa kau perbuat kat situ?"

" Ma- Maaf, Kak Ming. Saya macam gugup sangat." Balas Ah Meng pelan seakan takut kalau suaranya terdengar." Tapi Akak kena janji untuk tak umbar perkara ni."

Mendengar kalimat gugup akut dari adiknya itu membuat Ah Ming semakin bingung." Cakap je apa yang buat kau risau tu." Katanya lembut." Akak janji tak kan bagi tahu sesiapa pun."

Ah Meng mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya membeberkan semua hal yang mengusik benaknya saat itu.

" Kak Ming, Saya … Saya hampir sahaja bagi tahu Ying mengenai satu maklumat penting." Ujarnya cepat, nyaris berbisik." Maklumat yang saya maksudkan tu ialah masa bila nak diaktifkannya 'Sapu Katharsis'. Tapi Akak tak payah la risau. Semuanya sudah terkendali."

* * *

Di lain pihak, BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Mila dan Ochobot tampak asyik bersenda gurau di dalam Kamar BoBoiBoy yang terletak di loteng rumah Tok Aba. Ochobot masih berada di atas kasur walaupun kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mila dan BoBoiBoy masing-masing duduk di sisi ranjang. Yaya duduk di kursi belajar BoBoiBoy sementara Gopal-yang tidak mendapat tempat duduk kemudian menyerah, lalu duduk di atas karpet bundar yang digelar di lantai kamar itu. Menyadari Ying dan Fang tidak ada disitu, BoBoiBoy menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah terheran-heran.

" Eih? Mana Ying dan Fang?" tanyanya sembari mengerutkan kening. Ditatapnya Mila dan Yaya bergantian." Bukannya korang berempat datang sama-sama tadi?"

Mila mengangkat bahu." Entah. Terakhir aku tengok, diorang dah takde kat tangga masa aku dan Yaya naik kesini." Ujarnya ikut heran." Yaya, kalau tak silap … aku dengar cakap kau kalau Fang pegi cari Ying tadi. Betul ke?"

" Eh, Ha'a lah." Ucap Yaya terkesiap begitu mengingat bahwa dirinya lah yang terakhir kali melihat Fang yang berseru ke arahnya untuk mencari Ying yang katanya tiba-tiba pergi ke pinggir jalan depan rumah." Seingat aku, Ying dah takde semasa kita nak pegi naik ke bilik ni. Lepas tu, Fang yang ada kat bawah tangga tiba-tiba ikut pegi dekat luar tu. Dia kata dia nak cari Ying. Entah apa yang diorang buat kat luar tadi."

" Hah?! Diorang pegi kat luar?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya melototi gadis berhijab pink itu." Kenapa kau tak cakap awal-awal? Kalau diorang kena masalah tanpa sepengetahuan kita nanti macam mana?"

Gopal menepuk kedua pipi tembennya dengan mulut menganga lebar karena kaget." Hayoyo, Apa jangan-jangan diorang dah kena culik Alien? Huhuhuuuhuu … Jangan la buat aku takut macam ni, Yaya. Ini tak betul, kan?"

" Ish, korang berdua ni. Jangan la terlampau panik." Gerutu Yaya terhadap kedua teman lelakinya yang tiba-tiba khawatir tingkat akut itu." Keadaan diorang tu mestilah baik-baik sahaja. Entah-entah diorang siar-siar kejap kat luar buat beli aiskrim kot."

Ochobot mengangguk, ikut setuju dengan kalimat positif Yaya." Betul apa kata Yaya. Lagipun Fang mesti temankan Ying, jadi diorang berdua pon mestilah aman."

Ketika mereka sedang seru-serunya membuat spekulasi kemana Ying dan Fang pergi, tanpa sadar Mila berpindah tempat ke dekat jendela kamar BoBoiBoy. Begitu ia menoleh ke arah trotoar jalan, sekonyong-konyong ia terkesiap.

" Kawan-kawan, tengok tu!" Serunya sambil menuding keluar jendela." Fang sama Ying dah balik dah."

" Ehhh?"

Langsung saja mereka berkerumun di bingkai jendela itu, melihat ke arah tudingan Mila yang mengarah ke pagar kayu rumah Tok Aba. Benar saja. Disana terlihat Fang yang membuka pintu pagar dan membiarkan Ying masuk dahulu kemudian dirinya. Detik berikutnya, kedua anak bermata sipit itu menengadahkan kepala mereka begitu mendengar sorak-sorai dari jendela kamar BoBoiBoy dimana teman-teman mereka memunculkan diri mereka disana sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua.

" Fang! Ying! Korang dah buat kita cemas tau." Celetuk Yaya lega. Gadis itu terbang turun dari jendela dan menghampiri Ying." Apa korang buat sehingga pegi tiba-tiba tadi?"

Ying menatap sahabatnya itu dengan gembira." Takpe, Yaya. Saya dan Fang baik sahaja maa … tadi tu, saya pergi ke Lorong Pak Senin Koboi!"

" Ha?! Lorong Pak Senin Koboi?" Yaya membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu." Kejap. Apasal kau dan Fang pegi kat situ?"

Fang mendesah perlahan sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit miring." Ceritanya panjang, Yaya. Baik kita bincangkan benda tu kat dalam sahaja." Usulnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu rumah Tok Aba." Lagipun tak baik kalau kita biarkan yang lain menunggu."

" Okey!"

Yaya dan Ying lalu mengekori Fang masuk ke rumah Tok Aba dan naik tangga ke lantai dua dimana Gopal, BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot serta Mila telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Sesampainya mereka disana, langsung saja Fang dan Ying dihujani berbagai pertanyaan.

" Ying, Fang, Apa korang buat kat luar tadi?" BoBoiBoy mengulangi pertanyaan milik Yaya." Ying kata korang lepas balik dari Lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Apa keperluan korang sampai pergi kesana?"

Gopal mengangguk." Um! Betul tu." Katanya, ikut penasaran." Korang ni kejap-kejap muncul, kejap-kejap hilang. Ingatkan korang diculik Alien tadi."

" Mana ada. Tak kan la sampai Alien senang-senang culik kitorang." Balas Fang ketus." Aku pegi kat luar tu sebab tengok Ying pegi ke Lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Betul tak, Ying?"

" Ehh … Betul ho." Jawab Ying pelan. Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah menjadi gugup." Sebenarnye … saya pegi kesitu kerana ada anggota daripada Supreme Diamond yang mintak saya jumpakan dia."

" APE?!"

Teman-temannya minus Fang terperanjat mendengar kalimat Ying itu. Salah seorang dari anggota Supreme Diamond, Kelompok Elit dari ONION menyuruh Ying untuk pergi menemuinya di lorong Pak Senin Koboi? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Baik BoBoiBoy maupun teman-temannya jadi kebingungan karena ini. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan rekaman suara milik Rosaline yang baru saja mereka dengarkan saat berada di Kedai Kokotiam tadi?

Ying mendesah lesu. Sebenarnya ia mau saja memberitahukan secara detail bahwa Ah Meng lah yang menemuinya tadi sebelum Fang menginterupsi mereka. Tapi setelah melihat gelengan halus dari Fang yang seakan-akan mengisyaratkan bahwa kenyataan itu belum boleh diketahui oleh BoBoiBoy yang merupakan teman lama dari Ah Meng, Ying akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu fakta yang mungkin saja akan membuat BoBoiBoy sakit hati nanti. Ia dan Fang menelaah raut wajah kaget teman-teman mereka satu-persatu. Tahu-tahu BoBoiBoy angkat bicara.

" Maaf kalau aku macam interupsi, tapi aku punya satu soalan untuk korang berdua" katanya seraya melihat Fang dan Ying secara bergantian." Siapa anggota Supreme Diamond yang korang jumpa kat lorong Pak Senin Koboi tadi?"

Baik Ying maupun Fang terperangah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Alasan mereka tidak memberitahu bahwa Ah Meng lah yang menemui mereka di lorong itu adalah karena adanya BoBoiBoy di antara mereka, dan tentunya Fang dan Ying tidak ingin membuat Sang Superhero Elemental sakit hati karena mereka terkesan sembarang menuduh bahwa salah satu teman lamanya telah bergabung ke dalam kelompok Elit salah satu Organisasi kejahatan di dunia. Tapi bagaimana caranya mereka bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan polos namun menjebak itu?

Ketika Fang dan Ying masih sibuk merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, sekonyong-konyong sebuah nada dering telepon berbunyi. Mila langsung merogoh kantung roknya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari situ dan melihat pemilik nomor yang menghubunginya itu. Ternyata dari Hafiz. Buru-buru ia mengangkat telepon itu

 _" Halo, Kak Milyra? Akak dimana sekarang?"_

" Alamak ... maafkan saya, Fiz. Saya lupa sangat pasal latihan tu. Sekarang ni saya sih ada kat rumah kawan, tapi sekejap lagi saya akan pergi kesitu."

 _" Oh, iye. Iye. Tapi sebaiknya Kak Milyra datang cepat. Akak dah ditunggu sama Ketua Divisi Meteor, Master Chang sejak satu jam lepas untuk latihan perdana Akak sebagai member baru daripada GIDO. Satu lagi: Beliau tak suka dibuat menunggu."_

Mila terlonjak juga mendengar itu." Ah, ya. Baiklah. Saya akan segera datang kesitu. Tolong minta beliau untuk tunggu saya sehingga setengah jam lagi."

 _" Hmm … okey lah. Akan aku usahakan Master Chang untuk tunggu Kak Milyra sehingga setengah jam. Jumpa lagi kat Markas nanti."_

" Okey, Fiz. Jumpa lagi."

Gadis itu lalu menutup ponselnya seraya menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tinggal untuk bercengkerama dengan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya disitu, tapi kewajiban tetaplah kewajiban. Dipandanginya wajah mereka satu-satu dan berharap dalam hati bahwa ini bukanlah terakhir kali ia melihat mereka.

" Err, kawan-kawan. Maaf mengganggu, tapi sekarang aku ada pasal dengan GIDO."." jelasnya dengan nada suara seakan-akan kalimatnya itu adalah salam perpisahan." Mungkin lain masa lagi aku beborak dengan korang macam ni. Aku dah dapat Call dari rakan aku disana. Dia kata latihan perdana aku dah menunggu. Aku harap korang boleh maklumkan ini."

BoBoiBoy tertawa mendengarnya." Mestilah kitorang kan maklumkan kau. Kau kan dah termasuk kawan kitorang." Ucapnya berkelakar. Ditatapnya gadis manipulator gelombang itu lekat." Baiklah kalau macam tu. Jumpa lagi, Mila. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi di masa hadapan nanti. Senang betul aku punya kawan elok macam kau."

" Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy. Aku pun senang kerana punya kawan terbaik macam kau ni." Ucap Mila sembari tersenyum simpul. Tanpa sadar sebuah bulir hangat mengalir turun di pelupuk matanya. Rupanya gadis itu menangis saking terharunya. Dadanya serasa sesak karena rasa haru yang membuncah disana. Kalau mau diingat-ingat, ia bertemu dengan anak itu dalam kondisi yang penuh kecurigaan. Mila sendiri sempat dimanfaatkan Adu Du untuk mencuri Ochobot yang tak disangka adalah awal mula hubungan platonic antara BoBoiBoy dan dirinya. Tapi sekarang … mereka telah berteman baik walaupun hubungan antara Ibunya dan BoBoiBoy merupakan keterbalikan dari hubungannya dengan anak itu. Mila hanya bisa berharap takdir akan mempertemukannya dengan BoBoiBoy kembali suatu saat nanti.

Setelah melepaskan rasa harunya dengan Sang Superhero Elemental, Mila lalu beralih ke arah Fang. Tanpa sungkan ia langsung merangkul pemuda itu erat, membuat sang pengendali bayangan mematung di tempat saking terkejutnya. Mau tidak mau wajah Fang memerah juga karena itu.

" Mi- Mila, ape kau buat ni?" tanyanya gagu saking malunya. Mila tertawa pelan dan melonggarkan pelukannya di bahu anak berambut ungu itu. Ditatapnya wajah Fang dengan tulus seraya berucap.

" Fang, kau tahu … aku suka kau." Lanjut Mila senang." Aku suka kau sebagai kawan terbaik aku juga saingan aku sebagai pecinta Donut Lobak Merah. Maaf sebab Bunda aku ikut hasratkan kau jugak. Kau mungkin tak sedekat macam BoBoiBoy buat, tapi tetap sahaja … kau termasuk kawan baik aku. Lagipun kau bukan manusia, macam aku je. Kau ni Populer betul lah.."

Fang menelan ludah, berusaha mengatasi rasa malunya dengan bersikap sekeren mungkin." Ah … Um, Iye iye … terima kasih, Mila." Ucapnya seraya berlagak memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang luar biasa merona merah. Mau tidak mau BoBoiBoy dan Gopal terpaksa menggembungkan pipi-pipi mereka akibat menahan tawa melihat adegan blushing overdosis dari Fang saat ia dipeluk Mila tadi. Sebaliknya, Ochobot terpaksa menahan rasa cemburunya saat melihat adegan itu terjadi tepat di hadapan kedua mata biru lautnya. Awalnya dia yakin kalau Mila tidak akan pernah membalas pelukan Fang. Namun setelah melihat Mila sendiri yang melakukannya, sang sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan jadi terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi tunangannya itu di hadapan teman-temannya.

Setelah puas melepaskan unek-uneknya pada Fang yang masih saja berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, Mila mendekati Gopal. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia mencengkeram kedua pipi gembul pemuda India itu seolah-olah sedang memainkan sebiji bakpau. Rupanya Mila merasa gemas dengan sang manipulator Molekul, membuat Gopal memekik kesakitan. Refleks salah satu tangan besar Gopal menarik tangan Mila dari pipinya, membuat gadis peri itu keheranan.

" Kau ni, jangan la mainkan pipi aku." ucap Gopal memelas sambil terus menahan tangan Mila di udara." Ingatkan pipi aku ni boneka ke, boleh diremas-remas? Huhuhuu … sakit la …" katanya seraya meraba pipinya yang tampak merah akibat remasan brutal dari tangan Mila yang liar itu. Melihat lebam kemerahan di kedua pipi Gopal, Mila jadi kasihan juga. Dulu saat ia berpecah menjadi Gamma, tak sengaja pecahannya itu jadi terobsesi dengan pipi-pipi temben, termasuk pipi temben milik Taufan sebelum Mila tahu kalau BoBoiBoy tidak suka disentuh oleh perempuan. Dan kini obsesi itu kembali kambuh saat melihat Gopal punya hal yang sama.

" Hehehe, sori Gopal … aku tak sengaja pon." Ucapnya cengar-cengar sambil menarik tangannya dari pipi pemuda berkulit gelap itu." Entah kenapa aku jadi sukakan pipi beso macam kau punya. Tapi kau pun comel tau, macam BoBoiBoy. Aku senang bisa berkawan dengan kawan humoris dan suka makan macam kau. Lagipun kaulah yang tertua diantara korang semua ni. Jaga kawan-kawan kau ye, terutama BoBoiBoy. Aku tak nak dia kena benda teruk sebab aku lagi."

Gopal menyeringai sambil melepaskan tangan Mila yang tadi memainkan pipinya." Mestilah, Dey. Aku ni Superhero. Akan aku jaga kawan-kawan aku macam yang diorang buat dekat aku." Ujarnya bersemangat." Oh, ya Mila. Bila kau dah Berjaya dapatkan Takhta kau sebagai Putri mahkota, ajaklah kitorang siar-siar kat Planet Biskut Tim Tam Cokelat kau tu. Mesti best!"

" Err … itu Planet Tim Tam Dua, Gop. Bukan Planet Biskut Cokelat." Bisik BoBoiBoy mengingatkan." Nanti kalau Mila marah sebab kau hinakan Planet dia cam mana?"

" Hahahaha, santai je lah, BoBoiBoy. Gopal begurau je tadi." Ucap Mila geli." Lagipun aku suka lawakan dia tu. Boleh juga satu Planet dia tukar jadi makanan kalau dia mahu."

" Ehehe, takyah Mila. Aku mana kuat kalau nak tukarkan satu Planet." Balas Gopal sambil senyam-senyum memalukan." Kuasa aku ni kuat masa aku takut je. Kalau aku tukarkan satu Planet, mestilah aku dah mati sebab sakit jantung."

" Humm … tak payah la kau nak cari Biskut Tim Tam kat Planetnya Mila, Gopal. Aku punya Biskut kan ada." Yaya tiba-tiba menimpali sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus Biskuitnya yang terkenal 'Sangat tidak enak' dari kantung celananya. Spontan teman-temannya kecuali Mila mengidik ngeri bak melihat sosok malaikat maut dalam biskuit buatan Yaya itu.

Gopal tersengih sendiri melihat biskuit maut yang dipegang Yaya itu." Ehehe … tak pe lah, Yaya. Aku gurau je pasal cari Biskut Tim Tam Cokelat tu." Tolaknya halus. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dan teman-temannya tidak akan pernah sudi mengakui 'Kelezatan' biskuit Yaya selama gadis itu tidak mencoba untuk mencicipinya sendiri. Melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang tampak 'Ketakutan' setelah melihat biskuitnya, sang manipulator gravitasi akhirnya bergumam sedih sambil melirik ke arah sebungkus Biskuit buatannya yang sekali lagi tidak laku.

" Yaya, Jangan la sedih. Biskut kau tu mesti laku." Tukas Mila berusaha menghibur." Memang pon aku belum pernah cuba biskut tu, tapi nampaknya biskut kau tu macam sedap jer. Bentuknya pun comel. Boleh tak aku beli satu atau dua pack? Aku nak jadikan oleh-oleh untuk rakan kerja aku kat GIDO."

Permintaan Mila itu tentu saja membuat Yaya merasa tubuhnya melayang gemulai di langit, padahal saat itu dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi gravitasinya sama sekali. Ia menjerit kegirangan dan merangkul Mila beberapa kali dengan sikap penuh terima kasih. Lain halnya dengan BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang serta Ying. Mereka tahu kalau Mila tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam sebuah lubang mengerikan dengan senang hati. Tapi apa daya, Mila tampak sangat optimis saat memberi uang sekian ringgit ke atas tangan Yaya dan menerima dua bungkus plastik berisi 'Biskuit' yang konon terasa sangat tidak enak itu.

" Ayak! BoBoiBoy, Macam mana ni wo? Mila dah beli biskut tu." bisik Ying ketakutan." Kalau Mila makan tu biskut ... habislah! Mesti dia tak nak bekawan dengan kita lagi ..."

BoBoiBoy terhenyak." Eh, betul la." tanggapnya segera dengan wajah cemas minta ampun." Habislah kita! Macam mana cara ambik biskut tu daripada dia?"

" Hmm, biar aku cuba pujuk Mila." saran Gopal dengan nada sangsi. Didekatinya Mila dan memelankan suaranya agar tidak didengar Yaya yang saat itu masih saja bergembira karena barus saja menemukan pembeli biskuit yang sekian lama telah dinantikannya.

" Ehm, Mila ... kau pasti ke nak bawakan Biskut Yaya untuk oleh-oleh rakan GIDO kau?"

Mila menatap Gopal sambil mengerutkan kening, bingung." Mestilah aku nak bagi Biskut ni. Lagipun bentuknya comel. Mestilah sedap, kan? Kan?"

" Haeh, kau ni. Jangan la tertipu dengan penampilan luar, Dey!" pekik Gopal tertahan." Bentuk diorang je comel. Tapi lagi baik kau kena dengar cakap aku, Mil! Rasa Biskut Yaya tu ..."

" Ha~ Apa rasa biskut aku?"

" Rasa biskut kau tu~" Gopal tanpa sadar telah mengalihkan perhatian pada sang penanya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah," ALAMAK, YAYA!"

Langsung saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan saking kagetnya melihat Yaya disitu. Mila hanya bisa melongo ria melihat tingkah laku aneh dari teman Indianya ini.

" Apasal kau ni, Gopal? Kata nak bagi tahu maklumat rasa daripada Biskut Yaya." ujarnya heran, membuat Yaya tertegun.

" Eh, ya ke?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar." Rasa biskut aku? Mestilah sedap! Kan, Gopal?"

" Ehh, sedap, sedap, sedap!" ucap Gopal segera, tidak sampai hati untuk menghina rasa dari biskuit buatan teman berhijab pink-nya yang pada faktanya memang tidak enak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bubur sudah tidak bisa diubah jadi beras. Tentu saja Gopal tahu tanggapan tidak enak hatinya tadi bakal membuat semuanya kian memburuk. Dan kali ini semua itu telah menjadi kenyataan.

" Wah, betul ka tu, Gopal? Biskut Yaya sedap kah?" ucap Mila kagum. Ia lalu menoleh ke Yaya sambil mengeluarkan uang sekian ringgit dari dompetnya dan berkata." Okelah kalau macam tu. Aku nak beli biskut lagi. Boleh tak, Yaya?"

Yaya mengangguk dengan riang." Boleh! Mumpung masih ada sisa dua pack. Hehehe ..."

" Oke! Aku beli semuanya. Terima kasih dah tawarkan aku biskut ni."

" Um! Sama-sama, Mila. Saya yaaaakin seratus peratus rakan GIDO kau tu mesti sukakan sangat biskut aku."

" Ahahaha ... kau ni boleh la buat lawak, Yaya."

Fang menepuk mukanya sendiri saat melihat Mila yang tampaknya semakin berminat untuk membeli biskuit buatan Yaya setelah melihat reaksi hipokrit milik Gopal tadi." Aduuhh ... apasal Mila belanja semua biskut Yaya?" desisnya miris." Siapa yang nak tanggung jawab kalau rakan GIDO dia pengsan selepas makan biskut tu nanti?"

* * *

 _Markas GIDO, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 16:20 ..._

Suasana di Sektor L-13 dimana Markas badan Galactic Imperial Defender Organization atau disingkat GIDO berada tampak sepi. Mungkin karena angka kejahatan di Galaksi telah menurun sehingga hanya beberapa bagian staff saja yang tampak 'lembur'. Sisanya tengah melaksanakan perekrutan anggota-anggota baru, dan Divisi Meteor yang berisi para veteran dari badan itulah yang mengurus penerimaan anggota baru tersebut. Ketua Divisi Meteor, Xuo Chang atau kerap disapa Master Chang adalah mantan Ketua GIDO sebelum Bu Anisa diangkat untuk menggantikannya, jadi bisa dibilang beliau kini telah pensiun dari jabatan ketua itu. Umurnya mungkin sekitar 45 tahun. Mata sipitnya jarang terbuka. Rambut coklatnya yang bermodel duri turun tersisir rapi. Wajahnya ramah. Dan Tubuh pria itu sungguh atletis, mungkin nyaris seperti Ade Rai. Sambil memainkan Nunchaku-nya, beliau memperhatikan semua kandidat yang sudah berkumpul di halaman utama. Master Chang tersenyum simpul. Kandidat yang terpilih tahun ini lebih banyak dari kemarin. Dan itu adalah berita bagus.

Dihitungnya jumlah semua Kandidat dengan teliti sembari mencocokkan jumlah mereka dengan data yang masuk. Sepanjang menghitung ia tetap tersenyum sampai akhirnya senyum itu lenyap setelah menyadari bahwa ada satu Kandidat yang belum tiba disitu.

" HAFIIIIIIZZZZZ!"

Master Chang berseru kencang, membuat semua Kandidat yang berada di halaman utama terlonjak kaget. Seruan itu kuat sekali hingga terdengar ke segala penjuru sektor L-13. Hafiz yang saat itu tengah bermain Game di ruang santai sontak terguling ke belakang mendengarnya. Belum sempat ia bangkit, tahu-tahu pintu ruang santai dibuka dari luar. Disana tampak Master Chang, berdiri dengan raut wajah merah padam.

" Mana budak Milyra tu, Heh? Lu kata dia dah nak tiba. Mana buktinya?" ucapnya dengan suara menggelegar, membuat Hafiz buru-buru berdiri dan memberi hormat ke arahnya dengan wajah tegang.

" Ah, ma- maaf Master Chang. Nampaknya Kak Milyra sedang dalam perjalanan." ucap Hafiz cepat-cepat, takut kalau Master Chang kembali mengamuk." Mungkin dia masih beborak dengan kawan-kawan dia kot."

" Dia beborak dengan kawan dia ke beborak dengan musuh ke, saya tak peduli!" sergah Master Chang, masih kesal." Yang jelas dah hampir setengah jam lebih dia belum tiba. Kalau dia belum tiba juga, dia akan didiskualifikasi daripada GIDO, SELAMANYA! Baik kau suruh dia datang selaju dia sebelum saya sendiri yang tendang dia keluar daripada GIDO. Faham?!"

" Fa- Faham, Master Chang ..."

" Bagus." balas Master Chang seraya merenggut. Ia berbalik arah menuju halaman utama. Hafiz yang melihat pria yang tengah kesal itu menelan ludah beberapa kali. Xuo Chang bukan tipe yang suka keterlambatan. Baginya, Disiplin adalah hal utama dalam hidup. Dan GIDO tidak pernah memerlukan orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan waktu, baik sedikit ataupun banyak.

Hafiz segera bergerak cepat. Disambarnya ponselnya yang terletak di atas sofa dan segera menghubungi Mila. Sayang nomor gadis itu tidak aktif, membat Hafiz memandang ponselnya sendiri dengan tatapan horor.

" Alamak ... macam mana ni? Kak Milyra tak angkat telefon aku." gumamnya cemas." Ya Allah, Semoga dia datang saat ini juga. Dan~"

" Hai, Hafiz! Hehehe, Maaf datang lamban. Aku ada pasal sekejap dengan kawan-kawan aku tadi."

Kalimat kecemasan Hafiz langsung terputus begitu ia mendapati sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi di ambang pintu. Tampak Mila disana, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu langsung berseru.

" KAK MILYRA! Apasal Akak lama sangat?" Ucapnya senang bercampur gemas." Master Chang dah tunggu Kak Milyra sedari tadi. Mesti beliau dah marah sekarang. Baik Akak pegi melapor kat beliau sekarang. Kalau tak, Akak akan didiskualifikasi."

" Ha?! Iya ke?!" pekik Mila panik." Okey lah ... Aku akan jumpa beliau sekarang. Ah, ya. Hampir lupa."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah kantong kresek dari balik bajunya dan berseru, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melempar kantong kresek itu ke udara.

" Hafiz, tangkap!"

" Eh?!"

Hafiz menerima kantong kresek yang dilempar Mila ke arahnya. Cukup sakit juga saat ia menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong. Sudah berat, keras lagi! Apa jangan-jangan isi kantong kresek ini adalah batu?

" Kak Milyra, apa isi beg plastik ni?" tanyanya. Mila menoleh sebentar dan menjawab dengan terburu-buru.

" Oh, itu. Cuma biskut kot. Aku belanja buat kau. Kalau nak cicip sekarang pon takpe."

" Tapi-"

Namun Mila sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu sebelum Hafiz menanyakan perihal isi kantong kresek itu lebih lanjut. Ia lalu memandang kantong kresek di tangannya selama beberapa detik. Biskuit? Boleh juga. Tapi siapa sih yang berniat membuat biskuit yang beratnya bagaikan batu kerikil ini?Aneh betul!

Tak lama kemudian, Hafiz akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat benda itu secara utuh. Ditaruhnya kantong yang katan Mila berisi biskuit di atas meja ruang santai. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu merogoh ke dalam kantong itu dan meraih sebungkus biskuit berbentuk hati darinya. Awalnya Hafiz takjub melihat bentuk imut biskuit itu. Rasa laparnya muncul seketika melihat keimutan biskuit berbentuk hati yang seakan menggodanya untuk melahapnya sesegera mungkin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hafiz langsung memasukkan satu keping utuh biskuit itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya perlahan. Sekonyong-konyong kedua mata coklat anak itu membelalak. Wajahnya terpana. Ia mematung disitu seraya menggumam tidak percaya.

" Sedapnye biskut ni ..."

* * *

 ** _Bersambung ...  
_**

 **Ga nyangka bagian ini malah jadi gaje. Mungkin karena masih efek dari writeblock. Maafkan saya, semua :'(**

 **Mungkin ada yg ingin memberi krisar di kolom review krn bagian ini sangat pendek dan kurang berguna :'D tapi setidaknya Author sudah berusaha. Dan untuk adegan antara Ying dan Ah Meng itu ... mungkin karena Author terinspirasi dari Kabedon kali ya?/kena tendangan laju-_-/**

 **Ying:" Wey, lu kata ff ni takde romance. Tapi yg aku dan AH Meng tu apaan, Ha?"**

 **Eh, anu ... ga tahu juga sih tiba2 kepikiran adegan itu. Hehehe, maafkan sayah sebab itu/ditendang/**

 **Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Love you all, dear readers :)**


	5. Firasat

**Hai readers sekalian. Author akhirnya kembali bsa membawakan lanjutan ff gaje ni. Hehehe, maaf kalau menunggu lama. Silahkan dibaca ya :)**

 ** _Bagaimanakah Mila mengikuti ujian masuk GIDO? Apakah benar Hafiz suka biskuit Yaya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Cici Ko dan TAPOPS?_ Cari jawabannya di bagian ini :)**

 **Note: OOC, gaje, mungkin ada sedikit adegan T+, Fanon baru dll**

 **blossom-chan: Ehehe, entahlah. Soalnya Author juga tidak berminat pacaran, jadi ga tahu gimana buat Yaya ada boyfriendnya. Tapi jangan risau. ikuti saja ceritanya dulu, oke? ;)**

 **kurohimeNoir: Eh, iya ka? hehehe, maaf kalau adegan Ying dan Ah Meng itu penuh suspensi. Soalnya author juga tidak merencanakan genre romance sebagai genre utama dan hanya genre sampingan. Dan untuk Hafiz ... yah author buat dia sebagai pengeculian seperti Lahap ... suka biskuit yaya. Tapi ga tahu juga sih. Silahkan baca ceritanya ya**

 **Rini848: Hehehe, ini udah update kok. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu. Sila dibaca ceritanya ya ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 _ **Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 4: Firasat.**

"HUWAAAA! JANGAN! Jangan tarik-tarik pipi akuuuu!"

"Apahal kau ni, Angin? Asyik lari dari aku je."

"Kau pulak, apasal nakkan sangat pipi aku?! Dia tu bukan mainan kau lah! JANGAN PEGANG!"

"Alahh… Pipi kau tu terlampau comel lah, macam bakpau tau. Meh la sini kejap."

"TAK NAK!"

Di dunia alam bawah sadar itu- atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah lapangan terbuka- tampak Milyra Gamma yang tengah asyik memburu BoBoiBoy Angin dengan tujuan memain-mainkan pipi imut dari sang pengendali angin. Tentu saja Angin tidak berminat untuk melayani hobi gila-gilaan milik Gamma itu. Ia terus saja terbang di udara, berusaha menghindar. Namun Gamma punya sejuta cara agar Angin bisa menyerahkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa protes. Ia lalu memunculkan tongkat piercing miliknya dan mengubahnya menjadi tunggangan udara layaknya sapu terbang penyihir dari cerita-cerita dongeng zaman dahulu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, tongkat piercing lalu membawa Gamma ke udara, membuat Angin memberinya tatapan ngeri.

"Hehehe, sori Angin. Tapi aku takkan menyerah sampai Pipi kau tu jadi milik aku!" pekik Gamma dengan tawa 'rada psikopat' miliknya. Sadar kalau gadis aneh berkuncir dua itu semakin liar mengejarnya, Angin terpaksa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebagai pertahanan diri. Dengan gesit ia membalik badan dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Setelah semua tenaganya terkumpul di kepalan tangannya, ia pun berteriak.

"TUMBUKAN ANGIN!"

Ditinjunya udara kosong di depannya, menciptakan dorongan angin tajam darinya. Dorongan angin tajam itu menukik ke arah Gamma bagaikan burung elang yang mengincar mangsa. Gamma mengerem tongkatnya dan menghunusnya. Sebuah sinar putih kekuningan memancar darinya.

"Kau ingat kau boleh serang aku? Hehehe, mana ada," ucapnya jahil seraya memutar dirinya sendiri beberapa kali seolah-olah ia sedang menari ballet di udara. "PERISAI GAMMA!"

SRRIIIINGG!

Sebuah bola transparan berwarna putih kekuningan melingkupi sekujur tubuh Milyra Gamma. Detik berikutnya, serangan tumbukan angin milik BoBoiBoy Angin menembus bola transparan dimana Gamma berlindung . Anehnya, bola transparan itu tidak bergeming. Gamma tertawa kecil sembari memudarkan bola transparan yang melindunginya dari serangan Angin itu. Ditudingnya pemuda itu menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, membuat Angin terperangah.

"Apa- Apakah?! Serangan aku tak mempan?" ucapnya kaget. "Kenapa ini boleh berlaku?"

Gamma terkekeh. 'Itulah kau! Asyik lupa je," sindirnya riang. "Kau tak ingat ke kalau aku pernah munculkan kuasa perisai gamma tu masa kita pertama kali berjumpa dekat Danau kat pinggir Hutan Cemara samping sekolah ? Ish, ish, ish, Apalah kau ni. Masih kecik dah pelupa."

"Hehehe… tahu pon," ucap Angin sambil nyengir malu. "Sifat pelupa tu termasuk salah satu kelemahan daripada BoBoiBoy, jadi aku pon kena impact-nya sekali sebab aku masih termasuk diri dia jugak. Kau tahu tak? Aku pernah lupa habis semuanya hingga aku tak ingat siapa diri sebenar aku. Parahnya, aku anggap pecahan-pecahan aku yang lain tu macam budak mentah, takde guna, terutama Petir. Aku lalu serang dia dan juga seisi Taman Pulau Rintis selepas makan Biskut Yaya dan— Egh?!"

Ucapannya terpotong begitu ia merasa sepasang tangan mencengkeram kedua pipi montoknya, membuat Angin mengidik horror. Rupanya ia terlalu asyik bercerita akan pengalamannya saat berubah menjadi fase keduanya yang berinisial Taufan hingga ia lupa kalau Gamma ada disitu dan hendak mengincar pipinya. Dan kini ia sudah terlambat.

"Ha! Akhirnya dapat juga pipi kau, Ahai!" Pekik Gamma puas. Belum sempat Angin mengajukan protesnya, tanpa ampun gadis berkuncir dua itu langsung memainkan pipi Angin seliar-liarnya, membuat bocah bertopi samping itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"HUWAAAA! Lepaskan, Gamma! LEPASKAN AKUUUU! "

"Kyaaaaa! COMELNYAAA! Pipi kau ni dah macam bantal tau, Ehehe…"

"Argh! Lepas aku kata!"

"Alahh, aku belum selesai main lah. Bagilah aku masa kejap."

"Ish, Kau ni. Dah tahu aku tak suka, masih saja nak buat! Lagipun kita ni bukan mahram lah. Lepaskan pipi aku!"

Keduanya bergumul. Angin berusaha mendorong kedua tangan buas Gamma yang terus memain-mainkan kedua pipinya sementara Gamma masih saja mempertahankan serangannya, bersikukuh disitu seakan pipi Angin adalah perhiasan berharga yang harus dimilikinya. Ketika mereka sedang seru-serunya saling mendorong, sebuah tepukan tangan yang disertai asap harum berwarna kemerahan membuat aktifitas brutal mereka terhenti. Angin dan Gamma mematung disitu. Belum sempat mereka bereaksi, sebuah suara gadis menyapa mereka.

"Owh, bagus. Bagus sekali… jadi ini yang korang buat semenjak alam bawah sedar BoBoiBoy dan Milyra bersatu? Ckckck, tak berfaedah sangat la. Apelah korang ni… buat benda tu kena lah betul-betul! Tak la main tarik pipi macam budak kecik."

"Hah?"

Secara bersamaan Angin dan Gamma menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sesosok gadis berambut perak panjang terurai. Ia memakai pakaian berwarna merah hati. Asap kemerahan yang mengelilingi gadis itu sungguh tebal, membuat Angin sulit melihat penampakan si gadis secara jelas. Namun tidak bagi Gamma. Baginya, asap wangi kemenyan kemerahan itu telah melenyapkan segala keraguan akan sosok itu.

"Fragrance? Apa kau buat kat sini?" desisnya pilu. Sorot mata liarnya hilang bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Angin yang berada di sampingnya tertegun mendengar nama yang menurutnya asing tersebut.

"Gamma, kau kenal dia ke?" tanyanya. Gamma mendelik ke arahnya seraya mendesah.

"Mestilah aku kenal," ucapnya sedih. "Dia tu pecahan keenam daripada Milyra. Dia sepadan dengan adik kau: Thorn a.k.a. Daun atau mungkin lagi tua sikit. Tapi Fragrance… dia tak sukakan aku dan pecahan-pecahan Milyra yang lain. Dia kata kitorang ni tak sepadan dengan dia."

Fragrance tertawa cekikikan. "Hihihi… Hebat, hebat… Kau mengaku juga rupanya," ujarnya sinis sembari berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap kemenyannya dan menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya pada kedua pecahan kekuatan yang mematung tak jauh darinya itu. "Akhirnya kau sedar bahwa betapa tak bergunanya diri kau. Kau tu memang tak patut ada kat dunia ni. Apa kata kalau kau hilangkan saja diri kau daripada Milyra, hmm?"

"Ehhh, Kejap, Kejap. Apa urusan kau kat sini?" potong Angin segera. "Apasal kau suruh Gamma hilangkan diri dia? Kau nak Milyra takde kuasa gelombang sinar gamma ke? Tak berperikuasaan lah!"

"Hm? Tak berperikuasaan kau kata?" Fragrance mendelik ke arah si pengendali angin. "Kau… tak sangka kau lagi dukung Kakak aku yang lemah tu ketimbang aku. Aku takut kalau lemah dia tu menular, tahu tak?"

"APA KAU CAKAP?!" Angin terbawa emosi juga mendengar sindiran penuh hinaan itu. Namun Gamma segera melintangkan tangannya di depan wajah pecahan kedua dari BoBoiBoy, mencegahnya agar tidak sampai marah meledak-ledak.

"Sudah, Angin. Tak payah kau layan dia," ucap Gamma murung. "Fragrance betul. Mungkin lagi baik kita tak berkawan lagi. Aku memang lemah la."

"Ei'? Sejak bila kau lemah?" Tanya Angin bingung karena melihat emosi Gamma yang memburuk dalam sekejap akibat kalimat pedas dari Fragrance. "Kau tu kuat. Kita ni sama-sama kuat! Lagipun kalau kau lemah, mustahil kau boleh ciptakan kuasa Perisai gamma tembus tu. Kan? Kan?"

Sang pengendali Gelombang Alpha tertawa pelan melihat sikap penuh semangat milik Angin itu. "Jadi kau masih cuba dukung Gamma, eh?" tukasnya pelan. "Kau memang kawan yang baik, Angin. Aku terkesan. Tapi ada satu benda yang nak aku bagi tahu kau secara empat mata, jadi aku tak nak Gamma ganggu pasal kita. Alpha Wave: UDARA PEMENGSAN!"

Sekonyong-konyong Fragrance mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, membuat asap kemenyan yang mengelilinginya menerjang ke arah Angin dan Gamma. Buru-buru Angin mengayunkan udara di sekitarnya, menangkis asap itu. Sayangnya Gamma yang saat itu tengah dirundung kerendahan diri tidak berusaha menghindar. Detik berikutnya ia tahu-tahu sudah terkapar di lantai akibat menghirup asap kemerahan milik Fragrance. Angin yang melihat temannya itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri langsung panik dan bergegas menghampirinya dengan raut muka cemas.

"Gamma?! Bangun, GAMMA!" ia berseru-seru di dekat telinga si pengendali gelombang gamma yang sudah terbius itu. Sayang usahanya itu memang sia-sia. Begitu ia mendengar tawa hambar Fragrance yang ditujukan pada mereka, Angin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap nanar ke arah sumber tawa yang entah mengapa membuatnya kesal itu.

"Apa kau buat dekat Gamma, Hah?!" semburnya marah sembari berdiri di atas kedua kakinya hingga ia dan Fragrance saling tatap-menatap. "Gamma memang menyebalkan. Tapi dia tetap la kawan aku! Kalau kau berani apa-apakan dia, Aku yang akan ajar kau!"

"Ow, ow, tak sangka kau boleh garang juga rupanya," desis Fragrance sambil memasang ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya walaupun itu hanya ditujukan untuk ledekan. "Yah, terserah kau nak buat apa. Yang jelas Tuan Puteri kau yang lemah tu tak kan pernah bisa sepadan dengan aku. Ah, ya. Aku datang kesini sebab aku nak tanyakan satu soalan."

Angin mendengus. "Kalau Cuma nak tanya soalan, Tak payah la sampai buat Gamma pengsan jugak!" Ujarnya kesal sembari pasang kuda-kuda. "Kau ni pelik betu-"

SET!

"Ekh?!"

Tanpa diduga, Fragrance tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Disergapnya kedua bahu Angin melewati ketiak, membuat anak itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengelak. BoBoiBoy berbaju serba biru tua itu kaget sekali. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gerakan Fragrance bisa selincah itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa gerakan pemuda itu terkunci oleh cengkeramannya, Fragrance mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Angin, mendesis disana.

"Aku butuh Daun… sekarang."

"Hah? Daun?" balas Angin kekeran. "Lah, Daun tu ada kat Pokok la. Itupun kau tak tahu?"

Krikk… Krikkk…Krikkk… Krikkk….

Merasa dipermainkan, Fragrance menghunus kipas besinya di sebelah leher Angin, membuat mata hazel anak itu membelalak horror.

"Kau ingat aku senang nak kena tipu ke?"

"Ehehe, tak lah. Aku gurau je tadi."

"Dah tu, mana dia? Mana BoBoiBoy Daun?"

Angin mendelik ke arahnya. "Sebelum aku jawab soalan kau tu, aku pon nak tanyakan satu soalan dekat kau jugak," imbuhnya tegang. "Apa kepentingan kau kat dia?"

"Apa kepentingan aku dekat dia tu bukan kau punya pasal," bisik Fragrance tajam. "Jawab saja soalan aku. Mana Daun?"

"Haehh… kalau pun aku jawab soalan tu, kau mesti la tak kan butuh dia," kata Angin sweatdrop. 'Kuasa BoBoiBoy Daun tu belum la aktif lagi. Kena ada reaksi dari luar dahulu baru dia boleh bangun. Apa lagi yang mahu kau sangkal daripada aku?"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Angin itu membuat Fragrance tersenyum kecut. "Iya ke? Ingatkan dia dah aktif, ternyata belum," kekehnya hambar. "Baiklah, budak comel. Itu je yang nak aku tanyakan dekat kau. Maaf sebab dah ganggu hari kau. Nah, Sila sambung balik permainan aneh kau dengan Puteri Gamma kau yang lemah tu, hehehe. Jumpa lagi di lain waktu."

Dilepaskannya cengkeramannya terhadap Angin dan mundur. Sebuah portal merah keunguan muncul di belakangnya. Fragrance mundur ke portal itu dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Setelah menyadari bahwa Fragrance sudah tidak ada disitu, Angin menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bebas dari intimidasi negatif dari gadis itu. Didekatinya Gamma yang masih terkapar di tanah sambil berseru tertahan.

"Gamma! Kau dah siuman ke?"

"Uhh…" Gamma mengernyit, sebuah tanda kalau dia sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Mungkin efek aroma penidur wangi dari gelombang alpha milik Fragrance menghilang bersamaan dengan perginya gadis itu. Masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Gamma pun berhasil duduk sambil mengucek matanya, memandang Angin dengan tatapan seperti orang mengantuk. "Apa… Apa jadi ni?" tanyanya lemas." Apa yang berlaku tadi? Mana Fragrance?"

"Jangan risau. Dia dah takde kat sini," balas Angin sembari tersenyum kecil. "Kau ok? Asap dia tadi bukan racun, kan?"

Gamma menggeleng. "Tak. Seingat aku, Fragrance jarang lawan musuh dia guna benda beracun, walaupun itu pon ada kemungkinannya juga," jelasnya sambil berdiri. "Oh, iya. Kau tadi ikut pengsan juga ke?"

"Tak. Aku block serangan dia," jawab Angin bangga. "Tapi dia tak berhenti sampai situ. Ada satu soalan yang dia tanyakan dekat aku. Pasal BoBoiBoy Daun."

"Eh? Daun?" Tanya Gamma terheran-heran. "Apahal dia tanyakan pasal tu dekat kau?"  
"Entah," jawab lawan bicaranya sambil angkat bahu. "Aku pon tak faham apa motif sebenar dia dibalik semua ni. Tapi selepas tengok gerak-gerak dia yang macam pelik, aku rasa Fragrance butuh Daun untuk sesuatu. Sayangnya aku tak tahu apa sesuatu itu. Moga-moga dia tak butuhkan Daun untuk benda jahat. Sebab kalau iya, maka benda tu mestilah teruk! Mulai saat ini aku tak kan biarkan Fragrance dekati 'Adik' aku, apapun yang berlaku. Ingat betul-betul cakap aku ni, Gamma."

Gamma tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku ingat kot," ujarnya geli. "Jangan la terlampau panik, Angin. Kerana bagaimanapun juga, kejadian buruk tak kan berlaku dekat kita selama takdir tak menjadikan kita terkena kejadian buruk tu, oke?"

* * *

 _Markas TAPOPS, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 16:25..._

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Semoga Berjaya, Kaizo."

"Terima kasih banyak, Komander Koko Ci."

Kaizo membungkuk hormat ke arah sang Komandan dari TAPOPS itu. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Motobot yang terlihat kaget dengan keputusan Cici Ko untuk membiarkan Kaizo mengemban dua tanggung jawab sekaligus, mengangguk ke arah Power Sphera generasi kedelapan Itu seolah dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Motobot merayap ke sebelah Cici Ko dan bergumam sangsi.

"Komander, apasal Komander biarkan dia emban dua tanggung jawab sekali?"

Cici Ko menghela nafas panjang. "Aku takde pilihan lain. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Kaizo tu keras kepala sangat," ujarnya pasrah. "Entahlah, Motobot. Aku pon rasa kalau kita kena buat sesuatu. Menyesal aku izinkan dia buat dua tugas tu tadi."

"Maksud Komander?"

"Maksud aku, kita pon kena cari maklumat daripada perkembangan ONION."

"HAH?!" Motobot membelalak horror mendengar usulan tiba-tiba dari Cici Ko itu. "Ta-Tapi kenapa? Aku tahu ONION tu ialah musuh bersama kita, tapi Komander kena sedar diri. Kita ni bukan macam GIDO yang boleh atasi semua kejahatan dekat Galaxy. Kita ni TAPOPS, pengesan dan pelindung daripada Power Sphera. Tugas kita lagi khusus. Baik kita pusatkan perhatian kita dekat tujuan kita bentuk badan TAPOPS ni. Pasal ONION tu boleh la dilantarkan kejap."

Mendengar protes dari Motobot itu membuat Cici Ko terdiam. Memang betul apa yang dikatakan Sfera Kuasa pembuat Kendaraan itu. TAPOPS dibentuk untuk tujuan yang lebih khusus yaitu menyelamatkan Power Sphera karena kerawanan mereka akibat diburu terus-menerus oleh para penjahat yang menginginkan kekuatan-kekuatan spektakuler dari tubuh mereka. Namun di sisi lain, Cici Ko merasakan sebuah firasat bahwa ONION sedang menyusun agenda untuk menguasai dunia. Sekitar sepuluh menit lebih mereka membisu. Tak lama kemudian, Cici Ko turun dari kursinya dan mendekati salah satu jendela di ruang kendali itu seraya bergumam.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu fokus utama kita ialah Power Sphera, bukan yang lain terlebih perkara ONION tu," imbuhnya getir. "Tapi sayang sekali… ini bukan masanya untuk bersantai. Gerak-gerik diorang makin lama makin mencurigakan. Dalam erti lain, diorang tak boleh diremehkan. Kita kena bertindak segera!"

Dia mengatakan itu dengan suara tegas. Motobot jadi bingung dibuatnya. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Komandannya ini? Motobot tahu sendiri kalau 'jenisnya' itu sedang diburu habis-habisan oleh para penjahat di Galaksi. Ia pun tahu kalau ONION tidak seremeh yang dibayangkan. Badan kejahatan itu sudah beroperasi selama hampir seratus tahun. Mereka lah yang menjadi dalang dari sebagian besar kasus kejahatan yang terjadi antar Galaksi seperti Perampokan, Pencurian dan jenis kejahatan lainnya dari satu Planet ke Planet lain. Ketua-ketua mereka semua kejam, terutama empat ketua termansyur mereka. Tujuan mereka hanya dua pilihan: Menjadikan dunia sebagai milik mereka ataupun menghancurkannya sama sekali. Ada rumor bahwa kini mereka mulai menarget Sfera Kuasa. Tapi Motobot sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Dipandangnya punggung mungil Cici Ko, berharap dalam hati kalau Sang Komandan akan mengubah cara berpikirnya, atau setidaknya mendahulukan prioritas badan TAPOPS yang tujuan utamanya adalah keselamatan para Sfera Kuasa, bukan yang lain. Motobot menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut, memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Tapi Komander, Kalau kita melangkah terlalu jauh, diorang akan tahu kalau selama ni kita perhatikan diorang jugak. Bukannya selama ni TAPOPS hanya fokus kat Power Sphera je?" ucap Motobot kaku, bersikeras akan prioritas TAPOPS. "Lagipun takde lagi maklumat yang kita dapatkan selain ni. Kita hanya bergantung pada maklumat yang 'Logam mulia' bagi dekat kita lewat perantaraan Kaizo. Bahkan ada rekaman video Haryan yang dia bagi dekat kita. Memang pon itu masih termasuk sedikit, tapi itu dah termasuk cukup untuk kita jadikan pegangan akan ektiviti yang ONION buat agar kita boleh fokus betul-betul akan tujuan utama kita dalam TAPOPS ni. Aku mohon, Komander kena faham pasal ni."

Cici Ko memalingkan wajahnya pada Motobot. "Maaf, Motobot. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, maklumat yang aku dapatkan terlampau minim," tukasnya murung. "Kita tak boleh bergantung banyak terhadap Kaizo untuk carikan maklumat diorang tue. Setidaknya kita dah usaha, sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Setelah puas mengatakan semua unek-uneknya, Cici Ko lalu melompat ke atas kursinya dan menarik salah satu mikrofon di meja kendali. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuat sebuah pengumumam.

"Perhatian, kepada semua Karyawan dekat Markas TAPOPS, harap datang segera ke bilik pantau utama. Ada beberapa hal yang aku kena bagi tahu kalian. Harap datang segera. Saya akan tunggu kalian hingga lengkap disini."

* * *

 _Markas GIDO, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 16:44…_

Milyra tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju halaman utama dimana Master Chang dan kader-kader GIDO lainnya berada setelah sebelumnya memberikan oleh-oleh Biskuit buatan Yaya ke Hafiz untuk dicicipi. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, acara perekrutan itu tidak akan dilaksanakan sebelum semua kandidat sudah lengkap. Dan kini Milyra-lah yang paling terlambat datang di antara mereka semua. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya gugup. Dan ia terlihat semakin gugup begitu Master Chang mendatanginya dengan auranya yang penuh dengan suasana intimidasi.

"Baiklah, peri kecil. Saya punya satu soalan khusus untuk kamu," ujarnya berang sembari berkacak pinggang. "APASAL LU DATANG LAMBAN SANGAT, HAAAAAHHHH?!"

"Ekh?!" Mila langsung mematung di tempatnya berdiri begitu Ketua Divisi Meteor itu menyemburnya dengan ganas bak naga api. Gadis berambut perak itu tidak percaya kalau pria itu akan sangat kesal terhadap dirinya. "A- Anu… saya ada pasal sekejap dengan kawan-kawan saya dekat Pulau Rintis tadi. Macam perpisahan la tu. Lepas tu saya—"

"SUDAH! Kamu ni… dah datang lamban tambah berkisah pulak!" sembur Master Chang dengan wajah merah padam. "Kamu dah buat rakan-rakan seperjuangan kau ni menunggu lama, tahu tak?! Maka dari tu, kamu akan saya bagi hukuman atas keterlambatan kamu! Sekarang, lari keliling halaman utama ni sebanyak 30 putaran!"

"Ha?! 30 puluh putaran?!" Spontan kedua mata pink kemerahan Mila melotot mendengar angka fantastis itu. "Alahh, apasal banyak sangat? Penat lah…"

"Oi, ini hukuman kamu sebab datang lamban sangat! Pakai acara protes pulak," dengus Master Chang sebal. "Jangan banyak alasan! Hanya kerana kamu ialah Puteri Mahkota dari Planet Tim Tam Dua bukan berarti saya akan bagi kamu dispensasi. Di GIDO ni semua derajat member ialah sama. Sana, pergi lari! Saya akan bagi kamu masa sehingga lima minit sahaja."

"Apa?! Lima minit? Anda mesti bergurau!"

"Itu patut untuk makhluk lamban macam kau! Dah la, kamu ni memang nak didiskualifikasi rupanya."

"Ekh, tak tak tak! Saya tak mahu didiskualifikasi lah."

"Dah tu, apa lagi yang kamu tunggu? BERLARI LAH SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ba- Baik, Bos!"

Langsung saja Mila melesat memutari halaman utama markas GIDO yang luasnya sama dengan ukuran dua buah lapangan sepakbola. Gila benar pelatihnya ini. Untuk apa Master Chang menyiksanya dengan hukuman gila-gilaan seperti ini? Hukumannya sebagai kandidat saja sudah berat. Bagaimana jadinya kalau ia sudah menjadi ketua Divisi nanti? Mila merinding dibuatnya. Diliriknya Master Chang yang tampaknya puas melihat Mila kesulitan berlari. Jangan-jangan pria Cina yang menjabat sebagai ketua Divisi Meteor itu sudah tidak lagi waras akibat memberi hukuman gila kepada kader barunya.

"Oh, iya. Saya hampir lupa," ucap Master Chang tiba-tiba. Ditaruhnya pangkal megafon yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tepat di depan mulutnya dan berseru ke arah Mila yang sedang berjuang di putarannya yang kelima. "Jangan sekalipun kamu cuba untuk berhenti. DAN JANGAN PAKAI KUASA SELAMA KAMU BERLARI!"

Oh, bagus. Sepertinya pria itu memang sudah tidak waras.

"Ish, ape lah Master Chang ni…" keluh Mila sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Gadis itu baru saja hendak menggunakan sayapnya untuk dipakai terbang. Namun tampaknya Master Chang ingin ia memakai kemampuan berlari regularnya. Dasar pria aneh! Bisanya Cuma menyiksa saja.

Setelah selesai berlari, Mila pun kembali ikut bersama rekan-rekan kandidat baru lainnya untuk menjalani tes perekrutan. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak lulus dan terpaksa menjadi anggota biasa. Untung saja Mila tidak mengalami nasib yang sama dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya itu. Ia dan beberapa kandidat baru beruntung mendapat posisi sebagai anggota eksklusif. Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan mereka bisa dicalonkan menjadi anggota ataupun ketua Divisi lebih besar ketimbang rekan-rekan mereka yang hanya sebatas sebagai anggota biasa. Merasa puas dengan pencapaiannya, Mila senang bukan kepalang. Ia lalu berlari menuju ruang santai dimana Hafiz berada dengan suasana hati riang gembira.

"Aku kena bagi tahu Hafiz kalau aku dah masuk sebagai member eksklusif," gumamnya bahagia."Dia mesti senang sebab derajat kita dah seimbang, hihihi…"

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

Tanpa diduga ia menabrak seseorang di lorong menuju ruang santai itu. Saking kerasnya tabrakan itu membuat Mila kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai. Orang yang ditabraknya pun ikut terjatuh. Kertas-kertas penting yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan di lantai, membuat Mila terkejut sekaligus merasa bersalah. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Ma- Maaf, saya tak tengok awak dekat lorong ni, jadi tak sengaja tabrak," tukasnya gugup sambil terus mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu di tangannya sampai semuanya terkumpul. Dipandangnya orang yang ditabraknya itu, Seorang pemuda yang tampaknya kurang lebih seumuran dengan BoBoiBoy. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang agak ikal tampak tersisir rapi. Ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan dasi merah serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan kedua mata coklat tenang dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di depan hidungnya. Mila terkesiap. Wajah anak itu lumayan ganteng juga, walau terkesan sedikit dingin. Awalnya Mila mengira kalau anak itu akan memakinya karena tabrakan tadi. Namun ia keliru. Anak berkacamata itu malah mendekatinya dengan tatapan simpatik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan logat asing dan terkesan formal, membuat Mila untuk sementara waktu merasa tersihir dengan rasa peduli dari anak itu. Akan tetapi ia cepat-cepat menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan menggangguk ke arah lawan bicaranya dengan malu-malu.

"Um. Aku ok kot," jawab Mila gugup dan menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu kepada empunya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku sebab dah tabrak kau tadi. Aku terlampau senang tadi."

Anak berkacamata itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bukan disengaja, kan?" katanya tenang. "Ah, ya. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disini. Apa kau baru saja menjadi anggota baru?"

"Eh? I- Iya. Saya member baru daripada GIDO," balas Mila segera. "Tapi syukurlah saya jadi sebagai member eksklusif. Oh, hampir lupa. Nama saya Milyra Sparklouise. Siapa nama kau?"

"Dimas Abdul Rasyid. Panggil saja Dimas," jawab anak berkacamata itu. "Eh, tunggu. Nama kau Milyra? Putri mahkota dari Planet Tim Tam Dua? Hafiz banyak bercerita tentangmu. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Putri."

"Ehh, tak payah la berformal dekat aku." Mila jadi risih juga diperlakukan secara formal oleh Dimas. "Aku ni lepas dikudeta, jadi sama sahaja aku bukan Puteri Mahkota. Oh, kau pon kenal Hafiz jugak? Wah! Best-nya aku dapat dua kawan baru dekat GIDO ni."

Dimas tertawa kecil. "Hafiz itu sahabatku sejak bersekolah dasar di Kuala Lumpur. Tentu saja aku tahu banyak tentang dia," ujarnya menjelaskan. "Kami berdua dan salah satu sahabat perempuan kami masuk GIDO secara bersamaan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kami bertiga pun berhasil lulus menjadi anggota eksklusif, Sama sepertimu, kak Milyra. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kau juga, Dimas," jawab Mila lembut. "Oh, ya. Aku nak jumpa Hafiz ni. Aku nak bagi tahu dia perihal aku lulus sebagai member eksklusif. Mesti dia senang sangat selepas dengar maklumat tu."

"Hmm… kebetulan aku juga ingin menemui Hafiz. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya," timpal Dimas segera. "Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama pergi temui Hafiz? Sekalian saja aku ikut denganmu, Kak Milyra."

Mila mengangguk. "Okey la kalau macam tu. Jom kita pergi ke bilik santai dia."

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ruang santai dimana Hafiz berada. Dimas lalu membuka pintu ruang santai itu. Tahu-tahu mereka tertegun melihat Hafiz yang tampaknya tengah asyik mengunyah biskuit Yaya yang dibelikan Mila untuknya di atas sofa. Merasa ada yang membuka pintu, Hafiz pun menoleh ke arah Dimas dan Mila. Di sekitar bibirnya terlihat remah-remah biskuit berwarna coklat. Segera ia melambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah kedua temannya yang berada di depan pintu.

"Dimas! Kak Milyra! Mumpung la korang berdua dah tiba kat sini," tukasnya dengan nada riang. "Meh sini temankan aku makan biskut. Oh, ya. Kak Milyra, Biskut ni sedap betul lah! Dekat mana Akak beli makanan sesedap ini?"

"Ehe, Kawan sekolah aku yang jual. Dia sorang buat biskut tu," balas Mila sambil cengar-cengir lalu masuk ke dalam ruang santai diikuti Dimas. Ia duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Hafiz sementara Dimas duduk di samping sahabatnya. Anak berkacamata itu melirik ke atas meja yang berada di antara kedua sofa itu. Disitu ada dua bungkus plastik. Salah satu plastik sudah kosong sementara plastik yang satu lagi masih berisi beberapa keping biskuit berbentuk hati coklat berinti merah stroberi. Imut memang. Tapi entah mengapa perasaan Dimas jadi tidak enak saat ia melihat biskuit itu, seolah-olah benda itu bukan makanan yang layak dikonsumsi. Melihat tampang curiga Dimas, Hafiz lantas menyikutnya.

"Hei, apasal kau hanya pandang-pandang Biskut tu? Makan lah," ucapnya menawari. "Ini biskut sedap sangat tau. Kau kena cicip juga, Dim."

Dimas mengerutkan kening. "Sori, Fiz. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi tidak berselera untuk makan biskuit ini," katanya sangsi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mila. "Kak Milyra, kau tahu apa saja bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat biskuit ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, spontan Mila mengangkat bahu. "Tak tahu," jawabnya jujur. "Aku tak sempat tanyakan soalan tu dekat Yaya. Dia yang buat biskut ni. Tapi nampaknya kita tak perlu risau. Buktinya Hafiz sukakan sangat biskut tu."

"Ha'ah, betul apa Kak Milyra cakap," angguk Hafiz setuju sambil mengunyah keping biskuitnya yang terakhir. "Aku sukakan sangat biskut ni. Sedap betul! Kalau aku jumpa Yaya nanti, aku akan jadi pelanggan setia biskut dia. Rasa kertas pasir dalam biskut dia ni unik tau."

"HEEEEE?"

Refleks Dimas dan Mila melotot begitu medengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hafiz barusan. Amplas? Sejak kapan biskuit Yaya mengandung Amplas? Mereka terlihat mengidik. Dimas segera pindah duduk di sebelah Mila dan berbisik perlahan di kuping gadis itu.

"Kak Milyra, kenapa kau beli biskuit itu?" tanyanya panik. "Kalau Hafiz jatuh sakit bagaimana?"

Mila terkesiap. "Alamak! Sori… aku tak tahu la kalau ada kertas pasir kat dalam biskut tu," ujarnya cemas."Aku tak enak hati dekat Yaya, jadi aku beli biskut dia je. Tak tahu la kalau ada benda pelik yang dia masukkan semasa buat biskut ni."

Dimas mendengus." Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya ketus. "Hafiz sudah makan biskuit itu sebanyak dua bungkus! Habislah sudah…"

"Ei, apa korang berdua bisik-bisik tu?" tahu-tahu Hafiz menginterupsi mereka. "Tak baik tahu bisik-bisik kalau ada pihak ketiga. Apa benda yang korang bincangkan kat situ? Macam pelik je."

"Ehehe, tak payah kau curiga, Hafiz. Bukan perkara teruk pon," ujar Mila sambil menyeringai hambar. "Apa kata kalau kau jangan makan biskut tu?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hafiz bingung. "Biskut ni sedap la. Apasal aku tak boleh makan? Lagipun aku- Uuuuhhhh…."

PLUK!

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hafiz tahu-tahu merosot ke dudukan sofa. Biskuit yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Detik berikutnya, anak itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Langsung saja Mila memekik begitu ia melihat temannya itu pingsan di tempat.

"Alamak! Dia pengsan lah!" Pekiknya ketakutan. Didekatinya Hafiz yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan mengguncang tubuh anak itu. "Hafiz! Bangun, Hafiz!"

Dimas menepuk keningnya melihat insiden itu. "Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi," Tukasnya sambil _faceplam_. "Cepat! Kita harus segera bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat!"

* * *

Setelah Cici Ko mengizinkannya untuk menangani dua tugas yang sebenarnya terdengar cukup berat bagi pria muda seusianya, Kaizo lalu undur diri untuk melanjutkan acara pelatihan yang diembankan padanya semenjak Laksamana Tarung pensiun dari badan itu. Selain itu, ia juga harus segera pergi ke Bumi untuk 'mengundang' Fang agar bisa ikut serta dalam Ujian masuk sebagai anggota resmi yang pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari TAPOPS bersama kedua Kadet TAPOPS lainnya: Si Kembar Sai dan Shielda.

Sang Kapten berjalan dengan tegap di sepanjang lorong markas TAPOPS itu sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. Matanya yang berwarna merah gelap memandang kosong. Dalam hati ia berpikir… Mungkin agenda perekrutan ini lebih baik ketimbang ia harus memberi Fang latihan tempur gila-gilaan di pesawat angkasanya. Alasannya karena Kaizo masih saja kesal terhadap sang adik. Ya, kesal semenjak ia tahu bahwa Fang tidak bisa menjaga Laptop pemberiannya dengan baik. Lebih parahnya lagi, Laptop yang dibelinya untuk Fang sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilan sang adik masuk di Sekolah Menengah itu dihancurkan oleh orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ayah Angkat Kaizo selama menjalani Penelitian di Bumi beberapa tahun yang lalu: Haryan Pakpak Darwish. Kaizo sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa Haryan telah memangku jabatan sebagai Ketua Organisasi di periode ini setelah sebelumnya pria paruh baya itu ditawari oleh Rosaline guna menggantikannya sebagai Ketua badan tersembunyi itu. Menurut kabar burung yang diterima Kaizo dari Ashrlati: Sang Ratu Cyborg Ultra Humanoid yang menjadi pemerintah boneka di Planet Ata Ta Satu dan sekaligus berperan sebagai agen ganda atau informan gelap untuk sang Kapten— bahwa Rosaline lah yang sengaja mengompori Haryan untuk melakukan rencana perekrutan anggota-anggota baru bagi ONION, termasuk anak-anak dibawah umur yang dimana hal itu adalah merupakan sebuah 'kesenangan' yang luar biasa bagi seorang wanita pengidap kelainan Pedofilia sepertinya. Kaizo mendecih. Entah mengapa ia masih saja bisa merasakan bekas serangan' Kiss of Death' dari Ratu Succubus yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami mati suri hingga berjam-jam lamanya di pinggir bibirnya itu. Saking lamanya Kaizo mengalami mati suri, Fang bahkan sampai mengalami stress karena mengira bahwa Abangnya itu telah meninggal dunia.

"Kau ingat kau sanggup ambik dua tanggung jawab tu sekaligus? Hmp, sombong betul la kau ni, Kaizo."

"Huh?"

Dalam sekejap lamunan Kaizo buyar begitu kedua kupingnya mendengar sebuah suara bernada mencemooh yang dialamatkan pada dirinya. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah sudut gelap di ujung lorong. Segera Kaizo menghentikan langkahnya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di atas gagang Pedang Tenaga-nya sembari pasang kuda-kuda. Kalau orang itu adalah musuh, maka ia sudah siap untuk menghadapinya saat itu juga.

"Siapa disitu?" desis Kaizo dingin. Dikuatkannya kuda-kudanya sambil tetap waspada. "Baik kau bagi tengok diri kau, kalau kau masih merasa sebagai makhluk terhormat yang punya harga diri."

Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, sosok yang mencemoohnya tadi perlahan keluar dari kegelapan lorong yang menyelimutinya. Sedikit demi sedikit penampakan sosok itu tersingkap, mulai dari kakinya yang berlapiskan sepatu bot berbahan logam hingga tudung berjubah yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambut berwarna pirang kehitaman menjuntai keluar dari bagian kanan-kiri pipinya. Kaizo tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu akibat bingkai tudung yang nyaris menutupi seluruh bagian atas kepala lawannya. Namun Sang Kapten bisa memastikan sikap tidak bersahabat dari orang yang menghadangnya ini. Dipicingkannya kedua matanya guna mengenali ciri-ciri si lawan dengan cermat.

"Apa pandang-pandang? Ingatkan aku senang dipandang macam artis ke?" sambar orang itu, kesal karena kelakuan Kaizo yang membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi barang yang harus di-scan menggunakan sinar x. "Setidaknya aku tak sombong macam kau. Berlagak betul boleh rampungkan dua tugas sekali. Kau ingat kau ni Alien terhebat kat Galaxy? Jangan mimpi, dasar budak payah!"

Dihina seperti membuat Kaizo panas hati juga. "Hmp, kau pulak! Apasal masuk campur dekat urusan aku? Ingatkan aku ada pasal pribadi dekat kau ke?" balasnya sengit. "Sudah! Baik kau bagi tahu siapa diri sebenar kau, sebelum aku sorang yang paksa kau buat benda tu."

Lawannya terkekeh pelan. "Kau boleh panggil aku Spark, Komander Spark," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya angkuh. "Aku ialah Pimpinan daripada kumpulan askar SUPERNOVA, Pengawal daripada Puteri Liena sekaligus Pelindung utama daripada Kerajaan Knightia dekat Planet xxxx. Puas?"

"Eh?" Kaizo tersentak mendengar penuturan dari Komandan Spark. Dia tahu badan SUPERNOVA yang berasal dari Planet asalnya itu. Mereka adalah sekumpulan pengawal yang melindungi Kerajaan Knightia, salah satu Kerajaan utama di Planet xxxx dan sekaligus sebagai Sekutu dari Kerajaan dimana Kaizo dan Fang tinggal sebelum kedua kakak beradik itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Planet itu guna membebaskan diri dari aturan Planet yang terlalu mengekang mereka sekaligus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Alam Semesta diluar sana. Tidak heran kalau Kaizo dijuluki pemberontak legenda di Galaksi akibat aksi nekatnya meninggalkan Planet-nya sendiri dan membentuk sebuah badan baru bersama Fang dan Lahap untuk melindungi Sfera Kuasa yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Alam Semesta yang kekuatan mereka sampai sekarang diburu oleh penjahat-penjahat haus kekuatan di luar angkasa. Ketiganya tetap menjadi kelompok bebas hingga akhirnya Cici Ko menawari mereka untuk menjadi bagian dari sebuah badan rahasia pelindung Sfera Kuasa bernama TAPOPS. Sang Kapten akhirnya menyetujui tawaran itu tanpa pertimbangan sama sekali.

Masalahnya adalah karena Komandan Spark juga menyebut nama Liena: Tunangan sekaligus teman masa kecil Kaizo. Liena merupakan Pewaris sah pemimpin Kerajaan Knightia dimana keturunan mereka secara turun-temurun mewarisi kemampuan pelindung terkuat yang pernah ada di Planet itu: Planet Blessing. Kemampuan Planet Blessing adalah dapat melingkupi seluruh bagian permukaan Planet mereka bagaikan perisai pelindung agar tidak dapat dimasuki oleh siapapun kecuali pihak-pihak yang mendapat izin dari Liena sendiri. Sayang, kekuatan terbesar yang pernah ada di Planet xxxx itu pun memiliki efek samping yang antara lain dapat menyerap tenaga pemakainya secara drastis. Maka dari itu, Leluhur-leluhur dari Liena sebagian besar mati muda karena energi kehidupan mereka terkuras habis oleh penggunaan kuasa Planet Blessing. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Beberapa orang dari leluhur Liena membagi setengah kekuatannya kepada suami ataupun istri mereka agar berfungsi sebagai Penyeimbang kuasa Planet Blessing itu. Dengan begitu energi kehidupan mereka tidak mudah habis dan mereka pun bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu dengan mudah. Awalnya Liena meminta Kaizo agar menjadi penyeimbang kuasa untuknya. Namun akibat aturan Planet yang terlalu mengekang membuat Kaizo terpaksa meninggalkan Planet mereka guna mencari 'Kesibukan' yang lebih bebas dan bermartabat di Alam Semesta. Hal inilah yang membuat Komandan Spark melabeli Kaizo sebagai salah satu 'Pengkhianat' dan berusaha mati-matian mencari pemuda itu agar dapat segera menjadi Penyeimbang kuasa Planet Blessing bagi Liena. Sayang sekali Kaizo tidak tahu hal ini. Ia malah menganggap pria itu sebagai penghalang baginya dalam menjaga Galaksi dari para penjahat rakus akan Sfera Kuasa. Namun karena sang Komandan menyebut dirinya adalah Pengawal dari Liena, Kaizo jadi terpancing juga untuk menanyakan perihal hubungan Komandan Spark dan Putri Liena itu.

"Kejap," ujarnya cepat-cepat. "Kau? Pengawal daripada Lien? Macam mana kau—"

Tak payah kau tekejut macam tu, Dasar budak pembelot!" potong Komandan Spark kasar. "Yang jelas semua ini berlaku selepas kau dan Fang tinggalkan Planet kita untuk puaskan rasa ingin tahu korang akan Galaxy yang terlampau memuakkan itu. Korang ingat dengan cara tu korang boleh lindungi Galaxy daripada musuh? Hmph! Kapten Bora Ra pon tak mampu kau kalahkan masa dia mulakan invasi dia dekat Power-power Sphera yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Alam semesta ni. Macam mana kau boleh lindungi makhluk-makhluk tak berdosa kalau kau masih tak mampu lawan Alien rakus macam dia tu?"

Kaizo mendecih. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau nakkan dari aku, Hah?" gertaknya marah. "Aku tak kesah kalau pangkat kau lagi tinggi daripada aku hanya kerana aku ialah seorang Kapten dan kau ialah seorang Komander. Aku tak takut terhadap kau, Kalau takde benda penting yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan aku dan kau, baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

"Tch, jadi kau masih tak faham apa maksud dari kedatangan aku ni?" timpal Komandan Spark geram."Baiklah kalau ini yang kau mahukan, Wahai calon Adik Iparku yang payah. Nampaknya aku dah tak mampu untuk sembunyikan identiti sebenar aku daripada kau. Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini kau akan faham sepenuhnya apa maksud kedatangan aku dekat sini."

Sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pedang laser putihnya, Komandan Spark membuka tudung yang menutupi sebagian besar kepalanya hingga seluruh bagian kepalanya tersingkap. Wajahnya terlihat kaku. Mata merah gelapnya menyorot dingin. Rambut pirang kehitamannya berayun pelan seiring ia melangkah menuju Kaizo yang membelalak kaget setelah melihat wajah asli dari lawannya itu seutuhnya.

"Tunggu… K- Kau?! Aku ingat kau…" desisnya kaget sambil melototi lawannya itu. "Ingatkan kau dah mati selepas Kak Rosa serang kau dekat Istana Tim Tam Dua beberapa tahun lepas. Macam mana kau masih hidup?"

Komandan Spark tersenyum kecut. "Ini bukan masanya aku untuk bagi tahu kau cara aku boleh hidup balik," ujarnya miris. "Aku taklah boleh mati sesenang tu. Lagipun Roz tak boleh tahu kalau aku masih hidup. Maka dari tu, aku guna nama Spark sebagai nama lain aku."

"Ergh, apasal baru sekarang kau bagu tahu maklumat kau ni?" Kaizo menggerutukkan giginya sembari memandang nanar ke arah Komandan Spark yang tampaknya sudah menggeser tangannya ke gagang pedang tenaga-nya yang berwarna putih. "Dan apasal kau macam tak sukakan aku? Apa salah aku terhadap kau? Atau jangan-jangan kau ni bahagian daripada ONION?"

"Tak. Aku takde sangkut pautnya dengan Organisasi pelik tu," ujar Komandan Spark sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku takkan pernah setuju kau jadi adik Ipar aku. Kau tak patut untuk Liena. Kau pon lagi pentingkan misi patroli kau ketimbang Planet kau sendiri. Betapa memalukannya dirimu."

"Ergh… Diam kau…" timpal Kaizo berang. lama-kelamaan ia merasa muak juga mendengar hinaan-hinaan dari Komander Spark. Namun Komandan Spark tampaknya tidak peduli dan terus saja meneror sang kapten dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang terdengar cukup pedas itu.

"Macam mana aku nak diam kalau kau lagi pentingkan benda lain daripada Planet kita? Kau tak sedar ke kalau kau dah tinggalkan Liena sorang-sorang untuk jaga Planet tu? Dia dah percayakan kau… tapi kau remehkan kepercayaan tu. Sampai bila kau buat dia menunggu? Hmp, memalukan. Kau ni memang la takde guna, Kaizo."

"DIAM KAU!"

Kaizo berteriak murka sembari menghunus pedang tenaga-nya. Detik berikutnya ia melesat ke arah Komandan Spark dan melayangkan pedangnya ke arah leher pria itu sekuat tenaga. Sadar lehernya diincar, Komandan Spark bergerak cepat. Diayunkannya bilah pedang tenaga berwarna putih miliknya ke arah Pedang tenaga Kaizo, menyebabkan bunyi hantaman telak hingga membuat dinding lorong itu bergetar.

Jadi kau nak aku diam, hm?" decih Komandan Spark kesal seraya berusaha mempertahankan kuda-kudanya. "Selepas kau dan Fang buat semua pengkhinatan dekat Planet kita… kau suruh aku diamkan perkara tu? Hmph, kolot. Tak sedar diri… Planet sendiri pon tak nak jaga, apalagi seisi Galaxy! Lagipun kalau seandainya ONION ataupun musuh-musuh lain dah Berjaya hancurkan Planet kita, baru kau tahu rasa."

Kau ingat aku nak sangat terkukung dekat Planet tu?" Kaizo mendesis sebal sembari terus mendesak Komandan Spark dengan pedangnya." Aku tak nak terkukung selamanya kat situ, begitu pula dengan Pang. Asal kau tahu, Wahai Abang Ipar… Para Pimpinan Kerajaan dekat Planet kita tu dah takde beda dari sipir penjara. Ingatkan kitorang ni masih budak kecik ke, kena dilindungi terus menerus?"

Komandan Spark mendengus. "Huh, kau dan adik kau tu memang takde bedanya dengan budak kecik," ujarnya berang. "Korang takkan sanggup lindungi Galaxy dengan kelabilan korang tu. Baik korang ambik balik tanggung jawab korang sebagai penjaga Planet kita dan tinggalkan badan sok berani TAPOPS ni."

"Hm, tak sudi aku dan Pang dikurung balik dekat Planet tu. "Cih, korang ni memang pemberontak legenda… Baik korang berdua balik sekarang juga!"

"Tak akan!"

Kaizo mendesak pedangnya kembali, membuat Komandan Spark mulai kewalahan. Ia menyadari bahwa energi tubuhnya yang disalurkan pada pedang tenaganya mulai menipis. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Ketua dari SUPERNOVA itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur. Ia berkelit, mendorong pedang Kaizo ke samping dan melompat ke belakang sebelum sang Kapten sempat menyerangnya lagi. Disimpannya pedang tenaga-nya sambil menatap dingin ke arah lawannya.

"Mungkin sampai sini dulu perjumpaan kita, Kaizo," ujarnya datar. "Aku akan jumpa kau lagi di masa hadapan dan saat itulah aku akan bagi tengok Liena bahwa kau sama sekali tak patut untuk dia. Ingat itu."

"Tch, jangan cuba kau buat Lien khianati aku," balas Kaizo geram sembari pasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang lagi. "Tak sangka kau nak pisahkan dia daripada aku. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku lagi patut jadi 'Penyeimbang' kuasa dia dan juga… aku akan lindungi Galaxy dari orang berfikiran picik macam kau!"

"Hm, buatlah semampu kau," Komandan Spark menanggapi dengan cuek. "Aku tak kesah kalau kau buat usaha sekeras mungkin untuk perkara tu. Mari kita buktikan siapa lagi layak untuk ungkap semua maklumat tentang 'Kunci' Sapu Katharsis, itupun kalau kau sanggup buat benda tu. Akan aku tunggu hingga masanya tiba."

"Sekonyong-konyong angin kencang berhembus di lorong tempat mereka berada, membuat Kaizo terpaksa melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Begitu ia menurunkan tangannya dari depan wajahnya, Komandan Spark sudah hilang dari situ. Kaizo jadi tertegun dibuatnya. Ia mendesis bingung.

"Abang ipar… apa maksud dari cakap kau tu?"

"Sambil mendesah panjang, ia kembali menyimpan pedang tenaga-nya di samping ikat pinggangnya. Pria itu tampak merenung. Aneh juga. Kenapa tidak ada satupun penghuni Markas TAPOPS yang melihat pertarungan singkat antara dirinya dan Komandan Spark tadi? Markas ini memang besar, tapi masa sih tidak ada yang melihat mereka? Apa mungkin Cici Ko telah memanggil semua karyawan TAPOPS ke ruang kendali untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting? Tapi setidaknya toh harus ada yang bertugas jaga di semua lorong di markas itu agar mereka tahu bahwa ada penyusup yang masuk ke markas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Karena kalau keberadaan badan mereka ini sampai terungkap ke pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab, bisa gawat jadinya.

Sang Kapten lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat dimana Komandan Spark terakhir kali terlihat olehnya. Ia masih saja bingung dengan kedatangan pria itu. Kenapa ketua SUPERNOVA yang merupakan pasukan keamanan di Planet-nya itu harus repot-repot mendatanginya tadi dan-

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia harus membuang-buang waktu memikirkan masalah itu?

Bukannya saat ini dia harus segera pergi ke Bumi untuk menjemput Fang? Adiknya itu harus segera mengikuti Ujian masuk sebagai anggota resmi TAPOPS bersama Sai dan Shielda. Kalau tidak, Cici Ko akan langsung mendiskualifikasi anak itu dan Fang tidak akan bisa membantunya lagi untuk melindungi Galaksi. Kaizo mendengus, kesal pada pikirannya yang hampir terpecah dua itu. Ia lalu bergegas pergi ke Pesawat Angkasanya yang terparkir di salah satu stasiun pendaratan markas, masuk ke ruang pilot dan menghidupkan semua mesin. Ia duduk di kursi kendali utama pesawat, memejamkan matanya dan berdoa agar semuanya berjalan lancar.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat angkasa itu pun terbang meninggalkan Markas TAPOPS dan melesat menuju Bumi.

* * *

 _Halaman depan gedung markas ONION, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 16:48…_

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk utama markas utama ONION. Sesampai disana, ia berpapasan dengan Ah Ming yang terlihat sedang membawa sebuah map berkas di tangannya. Begitu jarak antar keduanya sudah dekat, Ah Ming menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tian…" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Ini mungkin terdengar gila. Tapi aku nak kau bantu aku untuk buat Mimi beradaptasi dekat sini."

"Kalimat itu spontan membuat Sebastian ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendelik ke arah Ah Ming dengan sorot mata menyelidik. "Apa maksud kau cakap macam tu?" tanyanya heran." Mimi tu dah jadi Ketua daripada ONION ni. Mestilah dia dah tahu apa kewajiban dia. Tak payah la kita bantu dia beradaptasi lagi. Dia bukan budak kecik lagi, Ah Ming."

Ah Ming mendesah panjang lalu membalik badannya ke arah Sebastian, saling pandang dengan pemuda itu. "Nampaknya kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlaku dekat Mimi," tukasnya lirih. "Memang pun dia bukan budak kecik. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau dia terobsesi sangat dekat BoBoiBoy? Selain itu, dia pon baru sahaja jadi yatim piatu. Selepas dia dilantik sebagai Ketua ONION ke-100 dua hari lepas, tak henti-hentinya dia gelak-gelak macam orang gila kat bilik rehat dia. Aku pon tak tahu apa aku kena buat agar dia boleh sedar balik. Yang jelas dia tak boleh jadi Ketua ONION kalau jiwa dia masih terganggu macam tu. Aku mohon, kau kena bantu aku."

"Sori, kawan. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tak tertarik buat benda tu," tolak Sebastian segera sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara sebagai tanda perpisahan. "Ada benda lagi penting yang aku kena buat sekarang ni. Aku tak nak berurusan dengan budak psikopat tu. Buang masa je. Dah la. Aku nak pegi dekat Lab bawah tanah ni. Jumpa lagi."

Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti oleh interupsi Ah Ming tadi. Namun penolakannya yang terkesan agak kasar itu rupanya membuat Ah Ming kesal juga. Gadis berambut ungu dan berkuncir dua itu segera berlari ke depan pintu masuk menuju Lab bawah tanah dan menghadang Sebastian sebelum dia sempat membukanya.

"Apasal kau halang-halang ni? Tepi lah!" Sebastian menukas kesal, berusaha menggertak Ah Ming agar membiarkannya masuk."Dah cakap pon kalau aku tak minat untuk bantu kawan psikopat kau tu. Aku nak sambung proyek aku. Minggir sana!"

Ah Ming mendengus."Proyek pelik kau lagi berharga ke dari kawan kau?" desisnya getir. "Aku tahu kau nak Tuan Haryan hidup balik. Tapi setidaknya kau bagi perhatian kau dekat anak beliau. Lagipun Mimi tu kawan kau. Kau nak dia makin terpuruk ke?"

Diserang seperti itu membuat amarah Sebastian memuncak. "Dengar, Ah Ming. Aku berkawan dengan korang tu hanya kerana kita ni sebatas member daripada Supreme Diamond, tak lebih dari itu," imbuhnya gusar. "Dah, dah! Buang masa je aku beborak dengan kau ni. Jangan ganggu aku!"

Didorongnya Ah Ming keras-keras ke samping dan membuka pintu menuju Lab bawah tanah. Setelah itu, dibantingnya benda itu sekuat tenaga dan menyebabkan suara hantaman yang cukup memekakkan telinga hingga Ah Ming merasa gendang telinganya mau pecah saat itu juga.

"Hish, dasar budak pelik! Tak mahu sangat fikirkan pasal orang lain." Ah Ming mengumpat perlahan, kesal dengan sikap tak acuh Sebastian barusan. "Ingatkan dia boleh berbuat seenak diri dia ke? Hmph! Seandainya saja dia ialah musuh, dah lama aku serang dia hingga babak belur."

Setelah puas mengatai-ngatai Sebastian, Ah Ming lalu membalik badan dan kembali melanjutkan penelusurannya mencari 'Sukarelawan' di Markas ONION itu. Memang, Syrena sudah tiba di kamar Mimi sejak satu jam yang lalu dan tengah berusaha mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Tapi itu belumlah cukup. Mimi harus butuh banyak bantuan psikologis dari luar guna menstabilkan jiwanya yang masih saja terguncang akibat kematian sang Ayah. Belum lagi keadaannya semakin memburuk saat ia tahu kalau BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman Pulau Rintis-nya yang membuat Haryan terpaksa melakukan bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan dan meledakkan dirinya sendiri dari atas gedung. Miris memang. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ah Ming tahu kalau mustahil Ketua ke-99 dari ONION itu akan hidup kembali, walaupun saat ini Sebastian baru saja memulai sebuah proyek kecil-kecilan yang katanya hendaks membuat Haryan dan beberapa ketua ONION sebelumnya hidup kembali. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak masuk akal bagi Ah Ming. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Orang mati yang kembali hidup itu adalah merupakan sebuah perlawanan dari kodrat kehidupan dan tentunya bersifat sungguh menyimpang dari kehidupan itu sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sebastian yang berada di balik pintu menuju Lab bawah tanah mendengar langkah kaki Ah Ming menjauh. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris. Dasar Ah Ming. Kenapa gadis itu tidak mengerti juga? Sebastian tahu kalau proyek kecil-kecilan untuk membuat Haryan dan beberapa Ketua ONION sebelumnya bangkit dari kematian terdengar cukup gila. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Baginya, Mimi tidak akan pernah layak untuk menjadi Ketua ONION walaupun Sebastian mengakui bahwa gadis itu lebih kuat dan pantas serta lebih kejam dari Kakak Kembarnya: Milyra. Namun sayang, kelabilan dan kekanakan Mimi membuat Sebastian merasa harus kembali mempertimbangkan kelayakan Mimi untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahnya di usia yang masih sangat belia.

"Memalukan. Baik dia jadi Pemerintah Boneka ketimbang Ketua yang patut buat posisi tu."

Dia masih meracau saja sambil melangkah menuruni tangga yang menuntunnya menuju Lab bawah tanah. Sesampainya di Lab, Sebastian mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Beberapa tabung berisi cairan berwarna biru terang dipasang berjejer di tiap sisi dinding. Beberapa pipa elastis dimasukkan ke dalam tabung yang ujungnya dipasang di badan spesimen yang berada di dalam tabung. Sebastian mendekati dua buah tabung yang berada di ujung ruang Lab. Dipandangnya kedua tabung itu lamat.

Tabung pertama berisi sesosok spesimen manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sebagian besar tubuhnya nyaris tidak terbentuk. Terlihat beberapa arang dan luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan kemungkinan besar adalah hasil dari sebuah ledakan. Tabung kedua berisi sesosok spesimen berjenis kelamin perempuan. Namun bedanya, tubuhnya tidak sehancur spesimen laki-laki di sampingnya. Kedua telinganya terlihat meruncing. Rambut peraknya tumbuh memanjang dan lebat. Mulutnya tersenyum kecil walaupun tampak tidak terlalu jelas. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sebastian mendekati tabung berisi spesimen perempuan itu dan mengusap papan nama logam yang terletak di bawah tabung. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tawa pelan terdengar darinya diikuti gumaman penuh harap.

"Akan aku tunggu hingga masanya tiba, Bunda…"

* * *

 _Markas TAPOPS, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 16:52…_

Di Kamar Sai, tampak Shielda yang tengah duduk pinggir ranjang saudaranya. Sai sendiri masih terbaring di atas kasurnya, belum kunjung siuman. Beberapa bulir keringat tampak mengalir turun dari keningnya. Shielda memandang wajah letih saudaranya dengan cemas. Diusapnya rambut merah Sai dengan lembut, berharap pemuda itu akan baik-baik saja walaupun ia sendiri mulai ragu akan hal itu. Namun segera ditepisnya keraguannya dan kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Sai akan segera siuman dan mereka akan mengikuti ujian resmi TAPOPS bersama-sama.

"Lima menit pun berlalu. Shielda terlihat mulai terkantuk-kantuk akibat kelelahan menunggu saudaranya siuman. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Namun gadis itu tidak mau ambil risiko kalau ia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri dan meninggalkan Sai sendirian. Ia pun merebahkan kepalanya di pinggir kasur Sai dan perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat terlelap, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara erangan.

"Ja- Jangan… Rosa… line…"

Shielda mengangkat kepalanya dari pinggir kasur. Dilihatnya Sai meracau tidak jelas dalam ketidaksadarannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi dijamahnya bahu saudaranya dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Sai, kau dah siuman ke?"

Sayangnya usaha Shielda itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Memang Sai menggumamkan sesuatu, namun bukan berarti pemuda itu sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Shielda melihat Sai mengejang pelan sebelum akhirnya melemas kembali. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Rosa… line… apa kau… nak buat?" Dia menggumam lemah, membuat Shielda tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wajah gadis itu semakin terlihat khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan saudaranya ini sedang mengalami kesurupan? Lagipula siapa Rosaline? Kenapa Sai menyebut-nyebut nama itu?

"Apa aku kena buat ni?" desis Shielda panik. "Siapa Rosaline? Dia ke wanita yang selama ini bagi mimpi buruk dekat Sai? Ini tidak baik. Aku kena hubungi Komander sekarang juga."

Ditekannya tombol di jam tangan komunikasinya, hendak menghubungi Cici Ko. Sekonyong-konyong layar hologram-nya terlihat kacau. Tentu saja itu membuat Shielda heran. Sejak kapan jam tangannya jadi rusak begini? Apa gara-gara sinyal di markas TAPOPS sedang bermasalah?

Tapi Shielda tahu ia tidak bisa menunda-nunda waktu lagi. Kondisi Sai terlihat memburuk, dan ia harus menolong saudara kembarnya itu sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Dia lalu bergegas menuju pintu kamar Sai dan menekan tombol pembuka pintu kamar untuk membukanya agar ia bisa segera pergi menemui Cici Ko dan menjelaskan kondisi Sai sekarang ini. Anehnya, pintu itu tidak mau membuka, membuat Shielda semakin panik. Sinyal jam tangan komunikasinya sedang bermasalah dan sekarang pintu kamar Sai pun mengalami hal yang sama? Apa kata dunia?!

"Owh, Nampaknya kau punya masalah dengan pintu itu. Bukan begitu, Shielda?"

Mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Shielda refleks memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dimana suara itu berasal. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya bersandar di salah satu dinding kamar Sai sambil berlipat lengan. Tentunya Shielda segera pasang siaga satu melihat orang asing yang tiba-tiba berada di kamar saudaranya ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya was-was sambil menarik Perisai bundar berukuran raksasa miliknya dan pasang kuda-kuda. "Dan macam mana kau tahu nama aku? Seingat aku, Tak pernah aku berjumpa dengan lelaki pelik macam kau. Apasal kau tiba-tiba ada dekat sini?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan dan menaikkan topi fedora yang menutupi wajahnya hingga wajah itu terlihat jelas. "Kau boleh panggil aku Azurian. Kita memang tak pernah berjumpa, tapi aku kenal kau dan Abang kembar kau," ucapnya santai sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Shielda. "Aku dah kenal korang sejak lama. Korang je yang tak sedar kalau aku dah amati korang walaupun dari jauh… kesian. Baru sedar kalau ada pakcik hensem yang minat dekat kau. Tapi tenang saja, Shielda sayang. Aku takkan buat kau menyesal selepas kita buat sesuatu malam ni."

"Apa?!" pekik Shielda tertahan. "Ki- Kita kena buat sesuatu malam ni? Apa maksud kau ni, Hah?!"

"Ush, garangnye… " kekeh Azurian geli. "Aku gurau je, walaupun sebenarnya aku nak sangat buat benda tu. Dah lama aku tak buat ni. Untung sahaja Rosaline dah berjaya lumpuhkan Abang Kembar kau tu. Fufufu... dan akhirnya aku pun bisa berbuat apapun yang aku mau."

Mendengar nama Rosaline disebut-sebut, Shielda jadi terhenyak juga. "Eh, kejap. Kau kenal Rosaline?" timpalnya heran."Siapa dia? Aku dengar Sai gumam-gumam nama tu dekat tido dia tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya berlaku kat sini? Jawab aku!"

"Oke, oke. Akan aku jawab semua benda yang buat kau bingung macam ni," ujar Azurian sembari tersenyum simpul." Tapi sebelumnya, biar aku bagi kau beberapa aturan."

"Eh? Aturan?" Shielda menelan ludah. Entah kenapa firasat buruk mulai melanglang buana di pikirannya. Azurian jelas adalah pria yang mencurigakan. Namun tampaknya lelaki itu punya beberapa informasi mengenai Rosaline yang mungkin saja akan membantu Shielda untuk menolong saudara kembarnya. Sayangnya gerak-gerik aneh Azurian membuatnya harus mempertimbangkan apa yang dilakukannya ini walaupun tindakannya ini cukup membuatnya ragu.

Lamunannya sirna begitu ia melihat Azurian yang masih saja berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki itu melepas topi fedoranya, menampakkan rambut ikal berwarna biru tua yang selama ini ditutupinya. Sekonyong-konyong ia melesat ke samping. Saking cepatnya, Shielda nyaris tidak bisa memprediksi gerakan pria itu. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat berbuat sesuatu, Azurian tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakangnya. Disambarnya tangan Shielda yang memegang perisai dan mengunci tubuh gadis itu hingga Shielda nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. Shielda sendiri kaget bukan kepalang. Nafasnya memburu karena tegang. Kenapa Azurian menguncinya seperti ini? Tampaknya lelaki paruh baya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadapnya. Tapi apa?

"Ka- Kau… Apa kau nak buat?!" jerit Shielda dengan tatapan horror. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun Azurian menyadari hal ini dan tidak tanggung-tanggung menghempas tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar ke lantai kamar. Ditendangnya tangan Shielda yang memegang perisai kuat-kuat hingga perisai itu terlepas dari tangan saudari kembar Sai dan terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Shielda melihat Azurian menyeringai ke arahnya. Kedua mata merah keunguan pria itu berkilat-kilat. Azurian lalu merendahkan kepalanya hingga mulutnya berada tepat di sebelah telinga gadis itu dan berbisik.

"Akan aku bagi tahu semua yang aku tahu tentang Rosaline," desahnya dengan nada seduktif. "Tapi dengan syarat… kau kena tahu kalau aku pon senang dengan budak kecik, macam yang Rosaline buat. Dengan kata lain, aku tertarik dengan kau, Shielda... Fuufufu, kau sedia?"

Sadar kalau Azurian akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadapnya, Shielda mau tidak mau merasa ngeri juga. Detik berikutnya, Ia berteriak kuat-kuat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritan Shielda menggema hingga seantero markas, membuat Cici Ko, Motobot dan semua karyawan TAPOPS yang saat itu tengah berada di ruang kendali utama tertegun. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Cici Ko langsung turun dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi keluar diikuti Motobot dan para karyawan. Susah payah Motobot menyusul Komandan dari TAPOPS itu.

"Komander, apasal Anda pegi ni?"

Cici Ko mendengus. Ia berbicara tanpa menoleh. "Takde masa untuk menjelaskannya, Motobot. Aku dengar teriakan Shielda tadi, macam ada sesuatu benda teruk yang menimpa dia. Kita kena tolong dia sekarang juga!"

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 **Ahai! Akhirnya tuntas juga bagian ini. Maaf karena BoBoiBoy dkk tak muncul, soalnya nanti terlalu panjang. Mungkin dibagian selanjutnya Author akan memasukkan mereka ke cerita lagi. Jangan risau, ok? ;)**

 **Shielda:" Oh, bagus. Kemarin Sai, dan Sekarang kau berani nistakan aku juga, Author?!"**

 **Ehe, gapapa... biar ada bumbu sedikit :v /dihantam Perisai Shielda/**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, adegan spesimen di tabung itu sebenarnya karena author terinspirasi dari tabungnya JENOVA dari Final Fantasy 7, berhubung Author juga penggemar dari serial itu, ehehehe... maaf, Square enix. :')**

 **Jika readers sekalian berminat, silahkan review bagian ini. Walaupun sebenarnya agak aneh sih hehehe /ditendang/**

 **Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Love you all, dear readers :)**


	6. Dendam, Kepercayaan dan Kenangan

**Halo, Readers. Kita berjumpa lagi di serial aneh bin gaje ini, hehehe ... maaf karena Author hiatus melulu, soalnya terkadang Author ada urusan di Dunia Maya ataupun karena rasa malas sehingga terkena Writeblock, ehe ... mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Silahkan baca bagian ini ya. ;)**

 **Note: Alur acak, bagitu juga dengan peralihan scene yang amburadul, suspensionalisasi, kegajean akut dan lain sebagainya**

 ** _Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaizo setelah tiba di Bumi? Apakah BoBoiBoy akan menceritakan perihal setruman Jam Kuasanya pada Ochobot? Apa reaksi SUPERNOVA? Apakah Cici Ko Berhasil menyelamatkan Shielda dari aksi jahat Azurian?_ Temukan jawabannya disini.**

 **Lavento Zenya: Hehehe, maaf karena tiba-tiba update cerita tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Silahkan baca bagian ini ya ^^**

 **kurohimeNoir: Hiks, yang sabar nak ... Kaizo pun masih dalam tugas menjaga Galaksi, jadi Liena-nya pun ditinggal/eh?/Untuk yg Fragrance nyariin Daun itu ... sebenarnya masih rahasia Author, wehehe(?) Silahkan nikmati bagian ini, ok? ;)**

 **dj: This is the Update. Hope you enjoy it. ^^**

 **LynKZ: Gahh ... tak sangka Akak tengok juga bahagian Kasih antara Kaizo dan Liena. hehehe ... Iya, Akak betul, Liena tu macam inspirasi daripada Lynna, OC Akak. Hanya sahaja untuk Liena punya kisah berbeda daripada Lynna punya. Sila baca bahagian ini, ya ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 ** _Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'_**

 **(Season 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 5: Dendam, Kepercayaan dan Kenangan  
**

 _Gedung Markas ONION, 29 Juli 2014 Pukul 17:40 …_

Di salah satu lorong di lantai 89, terlihat sebuah ubin lantai yang tampak termodifikasi sebagai kolam air. Detik berikutnya, sesosok Siren berjenis kelamin perempuan keluar dari 'kolam' itu. Setelah semua tubuhnya sudah berada di atas permukaan lantai, ia celingak-celinguk menelaah seisi lorong itu. Setelah beberapa lama memeriksa, dia akhirnya yakin kalau inilah lantai yang dituju olehnya.

" Betul la ini Lantai 89. Dah mulai pelupa dah aku ni." Ucapnya terkekeh. Maklum, 'Umurnya' saat ini sudah mencapai 27 tahun. Tapi sebenarnya angka itu masih terbilang muda bagi seseorang untuk menjadi pelupa seperti dirinya.

Ia pun berjalan anggun menuju salah satu pintu di lorong lantai 89 itu. Begitu tiba, diangkatnya salah satu punggung tangannya, hendak mengetuk. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah tawa pelan terdengar dari ruangan dibalik pintu, membuatnya tertegun dan tidak jadi mengetuk pintu tersebut.

" _Vader_ … apasal _Vader_ dah takde? _Moeder_ pon dah takde jugak. Hehehe … Siti pon ikut sekali. Dan sekarang … BoBoiBoy dah tinggalkan aku … sampai hati dia dan kawan-kawan busuk dia bunuh _Vader_ … Kenapa ini semua berlaku?"

Mendengar itu, Sang Siren segera pasang tampang keras." Haih … apasal peragai dia jadi makin pelik macam ni?" desisnya getir. Didorongnya pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Disana ia mendapati sesosok gadis berambut coklat yang meringkuk di atas sebuah ranjang busa nomor satu yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Gadis itu masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna pink muda. Kemungkinan besar gaun tidur itu melekat di badannya sejak tadi pagi. Rambut ikalnya terlihat acak-acakan tidak karuan bak seorang pasien di rumah sakit jiwa. Sang Siren lalu mendekati ranjang si gadis dan berkacak pinggang disana seperti seorang Ibu yang hendak mengomeli anaknya.

" Mimi, kau tak pegi sekolah lagi ke? Dah dua hari kau ponteng sekolah tau."

Mimi menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kuyu." Apa pentingnya sekolah? Hihi … kau tak tengok aku sedang tak mood ke? Payah la kau ni, Syrena."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus." Ckckck, Justru kau lah yang Payah! Kau ni degil betul pasal Kematian Ayah kau tu." Ujarnya _sweatdrop_." Kawan-kawan kau yang lain pon mesti sedih pasal Kematian beliau, tapi diorang tetap tegar hingga sanggup pegi sekolah. Diorang tu tak lembek macam kau. Sampai bila kau nak jadi macam ni?"

" Bukan urusan kau." desis Mimi cemberut, membuat Syrena geleng-geleng kepala.

" Dah, dah … daripada kau terus sahaja meratapi nasib, baik kau mandi dulu. Badan kau tu mesti lengket sebab dua hari ni tak mandi. Sana, ambik towel dan basuh betul-betul badan kau. Ketua ONION tu kena la rapi dan bersih. Lagipun perasaan kau mesti lagi baikan selepas mandi, terutama kalau kau mandi guna air hangat."

" Ye lah, ye lah. Aku mandi." Ucap Mimi malas. Dengan setengah hati ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menyambar handuknya yang tergantung di pengait yang tertempel di salah satu sisi kamar. Setelah itu, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju Kamar mandi yang berada tepat di samping kamar tidurnya, masuk dan melepas gaun tidurnya yang digantungkannya di pengait pintu kamar mandi bagian dalam. Rasa segar langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu air hangat yang keluar dari Shower di atas kepalanya terciprat ke seluruh badannya hingga kaki. Benar juga kata Syrena. Perasaan Mimi berangsur-angsur menjadi nyaman setelah tubuhnya diguyuri air hangat. Mimi terkikik, merasa geli dengan perilaku sintingnya selama dua hari ini. Dia tahu kalau akal sehatnya memang sudah tidak waras, dan ia pun membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja seolah ia memang sengaja membiarkan dirinya menjadi seorang Psikopat gila yang terus dirundung perasaan dendam dan kasih sayang yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dan kini Mimi begitu menikmati keadaan dirinya yang jauh dari kata 'Normal' itu. Ditambah lagi gadis berpita itu telah menjadi Ketua ONION ke-100 setelah Kematian Haryan, ia bisa berbuat apapun yang ia mau dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai semua yang diinginkannya.

Ah, tunggu. Bukankah dengan begini dia bisa membalas perlakuan BoBoiBoy terhadap dirinya selama ini? Dengan jabatan Eksekutif tertinggi di ONION yang berada di genggamannya saat ini, BoBoiBoy tidak akan bisa berkutik. Bukankah itu sempurna?

" Jaga kau, BoBoiBoy … Jaga kau! Hahahaha~"

" Oi, apahal kau gelak-gelak kat dalam tu? Sambung mandi kau lah!"

Kata-kata Syrena diluar kamar mandi memotong tawa aneh yang hendak keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Dasar Siren aneh! Orang lagi enak-enak ketawa kok dilarang?

" Ish, kau ni Syrena … Apasal pantau aku masa mandi lagi?"

Syrena mendengus." Aku yang kena tanggung jawab kalau ketidakwarasan kau muncul balik." Ujarnya menggerutu." Dah la. Sambung balik mandi kau. Malam ni kau kena datang ke Rapat Perdana kau sebagai Ketua ONION untuk buatkan rancangan-rancangan kau selama menjabat nanti. Dan jangan lupa … Ada Pekerjaan Rumah daripada mendiang Tuan Haryan yang kena kau kembangkan pulak."

" Ya, Ya …Tahu pon pasal tu. Dah berapa kali _Vader_ cakap kalau 'Sapu Katharsis ' kena direalisasikan, cepat atau lambat." Balas Mimi sebal seraya memeras ujung rambutnya yang basah." Tak payah la risau, Syrena. Semua dah terkendali kot."

Sang Siren tersenyum simpul." Oke la kalau macam tu. Aku tunggu kau dekat luar bilik rehat." Balasnya." Jumpa lagi, Mimi …"

" Ehh, Kejap." Mimi menggumam tiba-tiba." Syrena … jangan pegi dulu. Ada benda aku nak tanyakan dekat kau."

Syrena yang baru saja hendak meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi dimana Mimi berada dibaliknya langsung tertegun. Ia menoleh ke arah daun pintu kamar mandi dan merapatkan salah satu telinganya disana seraya berucap.

" Benda apa tu?"

Mimi mendesah." Kau tahu tak siapa salah sorang daripada kawan BoBoiBoy kat Pulau Rintis? Maksud aku, budak berkulit gelap yang mirip Arumugam tu … Kau sukakan dia ke?"

" Ah," Syrena langsung tersipu mendengar pertanyaan dari Mimi itu. Ia terkekeh malu." Maksud kau Budak Gopal tu? Ahaha. Memang pon dia macam penakut sangat, kontras daripada Arumugam. Tapi … aku macam rasa kalau dia cocok untuk jadi 'Raja' daripada Planet Tim Tam Dua. Budak tu menarik kot. Kau tahu, aku belum ada pendamping untuk temankan aku kuasai Planet tu seluruhnya, Kan?"

Mimi mendesis geli." Hiih, jangan cakap kau ikut terjangkit kelainan Pedofilia pulak macam Rosaline buat." Ujarnya kaget sekaligus jijik." Umur kau tu dah dua puluh tujuh la. Mana boleh kahwin dengan budak kecik macam tu?"

" Hm? Budak kecik kau kata?" Syrena merasa geli juga mendengar kalimat itu." Nampaknya kau salah besar, Mimi. Justru kerana dia yang tertua di antara BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan superhero dia, maka aku pon pilih dia. Kau tak tahu ke kalau Rosaline kahwin masa dia berumur 38 tahun dan Suami dia 17 tahun? Jadi wajar sahaja kala aku pon nak buat benda tu jugak. Jangan la terlampau sensitif, Mimi …"

" Hum, sensi la tu." Balas Mimi faceplam sembari membalutkan handuknya di sekujur tubuhnya yang semi-kering. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar. Syrena mendelik ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat geli, membuat Mimi terheran-heran.

" Apa?" tanyanya. Mau tidak mau Syrena akhirnya menjawab setelah berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak cekikikan di depan gadis itu.

" Oh, takda pe. Aku hanya berfikir … kau nampak macam terobsesi sangat dengan budak BoBoiBoy tu. Dia tu Teman Istimewa kau ke ape?"

" Ekh?!"

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Mimi merona merah begitu mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari Syrena itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku? Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. BoBoiBoy memang temannya. Dan suatu hal yang wajar kalau Teman harus saling mengingat, bukan? Tapi entah mengapa Mimi merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu sang Siren menyebut-nyebut hubungannya dengan anak bertopi jingga dinosaurus itu dengan nada curiga seakan-akan BoBoiBoy adalah kekasihnya. Memang anak itu adalah pujaan hatinya, tapi itupun hanya sebatas pertemanan. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Mimi merasa berutang budi dengan BoBoiBoy karena telah membuatnya berteman dengan anak-anak lain saat bersekolah dasar dulu. Dan itulah yang membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melupakan BoBoiBoy begitu saja.

Tapi sayang, Mimi mulai ragu dengan pandangan hatinya selama ini. Bagaimanapun juga, BoBoiBoy itu laki-laki. Mimi jadi malu juga kalau ia digoda akan hubungannya dengan bocah itu lebih dari sekedar berteman. Ada-ada saja. Lagipula Mimi sudah naksir setengah mati pada Hafiz. Hanya saja karena perbuatannya yang dulu membunuh Siti membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Hafiz semakin menjauh. Hafiz memang tidak tahu kalau Mimi-lah yang membunuh Kakak Perempuannya dan mengawetkan mayatnya sebagai boneka Manekin. Tapi Mimi tahu … dia tidak bisa memberitahu hal itu pada Hafiz. Dia tidak mau membuat pemuda yang ditaksirnya itu membencinya. Dia ingin Hafiz hidup, bukan berakhir tragis seperti hal-nya Kakak Perempuannya. Namun untuk BoBoiBoy, itu lain perkara.

Karena dia ingin anak itu mati. Dia ingin BoBoiBoy mati.

Itulah ganjaran yang pantas untuk sahabat yang tega melupakannya, walaupun pada hakikatnya dia juga menyayangi pemuda itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Sayang sekali hal itu tidak akan pernah berguna lagi. Hasrat membunuh Mimi telah mengalahkan rasa kasih sayangnya terhadap anak bertopi jingga itu.

" A- Aku … Aku anggap dia kawan aku je, tak lah sampai jatuh cinta pulak." Ujarnya gugup sembari menunduk sedikit guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah." Aku suka dia sebab dia boleh bantu aku berkawan dengan semua murid kat sekolah rendah aku dahulu. Tapi tetap sahaja dia tak boleh diampuni! Aku benci dia sebab dah lupakan aku. Sampai hati dia lagi pentingkan kawan-kawan hodoh dia kat Pulau Rintis ketimbang aku dan kawan-kawan lama dia yang lain. Tak sanggup aku tahan semua beban ni. Aku kena balas dia, Syrena!"

" Ow, Ow … sabar, Mimi. Kau kena tahan amarah kau." Syrena langsung meremas-remas kedua pundak Mimi seakan memijit gadis itu untuk menenangkannya." Kau boleh seksa dia semau kau, tapi sekarang ni bukan la masa yang tepat untuk buat benda tu. Selepas Sapu Katharsis dah berfungsi, baru kau boleh apakan budak BoBoiBoy tu semau kau, oke?"

Mimi menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak emosi." Huff, okey la. Mungkin cakap kau tu ada betulnya juga." Gumamnya setelah perasaannya lebih rileks." Aku kena kawal diri aku. Terima kasih banyak, Syrena."

" Sama-sama." Balas Syrena sambil terkekeh." Jom kita pegi kat Aula Utama. Semuanya mesti dah tunggu kau kat sana. Santai sahaja, Mimi … sebab dengan begitu kau akan lagi rasa elok untuk buat rancangan-rancangan baru daripada Organisasi kita ni. Kau sedia?"

Mimi tersenyum simpul seraya mengangguk mantap. Sorot mata liarnya kembali cerah. Ia menyeringai lebar.

" Aku Sedia."

* * *

 _Rumah Tok Aba, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 17:30 …_

Sepeninggal Mila, BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman Superhero-nya kembali melanjutkan aktifitas pekerjaan rumah mereka yang sempat tertunda saat berada di Kedai Kokotiam tadi untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan terhadap teman Peri mereka. Awalnya mereka kaget begitu mendengar pernyataan mendadak dari Mila yang secara jelas nan akurat hendak berhenti menjadi siswi di SMK Pulau Rintis dan menerima tawaran pekerjaan di sebuah instansi rahasia berinisial 'GIDO'. Tapi sebenarnya tindakan gadis itu tidak salah. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang umur dan pengalaman, Mila lebih tahu dan lebih dewasa dari mereka. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia hendak bekerja di sebuah badan perlindungan Galaksi seperti itu. Walaupun gadis itu tidak menyebutkan secara detail bagaimana seluk-beluk GIDO, namun BoBoiBoy yakin seratus persen kalau GIDO adalah merupakan sebuah instansi yang baik-baik. Mana mungkin Mila bisa diterima disana kalau dia tidak memenuhi kriteria sebagai orang baik di alam semesta ini?

Tanpa sadar ia melamun dan sibuk menerawang sembari mengetuk-ngetuk ujung penanya di meja ruang tamu dimana ia dan teman-temannya duduk melingkari meja itu sambil belajar bersama atau lebih tepatnya mengerjakan tugas review yang diberikan Papa Zola untuk dikumpul keesokan harinya. Ia berhenti melamun begitu mendengar desisan keras Ying yang secara tersirat ditujukan padanya, seolah-olah memperingatkan untuk berhenti melamun dan kembali menulis review. Sambil cengar-cengir guna menutupi rasa malunya, BoBoiBoy langsung tancap pena sambil tersipu sendiri.

Di samping kanan BoBoiBoy duduklah Fang. Anak berambut ungu landak itu tampak lancar menulis review-nya hingga akhirnya nyaris mencapai dua lembar halaman kertas polio bergaris. Tentu saja, dia termasuk anak yang otaknya encer di sekolah itu. Dia bisa menjadi juara satu di kelasnya setiap tahun kalau dia mau. Sayangnya dia seringkali berada di peringkat juara tiga di kelas karena hendak 'memuliakan' kedua sahabat perempuannya: Yaya dan Ying yang notabene seringkali bersaing memperebutkan Juara satu atau dua di kelas sejak sekolah dasar, walaupun sebenarnya dia terpaksa melakukannya karena merasa ngeri dengan kompetisi tidak sehat di antara kedua gadis itu.

Di samping kiri BoBoiBoy duduklah Gopal. Pemuda gembul berdarah India itu tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Sepertinya dia tengah berpikir keras mencari kalimat-kalimat yang pas untuk ditulis diatas kertas review-nya. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir, Syukur-syukur kalau dia bisa menulis lima atau enam paragraf untuk review-nya. Bagi dirinya yang memiliki metode belajar secara kinestetik, bermain game dan memperagakan gerak-gerik tokoh dari film detektif lebih bisa memberinya inspirasi untuk belajar dan menulis ketimbang mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan teman-temannya tiga hari yang lalu secara visual maupun audio.

Di seberang meja dari tempat Gopal berada tampak Yaya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sang Manipulator Molekul. Gadis berhijab Pink itu menulis dengan hati-hati agar tulisannya terlihat indah dan dapat dibaca oleh guru. Ia bersikap seakan hendak memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk review-nya. Tentu saja dia harus melakukan hal itu. Karena kalau tidak, maka pamornya sebagai murid dengan prestasi terbanyak di sekolah akan jatuh, dan Yaya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Pokoknya, dia harus mempertahankan gelar-gelar hebat yang diberikan kepada dirinya selama berada di dunia pendidikan formal, bagaimanapun caranya.

Di samping kiri Yaya duduk Ying yang juga tampak asyik menulis di atas kertasnya. Jari-jemarinya yang halus bergerak lincah, menuntun bolpoinnya merangkai gaya tulisan yang tidak kalah indahnya dari Yaya. Saking gesitnya, gadis cina itu tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menulis review sebanyak delapan halaman! Fang sampai bersungut-sungut sendiri melihat Ying bisa menulis beberapa halaman lebih banyak darinya. Ia dan kedua teman lelakinya hanya bisa memandang tegang melihat Yaya dan Ying berlomba-lomba menyelesaikan review mereka, seakan-akan mereka sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati.

" Wei, korang berdua ni apahal? Slow sikit la tu." Imbuh BoBoiBoy cemas melihat Yaya dan Ying masih saja terus berlomba menulis indah di atas kertas polio mereka." Ini bukan pulak kompetisi … reviu tu kena la dibuat elok-elok."

" Haiya, lu senyap je la BoBoiBoy. Kami nak fokus dah ni." Balas Ying segera sambil terus menulis." Saya kena buat reviu namber satu dekat kelas maa …"

" Apa? Aku yang lagi patut dapat number satu, bukan kau!" balas Yaya sengit sembari mempercepatkan gerakan tangannya untuk menulis." Awas kau, Ying!"

" Hah! Lu ingat lu lagi baik dari saya ke hoo? Hmph! Meh kita tengok!"

" Meh lah!"

" Hayoyo diorang mule dah, huhuhu …" Gopal mendesis ngeri melihat kedua teman perempuan mereka mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda siaga satu." Aku punya reviu satu lembar je dah rasa besyukur tau."

" Ha'ah. Lagipun yang penting dari reviu ni bukan kuantitas, tapi isi serta kualitas." Ucap BoBoiBoy, setuju dengan kalimat Gopal." Yaya, Ying~ dah la tu korang berdua. Kita disini nak keje tugas tau, bukan lumba Olimpiade."

Sayang sekali, Kalimatnya itu tidak dihiraukan. Yaya dan Ying berhenti menulis. Mereka langsung saling melototi satu sama lain bak dua ekor singa betina yang hendak berduel. Merasa teguran BoBoiBoy tidak ada gunanya, Fang mendengus.

" Sesia je kau nak lerai diorang, BoBoiBoy … Diorang tak kan faham" tukasnya pasrah." Paling-paling diorang yang terkam kau kalau kau masih cuba nak lerai diorang tue."

" Tapi kalau diorang dibiarkan begaduh, bisa hancur rumah Tok Aba!" pekik Gopal tertahan. Ia melompat ke belakang sofa dan meringkuk disana, bersiap-siap akan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Benar saja. Yaya dan Ying tampak mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya berdiri garang, melototi satu sama lain. Cahaya kuning dan merah jambu terlihat berpendar dari kedua jam kekuatan mereka. BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Gawat, pikirnya. Kalau mereka berdua benar-benar bertarung disini, bisa-bisa rumah Tok Aba akan hancur lebur!

" BoBoiBoy, buatlah sesuatu!" terdengar bisikan tajam Fang dari belakang, membuat BoBoiBoy menoleh dan melongo hebat. Ternyata Fang sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan ikut meringkuk di belakang sofa bersama Gopal, membiarkan teman superhero elemental mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua teman perempuan mereka yang dimana kondisi hati mereka sedang tidak baik. Sebegitu mengerikannya kah persaingan akademik di antara Yaya dan Ying hingga sanggup membuat Gopal dan Fang bertekuk lutut pada mereka?

" Weih, apasal kau pegi sorok-sorok dekat sini pulak?" bisik Gopal keras, kaget melihat Fang yang sudah berada di sebelahnya dan ikut meringkuk di belakang Sofa." Kau nak BoBoiBoy diterkam sorang-sorang ke?"

" Ish, senyap je lah!" Fang balas berbisik. Merasa curiga, Gopal menelaah wajah sahabatnya itu lekat. Terlihat wajah sang pengendali bayangan yang tampak pucat pasi. Rupanya Fang merasa ketakutan melihat Yaya dan Ying hendak mengamuk. Melihat itu, lantas Gopal menyikut pelan Fang, membuat anak itu kaget.

" Oi, apasal kau sikut aku ni?"

" Dey, Fang. Kau takut dekat Yaya dan Ying ke?"

" A- Apa?" Spontan wajah Fang yang awalnya pucat pasi berubah menjadi merah karena malu." A- Aku … Aku tak takut lah! Mana aku takutkan diorang yang pompuan tu?"

" Elehh …Aku tengok muka kau macam pucat sangat tadi. Cakap jer kau takut dekat diorang … Kan, kan? "

Detik berikutnya, wajah Gopal berubah menjadi horror begitu melihat Fang mulai membentuk jari-jemarinya menjadi wujud seekor burung Elang.

" Kau ni memang nak cari gara-gara kat aku, eh?"

" Egh?! Tak, tak, tak! So- Sori, Fang … aku gurau je tadi."

Sementara itu, BoBoiBoy masih berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Yaya dan Ying tidak sampai berkelahi. Perempuan kalau sedang bertengkar ternyata parah juga, malah mungkin lebih sangar dari Laki-laki. Dilihatnya Yaya mendengus kesal dan mulai mengeluarkan lingkaran cahaya berwarna pink dari bawah kakinya.

" Berani kau nak lagi hebat dari aku?"

Ying tersenyum kecut." Huh! Meh sini kalau kau berani, Yaya!"

" APA KAU CAKAP?! HIAHH!"

" CIAAAATTT!"

Tak tanggung-tanggung keduanya langsung saling bergumul bak di Arena gulat, membuat BoBoiBoy menjerit panik sementara Fang dan Gopal semakin meringkukkan tubuh mereka di belakang sofa, ngeri. BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau marah meledak-ledak terhadap kedua teman perempuannya. Tapi kalau mereka dibiarkan, Rumah ini tidak akan selamat. Dan tentunya, Tok Aba punya alasan untuk marah-marah terhadap mereka berlima, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menjadi orang lembek disini.

" BERHENTI KORANG BERDUA!"

Bentakan BoBoiBoy tahu-tahu membuat Yaya dan Ying yang tampak sudah bersiap menerkam satu sama lain kembali menjadi mematung di tempat. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. BoBoiBoy menatap Yaya dan Ying bergiliran dengan wajah merah padam karena kesal.

" Boleh ke korang tak begaduh hanya kerana pasal Juara kelas tu?" desisnya ketus." Kita disini nak jalankan kewajiban kita sebagai pelajar, belajar bersama-sama. Bukan nak bergulat pulak! Kalau korang masih nak berlumba juga, buat je masa kita da kat bilik ajar, bukan dekat Rumah Atok! Faham?!"

Mendengar itu, Yaya menundukkan pandangannya karena malu. Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda rasa bersalah. Pelan-pelan mereka menyadari bahwa perbuatan mereka ini dilakukan tidak pada tempatnya. Untung saja BoBoiBoy langsung menunjukkan sisi ganasnya. Kalau tidak, habis sudah rumah Tok Aba mereka hancurkan.

" Ma- Maaf, BoBoiBoy … kitorang lepas kawalan diri tadi." Ungkap Yaya kikuk.

" Be- Betul hoo … tak ingat pon kalau kitorang ni ada dekat rumah Tok Aba." Imbuh Ying, melengkapi rasa bersalahnya dan juga rasa bersalah Yaya. Kedua gadis itu merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya mereka sampai merasa begitu kesal seperti tadi. Padahal diluar dunia akademik, mereka adalah sahabat baik. Persaingan mereka hanya berlaku di kelas. Entah mengapa mereka jadi tidak bisa mengontrol diri mereka sendiri untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik di dunia akademi. Dan kini mereka yang notabene berada diluar arena persaingan merasa kelakuan mereka kali ini terlalu berlebihan.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah suasana terasa mulai membaik, Yaya mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Ying, hendak berjabat tanda damai. Ying pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan segera. Keduanya bersalaman.

" Ying, sori … aku tak bermaksud marah dekat kau tadi." Aku Yaya penuh sesal." Aku harap kita boleh berkawan balik macam semula."

Ying mengangguk kecil." Um. Tak pe, Yaya. Saya pon nak minta maaf." Balasnya lembut." Nasib baik BoBoiBoy lerai kita tadi. Kalau tak, dah habis rumah Tok Aba kita buat bersepah …"

Keduanya pun berangkulan selama beberapa detik. BoBoiBoy tersenyum simpul melihat kedua teman perempuannya akhirnya kembali baikan. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan menoleh ke belakang sofa dimana Gopal dan Fang meringkuk sekaligus mengintip kejadian yang berlaku. BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan ke arah mereka berdua, sebuah isyarat kalau keadaan sudah terkendali.

Di sisi lain, Ochobot baru saja keluar dari dapur untuk membuatkan minuman coklat hangat bagi kelima sahabatnya yang tengah berjuang menulis review mereka. Belajar itu pasti menguras pikiran dan tenaga, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau Ochobot hendak menjamu mereka dengan sedikit mewah. Ketika tiba di ruang tamu dimana BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya berada, ia melihat Yaya dan Ying melepas rangkulan mereka, membuat Sang Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan itu terheran-heran. Apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara kedua gadis itu? Memang tadi ia mendengar suara-suara berisik seperti sahut-menyahut yang asalnya dari ruang tamu, namun Ochobot sibuk mengurusi dapur sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu. Merasa penasaran, Ochobot lalu bergegas terbang ke arah mereka dan menaruh nampan berisi lima gelas coklat hangat dan setoples bon-bon coklat beraneka warna di atas meja ruang tamu sebelum akhirnya menghampiri teman-temannya.

" Kawan-kawan, apa benda yang berlaku tadi?" tanyanya, membuat semuanya serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

" Oh, takda pe Ochobot. Bukan benda teruk pon." Balas BoBoiBoy ramah." Hanya sahaja Yaya dan Ying macam nak begaduh tadi. Tapi sekarang keadaan dah boleh dikawal kot."

" Eh, ya ke? Bagus lah kalau macam tu. Untung sahaja diorang tak jadi begaduh, kalau tak, dah habis rumah ni jadi besepah" Desah Ochobot lega seraya mengangguk ke arah penganan yang ditaruhnya di atas meja." Nah, korang rehat dan makan la dahulu. Mesti penat selepas keje reviu tu. Aku dah bagi Bon-bon dan buatkan korang Special Hot Koko."

" Wuaaahh~"

BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya mau tidak mau jadi takjub juga saat melihat Penganan kecil yang disajikan Ochobot untuk mereka. Tanpa menunggu air liur mereka sempat menetes, kelima sahabat Superhero itu langsung menyerbu meja ruang tamu guna menyantap sajian yang menggiurkan itu.

" Eh, kejap." Gopal tiba-tiba berseru lalu memandang Ochobot sebelum memakan camilan yang disediakan." Ochobot, ini free kan?"

" Hadoi, kau ni … mestilah free. Ini bukan dekat Kedai Tok Aba la." Balas Ochobot facepalm sembari mendarat di atas dudukan Sofa dan duduk disana sambil melihat teman-temannya menyantap camilan." Tapi ingat … hutang kau dekat Tok Aba belum lunas lagi tau."

" Hehehe, sori … suatu saat nanti, aku akan lunasi semua hutang aku. Tengok je." Ucap Gopal sambil memasukkan tiga buah bon-bon ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus. Segera saja kedua matanya membelalak begitu mengulum bon-bon itu di dalam mulutnya. Ternyata rasa Bon-bon itu enak sekali. Gopal nyaris tersedak karenanya, membuat teman-temannya heran.

" Eih? Apasal kau ni, Gopal?" Tanya BoBoiBoy khawatir." Bon-bon tu keras ke ape?"

Gopal terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan kembali mengunyah Bon-bon di mulutnya perlahan. Setelah selesai menelan seluruh Bon-bon, anak gembul itu mengembuskan nafas lega dan cepat-cepat meminum Coklat hangatnya untuk melonggarkan kerongkongannya. Ditatapnya teman-temannya bergantian.

" Uhm, tak da pe. Hanya sahaja Bon-bon ni macam sedap sangat. Hampir aku tersedak tadi." Ucapnya lega lalu memandang Ochobot lamat." Dey, Ochobot. Mana kau beli Bon-bon ni?"

Ochobot mengambil sebutir Bon-bon cokelat dari dalam toples dan mengamatinya." Ohh, Bon-Bon ni … Mila yang bagi. Dia buat sorang-sorang tau. Khusus untuk aku, dia bagi free."

" Wuahh, hebat lah!" ujar Gopal dengan mata berbinar-binar." Mila tak bagi tahu kalau dia boleh buat makanan sedap cam ni. Manis dan pahitnya pon pas lah. Tak kan la macam Biskut Yaya yang tak sedap tu."

" APEE?!" Yaya langsung mengintervensi begitu mendengar Gopal mengatai Biskuitnya tidak enak." Kau cakap Biskut aku tak sedap?!"

" Egh! Tak, tak! Biskut kau sedap kot, ehehe …" Gopal cepat-cepat membalas sambil senyam-senyum memalukan. Ying mengambil satu Bon-bon dari toples dan mengulumnya perlahan. Sama halnya dengan Gopal, gadis manipulator waktu itu langsung membelalakkan kedua mata sipitnya begitu mengunyah Bon-bon itu di dalam mulutnya.

" Wah! Betul la apa yang lu cakap tu, Gopal. Bon-bon ni sedap la punya! Hihi …" kikiknya senang." Saya suka! Bila-bila masa nanti saya juga nak order dekat Mila pasal Bon-bon sedap dia ni."

" Tapi … macam mana kita nak jumpa dia?" ujar Fang tiba-tiba." Dia mesti dah sibuk sangat selepas masuk jadi member badan GIDO tu. Lagipun dia tak guna Jam Kuasa macam kita. Mesti rasa susah kalau nak hubungi dia nanti."

BoBoiBoy merenung." Mungkin dia boleh guna Telefon kot. Bila-bila masa nanti kita boleh Call dia."

" Haeh, macam mana kau tahu kalau Mila punya Telefon?" gumam Ochobot." Kalaupun dia punya, kita tak tahu number dia. Kau ni ada hal je."

" Ehehe, aku Cuma tebak kot. Takde salah kan?"

" Hmm, ye lah tu." Ujar Ochobot sembari menggerutu." Dah, dah … korang sambung makan dan minum korang je lah. Dah nak Maghrib tau. Nanti korang balik terlampau malam."

" Okey!"

Setelah selesai mengemil dan menulis review, Keempat sahabat Superhero BoBoiBoy pun mohon diri. BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot mengantar teman-teman mereka hingga pintu pagar rumah Tok Aba. Sesampai disana, mereka saling melambaikan tangan.

" Jumpa lagi, BoBoiBoy!"

" Jumpa lagi!"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Yaya melesat terbang menuju rumahnya yang terletak di samping kanan rumah Tok Aba. Ying mengaktifkan kekuatannya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju rumahnya agar Neneknya tidak sampai khawatir karena ia pulang kemalaman. Gopal dan Fang mengambil jalan pintas tercepat menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Sepeninggal mereka, BoBoiBoy mengajak Ochobot masuk ke rumah dan bergegas mengambil Air Wudhu untuk melaksanakan Sholat Maghrib. Setelah memakai baju koko dan sarung, ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ochobot terkekeh juga melihat itu.

" Haish, kau ni … dah macam artis je, tengok-tengok penampilan kau dekat cermin tu." Ujarnya geli." Ingatkan kau nak ikut interviu ke ape?"

BoBoiBoy memasang kopiahnya sembari tersenyum hangat." Ahaha … Kau mesti la tahu kalau kita kena pakai baju terbaik kita kalau nak pegi beribadah." Katanya lembut." Oh, iya. Ochobot, Ada benda aku nak bagi tahu kau."

" Ei?" Ochobot memiringkan kepala bulatnya tanda bingung." Apa benda yang nak kau tanyakan dekat aku?"

" Hmm … mungkin selepas balik dari surau baru aku bagi tahu kau." BoBoiBoy membalas cepat-cepat sambil melirik jam dinding kamarnya, tersentak." Alamak! Dah jam tujuh. Aku tak nak lamban tiba kat surau. Okey, Ochobot! Aku pegi Sholat Maghrib dulu!"

Sang Superhero Elemental langsung melesat menuju tangga dan segera lari keluar rumah menuju Masjid. meninggalkan Ochobot yang terbengong-bengong di kamar itu.

" Apa benda yang nak BoBoiBoy bagi tahu dekat aku?" gumamnya sembari merapikan selimut BoBoiBoy yang terlihat berantakan." Pelik ... moga-moga soalan dia tak lah terlampau sulit sangat."

Setelah selesai merapikan selimut, Ia lalu terbang menuju lemari buku guna merapikan buku-buku pelajaran BoBoiBoy yang tampak berserakan. Namun ketika ia melewati cermin, kedua mata biru lautnya menangkap sebuah sosok yang terpantul di kaca cermin itu.

Sosok itu berlutut di ambang jendela kamar BoBoiBoy. Tubuh dan pakaiannya tampak seperti modifikasi antara suku cadang dan kulit asli manusia … bisa dibilang semacam Cyborg. Rambut coklat keemasannya yang panjang melambai sedikit tertiup angin malam. Sayang wajahnya tidak terlalu tampak. Mulutnya terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _' Mak senang kau boleh hidup balik, Ochoboy …'_

Ehh?

Sontak Ochoboy membalik tubuh bolanya menghadap ke arah jendela dimana sosok itu berlutut. Akan tetapi ia terlambat. Sosok itu sudah hilang dari sana.

" Si- Siapa tu?" ujar Ochoboy gugup." Bagi tengok diri kau!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" Pelik … Apasal aku macam tengok seseorang kat tingkap tadi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari terbang menuju ambang jendela dan memeriksa keadaan diluar." Atau mungkin aku salah tengok ke?"

Sekitar dua menit lebih dia memeriksa daerah di sekitar jendela. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu. Ochoboy akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya barusan adalah kesalahpahaman.

" Mungkin halusinasi aku je." Katanya lega." Bertenang, Ochobot … kau dah aman sekarang. Jangan buat BoBoiBoy risau lagi, oke?"

Tanpa diketahui, sosok yang nongol di ambang jendela BoBoiBoy terlihat berlutut di atas atap rumah Tok Aba. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak lesu. Kedua tangan robotiknya yang terpasang semacam Gauntlet yang terbuat dari besi mengepal erat. Ia menelan ludah.

" Mungkin ini bukan masanya aku untuk bagi tahu dia …"

* * *

 _Salah satu lorong sempit di Pulau Rintis, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 19:16 …_

Gopal dan Fang pulang ke rumah mereka melewati salah satu lorong sempit di kompleks itu. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus, membuat bulu kuduk Gopal merinding. Mana lagi lorong tempat dimana mereka berjalan ini cukup gelap, ditambah nyala lampu jalan yang mati dan hidup bergiliran. Anak berdarah India itu tidak tahan lagi- dan tahu-tahu merangkul Fang kuat-kuat dari belakang karena ketakutan. Tentu saja tindakannya itu membuat sang manipulator bayangan berteriak kaget setengah mati.

" Woi! Apasal kau peluk aku ni?!" tukas Fang histeris seraya berusaha melepas kedua tangan besar Gopal yang seolah-oleh hendak mencekik lehernya. Gopal melolong pelan hingga akhirnya ia tersedu-sedu disitu.

" Huhhuuhuu … kau pulak, apasal ajak aku lewati lorong ni?" ujarnya memelas." Lorong ni gelap sangat! Kalau ada hantu nanti macam mana?"

" Ish, kau ni … penakut betul lah! Lepaskan aku!" Fang masih berusaha melepas cengekraman Gopal dari lehernya." Lorong ni je yang tercepat bawa kita ke rumah-rumah kita, jadi kau kena la faham sikit!"

" Ta- Tapi, Fang … aku takut …"

" Dah tu, kau nak aku tinggal kat lorong ni? Kita dah tiba kat pertengahan tau. Sikit je lagi, kita dah tiba kat rumah aku. Lepas tu, sekitar 12 meter lagi, baru la kau tiba kat rumah kau. Tak boleh ke kau tahan diri kau sekejap lagi?"

" Uhh , oke … aku akan cuba tahan. Tapi kau kena temankan aku …"

" Huh, terserah kau je lah." Dengus Fang sambil menggerutu." Dan lepaskan tangan kau dari leher aku! Sesak nafas aku …"

" Hehehe … sori, Fang …" Gopal nyengir hambar sambil melepas rangkulannya dari leher Fang dan buru-buru menyusul. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah besar bergaya Victoria dimana Fang bertempat tinggal. Sebelum masuk ke pagar rumah, Kedua anak laki-laki itu mendongak ke atas atap rumah besar itu. Disana terlihat sebuah Pesawat Angkasa yang melayang-layang. Fang tahu pesawat angkasa itu, dan bergegas masuk ke balik pagar, meninggalkan Gopal disitu. Lantas Gopal menjerit dibuatnya.

" D- Dey, Fang! Apahal kau tinggal aku kat sini? Tunggu aku!"

Setelah berjuang masuk melewati pagar besi menuju pekarangan tidak terawat rumah itu, Gopal bergegas mengekori Fang menuju pintu masuk rumah besar itu. Begitu keduanya sampai, mereka mendapati seseorang yang tampak bersandar di dinding telundakan rumah itu. Sinar bulan menerpa wajah orang itu, membuat Gopal dan Fang terperangah. Refleks Gopal menggumamkan nama sosok itu setelah wajah sosok itu terlihat jelas.

" Kapten Kaizo?"

Benar saja. Orang yang bersandar di dinding telundakan itu adalah Kaizo. Pria muda itu menarik punggungnya dari dinding telundakan lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana Fang dan Gopal berada.

" K- Kapten? Apasal Kapten ada kat sini?" Tanya Fang segera, heran dengan penampakan Abangnya yang tiba-tiba ada disitu. Kaizo mendesah panjang. Rambut ungu gelapnya bergoyang perlahan terkena hembusan angin malam seiring dengan mulutnya yang membuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

" Pang, baik kau ikut aku sekarang."

" Eh?"

Fang melongo, begitu juga dengan Gopal. Keduanya terlihat berpikir-pikir … kenapa Kaizo tiba-tiba menyuruh Fang untuk ikut dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan mereka hendak pulang kampung?

" Dey, Kapten Kaizo … ini belum masa cuti sekolah lah. Apasal Kapten nak bawak Fang sekali?" ujar Gopal segera. Fang setuju dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ditatapnya Abangnya lekat.

" Ha'ah. Betul apa Gopal cakap tu." Ujarnya menambahkan." Apasal Kapten nak aku ikut? Lagipun esok aku kena kumpul tugas reviu aku. Kalau tak penting sangat, tak payah la Kapten suruh aku ikut jugak."

Kaizo mendesah perlahan." Pang … ini perkara penting. Aku nak kau ikut dengan aku." Ujarnya sembari berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan." Pasal tugas reviu tu … kau titip kat Gopal sahaja untuk dikumpul esok. Nanti aku akan hubungi Kepala Sekolah kau untuk bagi kau izin hingga dua hari ke depan. Ini benda penting, Pang. Kalau tak penting, tak kan la aku suruh kau ikut pulak."

" Uhh, baiklah …" ujar Fang pasrah. Disodorkannya kertas-kertas review-nya kepada Gopal seraya berucap." Gop, aku titip tugas reviu aku tuk dikumpul esok kat Cikgu Papa. Terangkan je sebab kenapa aku tak masuk belajar. Mesti beliau kan faham."

Gopal menerima kertas-kertas review milik Fang seraya menyeringai." Okey, Fang. Aku akan pastikan kalau reviu kau ni selamat sentosa hingga ke tangan Cikgu Papa." Ujarnya sumringah." Tapi … boleh tak aku salin reviu kau sebagian? Aku punya reviu hanya dua lembar tau."

" Mana boleh! Dah penat aku buat reviu tu, dan kau nak salin jugak? Awas sahaja kalau kau berani salin keje sekolah aku." Pekik Fang marah, membuat Gopal menciutkan nyalinya untuk menyontek tugas review Fang guna disalin ke tugas review Gopal sendiri.

" Ehehe, aku gurau je tadi …"

" Sudah!" Kaizo berseru, menyita perhatian kedua anak itu." Jangan buang masa lagi. Sekarang … mari kita pegi."

" Ehh, kejap." pinta Gopal tiba-tiba." Kapten Kaizo, boleh tak Kapten hantarkan aku kat rumah aku sekali? Tak berani aku pulang lewat lorong ni sorang-sorang."

Fang mendelik ke arahnya." Oi, kau ni … Ingatkan boleh suruh-suruh Kapten sesuka hati kau?" desisnya kesal." Aku akan~"

" Pang, tak payah kamu larang kawan kamu ikut dengan kita kejap." Ujar Kaizo segera sambil menarik tangan Gopal dan Fang bersamaan dan masuk ke dalam Pesawat Angkasa mereka." Lagipun bukan masalah kalau dia ikut menumpang dengan kita sekali."

" Hum, baik Kapten …" desis Fang bersungut-sungut. Ia melirik ke arah Gopal yang tampak meledeknya dari belakang. Fang meringis kesal. Dikeluarkannya aura-aura bayangannya, hendak melabrak sahabatnya itu. Namun dilihatnya Kaizo yang duduk di kursi kendali dan memberinya tatapan tajam, membuat Fang terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang sang manipulator Molekul.

Seusai mengantar Gopal hingga sampai ke rumahnya, Kaizo lalu membawa adiknya dan Pesawat Angkasa mereka menuju Angkasa Lepas. Fang duduk di kursi di samping kursi utama ruang kendali dimana Kaizo duduk sembari mengendalikan Pesawat Angkasa. Anak itu terlihat kebingungan. Bingung karena Sang Abang yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruh Fang pergi dengannya dikala Fang tengah menjalani Semester Genap di Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan Pulau Rintis. Ditatapnya punggung Kaizo dengan mata nanar.

" Kapten … maksud aku, Abang … Apa sebabnya Abang bawak adik ni?" tanyanya guna menghilangkan rasa penasarannya akan tindakan Kaizo." Adik dah nak kumpul reviu yang Cikgu Papa suruh keje pasal Petualangan adik dan Kawan-kawan Adik tiga hari lepas. Tiba-tiba Abang suruh adik untuk Cuti sekolah sehingga tiga hari dan suruh adik tuk titip tugas reviu adik kat Gopal. Apa benda sebenarnya yang berlaku?"

Ditanya begitu, Kaizo tidak bereaksi. Sorot matanya kaku. Merasa dipermainkan oleh Kakaknya, Fang lalu berseru keras-keras.

" ABANG! JAWAB SOALAN ADIK!"

" SENYAP, PANG! Abang nak kau jadi bahagian daripada TAPOPS, faham?!" Kaizo balas berseru tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada adiknya, sukses membuat Fang melongo hebat.

" A- Apa?!" ujar Fang seraya melotot." Adik kena gabung dekat TAPOPS tu?! Abang dah gila ke? Diorang punya program tu keras sangat! Dah macam badan Militer punya! Adik tak nak begabung kat situ lah."

" Sudah! Dengar sahaja apa cakap Abang." sergah Kaizo segera." Dah terbukti kalau pribadi kau tu Lembek semasa Abang tengok kau dihasrat sama Kak Rosa tu. Abang nak kau bangun pribadi baja, macam Abang punya. Selepas kau dah terbiasa dengan TAPOPS, maka Kawan-kawan Bumi kau pon mungkin boleh begabung juga suatu masa nanti."

Mendengar kalimat tegas Kaizo itu membuat Fang menelan ludah. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kaizo. Dirinya memang masih labil seperti bayi. Dan tentunya Kaizo ingin dia meninggalkan kelabilannya itu. Namun Fang tahu kalau TAPOPS itu bukanlah sebuah badan perlindungan Galaksi biasa. Tugas mereka terkhususkan untuk mencari dan melindungi Sfera-Sfera Kuasa yang tengah diburu oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan tentunya suasana di dalamnya pasti lebih keras ketimbang dia menjadi Superhero di Bumi. Anak berkacamata itu lalu mendesah panjang sembari bersandar lemas di kursinya, membayangkan latihan-latihan sangar yang akan diberikan TAPOPS untuknya.

" Baik, Kapten ..."

Tak jauh dari Pesawat Angkasa Kaizo tampak sebuah Pesawat Angkasa yang berukuran lebih besar mengintai dari balik sebuah Asteroid. Bentuknya lebih lebar ketimbang Pesawat Angkasa Kaizo yang cenderung ramping. Pesawat Angkasa itu … Pesawat Angkasa milik SUPERNOVA yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Spark. Sang Komandan melihat Pesawat Angkasa Kaizo dari balik jendela depan ruang kendali seraya membisu. Dipandangnya Pesawat Angkasa berukuran ramping itu dengan sorot mata kaku, seakan hendak menelan benda itu bulat-bulat. Detik berikutnya, Lamunannya buyar begitu salah seorang petugas pesawat berbicara padanya.

" Komander Spark, apa kata kalau kita kejar Kapten Kaizo sekarang?"

Mendengar itu, Komandan Spark segera menggelengkan kepalanya." Jangan." Katanya cepat-cepat." Jangan kejar dia. Memang pon Kaizo dan Fang kena diheret pulang ke Planet kita. Tapi nampaknya untuk saat ni kita tak bisa dekati diorang dahulu. Aku tahu kalau Kaizo dah ajak adik dia untuk ikut serta dengan TAPOPS, dan itu patut disayangkan. Diorang belum patut untuk berkeliaran dekat Alam Semesta ni. Tapi diorang masih sahaja degil. Hmp, bertuah punya kepala batu. Parahnya, kita belum jumpa masa tepat untuk paksa diorang balik dan—"

" Apa maksud daripada cakap Anda tu, Komander?"

Sebuah suara lembut namun tegas tahu-tahu memotong kalimat Komandan Spark. Pria itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Liena yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari belakang punggungnya. Wanita muda itu pasang tampang keras, seakan hendak mengadili pria bertudung yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

" Tuan Puteri … Kau tak kan faham." Ujar Komandan Spark segera." Kita dah jadi pihak ketiga dalam Perang dingin kat Galaxy ni, dan Puteri Liena mesti dah tahu benda tu. Lagipun kita semua mesti dah tahu kalau Kaizo tu dah berbuat seenak hati dia. Dia dah jadi pemberontak legenda dan begabung kat badan Galaxy lain tanpa sepengetahuan kita dan~"

" Cukup, Komander." Potong Liena seraya mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke udara." Aku tahu semua tu … aku tahu kalau Kaizo dan Fang sengaja pegi tinggalkan Planet kita. Tapi tak boleh ke kita tengok sejenak niat utama diorang tu? Diorang hanya mahu lindungi Galaxy. Cakupan diorang sangat lah luas. Tak mungkin diorang nak duduk kat Planet kita kalau niat utama diorang memang cam tu. Diorang lah yang aktif lindungi Galaxy ni. Sedangkan kita … kita hanya duduk kat Planet kita macam orang pasif dan berfikiran picik. Kita hanya fikirkan diri kita dan Planet kita tanpa fikirkan nasib Planet dan makhluk-makhluk Galaxy yang lain. Kita semua ni egois! Kalau sahaja aku tak kehilangan Abang Romy, mungkin aku dah ikut dengan diorang untuk aktif lindungi Galaxy. Kaizo dan Fang lah yang obati rasa kehilangan aku akan Abang aku. Aku yakin … Aku yakin Kaizo tak pernah berniat tuk khianati kita. Dia dan Fang akan balik ke Planet kita untuk jalankan kewajiban utama diorang suatu masa nanti, dan aku pasti itu."

Begitu ia selesai berbicara, sontak semua prajurit SUPERNOVA plus Komandan Spark membisu. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Hanya suara halus dari mesin pesawat angkasa yang terdengar. Tiga menit kemudian, Komandan Spark mendengus keras sembari memalingkan wajah dari Liena dan para prajuritnya. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati wanita muda itu tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Sejenak ia beradu pandang dengan Sang Putri sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kendali itu, membuat Liena memberinya tatapan iba.

" Komander Spark … kenapa Anda bisa berfikiran picik macam tu?"

Ia lalu beralih ke para prajurit SUPERNOVA lainnya dan berucap." Maafkan aku sebab ketidaknyamanan tadi. Tapi nampaknya kalian kena bagi Komander Spark masa buat sekejap. Saya rasa dia kena tenangkan diri dia dahulu. Maka dari itu, biar saya yang gantikan dia untuk pimpin Kapal Angkasa ni. Kita akhiri Patroli kita untuk hari ini dan segera balik ke Planet kita, faham semua?"

" Faham, Tuan Puteri."

Tak lama kemudian, Pesawat Angkasa SUPERNOVA pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Planet xxxx. Liena duduk di kursi komando utama ruang kendali pesawat dimana sebelumnya Komandan Spark berada. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mungkin karena hari ini dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan dan mentransfer kekuatan Planet Blessing-nya dari Galaksi Bima Sakti ke Planet xxxx untuk melingkupi Planet itu dari bahaya yang mengancam, mengingat bahwa hanya lapisan dari kekuatan Planet Blessing itulah yang berfungsi sebagai perisai. Namun Liena tetap berusaha siuman. Dia sudah beristirahat tadi, dan kini ada kewajiban yang harus dilaksanakan olehnya.

Ketika ia tengah fokus menuntun pesawat angkasa, sekonyong-konyong seorang prajurit tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Liena seraya membawa sebuah tampilan hologram di tangannya.

" Puteri Liena, Maaf mengganggu. Tapi saya mendapat sebijik maklumat penting yang dihantar oleh seseorang untuk kita. Nampaknya Tuan Puteri pon kena tahu maklumat ni."

Liena terhenyak." Huh? Maklumat penting?" katanya heran." Siapakah gerangan yang bagi kau maklumat tu?"

" Maaf, Tuan Puteri. Dia tak bagi tahu nama asli dia. Dia hanya bagi nama kode dia: Logam Mulia."

" Logam Mulia?" ujar Liena segera sambil mengambil layar hologram itu dari tangan si prajurit." Macam pernah dengar nama kode tu. Dia punya nama kode dah macam Kakak Ipar aku punya. Hanya sahaja Kakak Ipar aku guna nama kode 'Mawar Liar'. Oh, dan Bukannya Logam Mulia tu member daripada Supreme Diamond kat ONION ke?"

" Betul, Tuan Puteri. Tapi entah kenapa dia bagi kita maklumat ni. Mohon Puteri Liena cuba tengok apa isi daripada maklumat tu. Bila-bila masa berguna untuk kita juga nantinya."

" Baiklah."

Perlahan jari-jemari halus Liena mengusap layar hologram itu. Setelah ia mengusapnya, munculah sebuah deretan daftar agenda berisi berbagai rencana darinya. Rupanya itu adalah duplikat dari agenda ONION untuk tiga tahun ke depan, membuat Liena terbelalak saking kagetnya.

" I- Ini …" gumamnya tidak percaya." Ini rancangan agenda daripada ONION tuk tiga tahun hadapan! Syukurlah … dengan begini kita boleh tahu gerak-gerik diorang dalam sekejap. Baik betul lah Logam mulia tu."

" Err … tapi Tuan Puteri, kita belum boleh rasa pasti kalau ini ialah agenda sebenar ONION hingga tiga tahun hadapan tu." Kata si prajurit sangsi." Kita jangan senang-senang nak percayakan maklumat agenda ni. Kita tak tahu kalau Logam Mulia tu nak tipu kita ke tak."

" Ah, betul juga." Liena langsung tersipu sendiri begitu menyadari kepolosannya tadi." Kau betul. Kita tak tahu pasti apekah Logam Mulia tu ada di pihak kita atau tidak. Tapi entah kenapa aku macam rasa kalau aku kena percayakan dia, walaupun berhubung dia dari pihak ONION. Kejap, akan aku hubungi kawan Bumi aku tuk bantu aku pecahkan masalah ni."

Digesernya hologram itu dari hadapannya dan menggantinya dengan hologram lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, hologram itu menampakkan sesosok pria muda berumur sekitar dua puluh dua tahun yang tampak terkantuk-kantuk di atas meja kamar penginapan yang disewa olehnya dan Tok Aba selama mereka menghadiri acara Konferensi Pengusaha Coklat Mancanegara di Kuala Lumpur. Tanpa menunggu lama Liena langsung berseru ke layar hologram yang menampakkan lelaki yang terkantuk-kantuk itu.

" Halo Kawanku, Rayhan Ernie! Lama tak jumpa!"

" GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Pria itu—Rayhan Ernie yang kerap disapa Ray dan merupakan Abang angkat dari BoBoiBoy— terjungkal dari kursi kerjanya dan jatuh ke lantai karena kaget melihat wajah Liena yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar Laptopnya. Ray berusaha berdiri dari lantai sambil bersungut-sungut, cemberut.

" Ish, kau ni. Mentang-mentang dah menjabat sebagai Puteri, seenak hati sangat nak kacau tido aku." Gerutunya.

" Hehehe, maaf … tak sangka kau jadi marah macam ni." Ujar Liena geli." Oh, ya. Dah lama aku tak bagi kau perihal maklumat Alam Semesta yang penting. Mungkin maklumat kali ini akan buat kau tertarik."

" Hee? Maklumat apa tu?" Ray langsung melupakan rasa kesalnya dan menggantinya menjadi rasa penasaran." Kalau itu maklumat penting, ada baiknya aku tengok."

" Okey. Akan aku hantarkan file maklumat tu ke Laptop kau sekarang. Baca elok-elok, ye."

Dengan cekatan, Liena mengirim file berisi Agenda ONION untuk tiga tahun ke depan itu ke Laptop Ray. Lantas Ray langsung membuka file itu dan menelaah isinya dengan seksama. Semakin lama matanya semakin membelalak seiring ia membaca keseluruhan dari isi file itu. Ditutupnya file itu dan kembali ke percakapan 'Video Call'-nya di Laptopnya dengan Liena.

" Liena, Ini … Ini maklumat daripada Agenda ONION untuk tiga tahun hadapan!" pekiknya tertahan."Tak sangka maklumat ni ada dekat kau. Darimana kau dapatkan maklumat langka macam ni? Kau lepas susup Markas diorang ke ape?"

Liena tertawa kecil." Tak. Aku belum pernah susup kat dalam markas diorang tu." Ungkapnya jujur." Ini mungkin terdengar gila. Tapi ada baiknya kau percaya dengan cakap aku ni. Salah sorang daripada member Supreme Diamond yang bagi maklumat ni kat aku. Awal-awal aku pon tak percaya … tapi nampaknya kau pon kena tahu akan perkara ni. Aku ragu kalau dia ada kat pihak ONION atau tidak."

Ray mengerutkan kening." Siapa member daripada Supreme Diamond yang kau maksudkan tu?"

" Hmm … Mengikut data dari salah sorang prajurit aku, Member daripada Supreme Diamond tu tak sebut nama sebenar dia. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia bagi kitorang nama kode dia."

" Apa nama kode dia tu?"

" Logam Mulia."

Mendengar nama itu cukup membuat Ray nyaris terkena serangan jantung." ALAMAK! Nama kode dia 'Logam Mulia'? LOGAM MULIA?" tanyanya segera, seakan hendak memastikan kebenaran info itu." Dia lagi … tak sangka dia dah jadi Ejen ganda di antara pihak kita dan pihak ONION. Ini mesti rumit."

" Eih? Ejen ganda? Apa maksud kau ni, Ray?" kali ini Liena yang mengerutkan kening tanda bingung." Kau pernah berjumpa dengan dia ke?"

Ray menggeleng." Tak. Aku tak pernah berjumpa dengan dia secara langsung." Katanya sangsi." Tapi semasa aku cuti dekat Pulau Rintis, aku pernah dapatkan Sebuah Surat Kaleng daripada dia sekali. Isi Surat Kaleng tu bagi aku amaran kalau aku dan Tok Aba kena bantu adik angkat aku dan kawan-kawan dia tuk tumpas Mawar Liar dan ONION. Dan isi daripada Surat Kaleng yang dia bagi kat aku tu jelas lagi nyata. Untung sahaja aku dan Tok Aba paksa seorang Alien berkepala kotak hijau bernama Adu Du dan Robot ungu dia, Probe untuk hantarkan kitorang ke Sektor 456 dimana adik angkat aku dan kawan-kawan dia dalam keadaan teruk selepas dibelasah Rosaline dan kroni-kroni ONION dia. Memang pon kitorang dah berjaya kalahkan Rosaline dan Ketua ke-99 diorang: Tuan Haryan Pakpak Darwish. Ironisnya, Tuan Haryan tu ialah mantan rakan daripada Ayah Angkat aku selama berdikari kat Kedutaan Malaya. Tapi aku masih sahaja rasa saspen kalau ONION tak nak senang-senang tuk menyerah. Ada kemungkinan kalau diorang dah angkat Ketua baru, dalam arti lain: Diorang dah mencapai rekod Ketua ke-100. Dan selepas kau bagi aku maklumat Agenda ni, aku jadi macam yakin kalau kemungkinan itu dah jadi kenyataan."

Liena merenung." Mungkin apa yang kau cakap tu ada betulnya juga, Ray." Ujarnya seraya berkeringat dingin." Oh, dan satu lagi. Kau rasa ke kalau maklumat agenda ONION tuk tiga tahun hadapan ni betul seratus peratus? Maksud aku … ini bukan sebuah media tuk tipu kita, kan?"

" Entahlah, Liena. Aku pon tak pasti." Kata Ray sembari kembali menelaah file agenda yang dimaksud." Aku tengok semua agenda kat sini ialah agenda kecik je … macam penyusupan, pembunuhan dan perkara Kriminal dasar lainnya. Takde agenda besar yang tercantum kat sini. Pelik betul … padapun adik angkat aku dah bagi tahu kalau Tuan Haryan macam punya Agenda Proyek beso yang bersifat Genosidal. Dan Tuan Haryan bagi nama proyek tu guna nama pelik pulak."

" Eh? Kejap. Nama pelik kau kata?" sanggah Liena tiba-tiba." Aku dapatkan rumor daripada Komander Spark kalau ONION tengah buat suatu rancangan yang sifatnya Genosidal. Nama kode proyek tu kalau tak salah ialah 'Sapu Katharsis'. Pelik memang … tapi aku macam rasa kalau proyek tu bukan suatu rumor belaka."

Begitu mendengar nama 'Sapu Katharsis', sontak Ray terlonjak kaget." Itu dia!" katanya cepat-cepat." Liena, nampaknya mulai saat ni kita kena jaga-jaga. Mesti ada sebab kenapa proyek dengan nama kode 'Sapu Katharsis' tak dicantumkan disini. Dengan kata lain, 'Sapu Katharsis' bukan lah suatu agenda kriminal biasa, walaupun nama yang dibagi kat dia macam tak macho sangat. Dan kerana itu lah, Aku kena bagi Ayah angkat aku tentang maklumat ni selepas aku balik dari Konferensi nanti sebab kau tahu sendiri, Liena … Ini bukan la perkara senang."

* * *

 _Markas TAPOPS, 29 Juli 2014 pukul 19:10 …_

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara jeritan itu. Sai perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri adalah suara Rosaline yang masih saja meneror benaknya saat ia dan Shielda baru saja selesai latihan dan hendak pergi ke Kantin untuk makan siang. Sai mendecih muram. Sampai kapan dia mau dihantui seperti ini? Tampaknya wanita itu memang betul-betul tertarik pada dirinya. Tapi kenapa?

Namun tampaknya Sai sedang tidak berminat untuk mengurus hal itu untuk saat ini. Pemuda itu berbaring kaku di atas kasurnya. Mata hijaunya memandang kaku ke langit-langit kamar. Dalam hati ia berpikir—Bukankah kini ia mulai siuman setelah sebelumnya mendengar sebuah suara jeritan? Sai tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik Kembarnya: Shielda? Pemuda itu merasa bingung. Kenapa Shielda menjerit seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menimpa saudarinya.

Dipaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah lunglai untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya walaupun secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah berhasil mencapai posisi setengah duduk setengah berbaring, Sai melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, namun tampaknya ia keliru begitu melihat sebuah adegan janggal yang saat itu tengah berlangsung di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Seorang Pria berambut biru tua ikal sebahu yang tampaknya berusia kurang lebih 40 tahun dan berpakaian serba gelap terlihat sedang menindih Shielda di lantai. Wajah gadis itu terlihat panik, terutama saat Pria yang menindihnya itu mulai membuka bagian atas pakaiannya. Tentu saja Sai langsung kaget bukan kepalang begitu melihat Saudarinya hendak dilecehkan secara paksa oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Dengan naluri seorang Kakak, Sai lalu menyambar Topi lebarnya yang terletak di atas meja tidurnya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melempar topi itu sekuat tenaga. Benda bundar itu meluncur cepat ke arah Pria yang menindih Shielda dan tanpa ampun langsung menabrak pria itu hingga terlempar dari Shielda dan menghempasnya ke dinding kamar Sai, membuatnya bergetar hebat. Shielda yang menyaksikan kejadian itu kemudian cepat-cepat bangkit dan melompat menjauhi pria yang tadi menindihnya itu. Begitu ia melihat topi bundar Sai yang tertancap di dinding, Shielda menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sai yang ambruk ke tepi ranjang karena baru saja melakukan serangan dalam kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit. Melihat kondisi lemah saudaranya, Shielda buru-buru menghampiri Sai dan memapahnya naik kembali ke ranjangnya. Ditatapnya saudaranya lekat. Wajah Sai tampak pucat pasi.

" Sai … kau tak pe? Apasal kau langsung serang Azurian masa kondisi badan kau belum stabil lagi?"

Sai memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat kaku. Jelas dia merasa begitu khawatir saat melihat adik kembarnya hampir saja mengalami pelecehan seksual tepat di hadapannya. Kalau saja dia tidak siuman setelah mendengar jeritan Shielda, maka sudah pasti gadis itu akan mengalami hal buruk yang cukup membuat tekanan psikologis bagi remaja seusia mereka.

" Ma- Maaf, Shielda … tapi aku tak sudi kalau kau dihasrat secara paksa kat hadapan aku." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar." Tak sangka kalau lelaki tu nak hasratkan budak kecik macam kau. La- Lagipun … Siapa lelaki tu? Apasal dia ada kat dalam bilik rehat aku?"

Sebelum Shielda sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara kembarnya, Sekonyong-konyong lelaki berambut biru tua ikal yang tadi menindihnya terkekeh pelan, menyita perhatian kedua anak kembar yang berada tak jauh darinya itu.

" Ow- Ow … nampaknya si Abang dah siuman pon …" ucapnya sinis sembari menarik tubuhnya yang agak lunglai dari dinding kamar yang terlihat retak pasca terkena serangan telak dari Topi bundar milik Sai tadi." Maafkan aku sebab dah ganggu waktu tido kau. Untung sahaja kau serang aku dalam masa yang tepat. Kalau tak, tak tahu lah apa yang dah kene dengan adik kau tu, fufufu … Syabas, anak muda … Syabas atas keberhasilan ananda!"

" Diam kau …" desis Sai kesal." Tak payah kau nak melawak pulak. Jawab sahaja soalan aku. Apahal kau buat kat bilik rehat aku ni? Sampai nak hasratkan Shielda pulak. Siapa kau ni sebenarnye?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul." Ohh … kau nak tahu sangat ke apa sebab aku masuk-masuk kat bilik rehat kau ni?" katanya sambil mengambil Topi Fedoranya yang ada di lantai dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya dengan gaya resmi." Hmm, apa kata kalau korang lawan aku dahulu, aku bagi korang maklumat kemudian, hm?"

Shielda mendengus." Tch, kau ni memang nak sindir kitorang ke ape?" sanggahnya kesal." Apa maksud daripada tindakan kau tu, Pakcik Azurian? Kena … Kenapa kau nak sangat buat pasal hodoh tu kat aku? Apa benda yang nak kau bagi tahu sebenarnya? "

Lelaki yang bernama Azurian itu tertawa pelan." Ahaha … maafkan aku sebab pasal tu. Dah lama aku tak hasratkan budak kecik tau." Katanya dengan nada riang." Tapi tenang. Aku bukan la tipe yang macam dah ketagihan sangat, macam si Rosaline buat. Dengan kata lain … aku nak cuba kawal diri aku. Jadi jangan risau … aku hanya akan buat benda tu kalau aku dah macam ngidam sangat."

Mendengar itu. Spontan Sai dan Shielda tersentak sedikit. Pria ini pengidap Pedofilia kah? Memang, Seks bebas adalah kejahatan yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dan kini mereka tengah berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu pelakunya. Tapi anehnya, Pria itu seakan tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tabu yang diumbar-umbarnya ini. Dunia seakan telah menjadi terbalik, dimana Kejahatan dianggap sebagai hal biasa dan Kebaikan adalah hal yang langka. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan hidup di dunia seperti ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Secara tidak sengaja Azurian menyebut-nyebut nama Rosaline- yang notabene menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada kedua anak itu. Pasalnya mereka secara tidak langsung sudah mengetahui siapa nama wanita yang seringkali menghantui dan membuat Sai pingsan selama beberapa hari ini. Aneh juga. Dan kini mereka berhadapan dengan orang yang tiba-tiba menyinggung permasalahan itu.

" Tunggu kejap." Ujar Shielda segera." Tadi Pakcik kata nama Rosaline. Pakcik tahu ke siape dia?"

Sai yang mendengar kalimat saudarinya itu ikut terhenyak. Bukankah dia belum pernah memberitahu nama wanita yang sering singgah tiba-tiba di benaknya dan membuatnya sering pingsan belakangan ini? Merasa penasaran, Ia pun menyikut gadis itu dan berbisik.

" Shielda … macam mana kau tahu nama wanita tu?"

Shielda menoleh ke arahnya." Hmm … aku tengok kau mengigaukan nama dia semasa kau tido tadi." Jelasnya sembari facepalm." Nampaknya dia pon ada hubungannya dengan ONION. Kita kena jaga-jaga. Kita tak tahu dia sekuat apa."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba saja Azurian tertawa keras-keras karena geli. Kelakukannya itu tentu saja membuat Sai dan Shielda melongo. Ada apa dengan perihal wanita yang bernama Rosaline ini hingga Azurian merasa geli setengah mati seperti itu?

" Hahahaha, Astaga … budak-budak ni … korang memang la kena disuap banyak-banyak maklumat! Hahahaha!" tawanya geli hingga perutnya mulai terasa sakit." Pasal keberadaan Rosaline pon korang tak tahu? Apa kata Dunia? Hahahahaha!"

" Hoi! Kau ingat ada benda lawak ke, Hah?" sergah Sai kasar." Baik kau bagi tahu kitorang apa-apa maklumat yang kau tahu perihal pompuan bernama Rosaline tue, sebelum kau impas."

Azurian mengusap air matanya yang sempat keluar karena tertawa." Hahaha … baiklah, baiklah … akan aku bagi tahu apa yang aku tahu tentang Rosaline, walaupun mungkin hanya secara garis besar sahaja." Ujarnya setelah puas tertawa." Baiklah. Mula-mula, korang kena tahu kalau dia memang Mak daripada Milyra, Ratu sah daripada Planet Tim Tam Dua. Kedua, dia ialah anggota terkuat daripada Supreme Diamond. Dan yang terakhir, dia sudah terhapuskan. Nah, Puas?"

" Eh?" Shielda terbelalak." Maksud Pakcik … Rosaline tu dah tiada ke?"

" Mestilah!" jawab Lawan bicaranya sambil menyeringai lebar." Kau nak aku cakap kalau dia masih hidup ke selepas dihapuskan? Mana logic korang ni? Haish … ingatkan korang dah faham pasal tu. Ternyata sama sahaja, ckckck …"

" Bukan tak faham. Kitorang cuma rasa pelik jer." Tukas Sai ketus." Tapi kalau dia memang dah terhapuskan … apasal dia boleh muncul kat mimpi aku?"

" Haih, Budak ni … masih tak faham pulak." Kata Azurian sambil geleng-geleng kepala." Nama pon dah terhapuskan. Mestilah dia dah jadi arwah! Habislah kau~ dia mesti nakkan diri kau jugak, macam aku nakkan adik kembar kau tu. Fufufu … baiklah kalau macam tu. Perbincangan kita mungkin berakhir dahulu sampai saat ni. Masih ada benda aku nak keje. Baiklah, Jumpa lagi~"

Ia pun membalik badan dan memunggungi Sai dan Shielda yang sudah pasang senjata masing-masing. Namun begitu ia melangkahkan kaki sebanyak tiga kali, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berkata,

" Oh, hampir lupa. Mungkin kita akan berjumpa lagi semasa proyek 'Sapu Katharsis' akan diberlakukan. Selamat menunggu hari pembantaian, anak-anakku … "

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, Sebuah cahaya merah terang tahu-tahu muncul di kamar itu dan menyinari seisi kamar, membuat Sai dan Shielda terpaksa melingkupi diri mereka dengan topi bundar dan perisai raksasa mereka agar tidak silau. Begitu cahaya merah terang itu lenyap, mereka mengintip dari balik senjata mereka dan mendapati Azurian sudah tidak ada lagi disitu.

" Pelik betul la orang tu. Kejap-kejap muncul … kejap-kejap hilang. Maklumat yang dia bagi dekat kita pon tak rinci pulak tu." Ujar Sai seraya menggerutu. Dipalingkannya pandangan menuju saudarinya dan menjamah bahu gadis itu." Shielda … dia belum sempat buat benda teruk dekat kau, kan? Masa aku siuman tadi, aku tengok dia nak tiduri kau. Kau tak pe ke?"

" Takpe kot. Aku ok." Balas Shielda lega, walaupun dalam hati dia masih lumayan terguncang juga." Hanya sahaja dia sempat sergap aku tadi. Hebatnya, dia punya kuasa pon pelik. Dia macam boleh muncul tiba-tiba tau. Stamina dia pon lumayan kuat, sampai aku tak boleh lawan dia masa dia tindih aku tadi. Kalau tak silap, nama dia tu Azurian. Aku rasa dia dah lama pantau kita sejak kita begabung kat TAPOPS ni. Buktinya dia boleh tahu watak kita sementara kita tak tahu watak dia."

" Jadi maksud kau … dia ialah Ejen rahasia daripada ONION ke?" gumam Sai ragu." Dia dah Berjaya buat kita risau. Apasal dia pantau-pantau kitorang? Memang pon Komander Koko Ci tutup elok-elok segala maklumat tentang Organisasi daripada kita. Sayang benda tu dah tak guna lagi selepas Pakcik Azurian bagi tahu kita apa-apa maklumat yang dia tahu. Kita dah tahu sebahagian tentang perihal diorang tu … terutama Rosaline. Tapi tetap sahaja … aku masih rasa bingung dengan semua ni."

Shielda menghela nafas panjang." Aku pon sama … tak faham seratus peratus." Ujarnya setuju." Tapi setidaknya kita dah tahu sebagian maklumat yang Komander Koko Ci sembunyikan daripada kita. Oh, kau dengar tak apa yang Azurian cakap dekat kita sebelum dia menghilang tadi?"

" Hmm …" Sai langsung pasang pose berpikir." Maksud kau … proyek 'Sapu Katharsis'? Betul juga. Nampaknya benda tu bukan la sebarang benda. Azurian pon nampak tak bagi tahu benda 'Sapu Katharsis' tu secara rinci kat kita. Mungkin kita akan jumpa jawaban tu suatu masa nanti."

Tepat setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu kamar itu terbuka dari luar, menampakkan Cici Ko dan Motobot serta beberapa Alien Mop-Mop Karyawan TAPOPS yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah-wajah panik mereka. Motobot melihat retakan di dinding kamar Sai akibat hempasan tubuh Azurian yang cukup keras disitu dan lantas mendelik ke atasannya.

" Komander Koko Ci, cuba Anda tengok retakan kat dinding tu." ujarnya seraya mengangguk ke arah retakan dinding yang dimaksud. Cici Ko yang baru saja hendak mendekati Sai dan Shielda sehingga tersita perhatiannya dan menoleh ke arah dinding retak yang dimaksud oleh Sfera Kuasa Generasi ke-8 itu. Sontak sang Komandan TAPOPS membelalakkan matanya karena kaget.

" Ap- Apekah?!" desisnya tertahan. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam Kamar itu dan mendekati retakan dinding itu sambil mengusapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Selama beberapa detik ia tertegun disitu sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah tegangnya pada Sai dan Shielda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Cici Ko langsung menggumamkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada yang lebih terkesan menginterogasi.

" Korang berdua ... Terangkan apa-apa benda yang baru sahaja berlaku kat sini."

Sai baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Akan tetapi Shielda segera memegang pundaknya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

" Takpe, Sai. Biar aku yang terangkan semua benda tu pada Komander. Kau baru sahaja siuman, jadi jangan paksa diri kau, ok?"

Menyadari kalau Shielda masih mengkhawatirkan kestabilan kondisinya yang baru saja siuman, Sai akhirnya menyerah. Memang benar kalau tubuhnya masih terasa begitu lemas, ditambah dia baru saja menyerang telak Azurian dengan luncuran ganas dari Topi bundarnya tadi. Ia pun mengangguk, mengiyakan hal itu. Shielda lalu menoleh ke arah Cici Ko dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memulai penjelasannya.

" Komander, mungkin ini terdengar pelik. Tapi aku dan Sai sudah tahu sebahagian daripada maklumat ONION." tukasnya jujur." Baru sahaja seorang lelaki misteri bernama Azurian masuk kesini. Dia cakap beberapa benda tentang Organisasi tue ... termasuk perihal Rosaline, sang 'Mawar Liar'. Kami pon tak tahu kenapa Pakcik Azurian boleh tahu identiti kami, berhubung kami tak pernah sekalipun berjumpa dengan dia. Peliknya, dia macam dah tahu kami sejak lama. Dia bahkan nakkan diri aku tuk buat benda yang tak senonoh, macam Lelaki Pedofil buat. Satu lagi. Dia mention salah satu daripada rancangan rahasia Organisasi mengenai suatu Proyek dengan nama kode 'Sapu Karthasis'. Harap-harap Komander maklum dengan semua benda ni."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Shielda yang panjang lebar, Cici Ko lalu terhenyak kaget dan langsung merenung. Azurian ... dia kenal orang itu. Sayangnya Memori Cici Ko akan pria itu sudah lumayan samar, berhubung mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan selama itulah kabar tentang pria paruh baya bertopi fedora itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Hampir saja Cici Ko lupa akan Azurian kalau saja Shielda tidak menyebut-nyebut nama Pria misterius itu. Terlihat sang Komandan mendecih keras, seakan-akan ada beban berat yang hinggap di benaknya.

" Azurian ... dia lagi. Apasal dia boleh kesan markas TAPOPS?" ujarnya geram. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sai dan Shielda seraya menggumam pelan." Baiklah kalau macam tue. Sebab korang dah tahu sebahagian daripada maklumat Organisasi, maka aku tak kan lagi halang korang untuk tahu semua benda tentang badan tu. Tapi korang kena ingat satu pasal ... Jangan fokuskan diri korang akan pasal tu. Memang pon ONION ialah badan berbahaya, tapi korang belum patut untuk masuk campur dalam masalah itu. Aku dah bagi tugas tu dekat Kaizo, jadi ada baiknya korang jalankan tugas korang sebagai member TAPOPS, bukan yang lain. Faham?"

Sai dan Shielda mengangguk." Faham, Komander." ujar mereka bersamaan. Setelah itu, Motobot dan para Alien Mop-mop karyawan TAPOPS yang masih berada di ambang pintu tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh dua sosok yang muncul di ujung lorong. Segera Motobot menghampiri Cici Ko dan melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

" Maaf mengganggu, tapi nampaknya Kaizo dah bawak adik dia untuk dilatih menjadi ahli TAPOPS."

Mendengar itu, Cici Ko langsung tersenyum simpul." Ahh, akhirnya budak manipulator bayang tu dah tiba jugak." katanya sumringah lalu menoleh ke arah si kembar Sai dan Shielda yang tampaknya merasa kebingungan dengan informasi itu.

" Eih? Ada lagi budak yang nak jadi ahli TAPOPS?" gumam Sai heran." Siapa dia, Komander?"

Cici Ko tertawa pelan." Dia ialah adik daripada Kaizo. Tapi tenang sahaja, ini bukan la termasuk benda Nepotis." ujarnya sembari tertawa." Macam korang, dia akan ikut Ujian Kental TAPOPS untuk begabung sebagai Anggota rasmi. Nampaknya korang akan akrab nanti. Berkawan baik lah dengan dia, Oke?"

Sai dan Shielda mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati mereka merasa senang karena telah mendapatkan teman sebaya mereka di TAPOPS ini, walaupun mungkin Fang adalah termasuk berusia lebih muda dibandingkan mereka. Tentu saja, bocah pengendali bayangan itu baru saja menginjak umurnya yang ke-13. Kedua saudara kembar itu berharap banyak akan menjadi teman baik anak itu.

" Macam menarik je budak tue." komentar Sai pelan." Shielda, kau perasan ke kita boleh berambuk dengan dia masa ujian kental TAPOPS nanti?" ujarnya pada saudarinya seraya melirik Fang yang saat itu tengah bercengkerama ringan dengan Kaizo dan Motobot. Shielda menanggapi pertanyaan Saudara kembarnya itu sambil mendelik sebentar ke arah sang manipulator bayangan sebelum akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sai kembali.

" Kau betul, Sai. Ini mesti akan terasa menarik ..." balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil." Mari kita tengok ... seberapa hebat budak bernama Fang tu ..."

* * *

Seusai melaksakan Sholat Isya di Masjid kompleks rumah, BoBoiBoy pun bergegas pulang ke Rumah Tok Aba dimana Ochobot tengah menunggunya dengan tidak sabar. Pasalnya anak itu sudah berjanji akan memberitahukan sesuatu padanya, walaupun Ochobot sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Robot kuning itu masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati ... Siapakah gerangan yang menyapanya beberapa menit yang lalu? Suara orang yang menyapanya itu terdengar persis seperti suara wanita dewasa. Ochobot mulai merinding. Apa jangan-jangan orang itu adalah Rosaline?

Ah, mana mungkin? Wanita aneh itu kan sudah mati. Mana mungkin dia hidup kembali? Tidak masuk akal!

Tapi kalau wanita yang memanggilnya berusan itu bukan Rosaline, lalu siapa?

Berbagai pertanyaan bejibun mulai menumpuk di kepala bulat Ochobot hingga Sfera Kuasa itu dibuat kebingungan olehnya. Kenapa sih selalu saja ada masalah baru setelah masalah sebelumnya telah diselesaikan dengan baik? Memang hidup ini tidak akan seru tanpa adanya masalah, tapi bukan berarti setiap detik kita harus dihampiri oleh masalah juga, kan? Ada-ada saja.

" Ochobot? Ochobot!"

" EHHH?!"

Suara pelan namun keras dari BoBoiBoy tahu-tahu membuyarkan lamunannya, membuat sang Sfera Kuasa Generasi ke-9 itu nyaris terguling ke lantai kamar BoBoiBoy. Langsung saja dia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak oleng saat terbang dan menoleh ke arah BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan gusar.

" Ish, kau ni! Kalau masuk cakap la salam dahulu." ujarnya cemberut.

" Hehe, sori Ochobot ... tak sengaja kot." balas BoBoiBoy malu-malu." Aku nampak kau macam melamun tadi. Ada masalah ke?"

Ochobot menggeleng." Takyah. Bukan perkara teruk pon." katanya sembari menyipitkan kedua mata biru lautnya seolah menyeringai." Oh, iya. Tadi kata kau nak bagi tahu aku satu benda penting. Apa benda tu?"

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah jam kuasanya dan tiba-tiba berseru.

" Itu dia!" katanya senang sambil menatap Ochobot lekat." Okey, Ochobot. Jadi begini: Semasa aku nak ambik Liontin-liontin Siti dan Buku Fisika aku kat sini, tiba-tiba je aku rasa Jam kuasa aku macam setrum aku. Aku takut kalau benda berharga ni kenapa-kenapa. Aku nak kau cuba periksa. Boleh tak?"

Mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya, Ochobot kemudian melepas Jam Kekuatan milik BoBoiBoy dan mengamatinya lamat." Macam takde rosak pon." katanya sembari memindai komponen-komponen dalam dari Jam tersebut." Tapi ... Eh, tunggu kejap! "

" Ehh? Apa masalahnya, Ochobot? Jam aku rosak ke?" BoBoiBoy mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jam Kekuatan Elemental-nya dengan wajah risau." Kalau rosak, habislah! Kalau aku tak boleh guna kuasa super lagi macam mana?"

" Haih, bukan la macam tu ... Jam kau tak rosak pon." ujar Ochobot sambil facepalm." Hanya sahaja aku nampak kalau sistim kat dalam Jam kau ni macam terprogram ulang. Dengan kata lain ... Kuasa-kuasa Elemental kau balik ke fase semula. Kau hanya miliki kuasa Petir, Angin dan Tanah dah tereset balik dah."

Mendengar itu, BoBoiBoy terperanjat juga." A- Apekah?! Kuasa aku terprogram balik?!" ujarnya kaget, nyaris menjerit." Apasal benda tu boleh berlaku?!"

" Entah. Aku pon tak tahu kenapa kuasa-kuasa kau boleh terprogram ulang." tukas Ochobot seraya angkat bahu." Tapi aku macam rasa kalau benda tu berlaku selepas aku diperbaiki balik oleh Adu Du. Semasa dia buat tu mesti ada komponen yang secara tak sengaja dia restart balik. Maka dari tu, kuasa kau pon balik ke tahap semula."

" Alahh ... kenapa jadi macam tu, Ochobot? Aku tak nak la." keluh BoBoiBoy lesu sambil memandang Jam Kekuatannya dengan murung." Jadi ... aku kena berlatih balik ke dengan kuasa-kuasa dasar ni? Aku tak nak ditangkap Adu Du lagi dan diletupkan Balon kat hadapan aku hanya kerana aku nak dapatkan balik Kuasa Halilintar tu, sama halnya juga dengan kuasa-kuasa lain. Takde cara lain ke?"

Ochobot menggaruk bagian bawah dagu bundarnya, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar mendapatkan kembali ketujuh kekuatan elemental BoBoiBoy sekaligus fase kedua dari masing-masing kekuatan tersebut. Namun nihil. Dia tidak mendapatkan cara jitu untuk mengembalikan semua itu. Ditatapnya anak bertopi jingga itu dengan wajah sedih.

" Maaf, BoBoiBoy ... aku pon tak tahu lah macam mana cara untuk dapatkan balik kuasa-kuasa tu."

" Ei? Kau kan yang bagi aku kuasa. Masa tak tahu?"

" Ish, kan aku dah cakap ... aku tak tahu lah!"

" Iye ke?"

" Iyee. Dah la! Aku masih ada keje ni ... nak tunggu khabar daripada Tok Aba dan Ray kat Telepon. Kau pulak ... siapkan buku-buku kau untuk sekolah esok. Dah pukul delapan ni. Nanti kau lamban masuk sekolah la. "

" Uhh ... okey." ujar BoBoiBoy heran sembari menatap Ochobot yang terbang keluar menuju ruang keluarga dimana Telepon rumah berada guna menghubungi Tok Aba dan Ray yang sampai hari ini masih menghadiri Konferensi Pengusaha Koko Mancanegara di Kuala Lumpur. Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy merasa sedikit bersalah juga karena terlalu memaksakan pertanyaannya pada Sfera Kuasa berwarna kuning itu tadi. Mungkin saja robot bulat itu memang tidak tahu menahu cara untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatan-kekuatan fantastis Elemen-elemen yang diperolehnya sebelum konfliknya dengan Rosaline berlangsung saat tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi masak sih dia harus kembali berjuang mendapatkan kekuatan-kekuatan itu lagi? Apakah dia harus mengulang kejadian-kejadian aneh yang memicu kekuatan-kekuatan elementalnya untuk berubah ke fase kedua mereka? Yang benar saja!

Setelah beberapa lama memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, BoBoiBoy akhirnya menyerah. Sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Dia harus mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya untuk sekolah besok. BoBoiBoy jadi terkekeh sendiri. Terkadang ia merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu membesar-besarkan suatu masalah hingga lupa kalau ada hal lain yang harus diprioritaskannya sekarang.

Ia lalu beranjak menuju rak bukunya dan mempersiapkan buku-bukunya untuk besok. Ketika ia tengah asyik memilah-milah buku, sekonyong-konyong ia menyenggol liontin huruf B kuning berbentuk petir miliknya dari atas meja belajar yang letaknya tepat berada di sebelah rak buku. BoBoiBoy lalu berjongok dan mengulurkan tangannya ke liontin itu, hendak meraihnya. Namun begitu jari-jemarinya menyentuh benda itu, tanpa sadar matanya mendelik ke sepasang sepatu imut yang nyaris tertutup oleh rok biru dengan renda kuning yang tepat berada di sebelah liontin itu. Langsung saja ia terkesiap dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah si empunya sepatu. Detik itu juga kedua mata hazelnya membelalak.

Orang yang memakai sepatu itu adalah seorang gadis. Ia mengenakan hijab lebar berwarna biru laut dengan renda kuning, sama halnya dengan rok dan bajunya. Walaupun wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas, tapi BoBoiBoy bisa memastikan kalau wajah gadis itu tengah pasang ekspresi sayu. Wajahnya putih, nyaris seperti kertas. Beberapa bercak darah menghiasi beberapa bagian wajah dan tubuhnya. Anehnya, darah itu tidak berbau busuk melainkan wangi seharum kesturi. Selama beberapa detik BoBoiBoy mematung disitu, tidak bergerak sama sekali saking kagetnya.

Apa-apaan?!

Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarnya?

BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. Ia merasa kalau keduanya matanya membelalak lebar saat itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus berteriak atau tidak. Namun sebelum BoBoiBoy sempat melakukan sesuatu, gadis itu membuka mulutnya perlahan seraya berucap,

 _ **" Aku Mohon, BoBoiBoy ... Selamatkan Mimi ... Selamatkan dia dari kehancuran ..."**_

Ehhh?

Sang Superhero elemental tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Mimi? Harus diselamatkan? Apa maksudnya?

Belum sempat BoBoiBoy bertanya balik, gadis berhijab biru itu sudah berubah menjadi debu-debu cahaya yang berputar-putar di dalam kamarnya dan kemudian terbang keluar dari jendela. Sejenak BoBoiBoy melongo. Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia memberitahu kalau Mimi harus diselamatkan? Apakah gadis berambut coklat ikal itu sedang dalam masalah?

" Apasal dia tiba-tiba bagi tahu aku benda tu?" ujar BoBoiBoy bingung seraya memungut liontin huruf B miliknya dari lantai dan melanjutkan persiapan bukunya untuk besok." Macam pelik jer ... Apa jangan-jangan dia ialah hantu?"

Tapi BoBoiBoy tahu ... gadis misterius itu tidak berniat untuk menjahilinya. Pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Mimi. Tapi Apa? BoBoiBoy jadi bingung sendiri. Dia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Kalau saja dia masih tinggal di Kuala Lumpur, mungkin sudah sedari tadi dia datang ke rumah Mimi dan menolong gadis itu dari 'Kehancuran' yang dimaksud oleh gadis berhijab biru itu.

Seusai mempersiapkan bukunya, Iseng-iseng BoBoiBoy menyalakan Laptopnya untuk melihat aktifitas di Dunia Maya sebelum ia sendiri beranjak tidur. Secara naluri dia membuka akun facebook miliknya yang sudah lama tidak dibukanya. Terlihat puluhan Notifikasi disitu. BoBoiBoy tersenyum simpul. Tak disangka dia sudah tidak aktif menanyakan kabar teman-teman lamanya di Kuala Lumpur. Dilihatnya status-status baru di beranda. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba benaknya membisikkan sebuah suruhan untuk membuka ruang Chat-nya dengan Siti Zubaidah, salah satu teman lamanya dari Kuala Lumpur yang dahulu mengajaknya mengobrol tentang aktifitas mereka selama liburan kenaikan Kelas dahulu. Sayang Siti tidak membalas Chat-nya lagi setelah itu. BoBoiBoy berharap kali ini gadis itu akan mengobrol dengannya. Diketiknya sebuah kalimat sapaan di ruang Chat itu.

 **BoBoiBoy:** _"Assalamualaikum. Hai, Siti. Dah lama tak jumpa, hehehe. Kau sihat? Oh, ya. Aku ada kejutan buat kau! Nak tahu apa tu? Haa ... tengok ni, Aku dan Kawan-kawan Pulau Rintis aku akan siar-siar kat Kuala Lumpur masa Cuti semester nanti! Aku tahu la kalau kau nak sangat berjumpa dengan diorang tu. Amacam? Senang tak? Aku jamin seratus peratus kalau kawan-kawan baru aku tu mengasyikkan! Mesti seronok kalau kita kumpul-kumpul nanti, Kan? Kan?"_

Ditekannya tombol enter, mengirim pesan tersebut ke ruang Chat Siti. BoBoiBoy lalu menunggu respon dari Siti, namun tampaknya usahanya itu sia-sia. Dilihatnya status Chat temannya itu sedang Offline. BoBoiBoy mendesah pasrah. Mungkin Siti sedang sibuk, jadi tidak sempat bertandang ke media sosial. Lagipula BoBoiBoy tahu kalau Siti adalah tipikal yang menempatkan segala sesuatu pada tempat yang semestinya. Gadis itu hanya berkutat di media sosial saat hari libur ataupun kalau tidak ada PR. Dalam hati BoBoiBoy memuji sahabatnya itu. Kalau saja dia bisa fokus seratus persen pada prestasi akademiknya, mungkin dia akan sebaik Siti, atau mungkin lebih.

Tanpa ia sadari, sosok gadis berhijab biru yang mendatangi anak itu menampakkan dirinya di dalam cermin Kamar BoBoiBoy. Ditatapnya punggung BoBoiBoy dari kejauhan dengan murung. Digigitnya bibirnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan pucatnya dengan erat. Dari mulutnya keluar desisan pilu penuh sesunggukan.

 _ **" Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy ... Aku tak mampu lagi tuk balas pesan kau ..."**_

* * *

 ** _Bersambung ..._**

 **Hore! Akhirnya berhasil merampungkan juga bagian ini, hehehe ... maaf kalau alurnya acak gimana gitu, soalnya Author lagi ngebut juga sih/emang balap mobil? pake ngebut segala -_-/plak!/ Dan tentunya, Silahkan beri review dan saran jika berminat ;)  
**

 **Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Love you all, dear readers :)**


	7. Libur telah tiba!

**Hai, semua. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Murasaki Dokugi alias Author yang entah apa yang ditulisnya disini, hehehe. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya berhasil merampungkan bagian 6 ini. Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada blossom-chan, kurohimeNoir, Lavento Zenya, Kageyama Akira dan anggita rosa delicious mysairy atas review-review yang diberikan. Mungkin perlu saya tekankan lagi kalau serial fanfic ini tidak mengandung unsur pairing BoYa, FaYi atapun pairing Yaoi seperti BoyFang dsb. Dan Author sekali lagi menekankan bahwa Author tidak mendukung Gerakan Pacaran baik di dunia fiksi maupun di dunia nyata, jadi mohon Harap dimaklumi, walaupun di serial ini bakal ada beberapa unsur 'Friendzone-Crush' dimana ada tokoh yang menyukai tokoh lain atau saling menyukai satu sama lain namun tidak mengungkapkannya dan hanya tetap berada dalam pertemanan. Dan mungkin semakin cerita ini berlanjut maka akan semakin banyak plot rumit yang bermunculan, jadi mohon persiapkan analisis kalian. :) Silahkan baca Chapter ini ya ^^**

 ** _Apa yang direncanakan ONION sejauh ini? Apa misi perdana Mila? Akankan BoBoiBoy dkk berhasil mewujudkan rencana liburan mereka ke Kuala Lumpur?_ Temukan jawabannya di bagian ini ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 ** _Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'_**

 **(Season 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Bagian 6: Libur telah tiba!**

Dunia Alam bawah sadar itu tampak tenang. Langitnya yang luas berhiaskan tirai-tirai sinar bak Aurora Borealis yang berkelebat kian kemari, memberikan rasa tenang bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Di bawah tirai-tirai sinar itu tampak sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar. Gaya Arsitekturnya adalah campuran antara gaya Victoria dan gaya bangunan Pencakar langit era modern. Bangunan itu adalah Penyimpanan Memori Intelegensi dan Ilmu Pengetahuan milik BoBoiBoy dan Mila. Jika kita masuk ke dalamnya, maka kita akan mendapati jejeran rak-rak buku berukuran besar yang mengelilingi ruangan dalam bangunan yang berbentuk bundar. Setiap rak buku memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 2 meter. Buku-buku itu sendiri adalah memori Intelegensi milik BoBoiBoy dan Mila sejak kedua anak itu bersahabat akrab. Di tengah-tengah ruangan dalam berbentuk bundar itu duduk BoBoiBoy Tanah dan Milyra Infra. Keduanya masing-masing duduk di atas kursi kayu jati berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan sandaran lengan. Tanah tampak asyik membaca sebuah buku Ensiklopedia Geografi sementara Infra membaca buku tentang cara memasak penganan yang manis-manis. Sesekali gadis itu terkekeh sedikit hingga akhirnya ia sukses menyita perhatian Sang manipulator tanah dari Buku yang dibacanya.

" Apahal kau ni, Infra? Asyik gelak je." Katanya heran." Ada benda lawak ke dekat buku kau tu?"

Menyadari Tanah agak terusik dengan tawanya, Infra memalingkan pandangannya ke pemuda itu." Oh takda pe." Balasnya seraya tersenyum hangat." Aku lepas tengok resepi Bon-bon kat sini. Tadi selepas X latih Petir, dia jumpa aku. Dia kata kalau Petir tu peminat Permen Bon-Bon. Tak sangka …budak agresif dan serius macam Petir boleh takluk dengan benda comel macam tu, hehe … Tak boleh aku bayangkan macam mana ekspresi dia masa tue. Mesti dia pasang muka gengsi, kan? Kan?"

" Mungkin kot." Ujar Tanah seraya merenung." Pelik. Jarang betul aku tengok Petir sukakan Bon-bon. Biasa pon dia asyik berlatih je sebab dia ialah tipe penyerang di antara pecahan kuasa BoBoiBoy. Entah kenapa sejak kitorang berjumpa dengan pecahan kuasa daripada Milyra macam korang ni … tingkah aku dan 'saudara-saudara' aku jadi lain daripada yang lain."

Infra tertawa." Maknanya, kita semua dah punya pribadi unik selepas BoBoiBoy dan Milyra berkawan baik." Tukasnya geli." Hebat betul la efek perkawanan tu. Masing-masing dari kita pon akhirnya punya kawan dekat, macam kau dan aku, Petir dan X, Angin dan Gamma, Api dan Longy serta Air dan Versa. Sayangnya aku tak tahu pasti dengan Fragrance dan Violet. Diorang tu belum pernah aktif bertarung, tapi entah-entah diorang anggap aku dan pecahan-pecahan Milyra yang lain macam penghalang diorang. Parahnya, diorang jadi sombong. Memang pon kuasa diorang tu kuat sangat. Gelombang Alpha milik Fragrance boleh hancurkan musuh dia secara lamban sementara gelombang UV milik Violet boleh hancurkan musuh dalam efek dia yang mengerikan."

" Ah, pasal kedua 'adik' kau tu?" kata Tanah mangut-mangut seraya menutup ensiklopedianya." Betul juga. Aku tak faham apa motif sebenar diorang untuk tinggalkan badan Milyra disamping sebab kesombongan diorang yang kau sebutkan tu. Jarang ada kes macam ni. Dahulu pon aku dan pecahan-pecahan elemental yang lain pernah alami kejadian macam ni. Semasa Petir bertukar jadi Halilintar untuk pertama kali, dia serang kitorang selepas dia diperdaya oleh Adu Du. Untung sahaja Probe tak sengaja cakap 'Terbaik', salah satu kata favorit BoBoiBoy. Jadi Halilintar pon ingat kalau dia ialah BoBoiBoy dan berbalik pihak. Kalau Angin semasa dia bertukar jadi Taufan untuk kali pertama, dia jadi macam tak boleh kawal diri dia yang bahagia sangat selepas makan biskut Yaya yang diberi cecair pelik buatan Adu Du. Tapi sama macam Halilintar, Taufan boleh dikawal balik selepas Ochobot bagi tengok dia episode final daripada Telenovela Seguni Mawar Merah yang mengharukan."

Infra terkikik." Boleh la aku bayangkan emosi korang semasa naik tahap tue, Hahaha … Lawak betul!" Katanya geli sembari menutup Buku Resep Penganan Manis yang dibacanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang berada di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Bibirnya berubah menjadi manyun." … Korang beruntung. Aku dan Pecahan-pecahan Milyra lainnya takde fase kedua macam korang punya. Mesti seronok kalau kita punya Tahap kuasa yang kedua."

Ia mengatakan itu dengan nada suara lesu. Melihat perubahan suasana hati temannya yang tiba-tiba itu, Tanah langsung memberinya tatapan empatik. Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Infra. Pecahan-pecahan kekuatan Gelombang milik Mila tidak memiliki Tahap kedua seperti yang dimiliki oleh Kekuatan Elemental milik BoBoiBoy. Dengan kata lain, Mila tidak bisa menambah kekuatannya menjadi lebih kuat. Wajar saja Infra menjadi rendah diri.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Jika Kekuatan Gelombang Mila tidak memiliki tingkatan kekuatan, maka itu berarti Mila sudah mendapatkan batas kekuatannya yang terkuat, bukan?

Tanah tersenyum simpul. Kini ia tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyemangati sang manipulator infra merah.

" Dengar. Aku dan pecahan Elemental milik BoBoiBoy lainnya mungkin boleh punya Tahap kedua. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Infra menggeleng." Entah." Balasnya segera." Untuk apa kau cakap benda macam tue?"

" Sebab … kuasa kitorang belum mencapai batasnya yang terkuat."

Mendengar itu, Infra jadi tertegun, merenungi maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat Tanah. Satu menit kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Tanah dengan raut wajah bahagia.

" Kau benar. Mila mungkin takde kuasa tahap kedua macam BoBoiBoy punya. Tapi kerana itulah kuasa gelombang Mila dah mencapai yang terkuat sehingga tak payah la nak punya tahapan pulak. Tak sangka ulasan kau macam logic sangat. Terima kasih, Tanah. Lega betul aku dengar cakap kau yang bermanfaat tue."

" Sama-sama." Balas Tanah lembut. Dia senang melihat Infra kembali percaya diri akan kekuatan Gelombang Mila yang tidak perlu lagi memiliki fase kedua seperti halnya kekuatan Elemental milik BoBoiBoy. Tanah tertawa kecil. Mungkin memang beginilah tabiat Perempuan-pikirnya. Bisanya hanya membesar-besarkan masalah saja.

Kedua pecahan ketiga dari BoBoiBoy dan Mila itu pun bercakap-cakap dalam suasana akrab, sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan pintu membuat mereka terdiam.

" Masuklah." Tukas Infra ramah.

Detik berikutnya, Pintu gedung perpustakaan itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok anak laki-laki mirip BoBoiBoy yang berpakaian serba putih. Wajahnya datar. Dialah Balance, pengontrol utama alam bawah sadar milik BoBoiBoy. Dengan langkah mantap namun santai, ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruang bundar Perpustakaan yang besar dimana Tanah dan Infra berada.

" Maaf sebab dah ganggu masa pribadi korang. Tapi ada maklumat penting yang nak aku bincangkan sekarang." Katanya kaku, nyaris seperti robot." Harap korang maklumkan apa yang aku buat ni."

" Takde hal, Balance. Cakap je apa maklumat yang kau maksudkan tu." Ujar Tanah santai." Aku dan Infra okey je."

Infra mengangguk." Ha'ah. Lagipun kalau maklumat tu penting, mestilah kitorang nak tahu jugak." Desaknya halus." Bagi tahu je la."

" Hmm, okey." Ucap Balance seraya mendesah pelan." Ada laporan daripada 'Saudara-Saudari' korang mengenai kemunculan dua pecahan terakhir daripada kuasa gelombang Milyra: Milyra Fragrance dan Milyra Violet di alam bawah sedar BoBoiBoy dan Milyra nie. "

" Hah?! Fragrance dan Violet?" ujar Tanah dan Infra, nyaris bersamaan." Apasal diorang boleh muncul kat sini?"

Balance mengangkat bahu." Entahlah. Mengikut maklumat secara logic, Fragrance dan Violet seharus pon tak boleh masuk ke alam bawah sedar sesuka hati kerana diorang hanyalah pecahan kuasa, bukan makhluk hidup utuh. X dan Petir jumpa Violet semasa diorang berlatih kat Colossium sementara Gamma dan Angin jumpa Fragrance semasa berlumba kuasa kat halaman utama alam bawah sedar. X dan Petir cakap kalau Violet muncul sebab nak cari sensasi kat diorang. Tak henti-henti dia rendahkan X kalau dia tu lemah."

Mendengar itu, Infra menggigit bibir." Aku tak hairan pon kalau Violet buat benda macam tu. Dia dan Fragrance memang suka hinakan orang lain. Sebab tu lah diorang pandang pecahan kuasa Milyra yang lain macam kuasa lemah sementara diorang la yang terkuat." Ujarnya getir. Tanah jadi gemas juga mendengar kata-kata Infra itu. Aneh, kenapa ada kekuatan seperti Violet dan Fragrance yang bisa meninggalkan tubuh empu mereka hanya karena ambisi mereka akan kekuatan?

" Balance, aku rasa ini bukan benda yang patut diremehkan." Kata sang pengendali tanah dengan nada serius." Tak tahu la kalau dua pecahan terakhir daripada Milyra boleh tinggalkan tubuh utama diorang hanya kerana pasal kecik macam tue."

Balance mengangguk." Memang pon ini kejadian langka. Akan aku cuba tuk cari maklumat penyebab diorang boleh keluar masuk alam bawah sedar sesuka hati diorang." Tukasnya segera." Ah, satu lagi. Untuk kes Fragrance … ada benda pelik semasa dia jumpa Angin dan Gamma. Angin kata kalau Fragrance butuh BoBoiBoy Daun. Entah apa rancangan dia sampai kena butuh budak elemen yang baru tu."

" Eh?" kali ini Tanah yang terkesiap." Apa pasal Fragrance nakkan Daun jugak? Dia tak tahu ke kalau Daun tu belum aktif? Lagipun kemungkinan besar Daun tak nak ikut campur dengan pasal Fragrance ni. Dia terlampau lurus bendul."

" Balance, kau ada spekulasi ke mengenai kelakuan Fragrance dan Violet?" Tanya Infra cemas." Aku tahu kalau diorang memang dah rendahkan aku dan pecahan-pecahan Milyra yang lain … tapi aku kena tahu sebab diorang jadi pelik sangat. Bagaimana pun juga diorang tu 'adik-adik' aku. Tak kan la aku biarkan diorang terjerumus ke sisi gelap macam Bunda dan Tian buat."

" Hm … spekulasi kau kata?" Balance menggaruk pipinya." Aku pun tak tahu pasti … tapi nampaknya ada seseorang yang provokasi diorang tuk menjadi ambisius akan kuasa terkuat hingga diorang terlampau masuk ke sisi gelap. Orang tu mesti orang kat luar alam bawah sedar nie, sebab mustahil ada pecahan-pecahan kuasa Elemental dan Gelombang yang boleh provokasi diorang jadi cam tu. Awalnya aku curiga dekat Angin sebab ada _record_ dia yang pernah rendahkan Halilintar selepas dia bertukar menjadi Taufan. Namun lepas tu aku berfikir kalau Angin tak kan mampu mengajak orang lain tuk menjadi ambisius hingga ke tahap menghina yang menyakitkan macam Fragrance dan Violet buat."

" Haih … apasal semua benda ni boleh berlaku?" tukas Tanah pusing." Tapi takpe. Aku dan Infra akan cuba awasi Alam bawah sedar ni, Balance … kalau-kalau Fragrance dan Violet tu datang balik suatu masa nanti. Entah kenapa aku macam rasa diorang akan datang ke alam bawah sedar ni untuk buli kita lagi. Dan kalau benda tu jadi berlaku, kita akan lagi sedia untuk halau diorang."

Balance menghembuskan nafas perlahan." Baiklah. Nampaknya itu je yang aku nak bagi tahu korang. Sekarang korang boleh sambung balik kegiatan harian korang tu. Jumpa lagi."

" Jumpa lagi, Balance!" ucap Tanah dan Infra begitu Balance berjalan menjauhi mereka dan melangkah menuju pintu utama perpustakaan. Sepeninggal Balance, Infra tahu-tahu menyentak lengan Tanah dan menarik anak itu keluar dari gedung perpustakaan alam bawah sadar itu.

" In- Infra, apahal kau heret aku nie?" Tanya Tanah kaget bercampur bingung. Namun Infra tidak juga melepaskannya sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tengah-tengah sebuah ruang hampa yang memiliki delapan buah tabung yang bersinar remang-remang. Masing-masing tabung itu mengeluarkan sinar berwarna Merah terang, Jingga kekuningan, Biru Cyan, Hijau payau, Hijau daun, Merah gelap dan putih kekuningan serta ungu terang. Di dalam enam tabung-tabung sinar yang pertama tampak enam sosok yang melayang-layang. Mata mereka tertutup, seakan tengah tertidur pulas. Mereka adalah Elemen Api, Gelombang Longitudinal, Elemen Air, Gelombang Transversal dan Elemen Tumbuhan serta Elemen Cahaya. Anehnya, Dua tabung yang berwarna merah gelap dan ungu terang terlihat kosong.

Begitu tiba, segera saja Infra melepaskan tangan Tanah, membuat sang pengendali tanah nyaris tersandung. Merasa aneh dengan kelakuan sang pengendali infra merah, Tanah memberinya tatapan bingung.

" Ish, kau ni. Tak payah la heret-heret aku. Bukan mahram pulak." Katanya agak kesal." Lagipun apa benda kau nak buat hingga heret aku kat sini? Nak tengok pecahan-pecahan kita yang belum aktif ke ape?"

Infra tidak menanggapi kalimat milik Tanah. Sebaliknya, ia malah mendekati dua tabung merah gelap dan ungu terang yang kosong dengan tatapan mata sendu. Digigitnya bibir sambill menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar. Tanah tidak punya waktu untuk mengesalkan tindakan Infra sebelumnya karena sekarang ia melihat Infra sedikit terisak sembari menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan kedua tabung kosong tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tanah lalu mendekatinya dengan wajah cemas.

" Infra? Kau takpe?"

Menyadari kehadiran Tanah, Infra tersentak dan menghapus air matanya yang mulai meluber keluar. Diangkatnya wajahnya menatap pemuda berpakaian serba warna coklat susu itu, membuat Tanah kaget dengan wajah Infra yang memerah, hendak menangis.

" Aku … aku tak tahan lagi. Kenapa Fragrance dan Violet buat semua ni?" katanya tercekat." Aku hanya … aku hanya nak semua pecahan kuasa Milyra lengkap dan harmonis balik. Aku iri terhadap kau, Tanah. Aku iri sebab kau dan pecahan-pecahan kuasa milik BoBoiBoy yang lain lengkap dan tak terpisahkan. Korang macam keluarga sejati. Sementara aku … aku bahkan tak becus untuk menyedarkan kedua 'adik' aku yang terlampau ambisius akan kuasa. Akak macam apa aku ni?"

Isakan Infra semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sembab dengan kedua tangannya yang kurus. Kekalutan temannya membuat Tanah berlutut disamping gadis itu dengan wajah simpatik. Dihiburnya gadis itu.

" Jangan menangis macam ni, Infra. Aku pon boleh rasa kesedihan kau." Ujar Tanah lembut." Aku tahu kau belum terbiasa dengan semua ni. Tapi tenang. Aku yakin Fragrance dan Violet boleh beborak balik dengan kau dan pecahan Mila yang lain di masa hadapan nanti. Aku dan pecahan Elemental yang lain akan selalu dukung korang. Lagipun kita semua dah berkawan baik. Jangan menyerah untuk berharap, okey?"

Mendengar kalimat penyemangat itu, perasaan kalut yang berkecambuk dalam tubuh Infra berangsur-angsur menghilang. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Infra mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Tanah dengan tatapan lega.

" Kau benar. Tak akan aku lepaskan harapan aku untuk bawa Fragrance dan Violet balik. Terima kasih banyak, Tanah … kau memang kawan aku yang terbaik."

Tak jauh dari mereka, dua sosok siluet terlihat berdiri memandangi kedua pecahan kekuatan itu. Salah satu dari mereka menggumam pelan sembari mendengus.

" Aku benci tengok ni. Bila kita nak hapuskan diorang? Tak tahan aku tengok hubungan diorang yang hodoh tu."

" Haih, Kau ni Fragrance … Sabar la dahulu. Tian belum bagi perintah kat kitorang tuk hapuskan pecahan-pecahan kuasa yang terlampau lemah tu tau."

" Dah tu, sampai bila kita nak menunggu?" bisik Fragrance gusar." Aku tahu kalau Daun dan Cahaya belum aktif. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau Tian butuh diorang tu buat proyek rahasia dia. "

Violet tertawa kecil." Jangan terburu-buru, Fragrance. kau kena ingat satu pasal … kita tidak bisa menguasai dua pecahan terakhir elemental tu kalau diorang belum aktif. Kita bukan pengawal alam bawah sedar ni. Lagipun kita ni bukan makhluk hidup utuh, melainkan pecahan kuasa. Kita tak boleh berbuat sesuka hati kita. Ingatkan kau dah faham pasal tu."

" Tch, aku memang dah faham pasal tu, Violet. Tapi tetap sahaja, aku nakkan budak elemen tumbuhan tu sekarang!" Balas Fragrance dengan wajah bersungut-sungut." Tak bisa ke kita langsung ambik tabung tempat dia dan Cahaya berada lalu pergi dari sini?"

" Tak boleh, Fragrance. Sekuat apapun kita, Selama diorang belum aktif kita tak kan mampu tu sentuh diorang." Jelas Violet sembari memegang ujung kacamata gelapnya dengan gaya narsis, memandang ke arah sepatunya yang bergaya glamour dan menjerit kecil." Ah, ada debu kat sepatu aku. Tempat ni hodoh betul. Jom, Fragrance. Kita kena keluar dari sini sebelum Balance jumpa kita. Aku rasa tak sedap hati kalau jumpa dia kat sini. Dia macam buat aku merinding dah."

" Hmp, okey la kalau cam tu. Jom kita pergi." Balas Fragrance dengan nada malas." Tapi tetap sahaja, aku akan urus budak daun yang ingusan tu secepat mungkin. Kalau bisa, sebelum Proyek Sapu Katharsis bermula nanti, fufufu ..."

* * *

 _SMK Pulau Rintis, 30 Juli 2014 pukul 6:30 …_

Pagi itu sungguh cerah. BoBoiBoy akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke sekitar gerbang sekolah terutama di 'Garis lintang' dimana Yaya biasa berdiri untuk berjaga, mengawasi siapa saja siswa-siswi yang sudah tiba di sekolah. Benar saja. Gadis berhijab pink itu sudah berada disana, lengkap dengan alat 'Algojo' miliknya: Sebuah buku catatan kecil di tangan kiri dan Sebuah Bolpoin berkepala Domba di tangan kanan. Melihat Yaya berjaga disitu membuat hati BoBoiBoy agak mengidik juga … sampai kapan temannya itu sanggup menjadi 'Diktator' kesiswaan di Sekolah itu? Memang gadis itu hampir unggul dalam segala hal. Mulai dari ketua kelas, ketua klub pembuat Biskuit(?) hingga Presiden tertinggi semua unit kegiatan siswa di Sekolah. Dalam hati BoBoiBoy berpikir: Tidak bisakah Guru-guru memalingkan perhatian mereka dari Yaya walaupun hanya sekejap untuk memperhatikan siswa berbakat lainnya? Jujur saja, BoBoiBoy merasa sangat bangga sekaligus iri terhadap sang pengendali Gravitasi. Yaya memang baik dan ramah, namun sayangnya gadis itu terlampau Ambisius dan kelewat percaya diri. Saking percaya dirinya sampai-sampai gadis penyuka warna pink itu tidak mempermasalahkan rasa biskuit buatannya. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau Biskuit buatannya sangat enak, walaupun pada kenyatannya tidaklah demikian dan berbalik tiga ratus enam puluh derajat!

" HAI, BOBOIBOY!"

" GAHH!"

Tanpa sadar BoBoiBoy melamun di depan gerbang sekolah hingga Yaya menyapanya secara tiba-tiba. Sambil mengelus-elus dadanya karena kaget, BoBoiBoy menatap gadis itu dengan tegang.

" Ish, kau ni. Longgar Jantung aku." Gerutunya, membuat Yaya tertawa kecil.

" Tu lah … melamun je dari tadi." Goda Yaya, membuat BoBoiBoy cemberut." Tak baik sering melamun tau. Nanti boleh ditarget bomoh buat kena rasuk!"

" Wey, jangan la cakap yang bukan-bukan. Terutama tentang bomoh tu … hihh, merinding badan aku." Balas BoBoiBoy dengan ekspresi gemetar." Lagipun apahal kau dah jaga kat gerbang sekolah pagi-pagi buta nie? Belum masanya buat hukum murid yang lamban tau."

Yaya tersenyum." Takde salah la aku berjaga pagi-pagi ni." Katanya senang." Lagipun aku nak tengok sesiapa je yang disiplin masuk sekolah dalam satu bulan ni. Nanti aku bagi hadiah untuk murid yang senantiasa disiplin dan tepat waktu datang sekolah. Hebat tak idea aku?"

" Wuahh … hebat la!" Ujar BoBoiBoy dengan mata berbinar-binar ." Senang pon aku tengok kau menghargai murid-murid yang disiplin datang ke sekolah. Oh, iye. Kalau boleh tahu … apa hadiah yang kau nak bagi kat murid yang senantiasa disiplin tu?"

" Hadiahnya? Mestilah lima pek biskut buatan aku. Itu la hadiah yang patut untuk murid disiplin. Kan? Kan?" Tukas Yaya mantap, membuat jantung BoBoiBoy nyaris copot mendengarnya.

" Alamak … kau nak bagi biskut kau sebagai hadiah murid paling disiplin?!" kata BoBoiBoy, nyaris menganga karena terkejut." Nasib baik aku tak sering datang tepat waktu."

" Apa kau cakap?!"

" Ehh tak, tak, tak. Maksud aku … Nasib baik aku tak sering datang lamban."

Sang manipulator gravitasi tertawa." Tahu tak pe." Katanya riang." Okey la. Aku masih nak berjaga ni. Kau tak masuk ke? Nanti aku catat nama kau kerana lamban masuk kelas."

" Ha?! Oke, oke. Aku masuk sekarang. Bye, Yaya!" Ujar BoBoiBoy cepat-cepat sembari berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan Yaya disana dan melesat ke ruang Kelas 7 Cerdas. Sambil terengah-engah pasca berlari, Ia melangkah gontai ke mejanya yang terletak di samping jendela kelas yang menghadap ke lapangan dan menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas kursi. Gopal dan Iwan yang sudah sedari tadi berada di kelas melongo hebat melihat kemunculannya.

" Dey, apasal kau macam penat sangat ni BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Gopal heran." Kau lepas dikejar Anjing Doberman milik Pak Senin Koboi ke?"

BoBoiBoy mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu." Bukan macam tu, Gopal." Katanya dengan wajah letih." Si Yaya tu … aku dah tiba tepat waktu pon dia masih nak catat nama aku kat notes hukuman dia. Padapun ini masih dini hari tau."

" Haeh … Tak payah kau hairan pasal Ketua Darjah kita tue, BoBoiBoy. Memang pon tebiat Yaya macam singa garang kalau dia dah berada kat sekolah." Ujar Gopal menggerutu seraya kembali duduk di atas bangku kelasnya, begitu juga Iwan. Setelah itu, mereka langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas polio bergaris tertulis dari dalam tas. Rupanya kertas-kertas itu adalah Tugas Review yang diberikan Papa Zola tempo hari mengenai Petualangan mereka selama berada di Sektor 456 dalam upaya menghentikan ONION. Melihat tugas-tugas review milik mereka membuat BoBoiBoy takjub. Jika dibandingkan dengan Tugas review milik BoBoiBoy yang hanya mencapai lima halaman, Tugas review Iwan dan Gopal terlihat begitu banyak. Mungkin lebih dari sepuluh halaman. Iwan mengambil Penjepit kertas dari kotak tempat alat tulisnya dan segera mengaitkannya di kertas-kertas review miliknya. Setelah itu dia menggumam tidak jelas karena terlalu senang.

" Wuah … Banyak betul reviu yang kau buat tu, Iwan. Terbaik lah!" Puji BoBoiBoy kagum. Mendengar itu, Iwan terkesiap dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang karena tersanjung.

" Hmm, patut la dia punya reviu panjang sangat. Dia dan Stanley tu ikut Ochobot dan Milyra X buat ambik cecair penawar hilang ingatan kat Lab Power Sphera." Sanggah Gopal lesu, membuat BoBoiBoy memalingkan wajah ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ei? Bukannya kau punya reviu pon banyak ke? Aku tengok reviu kau ada lima belas halaman, tau."

Gopal mendengus." Ini bukan Cuma reviu yang aku buat, BoBoiBoy. Tapi punya Fang pun ada jugak." Katanya sambil memisahkan kertas-kertas review nya yang berjumlah lima halaman dari kertas-kertas review Fang yang berjumlah sepuluh halaman di atas mejanya." Dia dijemput Kapten Kaizo semalam. Lantas dia titip tugas dia kat aku. Entah-entah diorang nak ambik cuti."

" Fang? Ambik cuti?" Tanya BoBoiBoy segera, heran dengan info tentang Fang itu." Maknanya dia tak masuk sekolah hari ni. Berapa hari dia ambik Cuti tu?"

" Kalau tak silap, Kapten Kaizo cakap Tiga hari je."

" Tiga hari? Apa benda Kapten Kaizo dan Fang buat semasa cuti tu?"

" Entah." Ujar Gopal mengangkat bahu." Aku pun tak tahu. Baru je sehari kita lepas hapuskan Organisasi, ada benda lain pulak yang diorang buat tu. Macam tak betul je."

BoBoiBoy mendesah." Mungkin ada benda penting yang diorang nak buat tu, Gopal. Jangan buruk sangka dahulu. Ada kemungkinan diorang punya agenda hebat. Tapi apa?"

* * *

" Hafiz, Bangun."

Mendengar suara lembut familiar yang ditujukan padanya, Hafiz membuka kelopak matanya. Sesaat dia memicingkan matanya karena silau. Anak itu memandang sekeliling dan saat itulah ia melongo.

Dia berada di sebuah ruang kosong berwarna putih, seakan dia tidak berada dimana-mana.

" Apasal aku boleh ada kat sini?" tukasnya seraya menggaruk dagu, berpikir. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah: Dia bercengkerama dengan Dimas dan Mila di ruang santai markas GIDO sambil memakan biskuit buatan teman Mila yang bernama Yaya.

Itu dia! Sepertinya dia pingsan setelah memakan Biskuit itu. Bagi Hafiz, itu cukup mengherankan. Karena 'menurutnya', rasa Biskuit itu unik, dengan aroma khas zat besi dan kunyit. Jujur saja, Belum pernah dia merasakan biskuit dengan rasa seunik itu. Walaupun kedengarannya aneh, Hafiz malah merasa ingin mencoba biskuit itu kembali.

" Hafiz."

Suara familiar itu kembali memanggilnya, kali ini dari arah belakang. Hafiz mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu kalau dia tengah bermimpi di ruang kosong putih yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak berada dimanapun. Tapi suara familiar itu membuatnya penasaran. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian disitu. Dengan sigap dia membalik badan dan kembali melongo hebat untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak jauh darinya berdiri sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Penampilannya sama persis dengan saat kali terakhir Hafiz melihatnya di kamarnya tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Hafiz menganga. Sosok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kakak perempuannya: Siti Zubaidah.

" A- Akak?"

Terbata-bata Hafiz memanggil Kakaknya setelah sekian lama dia tidak pernah melihatnya selama tiga setengah tahun. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang hebat dia melihat Siti disini. Tapi Hafiz tahu, ini hanya mimpi. Dan mimpi bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata.

" Hafiz, Akak senang berjumpa dengan kau disini. Macam mana khabar kau? Sihat?"

Mulai dari detik itulah Hafiz merasa dadanya sesak akibat kerinduan yang mendalam. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia masih sadar kalau ini hanyalah mimpi, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba memaksanya berlari ke arah sosok Siti yang masih saja berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya. Secara naluriah, Hafiz langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari berlari menghampiri Siti, hendak memeluknya. Kedua matanya mulai berlinangan air mata. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, dia berseru keras-keras.

" AKAAAKKK!"

 _BRUK!_

Tak disangka kedua tangannya menembus tubuh Siti, membuat Hafiz kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur di belakang Kakaknya yang masih berdiri. Dengan wajah sembab karena menangis, Hafiz pelan-pelan bangkit sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir deras menggunakan lengannya.

" A-Akak … kenapa … kenapa aku tak boleh sentuh Akak?"

Oh, tentu saja. Dia kembali sadar kalau ini semua hanyalah 'Mimpi'.

Siti mendesah perlahan lalu membalik badan, berhadap-hadapan dengan Adiknya." Hafiz, maafkan Akak. Tapi kau tahu sendiri ini semua bukanlah nyata."

" A-Aku tahu, Kak. Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hafiz dengan suara tercekat." Aku … Aku rindukan Akak. Akak kemana saja? Aku tak jumpa badan Akak selepas insiden hari tu. Hanya Liontin Akak je yang aku dan Dimas jumpa. Tapi kenapa aku berjumpa dengan Akak disini? A- Atau ini hanya halusinasi aku ke ape?"

Siti menggeleng." Tidak, Hafiz. Ini bukan halusinasi. Ini memang Akak sorang." Katanya lembut." Sebab kenapa kau tak boleh sentuh Akak … itu rahasia. Belum masanya kau tahu perkara sebenar dari semua ni. Tapi Akak yakin kau akan jumpa benda tu di masa hadapan nanti."

" Jadi maksud Akak … Aku akan jumpa Akak di dunia nyata nanti?"

" Iya. Bisa dibilang macam tu." Kata Siti riang." Tapi jangan terlampau senang dengan pasal ni, Hafiz. Kau akan tekejut kalau kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya berlaku. Maafkan Akak sebab tak boleh berjumpa dengan kau untuk masa ni. Jumpa lagi, Hafiz … Akak sayang kau."

" Tidak …" Hafiz mendesis pilu begitu melihat tubuh Siti mulai menghilang. Diraihnya tubuh maya Kakaknya, walaupun hasilnya sia-sia." Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kak. Aku mohon …"

" Maafkan Akak, Hafiz. Tapi waktu Akak dah habis."

" Tidak! Kak Siti, Aku mohon … JANGAN PERGI!"

Begitu ia meneriakkan kalimat itu, tahu-tahu Hafiz membuka matanya dan langsung terbangun dari ranjang kamar rawat dimana dia terbaring. Tubuhnya menegang dan basah karena berkeringat dingin. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Belum sempat ia mengenali keadaan sekitar secara jelas, sekonyong-konyong sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari tepi ranjangnya.

" Hafiz! Syukurlah kau dah sedar. "

Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Mila yang duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang rawatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Hafiz melongo sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendapati Dimas yang duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruang rawat. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang gadis berdarah India yang tengah mengaduk sebuah karee. Gadis itu, seperti halnya Mila dan Dimas, langsung memekik gembira begitu melihat Hafiz siuman. Lantas didekatinya pemuda itu dan menyodorkan mangkuk karee nya.

" Aku senang kau dah siuman, kawan. Ini, makanlah. Aku buatkan Karee ni agar keadaan kau stabil balik."

Hafiz mendesah perlahan. Ia terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya mengambil mangkuk berisi Karee itu seraya berucap tulus.

" Terima kasih banyak, Tara."

Tara tersenyum simpul." Sama-sama, Fiz. Makan la yang banyak." Katanya lalu menoleh ke arah Dimas yang masih duduk malas di sofa." Dim, jom sini. Kau kena menerangkan kejadian sebenar kenapa Hafiz boleh pengsan dari semalam."

Mendengar itu, Hafiz yang baru saja menelan dua suap Karee nyaris tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali dan langsung menatap Mila, Tara dan Dimas secara bergantian.

" Aku … pengsan selama dua hari?" tanyanya kaget." Kenapa bisa?"

" Ehm, sori Hafiz. Tapi sebenarnya ini aku punya salah." Kata Mila gugup." Tak tahu la kalau Biskut buatan Yaya tu macam mengerikan sangat hingga boleh buat orang-orang pengsan. Mana lagi kau dah makan hingga lima pek! Dah tahu rasa Biskut tu seram sangat, apasal masih kau makan jugak?"

Hafiz menyeringai." Hehehe, sori Kak Milyra. Aku macam rasa kalau Biskut tu unik, kaya akan zat besi tau. Mungkin aku nak cuba rasa yang lain lagi … misalnya Biskut Asam manis ke ape. Yang jelas, aku suka biskut tu. Boleh tak aku mintak order kat Yaya tu?"

Dimas menepuk keningnya sembari facepalm." Fiz, sudahlah. Aku tidak yakin akan melihatmu makan biskuit lagi itu. Kau tahu … itu merepotkan kami."

Tara mengangguk." Betul apa kata Dim. Tak payah kau nak buat diri kau pengsan balik, Hafiz. Untung sahaja Aku dah takde tugas laporan masa jumpa Kak Milyra dan Dimas dan kau yang pengsan kat bilik rehat tu, jadi aku boleh diorang bantu jaga kau hingga siuman."

" Hehehe, sori. Tak sangka aku dah repotkan korang semua." Kata Hafiz seraya menyeringai hambar. Mila tertawa kecil dan menoleh ke arah Tara seraya menggumam.

" Terima kasih sebab dah bantu aku dan Dimas urus Hafiz." Katanya lembut." Oh, iya. Maaf sebab aku baru perkenalkan diri aku kat kau sekarang, padapun kita dah berjumpa sejak semalam. Nama saya Milyra Sparklouise, member Eksklusif baru daripada GIDO. Salam kenal."

" Eh?" Tara membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar nama Mila." Ka- Kau Milyra Sparkouise?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar." Waahh! Tak sangka aku berjumpa dengan Puteri Mahkota daripada Planet Tim Tam Dual ah, dey! Kyaaa! Salam kenal juga, Yang Mulia! Namaku Tara Singh, kawan baik daripada Dimas dan Hafiz sejak masuk Sekolah Rendah, hehe."

Ia mengatakan itu sambil merangkul Mila erat-erat, membuat gadis pengendali gelombang itu menganga hebat. Ia baru berucap begitu rangkulan erat Tara mulai membuat dadanya sesak.

" Uh, i-iya … Tara, lepas … kan aku."

" Ah! Ma- Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tak sengaja aku." Kata Tara cepat-cepat seraya melepaskan rangkulan mautnya dari Mila." Aku macam tekejut tadi masa tahu Yang mulia ialah Milyra Sparklouise."

Mila menghela nafas panjang." Takda pe, Tara. Aku maklum kot." Ujarnya ramah." Dan mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau tak panggil aku dengan sebutan Yang Mulia tu. Aku bukan Puteri Mahkota Planet Tim Tam Dua lagi sebab aku dah dikudeta. Lagipun kita disini sama-sama pejuang, jadi jangan terlampau menyanjung aku, ya."

" Siap, Kak Milyra!" ujar Tara riang sembari menaruh sisi tangan kanannya di samping pelipisnya layaknya menghormati seorang Jenderal. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Hafiz." Nah, amacam rasa Karee buatan aku? Sedaap, kan? Kan?"

Hafiz mengangguk lemah." Karee kau memang sedap, Tara." Pujinya tulus." Aku pon sebenarnya tak ragu lagi pasal Masakan buatan kau yang sedap sejak kita bertiga berkawan kat Sekolah Rendah. Kau memang jago masak!"

" Aww, jangan sanjung aku macam tu, Hafiz. Malu la." Kata Tara seraya tersipu malu saat mendengar pujian Hafiz mengenai Kelezatan Karee buatannya, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi karena sejak Kecil Tara sudah diajari masak-memasak oleh Ibunya walaupun Tara adalah anak orang kaya. Bukan hanya Karee, tapi Roti Naan dan Canai pun bisa dimasak olehnya menjadi makanan lezat. Hanya satu kelemahan Tara di bidang memasak: Dia kurang bisa memasak makanan yang manis-manis seperti Coklat, Donat, Es Krim ataupun penganan manis lainnya. Tara berharap bisa memasak makanan-makanan manis secara kilat, kalau saja Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat Keracunan Gas beracun yang tiba-tiba mengepul di dalam Rumahnya. Hanya Tara dan Abangnya: Arumugam yang selamat. Begitu Ganesha Khan, adik dari Ibu Arumugam dan Tara mengadopsi mereka, Tara sudah jarang memasak di rumah karena Juru masak Khan terlalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang Puteri Raja yang tidak pantas untuk memasak makanan di dapur. Maka sejak Tara bergabung di GIDO, ia mendapat Dapur pribadi sebagai hadiah karena berhasil menyukseskan misi pertamanya saat Infiltrasi ke Planet Darghaya satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

" Hafiz, maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi aku mendengarmu mengigau tentang Kak Siti tadi." Kata Dimas tiba-tiba, membuat Hafiz tertegun murung menatap sahabatnya itu." Kau bermimpi bertemu dengannya atau bagaimana?"

Hafiz mengangguk pelan." Iya, kau mimpi berjumpa dia." Katanya lesu." Aku tahu kalau itu hanya mimpi, dan Kak Siti tidak lah nyata. Anehnya, dia kata kalau aku akan jumpa dia kat masa hadapan nanti, di dunia nyata. Aku tak tahu apakah aku kena senang ke bingung."

Mendengar itu, Ketiga temannya mau tidak mau memberinya tatapan Simpatik. Tidak terasa sudah tiga setengah tahun berlalu sejak Siti menghilang pasca perhelatan dengan Mimi. Hafiz sudah menanyakan hal itu pada teman-teman dari kelas 5A, tapi anehnya mereka semua seperti tutup mulut dan tidak mau tahu tentang masalah itu, terutama Mimi. Sejak kejadian itu Mimi seperti menghindari Hafiz. Padahal bukan sebuah rahasia besar lagi kalau Mimi memang menaruh hati pada pemuda cilik itu di samping BoBoiBoy. Tara bahkan meminta salah satu kenalannya yang bekerja di Kepolisian untuk melakukan pencarian walaupun pada akhirnya nihil. Setelah beberapa lama berusaha, Hafiz pun ditawari untuk masuk ke dalam GIDO guna melindungi Galaksi sekaligus mencari kakaknya yang menghilang, walaupun sepertinya hal itu nyaris tidak mungkin mengingat sudah beberapa tahun sejak raibnya gadis berhijab biru itu dari tengah-tengah Kuala Lumpur. Tapi Hafiz bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Dia pun tidak menaruh curiga pada teman-teman baiknya terutama BoBoiBoy karena sejak kepergian anak bertopi jingga itulah semua hal mengerikan itu mulai terjadi.

" Hafiz, aku tahu perasaan kau. Tapi aku fikir itu hanya halusinasi kau sahaja sebab terlampau sangat memikirkan keadaan Kakak kau." Ucap Mila empati." Aku pun sama macam kau, aku rindukan Adik kembar dan Bunda aku. Aku rindukan keluarga aku jugak dan Rakyat-rakyat aku. Kita kena terus usaha, apapun yang berlaku, oke?"

" Betul sekali apa yang dikatakan kak Milyra." Angguk Dimas setuju." Lagipula Kak Siti pernah bilang, selama kita saling mengingat, pertemanan kita tidak akan pernah sirna. Kak Siti itu teman baik kita. Kita harus yakin kita akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti."

" Lagipun kau masih punya kita. Kita akan selalu bantu kau. Itu la gunanya kawan, kan?" ujar Tara riang." Aku yakin kita boleh!"

Mendengar kalimat-kalimat tulus mereka mau tidak mau membuat Hafiz terharu juga. Dia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang perhatian seperti mereka ini. Tanpa sadar, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lega.

" Kawan-kawan, terima kasih." Tukasnya bahagia." Korang betul. Walaupun aku belum jumpa Kak Siti jugak, Aku masih punya korang. Korang ialah sahabat aku. Aku akan selalu ingat korang, apapun itu."

Tara tertawa kecil." Deya, tak payah la cakap macam kita baru kali pertama bejumpa." Katanya geli." Kau ni ada hal je la, Fiz."

Mereka pun tertawa setelah mendengar humor segar milik Tara itu sampai akhirnya tawa mereka terputus begitu seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat. Ternyata Bu Anisa, Sang Ketua tertinggi GIDO. Melihat wanita paruh baya di ambang pintu itu membuat keempat anggota GIDO itu buru-buru mengubah sikap tubuh mereka menjadi sangat sopan. Tentu saja tingkah gelagapan mereka membuat Bu Anisa merasa geli.

" Ahh, anak-anak … korang ada kat sini rupanya." Katanya senang." Maaf sebab dah ganggu masa rehat korang, tapi ada beberapa benda yang saya nak bagi tahu kat korang berempat."

" Apa itu, Nyonya Anisa?" Tanya mereka hampir bersamaan. Bu Anisa menghembuskan nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke kamar rawat itu.

" Baiklah. Ini benda yang saya nak korang buat." Ucapnya memulai." Dimas, saya nak kamu pegi sekejap ke Laboratorium utama. Salah sorang member daripada Divisi kau menjumpai sebuah cetak biru misterius yang dibawakan oleh salah sorang Intel luar kita: Rayhan Ernie. Cetak biru tu nampaknya masih hangat. Saya nak kau dan member Divisi kau tuk menelaah apa maksud daripada Cetak biru itu, lepas tu jumpa saya kat bilik utama agar kau boleh jelaskan hasil analisa kau akan cetak biru tu. Tara, saya harap kamu mengurutkan semua laporan misi pengintaian Divisi kau terhadap Planet-Planet yang kau dan member Divisi kau awasi selama enam bulan terakhir ini dari A hingga Z, dan tolong bagi masukan daripada Divisi kau kat tiap-tiap laporan, nanti Tuan Chang akan siasat apakah laporan-laporan tu layak tuk kita kaji atau tidak. Hafiz, saya tahu kalau keadaan kamu masih belum stabil. Tapi bukan berarti kamu akan saya bebaskan dari tugas. Selepas keadaan kau pulih balik, saya nak kamu dan Divisi kamu untuk beredar ke Planet Gurunda. Ada serangan robot-robot pelik kat Kampung Kaktus. Saya nak kamu pertahankan Kampung tu dan kalau bisa, ambik maklumat daripada asal robot-robot tu. Dan Milyra, kerana kamu ialah member baru, saya akan bincang empat mata dengan kamu selepas ni. Faham, semua?"

" Faham, Nyonya Anisa." Jawab Dimas, Hafiz dan Tara dengan sigap, kecuali Mila karena dia belum tahu apa pekerjaan yang akan diberikan Bu Anisa untuknya.

Begitu mereka keluar dari kamar rawat Hafiz untuk membiarkan anak itu beristirahat sebelum menjalankan misi barunya, Mila mengekori Bu Anisa berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan wanita itu. Setelah berhasil berjalan berpapasan, Ia pun bertanya.

" Nyonya, Apa benda yang Anda nak bagi tahu dekat aku?"

Bu Anisa tersenyum simpul. Ia dan Mila melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam Lift. Ditekannya tombol menuju lantai tiga puluh dimana Kantornya berada. Begitu lift mulai naik, ia memulai penjelasannya.

" Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi saya sudah mulai merancangkan sebuah Divisi untuk kamu."

" Ehh?"

Mila melongo hebat. Sebuah Divisi? Dia bahkan baru seumur jagung di badan GIDO ini, tapi tak disangka keberadaannya membuat GIDO akan bertambah satu Divisi lagi disamping empat Divisi cabang yang sudah ada. Dalam hati Mila berpikir, Divisi macam apa yang akan diembankan Bu Anisa untuknya?

Melihat reaksi kaget gadis itu, Bu Anisa terkekeh sebentar lalu melanjutkan," Ini memang masih sebuah rancangan. Tapi kau tengok sendiri, Mila. Saya macam terlampau banyak tanggung jawab. Nampaknya Divisi Nebula yang aku pimpin kena dikurangi tugasnya, khususnya untuk perancangan misi Divisi lain kat lapangan serta _Back up planning_ -nya. Maka dari tu, saya merancangkan sebuah Divisi untuk kamu yang berinisial Divisi Star untuk melaksanakan tugas tu. Tapi sebelum idea saya ini terwujud, saya nak kamu konsultasi kat seseorang yang hebat kat Planet Darghaya untuk bagi ilmu tentang perancangan lapangan dekat kamu."

" Konsultasi kat Planet Darghaya? Siapa orang yang Anda maksudkan ni?" Tanya Mila heran. Pasalnya sepanjang pengetahuannya, Planet yang disebutkan Bu Anisa itu memiliki makhluk hidup berakal yang minim. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Mila disuruh berkonsultasi dengan makhluk-makhluk primitif nan mistis disana?

Bu Anisa menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang." Tenang sahaja, Milyra. Dia akan bagi konsultasi yang berguna untuk kamu kedepannya. Percayalah, Tarung akan membagi semua ilmu dia tentang perancangan di lapangan semasa misi berlangsung mengikut pengalaman dia sebagai bekas Laksamana dengan sangat efisien. Semoga Berjaya, Anakku."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Bu Anisa lalu keluar dari Lift yang berhenti di lantai 5 dimana gedung parkir berada dan melangkah menuju salah satu Pesawat Angkasa Induk keluaran Planet Bumi. Merasa janggal dengan itu, Mila yang seharusnya menetap di Lift untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya guna menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perjalanannya ke Planet Darghaya dua hari kemudian tahu-tahu keluar dari Lift dan menyusul sang Ketua GIDO sambil berseru.

" Nyonya Anisa! Kejap, Mana Engkau nak pegi ni?"

Mendengar seruan Mila, Bu Anisa lalu membalik badan dan tersenyum." Maaf, Mila. Tapi untuk saat ini saya kena pegi kat Bandar utama Persatuan antar Galaxy guna mendiskusikan masalah teruk mengenai Kes Pemburuan Liar para Sfera Kuasa. Maka dari tu, saya kena pegi sekarang. Tuan Chang akan mengurus Markas GIDO selama saya pegi, oke?"

" Ehh?" Mila melongo mendengar kalimat itu." Ta- Tapi untuk apa? Ingatkan Anda hanyalah Cikgu kat SMK Pulau Rintis dan Ketua GIDO, tapi ternyata Anda pon nak masuk campur kat hubungan formal antar Galaxy. Siapa diri sebenar Anda?"

Bu Anisa menatap Mila dengan sorot mata seorang ibu yang tengah berbicara kepada anaknya." Saya hanyalah manusia biasa, Milyra. Saya bukan orang yang terlampau berpengaruh di Galaxy ni. Saya jadi Ketua GIDO ni pun hanya sebab GIDO butuh saya, entah apa maksud dari itu. Di samping itu, saya kena mewakili Planet Bumi dalam Persatuan antar Planet dan Galaxy. Manusia dan makhluk-makhluk hidup lainnya butuh kedamaian. Maka dari tu, saya kena wujudkan benda tu, cepat maupun lambat. Mungkin ini dah buat kau tekejut, tapi saya tahu kau akan fahamkan semua ni, terutama jika kau dah Berjaya ambik balik Takhta kau sebagai Ratu sah Planet Tim Tam Dua kat masa hadapan. Baiklah, mungkin itu sahaja yang akan saya sampaikan dekat kau, Milyra. Harap-harap kau akan kerasan menjunjung tinggi Kebenaran. Jumpa lagi."

Selesai menjelaskan, Bu Anisa kemudian melempar senyum hangat pada Mila yang masih saja terbengong-bengong pasca mendengar berbagai info akan dirinya terhadap sang manipulator gelombang sebelum akhirnya membalik badan dan masuk ke dalam Pesawat Angkasa Induk diiringi beberapa pengawal pribadi dari Divisi Nebula. Tak lama kemudian, Pesawat Angkasa Induk itu terangkat ke udara dan langsung melesat dengan sekejap mata menuju langit. Mila yang melihat itu masih mematung di tempat karena ling-lung.

" Uhh, apahal la Nyonya Anisa tue. Beliau memang sulit ditebak dah." Tukasnya pening sambil berjalan menuju Lift." Ah jangan ambil pusing, Milyra. Sekarang ni bukanlah masa untuk memikirkan benda pelik cam tu. Aku kena fokus kat misi perdana aku tuk cari Laksamana Tarung kat Planet Darghaya tuk dapatkan maklumat dan konsultasi. Semoga sahaja pribadi dia sesuai yang aku harapkan."

* * *

 _Gedung Markas ONION, 30 Juli 2014 pukul 15:00 …_

Seperti yang telah diagendakan sebelumnya, Para Anggota Supreme Diamond yang masih menjabat menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk rapat besar kelanjutan penyusunan rencana pengaktifan alat kemansyuran hasil rancangan dari Haryan Pakpak Darwish plus diskusi mengenai kandidat dua kursi kosong di keanggotaan Supreme Diamond yang kini dipimpin oleh Ashrlati. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Mimi, yang tampaknya agak telat untuk datang ke rapat karena harus membersihkan 'Boneka-boneka' manekin miliknya di ruang boneka terlebih dahulu. Ah Ming terpaksa menunggunya sambil mendesah panjang.

" Mimi, bila kau nak selesaikan acara bersih-bersih kau ni? Supreme Diamond dah tunggu kau lah. Tanpa kehadiran kau, Rapat besar ni takkan dimulai tau."

" Sabar sikit, Ah Ming. Aku tak lama kot." Balas Mimi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sahabatnya yang masih saja merenggut di sebelahnya." Masih ada dua patung lagi."

" Hmm, dua patung konon. Tapi masa buat bersihkan diorang tu dah macam bersihkan empat patung dah."

" Hehe, sori. Tunggu sekejap lagi ye."

Ah Ming mendesah kembali melihat tingkah laku Mimi. Dalam hati ia berpikir, sampai kapan Mimi akan terobsesi dengan Boneka-boneka manekinnya yang jauh dari kata normal itu? Gadis bermata sipit itu jadi merinding, karena baik dia maupun Ah Meng dan Arumugam sudah tahu darimana asal boneka-boneka itu. Diliriknya boneka berjilbab biru dan berenda kuning serta berwajah sayu yang berada tak jauh di ujung ruangan. Mau tidak mau Ah Ming merasa sedih juga melihat 'Mayat' salah satu temannya itu. Dia tahu kalau Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Mimi terhadap Siti terasa terlalu berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ah Ming dan kedua teman lelakinya tahu kalau mereka melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal di hadapan Mimi yang tampaknya sudah memiliki mental ' _Pshycopath Womanchild_ ', maka nasib mereka akan berakhir seperti Kakak perempuan dari Hafiz itu.

" Ah Ming? Halooo? Ah Ming!"

" Ekh?"

" Apahal kau melamun ni?" Tanya Mimi heran, membuyarkan fokus Ah Ming tentang penurunan mental temannya." Aku dah selesai bersihkan semua patung manekin aku. Eh, kau jadi melamun pulak. Ada yang tak beres ke?"

Melihat wajah penasaran Mimi, Ah Ming cepat-cepat mengubah sikapnya." Ah, takda pe. Bukan perkara teruk pon." Ujarnya sembari menyeringai kecil." Jom lah, yang lain dah menunggu tau. Lagipun aku masih ada keje sekolah, jadi aku tak nak berlama-lama kat rapat tu."

Mimi tertawa." Ahaha, Tahu takpe. Aku pon ada keje sekolah jugak." Ucapnya sembari cengengesan. Ia lalu merapikan alat-alat pembersih boneka miliknya, menaruh mereka semua di Laboratorium di sebelah Istana Boneka dan langsung menyambar tangan Ah Ming, menyeret gadis itu menuju ruang rapat dimana anggota-anggota Supreme Diamond yang lain sudah menunggu. Begitu mereka sudah tiba disana, sekonyong-konyong Mimi mendorong pintu ruang rapat keras-keras hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum, membuat para anggota Supreme Diamond yang berada di ruang rapat mengelus-elus dada mereka saking kagetnya.

" Halo, rakan-rakanku yang tersayang! Maaf sebab dah buat kalian menunggu." Ucap Mimi sembari melempar senyum kekanakannya ke segala penjuru ruangan bak orang nyentrik." Aku lepas bersih-bersih kat Istana Boneka tadi, jadi datang lamban sikit."

" Hmm, Ye lah tu. Ratu Lamban dah muncul dah." Sindir Arumugam kesal sembari melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan gaya bosan." Kau ni dah jadi Ketua ONION, bukan lagi budak kecik yang suka datang lambat ke tadika lah, dey."

Sebastian tertawa mengejek." Aru benar. Kau memang belum patut untuk posisi tu, Mimi." Desisnya sarkastik." Kalau sahaja kau bukan anak daripada Tuan Ketua Haryan, dah lama aku tendang kau keluar dari sini."

" Hei, budak! Cepatlah duduk!" tukas Ejo Jo marah." Sesia sahaja aku hadir kat rapat ni kalau belum bermula jugak."

" Ma-maaf …" Mimi buru-buru mendatangi kursinya yang terletak di salah satu ujung meja rapat Supreme Diamond yang panjang dan duduk dengan sikap kikuk akibat diprotes beberapa kali oleh rekan-rekannya. Seharusnya dia memulai acara bersih-bersih Istana Boneka sejak kemarin, bukannya mulai membersihkan mereka saat awal Siang tadi agar dia tidak terlambat datang untuk menghadiri rapat ini.

Ashrlati yang berada di ujung lain meja panjang tempat rapat akan dilaksanakan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah empatik. Dia merasa kasihan juga dengan Ketua baru dari ONION ini. Mimi memang masih terlalu muda dan kekanakan sehingga banyak dari anggota Supreme Diamond maupun prajurit bawahan ONION yang kurang menyukainya, walaupun dari segi kekejaman Mimi dan Haryan nyaris tidak ada bedanya. Wanita cyborg itu menghela nafas panjang lalu berdehem, membuat seisi ruang rapat terdiam dalam sekejap dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

" Baiklah, rakan-rakan sekalian yang terhormat. Apa kata kalau kita mulakan sahaja rapat besar kita mengenai Pelaksanaan pengaktifan Sapu Katharsis hasil rancangan Tuan Ketua Haryan dan Pelengkap Supreme Diamond ini? Berhubung Nona Ketua Mimi sudah ada, jadi kita mulakan sahaja, oke?"

" Hrm, akhirnya mulai juga." Dengus Bora Ra sembari bertopang dagu." Kalau bisa, kita pantaskan je rapat ni. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Tengkotak, tahu tak?"

Ashrlati tersenyum simpul." Baiklah kalau macam tu. Mari kita mulakan rapat ni." Ujarnya segera lalu menatap anggota Supreme Diamond satu persatu." Berhubung Rosaline selaku Ketua daripada Supreme Diamond sudah tiada juga Nona Mimi yang sudah menjadi Ketua ONION, maka saya umumkan bahwa kita kena cari dua anggota baru guna mengisi member yang kosong. Ada usulan?"

Sebastian mengangkat tangannya." Hei, aku ada usul." Katanya dengan gaya meyakinkan." Apa kata Fragrance dan Violet sahaja yang isi dua tempat kosong daripada member Supreme Diamond? Diorang patut untuk posisi tu."

Mendengar itu, Ah Meng refleks mengangguk tanda setuju." Iya wo. Saya setuju dengan usulan yang Tian punya." Ungkapnya." Lagipun diorang memang dah tak kerasan sebagai manifestasi daripada kuasa gelombang milik Milyra maa."

" Saya tidak setuju." Ucap Syrena tiba-tiba." Sori, Sebastian. Tapi aku lagi suka kalau member daripada Supreme Diamond ialah Makhluk hidup asli, bukan hasil manifestasi daripada kuasa. Kau faham maksud aku, kan?"

" Apa?!" tukas Sebastian kaget." Dengar, Siren jadi-jadian. Aku sudah anggap diorang sebagai Makhluk hidup utuh. Lagipun diorang ialah Milyra yang aku harapkan. Diorang tu kuat dan tak lembek macam Milyra. Yang jelas aku dah tetapkan kandidat aku untuk jadi member Supreme Diamond yang baru, camkan itu!"

" Sudah, sudah! Jangan begaduh!" lerai Ah Ming segera." Tian, aku tahu kalau kau nakkan sangat Milyra Fragrance dan Milyra Ultraviolet tuk jadi member Supreme Diamond. Tapi kau kena ingat: Diorang bukanlah makhluk hidup utuh. Diorang hanya pecahan kuasa. Jika diorang tiba-tiba terpaksa menghilang kerana kuasa empu diorang juga hilang, maka itu hanya akan membuang masa. Bukan begitu, Mimi?"

Mimi melongo." Err … sebenarpun aku lagi sukakan Fragrance dan Violet untuk gabung ke Supreme Diamond." Ungkapnya malu-malu." Diorang dah ada disini, jadi kita takkan la asyik penat je buat cari anggota baru."

" Aku setuju, lagipun diorang mungkin boleh berguna untuk operasi kita yang lain." Tanggap Bora Ra dengan senyum licik di wajahnya." Aku lagi suka kalau perekrutan kita dilakukan secara instan dan pantas."

" Ashrlati, aku benci untuk cakap benda ni … tapi aku kurang suka kalau ada member baru yang lemah." Tukas Ejo Jo tegas." Untuk apa kita mencari member baru yang lemah kalau kita sudah punya sekutu yang kuat?"

Ashrlati menelan ludah, kebingungan. Orientasi rekan-rekannya ini memang hanya memandang Kekuatan sebagai tolak ukur yang pantas untuk Supreme Diamond serta sifat malas mereka yang sudah memandang kedua pecahan terakhir dari Mila itu sebagai kandidat nomor satu. Tapi kalau memikirkan risiko, maka Ashrlati memilih untuk tidak menyetujui Fragrance dan Violet sebagai kandidat utama Supreme Diamond yang notabene adalah kelompok Eksekutif ONION sejak zaman bihari yang dimana anggota-anggotanya seharusnya tidak melulu memakai Otot namun juga Otak sebagai penyeimbangnya. Dengan berat hati, ia pun memejamkan mata dan berucap.

" Kawan-kawan, maafkan aku. Tapi menurutku usul Sebastian tak dapat diterima secara sambil lalu." Katanya tegas." Memang pon Milyra Fragrance dan Milyra Ultraviolet memihak kita. Tapi itu bukannya bermakna kalau diorang akan punya peluang sehingga seratus peratus menjadi member daripada Supreme Diamond. Maka dari tu, Aku serahkan pencarian Kandidat kepada Syrena. Jadi Nona Mimi, macam mana menurut Anda?"

Diserang seperti itu membuat Mimi gugup juga. Di satu sisi pendapat Ashrlati itu ada benarnya namun di satu sisi dia ragu apakah ada kandidat yang lebih kuat diluar sana? Tapi mengingat Fragrance dan Violet bukanlah makhluk hidup utuh dan hanya pecahan dari kekuatan Gelombang milik Milyra, mau tidak mau Mimi beranggapan tidak ada salahnya kalau mencari kandidat yang lebih banyak lagi diluar sana.

" Baiklah. Kalau difikir-fikir saranmu ini ada betulnya juga, Ashrlati." Ucapnya kemudian." Tapi takkan lah Syrena bekerja sorang-sorang. Dia mesti dibantu."

Ashrlati mengangguk." Baiklah. Kerana Nona Mimi dah memutuskan kalau pencarian kandidat lah yang lagi baik, maka kita akan berfokus untuk mencari kandidat luar ONION yang berpotensi mengisi kekosongan dua member daripada Supreme Diamond. Dan seperti yang aku cakap tadi, Syrena lah yang bertanggung jawab dalam masalah ni. Aku serahkan semua ni pada kau, Syrena. Kau pon boleh minta bantuan yang lain jika perlu."

Syrena tertawa." Serahkan padaku." Katanya dengan tawa renyah." Akan aku usahakan untuk mencari siapa yang terbaik untuk Supreme Diamond. Tapi dengan syarat, aku kena diberi hak istimewa sesuai yang aku mau."

" Tenang sahaja, Syrena. Semua dah terkawal baik." Kata Ashrlati senang. Mendengar keputusan itu, Sebastian jadi cemberut dibuatnya. Padahal dia sudah berharap banyak agar kedua pecahan dari saudari kembarnya lah yang akan mengisi dua kursi kosong bekas Mimi dan Rosaline. Baginya Fragrance dan Violet mengingatkannya pada Bundanya, dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kehadiran kembali terasa olehnya apapun caranya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah ada agenda tersembunyi untuk itu.

" Baiklah. Kerana pasal kandidat untuk mengisi dua member kosong untuk Supreme Diamond dah Berjaya, maka kita pindah ke topik selanjutnya." Kata Ashrlati mantap." Sapu Katharsis kini sudah siap untuk diaktifkan. Hanya sahaja kita masih belum punya masa yang pasti untuk buat benda tu. Ada usulan?"

Arumugam mengangkat tangannya." Aku ada usul." Katanya cepat." Apa kata kalau kita aktifkan Sapu Katharsis satu tahun kedepan? Mungkin ini terkesan terlampau pantas, tapi aku paling tidak suka mengulur-ulur waktu."

" Boleh juga. Akan aku pertimbangkan usulanmu itu, Aru." Ucap Ashrlati halus." Yang lain?"

" Tunggu. Aku tak setuju." Kata Ejo Jo segera." Korang tak ingat ke kalau Azurian baru mulakan Proyek Plan T untuk Sapu Katharsis selepas diaktifkan nanti? Proyek tu baru dirancang tahun ini. Itu baru rancangan, belum pembuatan. Nampaknya proyek Plan T tu baru akan siap satu tahun lagi, dan masa untuk uji cobanya pon boleh makan masa hingga enam bulan lebih kalau kita nak hasil yang maksimal. Tanpa Plan T, Operasi Pengaktifan Sapu Katharsis takkan ada gunanya bak nasi tanpa lauk."

Ashrlati mangut-mangut." Betul juga apa yang kau cakapkan tu, Ejo Jo." Ujarnya bimbang." Aku baru ingat kalau Sapu Katharsis takkan berguna tanpa adanya hasil dari Plan T rancangan Azurian. Mungkin kita kena ulur masa buat sekejap untuk aktifkan Sapu Katharsis sambil menunggu Plan T berhasil terwujud. Lagipun kita takkan mampu tuk hancurkan musuh kalau Supreme Diamond masih belum lengkap. Tak sangka benda ni jadi macam rumit sangat. Apa kita kena buat ni?"

Lama mereka membisu, berpikir keras kapan waktu yang pas untuk mengaktifkan Sapu Katharsis sekaligus proyek Plan T yang sudah rampung sebelum itu. Sekonyong-konyong Mimi membuka mulut, membuyarkan kebisuan di ruang rapat itu.

" Kawan-kawan, Sebenarnya ini sudah lama aku rancangkan. Tapi aku takut korang takkan setuju dengan aku." Ucapnya ragu, membuat semuanya memandanginya dengan raut muka keheranan.

" Apasal kau baru cakap sekarang?" ujar Bora Ra gemas." Cepatlah, bagi tahu kitorang apa yang ada kat fikiran kau tu!"

" Betul. Mungkin dengan itu kita akan lagi pasti untuk masa pengaktifan Sapu Katharsis." ungkap Ashrlati." Ayo, Nona Mimi. Cakap je lah apa usulan kau. Kami akan dengarkan, sebab kaulah Ketua ONION sekarang."

Untuk beberapa saat Mimi merasa lidahnya kelu. Dalam hati ia merasa deg-deggan juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rencana pengaktifan Sapu Katharsis sudah dia simpan di benaknya sejak lima hari yang lalu dan sudah ia susun sematang mungkin. Dihembuskannya nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah siap, ia memulai usulannya dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya.

" Aku dan BoBoiBot dah sepakat … Sapu Katharsis akan diaktifkan tiga tahun yang akan datang. Lagipun kemungkinan besar Plan T dah terwujud di masa itu. Nah, amacam? Idea aku bernas, kan? Dengan begitu kita akan punya banyak masa untuk meneror 'kawan-kawan' kita, hihihi …"

* * *

Tiga hari pun berlalu. Fang berhasil menyelesaikan perekrutannya sebagai Anggota TAPOPS. Dengan senyum mengembang ia mengepak barang-barangnya sebagai persiapan untuk pulang ke Bumi malam ini. Sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena satu tahun setengah lagi dia akan sering datang ke markas TAPOPS untuk menjalankan misi, dan tentunya hal itu akan mengurangi waktunya untuk menikmati kebersamaan dengan kawan-kawan manusianya di Bumi.

" Fang, kau masih berkemas ke?"

" Huh?"

Fang melempar pandangannya ke ambang pintu kamar dimana suara itu berasal. Disana berdiri Sai dan Shielda, yang tampaknya kurang nyaman melihat kepergian teman baru mereka yang bisa mengendalikan bayangan itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar sewa Fang di markas TAPOPS dan membantunya mengemas barang-barangnya walaupun ekspresi wajah mereka tampak berat hati.

" Te- Terima kasih." Ujar Fang malu-malu gengsi begitu melihat Sai dan Shielda membantunya mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan cekatan. Mereka melakukan itu tanpa berbicara sedikitpun selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Setelah itu, Sai membuka mulut.

" Kau pasti ke malam ni nak pegi balik ke Bumi?"

Fang mengangguk." Iye lah. Aku bersekolah kat situ." Jawabnya jujur." Lagipun aku ada kawan-kawan yang baik kat sana. Diorang mesti dah rindukan aku.

" Hmm … kau beruntung, Fang. Kau punya kawan baik kat Bumi." Ujar Shielda murung." Aku dan Sai tak punya kawan satupun kat Bumi. Seumur hidup kami hanya beborak di Planet-planet selain Bumi. Kami bahkan tak tahu macam mana sikap manusia kat Bumi tue kalau diorang nampak kami."

" Haih, paling-paling diorang akan sangka kau budak Bumi jugak lah." Tanggap Fang sembari menutup kopernya dan menguncinya dengan gembok kecil." Dibandingkan Alien-alien lain yang ada kat Galaxy ni, kitalah yang paling identik dengan manusia. Bahkan kawan-kawan Bumi aku tekejut semasa diorang tahu kalau aku ni Alien. Tenang sahaja, aku yakin diorang tu ramah kot."

" Macam tu ke?" Tanya Sai mangut-mangut." Aku rasa aku akan kerasan kalau aku berjumpa dengan diorang nanti … diorang nampaknya macam menarik sang—"

 ** _'Ya, ya … aku jamin diorang akan menarik untuk kau, Sai. Mesti seronok kalau tengok korang bergabung untuk dihancurkan, hahahaha …'_**

" AKH!"

Sekonyong-konyong suara wanita itu kembali berdengung-dengung di telinganya dan menyebabkan sakit kepala yang sangat, membuat Sai langsung merosot turun ke lantai sembari memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Melihat gelagat Sai yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, Fang dan Shielda buru-buru menghampirinya dan memapahnya ke kasurdi kamar sewa Fang.

" Sai!" lagi-lagi Shielda kembali dilanda kecemasan akan peristiwa yang sering dialami saudara kembarnya ini. Disandarkannya kepala Sai ke bahunya. Anak itu berkeringat dingin dan tampaknya sudah hampir pingsan.

" Ugh, Shi- Shielda … dia … dia lagi …" ujar Sai putus-putus hingga akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri, membuat Shielda nyaris menjerit. Fang yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung melongo hebat melihat kejadian itu. Didekatinya kedua anak kembar itu dan menyodorkan obat hirup pada Shielda untuk digunakan Sai.

" Shielda, apa benda yang berlaku dekat Sai hingga dia pengsan macam ni?" Tanya Fang segera. Shielda yang tengah sibuk menaruh obat hirup pemberian Fang di hidung saudaranya lalu menatap sang manipulator bayangan dengan tatapan khawatir bukan kepalang.

" Maaf sebab tak bagi tahu kau tentang pasal nie, Fang. Tapi sejak dua tahun lepas Sai sering pengsan macam ni." Ujarnya lesu." Kau mungkin takkan percaya, tapi Sai kata dia sering alami sakit kepala lalu pengsan selepas dengar suara seorang wanita kat benak dia."

" He-eh? Dia pengsan selepas dengar suara seorang wanita?" Tanya Fang heran." Wanita siapa?"

" Entahlah. Aku pun tak pasti, tapi aku punya firasat kalau wanita yang ia maksudkan ialah Mawar Liar yang bernama asli Rosaline."

" APA?!"

Fang kaget sekali begitu mendengar kalimat Shielda. Dicengkeramnya pundak gadis itu kuat-kuat hingga nyaris membuat Shielda kesakitan. Kedua anak itu menatap nanar satu sama lain, membuat Shielda gugup melihat tatapan menyerang dari Fang itu.

" Fa- Fang, apahal kau ni?" Tanya Shielda kekeran." Apa yang—"

" Tadi kau kata … Rosaline yang serang fikiran Sai?" Tanya Fang, seakan minta kepastian lagi. Shielda mengangguk kecil tanda respon, walaupun ia masih kebingungan dengan sikap Fang yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif. Fang lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pundak Shielda yang sudah memerah akibat kerasnya cengkeraman yang diberikan anak berambut landak itu padanya. Masih memandang Shielda lekat, Fang kembali menggumam dengan nada ketidakpercayaan.

" Tak mungkin …" desisnya getir." Dah sangka pon dia sudah terhapuskan. Tapi kenapa dia boleh serang fikiran Sai?"

Shielda menelan ludah." Aku- Aku pon tak tahu kenapa benda ni boleh berlaku, Fang. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa hanya Sai yang diserang macam ni. Kau kenal dengan wanita yang bernama Rosaline ni ke?"

Fang membuka mulut, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Shielda. Sayangnya dia tidak jadi melakukannya begitu Kaizo tahu-tahu muncul di ambang pintu seraya mengomel.

" PANG! Apasal kau masih berehe-rehe kat situ, Hah?! Dah lama aku tunggu kau kat Kapal Angkasa. Kau nak balik ke Bumi ke tak?!"

" Egh?! Oke, oke. Saya nak balik ke Bumi, Kapten." Balas Fang gugup lalu mengambil kopernya. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar sewanya, ia menghampiri Shielda yang masih saja berusaha membuat Sai siuman dan berbisik.

" Aku kenal dia, Shielda. Aku kenal Rosaline. Tapi mungkin aku tak boleh bincangkan pasal tu dekat kau sekarang. Mungkin aku boleh sambung balik penjelasan aku masa aku dah tiba kat Bumi. Nanti aku call kau, oke?"

" O- Oke." Angguk Shielda pelan." Terima kasih atas maklumatnya, Fang. Jumpa lagi."

Fang balas mengangguk." Jumpa lagi, Shielda." Katanya lembut sebelum akhirnya dia dan Kaizo menghilang di ujung serambi yang mengarah ke kait parkir markas TAPOPS. Shielda menatap kepergian temannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Diliriknya Sai yang masih juga belum sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Dalam hati Shielda berharap semua ini akan terjawab pada waktunya.

* * *

 _Taman Kota Pulau Rintis, 3 Agustus 2014 pukul 14:00 …_

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum ujian tengah semester . Untungnya Fang tiba tepat pada waktunya karena untuk ujian tengah semester tersebut akan berlangsung keesokan harinya yang berlangsung selama dua pekan. Setelah itu akan dilanjutkan dengan libur selama dua pecan pula. Di Kedai Kokotiam tampak BoBoiBoy dan keempat sahabat Superhero-nya yang tengah belajar bersama untuk hari esok. Ochobot dan Tok Aba tampak sibuk membersihkan piring dan gelas, mumpung Kedai Kokotiam sedang tidak ada pelanggan. Melihat keseriusan cucunya dan teman-temannya belajar, Tok Aba terkekeh.

" Wuih, tumben Atok tengok korang serius belajar nie. Biasa pon begaduh je."

Gopal mendesah." Haish, mestilah kena serius, Tok Aba. Saya tak nak dapat markah rendah kat Peperiksaan nanti." Ujarnya takut." Kalau Markah saya rendah, Appa saya takkan bagi saya pegi cuti kat Kuala Lumpur nanti!"

" Ei? Pegi bercuti kat Kuala Lumpur?" Tanya Tok Aba heran bercampur takjub." Siapa punya idea tu?"

" Hehehe, sebenarnye ini idea punya BoBoiBoy, Tok." Kata BoBoiBoy sambil cengengesan." BoBoiBoy nak bawak kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy bercuti kat KL nanti. Lagipun BoBoiBoy dah mintak persetujuan dari Ayah lewat teleon semalam. Ayah kata boleh, selama kitorang tidak buat benda teruk kat sana."

" Betul, Tok Aba. Saya nak tengok macam mana kehidupan kat Bandar metropolis macam Kuala Lumpur secara langsung." Tanggap Yaya dengan mata berbinar-binar." Mesti seronok! Dan yang paling bernas lagi … mesti banyak orang Bandar yang minat kat Biskut aku."

" Ehh …" serentak semuanya memandang gadis berhijab pink itu dengan tatapan facepalm. Penduduk kota besar seperti Kuala Lumpur akan berminat terhadap Biskuit maut buatannya? Yang benar saja!

" Oh, iya. Macam mana dengan keputusan kamu, Ochobot? Nak join ke tak?" Tanya Ying tiba-tiba, membuat Ochobot kaget hingga nyaris menjatuhkan piring yang dibawanya.

" Ahh, Ehh … sori, kawan-kawan. Tapi nampaknya Aku tak berminat untuk join korang cuti kat KL." Ungkapnya jujur." Korang dah tahu kalau aku ni Power Sphera, Aku mesti diincar. Lagipun KL tu tak macam Pulau Rintis yang dah aku kenal sejak dahulu. Aku pon nak temankan Tok Aba kat sini. Kesian beliau kalau sorang-sorang je urus Kedai masa korang bercuti nanti."

" Hmm, betul juga apa kata Ochobot. Keselamatan dia lagi terjamin disini, tak macam KL yang tidak terlalu dia kenali." Ucap Fang setuju." Takpe, Ochobot. Kitorang takkan paksa kau."

" Hehehe … Terima kasih, Fang." Tukas Ochobot dengan mata menyipit tanda senang sebelum akhirnya kembali terbenam di pekerjaannya mencuci piring di belakang Kedai.

" Jadi … macam mana menurut Atok?" Tanya BoBoiBoy penuh harap." Tenang saje, Tok. BoBoiBoy akan jaga kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy semasa bercuti kat KL. Mak pon cakap semalam kalau Kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy boleh mendiami rumah dinas milik Ayah. Rumah dinas tu kan luas, banyak kamar yang masih kosong."

Tok Aba menggaruk dagunya tanda ragu." Atok setuju sahaja." Katanya dengan nada kurang meyakinkan." Tapi macam mana dengan kawan-kawan kau? Diorang dah dapat izin dari anggota keluarga diorang ke belum?"

" Um, Um! Yaya sudah." Ucap Yaya gembira." ToToiToy ada acara bekemah sehingga dua pekan. Mak dan Ayah Yaya pon ada urusan sekejap kat luar Pulau Rintis, jadi Mak Yaya kata Yaya boleh ikut BoBoiBoy tuk cuti kat KL."

" Saya pon sudah diberi izin sama Mama." Kata Ying senang." Mama datang dari Cina semalam. Mama kata saya boleh ikut ke KL jugak. Nanti Mama yang akan jaga Nenek selama saya pegi bercuti."

" Humm, Appa aku pon nak bagi izin … kalau Markah Aku bagus di Peperiksaan tengah semester ni." Tukas Gopal sedih." Harap-harap markah aku bagus, jadi aku boleh ikut ke KL."

" Kalau Aku … Kapten Kaizo dah bagi aku Izin." Ucap Fang dengan nada pasrah." Tapi syaratnya aku kena bawak oleh-oleh dari sana semasa aku pulang dari bercuti."

Tok Aba tertawa mendengarnya." Abang kau tu memang cari kesempatan la, Fang. Kau kena buat dia senang tau." Sarannya." Baiklah. Atok harap kalian semua Berjaya lulus peperiksaan dengan Markah terbaik. Dan semoga cuti kalian menyenangkan."

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya mengangguk." Terima kasih, Tok Aba!" tukas mereka gembira.

* * *

 _ **Dua pekan kemudian …**_

" D- Dey, tunggu aku!"

" Haiya, lu ni Gopal … cepat sikit maa … Nanti kita ditinggal Kereta tau."

Di Stasiun Kereta Api Pulau Rintis, Gopal dan Ying tampak tergopoh-gopoh membawa koper masing-masing menuju pintu masuk peron. Mereka lalu menyodorkan tiket mereka ke petugas pengecekan tiket kereta sambil mengatur nafas mereka akibat kelelahan berlari. Sebenarnya salah mereka juga Karena baru pergi ke Stasiun satu jam sebelum Kereta Yong Pin Train yang akan membawa kelima Superhero cilik kita ke Kuala Lumpur. Selesai pemeriksaan Tiket, kedua anak itupun melesat menuju peron dimana BoBoiBoy, Yaya dan Fang sudah menunggu mereka di sebuah bangku tunggu di sebelah salah satu jalur kereta, masing-masing dengan sebuah Koper di jinjingan. Begitu kelima sahabat itu sudah berkumpul, lantas Yaya memeluk Ying sementara BoBoiBoy dan Fang mendekati Gopal. Iseng-iseng BoBoiBoy menyikut sang manipulator molekul.

" Hai, Ying. Hai, Gopal." Sapanya ramah." Akhirnya korang tiba juga."

" Betul tu. Apasal korang lama sangat ni?" Tanya Fang heran." Tujuh minit lagi Kereta dah tiba tau."

Ying tersenyum malu-malu." Hehe, sori … Tadi saya temankan Mama pegi kat Pasar ma, jadi agak lamban tuk datang."

" Hum, kau lagi baik dari aku Ying. Lah, aku lamban datang sini sebab Aku baru pek-pek barang-barang aku pagi tadi." Keluh Gopal." Aku lamban tido semalam."

" Ei? Apasal kau boleh lamban tido?" Yaya ikut heran mendengar pernyataan Gopal itu, membuat anak gembul itu mendesis sedih.

" Haih, aku begadang semalam sebab nonton Detektif Konon musim terbaru la dey! Tak mungkin la aku lewatkan kesempatan besar macam tu."

Fang menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil facepalm." Haih, kau ni. Itu kan masih boleh ditonton lain masa, Gop. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang lagi prioritas."

" Ish, mana lagi penting?! Detektif konon musim baru yang tak tahu bila nak tayang balik ke Pekpek barang? Kau ni ada hal je la, dey."

" Tapi kau dah tahu kan kita nak pegi ke KL hari ini? Apasal tak pek barang-barang kau dari jauh-jauh hari, Ha?!"

" Sudah, sudah. Korang jangan begaduh!" Lerai Yaya segera begitu melihat perdebatan Gopal dan Fang mulai memanas." Korang jangan la macam ni. Berdebat takkan menyelesaikan masalah."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk tanda setuju." Betul apa kata Yaya." Ujarnya." Lagipun Gopal dah tiba kat sini. Tak payah kita ungkit hal yang dah lewat, kan?"

Mendengar itu, lantas Gopal dan Fang membuang muka guna menjaga gengsi masing-masing. Namun belum sampai satu menit mereka seperti itu, tahu-tahu sebuah deritan bunyi Kereta Api terdengar dari kejauhan. Tak lama kemudian, Kereta Yong Pin Train yang akan mengantar BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan ke Kuala Lumpur tiba di depan peron. BoBoiBoy lalu mengajak kawan-kawannya masuk ke dalam Kereta dan menempati kursi yang sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di tiket mereka. Yaya dan Ying duduk berdampingan sementara Gopal dan BoBoiBoy yang juga duduk berdampingan mendapat tempat dua kursi di seberang kedua gadis itu. Fang menghembuskan nafas lega karena dia memang lebih nyaman duduk sendiri di depan jejeran kursi BoBoiBoy dan Gopal … Apalagi kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya 'Bermesraan' dengan bekal yang dibawanya: Delapan biji Donat Lobak Merah!

Dua menit lagi Kereta Yong Pin akan segera berangkat. BoBoiBoy memandang sekeliling peron stasiun sembari tersenyum simpul. Sekonyong-konyong lamunannya buyar begitu medengar sebuah suara Digital dan suara seorang pria tua tak jauh dari Kereta.

" BoBoiBoy!"

Anak bertopi jingga itu lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya dari Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang entah mengapa sudah berada di atas gerbong Kereta dimana BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya berada. Mau tak mau BoBoiBoy melongo melihat Kakeknya dan Power Sphera generasi ke-9 itu berada disitu.

" Tok Aba? Ochobot?"

" Haih, Korang tak tahu ke kalau Tok Aba nak bagi salam perpisahan dekat korang semua?" Gerutu Ochobot seraya berkacak pinggang." Jangan cakap kalau kau lupa pasal tu, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy terperangah." Eh? Ha'ah la. Aku terlupa sangat pasal tu." Ujarnya kaget." Ma- Maaf, Atok."

Tok Aba terkekeh." Hehe … tu lah. Jangan lupa kau masih kena jumpa Atok sekali lagi sebelum pegi bercuti kat Bandar nanti." Ujarnya berkelakar." Nah, jaga elok-elok diri kau dan kawan-kawan kau yer. Atok doakan semoga korang tiba kat tujuan dengan selamat. Dan BoBoiBoy, kau kena ingat satu pasal … bagi semua maklumat yang kau tahu tentang Bandar utama di Malaysia ni. Itu akan membantu kawan-kawan kau tuk kenali Bandar macam Kuala Lumpur."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Baik, Tok. BoBoiBoy akan bagi tahu apa-apa maklumat yang diorang butuhkan selama menetap kat KL nanti." Balasnya yakin." Atok tenang sahaja, oke?"

" Ha, tahu takpe." Tawa Tok Aba geli melihat tingkah polos cucunya. Ochobot yang sedari tadi terbang di sebelahnya lalu mendekati BoBoiBoy sembari menyodorkan sesuatu.

" Err, BoBoiBoy. Mungkin ini terdengar remeh. Tapi nampaknya kau butuh ini." Katanya sambil menyerahkan Liontin huruf B kuning berbentuk petir ke tangan BoBoiBoy. Serta-merta sang pengendali elemental tersentak sedikit melihat benda itu.

" Alamak, hampir je aku lupa Liontin pemberian Siti ni." Katanya senang." Terima kasih, Ochobot."

" Sama-sama." Tanggap Ochobot geli." Aku tahu kau akan lupa bawa Liontin tu, jadi aku pon bawakan kau. Nah, jaga elok-elok Liontin tu ye. Mesti Siti akan senang sebab kau masih simpan benda pemberian dia."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk." Kau benar. Dia mesti senang kalau tengok Liontin pemberian dia masa aku jumpa dia kat KL nanti. Oke, jumpa lagi, Tok Aba. Jumpa lagi, Ochobot. Jaga diri elok-elok ye."

" Oke, cucu Atok yang terbaik. Semoga cuti korang semua menyenangkan ye." Balas Tok Aba tulus begitu ia dan Ochobot pergi keluar gerbong kereta Yong Pin. Tepat setelah mereka berdua keluar dari gerbong, Peluit tanda Kereta akan berangkat pun berbunyi. BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya melambaikan tangan ke arah Ochobot dan Tok Aba yang balas melambaikan tangan pula sebelum akhirnya Kereta Yong Pin bergerak dengan cepat meninggalkan Stasiun Pulau Rintis menuju Kuala Lumpur.

Lima menit pun berlalu. Kelima Superhero cilik itu akhirnya merasa bosan juga berada di dalam kereta Yong Pin yang jumlah penumpangnya tidak terlalu banyak. Bisa dikatakan hanya mereka berlima-lah yang berada di gerbong yang mereka tempati. Tahu-tahu BoBoiBoy menjentikkan jarinya begitu mendapat sebuah ide guna mengisi waktu mereka selama perjalanan.

" Hei, Kawan-kawan. Apa kata kalau kita bernyanyi? Tak sedap kita berdiam je selama perjalanan ke KL ni."

Yaya mengangguk." Betul tu. Lagipun kita kan bercuti, mestilah kita kena semangat, kan? Kan?"

" Tapi … Lagu apa yang nak kita nyanyikan wo?" ucap Ying bingung." Kita kena nyanyikan lagu yang riang gembira. Tapi apa?"

" Hmm, apa kata kalau kita nyanyi lagu tido punya Appa aku?" usul Gopal.

" Ish, kau ni. Kita nak lagu yang buat bersemangat lah, bukan lagu tido." Dengus Fang kesal.

BoBoiBoy mengusap dagunya sendiri seraya berpikir. Sekonyong-konyong ia menggumam."Aku ada lagu, tapi hasil bikinan seorang Penyanyi asal Indonesia bernama Tasya." Katanya." Lagunya pon bertema cuti. Nah, Amacam? Korang nak nyanyikan ke tak?"

" Wah, boleh juga. Saya nak, saya nak!" ucap Ying riang." Ayo, BoBoiBoy. Kau nyanyikan lagu tu, nanti kami ikuti."

Mendengar itu, BoBoiBoy lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu berseru pada teman-temannya.

" Baiklah. Akan aku cuba." Ujarnya sigap." Korang ikuti aku ye."

" Siaappp!"

BoBoiBoy menghela nafasnya lalu berdehem. Setelah itu, ia bertepuk tangan berjeda sembari mulai bernyanyi diikuti teman-temannya.

 _Libur telah tiba, Libur telah tiba*_

 _Hore! Hore! HORE! (Hore!)_

 _Simpanlah Tas dan Bukumu_

 _Lupakan keluh kesahmu_

 _Libur telah tiba, Libur telah tiba!_

 _Hatiku Gembira!_

* * *

 _Istana Kerajaan Knightia, Planet xxxx, 16 Agustus 2014 pukul 21:34 …_

" Jadi … macam mana dengan keadaan Komander Spark? Apakah dia sudah tak marah lagi?"

" Maaf, Tuan Puteri. Tapi nampaknya Komander masih dalam mood yang kurang baik."

Liena mangut-mangut di atas Singgasananya. Sudah nyaris satu bulan Komandan Spark tidak mengajaknya bicara pasca kejadian mengintai Pesawat Angkasa milik Kaizo. Mungkin pria bertudung keabuan itu masih tidak suka dengan keyakinan sang Putri Kerajaan Knightia akan sang Kapten Legendaris yang akan melindunginya jika saatnya sudah tiba. Tapi toh dia tidak perlu juga menutup diri selama berhari-hari seperti ini. Liena jadi khawatir kalau keadaan Komandan Spark lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan. Ditatapnya pengawal yang memberitahu tentang perihal sang Komandan dengan pandangan pasrah.

" Baiklah. Aku faham." Ujarnya kemudian." Kalau ada perkembangan baru mengenai keadaan Komander Spark, tolong bagi tahu aku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

" Baik. Terima kasih, Tuan Puteri. Selamat malam."

Sepeninggal sang pengawal, Liena masih saja termenung di ruang takhta Istana yang luas itu. Dia tidak habis pikir … mengapa Komandan Spark sangat tidak suka terhadap Kaizo dan adiknya? Memang kedua orang itu pergi tanpa izin dari Planet mereka untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Galaksi, tapi menurut Liena itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan orang dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, selama itu tidak dilakukan secara berlebihan. Liena sebenarnya ingin menyadarkan pria yang menggantikan sosok Abangnya itu akan hal ini, dan bahwa Kaizo dan Fang bukanlah bermental buronan seperti yang disangkakan hampir seluruh penghuni Planet xxxx. Tapi entah mengapa Liena belum bisa membuka hati sang Komandan yang masih saja tertutup rapat untuk mempercayai Kaizo dan Fang.

Ketika ia masih saja terbenam dalam benaknya akan masalah itu, tiba-tiba sebuah Hologram Transmisi muncul dari meja ruang takhta yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Liena kemudian turun dari Singgasananya dan berjalan menuju Hologram Transmisi itu lalu menyambungkannya dengan si pengirim Transmisi. Detik berikutnya, muncul Ray di Hologram Transmisi itu.

" Liena, maaf sebab dah ganggu masa luang kau. Tapi aku punya beberapa maklumat penting." Kata Ray cepat-cepat, membuat Liena mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

" Maklumat penting lagi?" tanyanya." Apa isi daripada maklumat itu, Ray?"

" Baiklah. Akan aku sambungkan Laptop aku ke sinyal Transmisi agar kau boleh tengok apa isi file penting yang dikirimkan 'Logam Mulia' kat aku. Tengok elok-elok ye."

Layar Hologram Transmisi pun berubah, dari yang tadinya menampilkan Ray berubah menjadi tampilan kerangka cetak biru sebuah robot humanoid dengan tinggi nyaris dua kaki beserta penjelasan singkat beberapa bagian tubuhnya, membuat Liena melongo hebat melihat itu.

" Ray, apa ini?" tanyanya penuh keingintahuan." Proyek ONION selain Sapu Katharsis ke?"

" Kemungkinan besar iya." Jawab Ray yakin." Mengikut maklumat singkat yang aku dapatkan dari file cetak biru ni, Proyek ni diberi nama kode 'Plan T'. Mungkin ini macam pelik sangat. Tapi kau kena tahu kalau Proyek yang satu ini tidak boleh diremehkan sambil lalu."

" Dari cetak biru yang kau bagi ni, aku memang dah punya firasat kalau ini bukan proyek sembarang proyek." Ujar Liena curiga." Tapi … kenapa ONION nak produksi Robot-robot beso macam ni?"

" Entahlah, aku pon tak pasti apa sebab diorang buat proyek ni di samping Sapu Katharsis." Balas Ray bingung." Tapi tenang sahaja, Liena. Lambat laun kita akan dapatkan jawabannya. 'Logam mulia' tu benar-benar berguna, walaupun aku tak percayakan dia seratus peratus."

Liena tertawa kecil." Kau terlampau nekat tuk ambik risiko beso ni, Ray. Aku harap dia takkan serang kita, berhubung dia masih kat pihak ONION. Oke, aku dah nak tido ni. Dah larut malam tau. Kita bisa sambung bincang kita mengenai benda ni lain masa nanti."

" Oke, Liena. Maaf sebab dah ganggu masa rehat kau, hehehe … Jumpa lagi."

Hologram Transmisi itupun mati bersamaan dengan Liena yang menguap lebar akibat kelelahan mengatur pemerintahan di Kerajaan Knightia plus menjaga Perisai Planet Blessing yang melingkupi seluruh bagian Planet xxxx agar tetap stabil sepanjang hari. Dengan langkah nyaris gontai ia melangkah menuju ruang tidurnya yang terletak di ujung serambi Istana. Begitu ia melewati balkon rendah yang menjorok ke arah Danau yang mengelilingi Istana, sekonyong-konyong sebuah Pesawat Angkasa berukuran standar mendarat di halaman balkon rendah yang luas, membuat Liena menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kesitu.

" Kapal Angkasa?" gumamnya heran." Siapa yang nak bertamu kat Istana larut malam macam ni?"

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju balkon rendah dan menemui pemilik Pesawat Angkasa yang bersangkutan. Namun begitu baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja Pesawat Angkasa itu melempar sebuah sinar ke lantai balkon diikuti sebuah sosok yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di bekas sinar yang dilemparkan tadi, membuat Liena terkesiap. Pelan namun pasti, wanita muda itu berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

" Siapa awak ni? Apasal datang ke Istana saya larut malam macam ni?"

Awalnya Liena mengira sosok kaku yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun ia keliru. Sosok itu tahu-tahu menyambutnya dengan suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengar oleh Liena.

" Maafkan aku sebab baru berjumpa dengan kau sekarang, Lien."

" Eh?"

Liena merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar sapaan kaku tapi penuh perhatian itu. Tanpa sadar Liena mempercepat langkahnya ke arah sosok itu dan berhenti sekitar tiga sentimeter di hadapannya. Dengan gugup dirabanya pipi sosok itu dengan telapak tangannya yang halus. Sinar lampu Pesawat Angkasa yang masih melayang-layang diatas mereka menyorot ke sosok yang langsung membuka helm kekuatannya di hadapan Liena, membuat wanita itu terpana selama beberapa detik melihat wajah asli sosok misterius yan datang ke Istana Knightia di tengah malam yang berbintang itu. Liena menelan ludah lalu menyebut nama sosok itu dengan mulut gemetar.

" Kaizo …"

* * *

 _ ***Lirik lagu 'Libur telah tiba' oleh Tasya**_

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 **Baiklah. Kita telah tiba di penghujung chapter 6. Maaf kalau banyak hal bejibun di chapter ini :'D Jika berminat, silahkan review ^^  
**

 **Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Love you all, dear readers :)**


	8. Romansa dan Undangan

**Hai readers sekalian. Setelah sekian lama Hiatus, Author akhirnya balik mampir ke fandom ini juga, hehehe... Berhubung Author orangnya Multifandom, jadi ga melulu tinggal di satu fandom saja, hehehe. maafkan Author, ya :') Dan terima kasih banyak bagi teman-teman sekalian yang sudah mereview dan memohon-mohon untuk segera melanjutkan fanfic ini. Kalian memang terbaik, deh! Terharu saya :''''D Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! ^^ Silahkan nikmati bagian ini, ya. ;)**

 ** _Apa reaksi Liena selanjutnya setelah melihat Kaizo muncul di Istananya secara mendadak? Dapatkah Mila menemukan Laksamana Tarung? Apa saja yang akan terjadi pada BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya saat tiba di Kuala Lumpur?_ Silahkan cari jawabannya di bagian ini :)**

 **Note: OOC, gaje, mungkin ada sedikit adegan T+, Fanon baru dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 _ **Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 7: Romansa dan Undangan**

 _Istana kerajaan Knightia, Planet xxxx/Gogobugi, 16 Agustus 2014 pukul 21:59..._

"Kaizo..."

Liena terpana hebat seakan ia tengah bermimpi. Pria yang selama ini dirindukannya tiba-tiba muncul di balkon Istananya malam itu. Kaizo menatap wanita itu datar, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan sebuah kerinduan yang kuat.

"Kau dah rindukan aku ke?" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

Mendengar itu, Liena masih saja mematung. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Wajah tegangnya terlihat kaku, membuat Kaizo mulai panik. Dicengkramnya pundak Liena, mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Lien? Kau okey?"

BUNGG!

"ARGH!"

Tanpa diduga Liena meninju perut Kaizo keras-keras, membuatnya terkejut. Sembari terhuyung ke belakang karena rasa sakit, pemuda itu meringis dan menatap tunangannya yang sudah kembali mengepalkan tinjunya di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Oi, Lien! Apesal kau tumbuk aku ni?!"

Liena mendengus. Diarahkannya tinjunya kembali menuju Kaizo. Namun kini Kaizo lebih siap. Diputarnya tubuh ke samping sehingga tinju Liena hanya mengenai udara kosong. Melihat wanita muda itu tengah lengah, cepat-cepat Kaizo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang balik. Ia membalik badannya, mengincar bagian belakang Liena. Langsung saja ia menyambar tangan kanan perempuan itu dan memelintirnya ke belakang, membuat Liena tidak bisa berkutik. Sia-sia dia membebaskan diri dari cengkraman pria itu.

"Akh! Lepaskan, Kaizo," desis Liena getir. Kaizo menggerutukkan giginya mendengar kalimat pedas itu.

"Aku takkan lepaskan kau sebelum kau terangkan watak pelik kau ni!" balasnya sedih bercampur berang. "Sekarang bagi tahu aku sebab kau tumbuk aku tadi. Kita boleh bincangkan pasal ni secara baik-baik, kan?!"

Liena menggigit bibir, terisak. Tubuhnya yang tegang kini seolah-olah kehilangan tenaga. Kaizo segera melepaskan wanita itu dan membalik tubuhnya, memaksanya menghadap ke arahnya. Sejenak Liena memandang Kaizo sebelum akhirnya ia membuang muka, tidak berani menatap kedua mata kemerahan milik pria itu.

"Tak sangka kita buat benda kasar macam ni lagi, saling pukul macam kali pertama kita berjumpa dahulu," kata Liena kemudian.

Kaizo mendesah. "Tapi kali ni aku yang menang, kan?"

"Hmm- syok sendiri lagi," ledek Liena pelan. "Ingatkan kau boleh menang ke sebab badan kau dah lagi besar daripada aku? Padapun badan kau lagi kecik dari aku semasa perjumpaan awal kita dahulu. Lawak sangat."

Kaizo menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Memang lawak aku ni macam mengarut," katanya sambil tertawa pelan. "Okey, Lien. Boleh tak kau bagi tahu sebab kau tumbuk aku tadi?" tanyanya kemudian, kembali ke pokok pembicaraan semula. Liena menelan ludah dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"A- Aku..." desisnya terbata-bata. "Aku penat tunggu kau balik. Kau lupa ke kalau kita dah nak kahwin? Apasal kau telantarkan aku macam ni? Padapun aku dah bagi kau rasa percaya aku. Aku... aku pon bela kau mati-matian dari Komander Spark tau. Kau tahu kan kalau dia tak sukakan kau sebab kau dan Fang join sebagai member daripada TAPOPS?"

"Sori, Lien. Tapi itu sudah merupakan tradisi keluarga aku untuk lindungi Sfera kuasa sejak azali lagi. Ingatkan kau dah tahu pasal tu."

"Me- Mestilah aku ingat! Tapi tak kan la sampai join kat badan khusus macam TAPOPS pulak. Planet xxxx butuhkan korang berdua tau."

"Tahu pun. Tapi aku nak tahu lagi banyak perihal jagad raya ni. Pang juga ikut sekali," jelas Kaizo lembut. "Dan apesal kau masih sebut nama Planet Gogobugi dengan nama xxxx? Dah macam kena sensor."

Liena mendengus sebal. "Ish, kau ni! Tak ingat ke kalau semua warga Kerajaan Knightia tak sukakan nama konyol macam tu?" tanyanya sambil cemberut. "Tapi yang jelas aku tenang sekarang. Kau... Kau masih ingat untuk jumpa aku kat sini. Terima kasih."

Langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh pria itu erat, seolah enggan melepaskannya kembali. Kaizo terhenyak dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Namun kali ini dia tidak komplain. Justru dia memeluk balik wanita itu, meluahkan seluruh kerinduannya disitu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Mereka masih saja berada dalam posisi saling berpelukan tersebut. Keduanya melepaskan rindu masing-masing. Sinar bulan menerpa mereka, membuat kebersamaan mereka di malam itu terasa hangat dan berarti.

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Kaizo kemudian. Liena memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membalas kalimat tunangannya.

"Tak pe, aku fahamkan kau," katanya lembut. "Aku tahu kau boleh uruskan semua pasal tu."

Kaizo mengigit bibir dan menarik tubuhnya dari Liena. "Tapi Lien, aku masih nak minta maaf sebab dah buat satu pasal teruk."

"Eh?" Liena melongo. "Pasal teruk apa yang kamu maksudkan ni?"

Pria di hadapannya meringis. Dipejamkannya matanya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Andai saja Liena tidak memeluknya, maka dapat dipastikan Kaizo akan ambruk saat itu juga karena lemas.

"Li- Lien... maaf. Khh- Aku... aku dah kena sentuh sama Kak Rosa."

"Hah?"

Liena terperanjat. Dirasakannya tubuh Kaizo yang menegang di pelukannya. Kakak lelaki Fang itu bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajahnya. Tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah merosot ke bawah dengan kepala tertunduk, menangis sesunggukan. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Liena sekuat mungkin, seolah-olah dirinya akan ambruk tanpa kehadiran wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku, Liena... Huk- maaf sebab dah khianati perasaan kau..."

"Ka- Kaizo? Apa kau merepek ni? Apasal kau tiba-tiba cakap benda macam ni?"

Kaizo mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba seakan disentak. "Kau tak faham ke? Aku dah kena sentuh sama Kak Rosa, tahu tak?!" desisnya getir. "Dia... dia sedut habis tenaga aku guna mulut dia! Dan sebelum itu... Pang ikut dia hasratkan pulak! A- Aku hampir kehilangan harga diri aku sebab Pompuan teruk tu. Aku... Aku memang tak de guna..."

Mendengar penjelasan penuh kekalutan itu, Liena merasa dadanya sesak bukan main. Dia menghembuskan nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Seandainya saja dia tidak mengendalikan emosinya, maka bisa dipastikan kalau Liena akan menampar pipi tunangannya saat itu juga. Tapi Kaizo punya alasan pemaaf yang nyata, jadi mau tidak mau Liena memilih untuk jalan halus bagi lelaki itu. Dipegangnya pipi Kaizo dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa sang Kapten melihatnya dari mata ke mata. Dia tidak mempedulikan wajah sembab Kaizo yang kemerahan akibat menahan tangis.

"Cukup, Kaizo! Aku terima permintaan maaf kau," kata Liena lembut tapi tegas. "Aku boleh saja usir kau dari hidup aku sekarang. Tapi alasan kau jelas boleh dimaklumkan, jadi tak payah kau minta maaf berulang kali kat aku. Aku terima permintaan maaf kau. Semua makhluk hidup tu pernah buat salah. Tapi selama alasan mereka boleh diterima, mereka akan dapatkan permintaan maaf. Dan sebab aku dah kenal kau sejak kecik lagi, aku akan cuba untuk terus fahamkan kau. Jangan menangis, oke?"

Kaizo menatap Liena lekat-lekat. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat datar itu kini menjelma menjadi wajah sembab layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menangis. "Lien, kau-"

Jari telunjuk Liena tahu-tahu sudah menempel di bibirnya, sebuah isyarat bagi Kaizo untuk menenangkan diri. Sebagai balasannya, Perempuan itu memberinya satu senyum tulus.

"Kita impas sekarang. Jangan ada pasal teruk lagi, Okey?"

"Uh... Okey?"

Liena tertawa kecil. "Ini baru Kaizo kecil yang aku kenal, selalu cuba membela Kebenaran walaupun cara dia tak selalu benar," godanya, membuat pipi Kaizo memerah. "Tak payah kau risaukan pasal tu. Lagipun aku tahu betul watak kak Rosa tu cam mana. Kakak ipar aku tu memang dah melampau."

Sang Kapten mendengus. "Aku takkan pernah faham dengan sebab Abang Romeo nak kahwin dengan Kak Rosaline," ujarnya pasrah. "Maksud aku... Benda istimewa apa yang Abang Romeo tengok daripada diri Rosaline sehingga diorang boleh jatuh hati? Dah tahu kan kalau Kak Rosa tu dah macam pompuan kutukan di mata penghuni Planet Tim tam Dua, Planet kelahiran dia sendiri? "

"Humm... Betul jugak tu. Kalau sahaja Abang Romy ataupun Tuan Klamkabot masih hidup, mungkin kita akan tahu jawabannya," balas Liena murung. "Cuma mereka berdua yang tahu betul maklumat mengenai sebab Kak Rosaline jadi berwatak teruk. Tapi sayang, mereka dah takde kat dunia ni."

Kaizo mengangguk sembari menghapus air matanya yang mulai mengering. "Ya, sayang sekali," gumamnya dengan nada ragu sebelum akhirnya kebersamaannya dengan Liena terusik secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmph! Tak sangka aku masih tengok kau beborak dengan Pemberontak legenda tengah malam begini, Tuan Puteri."

"?!"

Mendengar suara itu, sontak Liena dan Kaizo mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sekonyong-konyong keduanya membelalak horor ke arah si empunya suara.

Komandan Spark.

"Ko- Komander, ini bukan macam yang Anda sangkakan..." ujar Liena gugup. "Lagipun Kaizo dan aku dah bertunang. Tak boleh ke?"

Komandan Spark memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam ke arah sang kapten. "Kau lagi," gumamnya sebal. "Aku paling benci dengan penyusup. Dan kau pon termasuk sekali, Kaizo. Baik kau berambus dari sini sebelum aku belasah kau saat ini juga."

Merasa situasi semakin memanas, Kaizo melepas tubuh Liena dari pelukannya. Ditatapnya Komandan Spark dengan tampang keras.

"Hubungan antara aku dan Lien tu bukan kau punya pasal," desisnya. "Kenapa kau selalu sahaja ganggu kami? Diri aku tak layak ke untuk Lien?"

"Hmh! Kau memang tak layak untuk dia," balas lawan bicaranya geram. "TUSUKAN KUKRI TENAGA!"

"Tch, DINDING TENAGA!"

 _BLAAARRRRR!_

Ledakan besar terjadi di balkon istana kerajaan Knightia akibat serangan Komandan Spark dan pertahanan Kapten Kaizo. Belum cukup sampai disitu, kedua lelaki itu lalu saling tebas senjata masing-masing, membuat kerusakan di sekitar balkon istana. Merasa muak dengan perkelahian itu, mau tidak mau Liena terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melerai keduanya.

"Berhenti korang berdua! TETAKAN DINDING _PLANET BLESSING_!"

 _BUUUUUMMMMMM!_

Serta-merta perisai jernih yang melingkupi Planet Gogobugi lenyap, berpindah tempat di antara Kapten Kaizo dan Komandan Spark. Keduanya merasa terkunci di udara, tidak bisa bergerak. Liena mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke depan. Sebuah aura putih kekuningan memancar darinya. Detik berikutnya aura putih kekuningan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya lenyap, membuat wanita muda itu jatuh terduduk di lantai balkon. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kekuatan _Planet blessing_ yang menahan tubuh Kaizo dan Komandan Spark agar tidak menyerang satu sama lain ikut lenyap.

"LIEN!" Kaizo buru-buru menghampiri tunangannya yang kondisinya sudah sangat lemah akibat menggunakan kekuatan _Planet Blessing_ -nya terhadap mereka berdua. Namun sebelum ia sempat menjamah wanita itu, Komandan Spark tahu-tahu sudah terlebih dahulu tiba di samping Liena, membantunya berdiri.

"Kau sentuh dia, Nyawa dia jadi taruhan," tukas Komandan Spark sengit. "Sampai bila kau nak seksa Liena macam ni, Hah?! Kalau sahaja kau takde kat sini, tak kan la kondisi dia jadi buruk macam ni! Tinggalkan Puteri Liena sebelum aku sorang yang paksa kau pergi dari sini!"

"Cih," Kaizo menggeram marah. "Kau yang buat semua ni! Kenapa kau benci sangat kat aku, Hah?! Akan aku ajar ka-"

"Ka- Kaizo... jangan... jangan cuba nak begaduh..." tahu-tahu Liena menimpali walaupun nafasnya terasa sesak sekali. "A- Aku tahu kau tak sukakan ini... tapi... tapi aku dah senang kau jumpa aku malam ni... Aku mohon, pergilah... Aku tak nak... korang berdua berdebat... sebab aku..."

"Tapi Lien-"

"Pergi sekarang! Jangan risau pasal aku... Uhuk! Teruskan perlindungan kau... kat Sfera kuasa dan Galaxy. Aku dah cukup bahagia kau... datang kemari malam ni. Sampai bila-bila aku akan terus... percayakan kau..."

Kaizo mendecih. Dalam hati dia ingin sekali melawan Komandan Spark. Namun melihat kondisi Liena yang sudah nyaris pingsan membuatnya menahan diri. Ia mendesah berat,seolah sebuah batu besar tengah menindih dadanya.

"Baik kalau macam tu yang kau nak," katanya kemudian. "Aku akan balik sini selepas semua kewajiban aku dah terpenuhi, lepas tu kita akan berkahwin. Aku janji. Terima kasih sebab dah percayakan aku, Lien."

Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Komandan Spark yang masih pasang wajah masam ke arahnya. "Dan kau... Akan aku buktikan kalau aku layak untuk Liena. Aku janji akan buat dia bahagia. Satu lagi, tolong jaga dia selama aku tak ada kat sini."

Komandan Spark tidak menjawab. Ditatapnya sang Kapten lamat. Kaizo melangkah menuju bagian bawah Pesawat angkasanya. Sebuah sinar merah terang ditembakkan dari bagian bawah Pesawat angkasa tersebut, menyinari tubuh Kaizo seluruhnya hingga pria itu ditarik masuk ke dalam Pesawat. Detik berikutnya, Pesawat Angkasa itu berbalik arah dan terbang menuju angkasa lepas dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghilang dari pandangan Liena dan Komandan Spark. Keduanya membisu sebelum akhirnya sang Komandan angkat bicara.

"Liena, kau okey?"

"Ugh- maaf... maaf, Komander... aku terpaksa guna kuasa _Planet Blessing_ tu tadi..."

"Dah, dah. Jangan banyak cakap. Keadaan kau lagi teruk. Jom kita masuk."

Liena mengangguk lemah. Dibiarkannya Komandan Spark memapah tubuhnya yang loyo melewati lorong istana menuju Kamar tidur Liena. Begitu keduanya sudah tiba di dalam kamar sang Putri, sekonyong-konyong Liena menggumam.

"Komander... dah percaya kat... Kaizo ke?"

Komandan Spark mendesah panjang. "Aku belum percayakan dia seratus peratus," jawabnya seraya menaikkan tubuh Liena ke atas ranjang dan membukakan sepatu wanita itu."Bagi aku sedikit masa untuk bagi kepercayaan aku kat dia."

Liena menatap Komandan Spark dengan pandangan setengah sadar. "Aku tahu kalau Anda... boleh percayakan dia," katanya kemudian. "Macam yang Abang Romeo buat. Aku- aku tahu Abang Romy dah takde kat dunia, tapi kehadiran Anda dan Kaizo dah cukup bagi aku. Terima kasih... sebab dah urus aku selama ini, Komander..."

"Sama-sama, Liena," balas Komandan Spark datar, namun terlihat sorot matanya memancarkan aura kasih sayang. Diciumnya kening sang Putri dengan lembut lalu menarik selimut agar tubuh wanita itu terhindar dari dinginnya malam.

* * *

Sementara itu di angkasa lepas, Mila melesat menuju Planet Darghaya menggunakan salah satu pesawat patroli milik GIDO. Bu Anisa menyuruhnya untuk mengambil 'Kursus pelajaran tambahan' sebagai langkah selanjutnya untuk memimpin Divisi Star. Tidak tanggung-tanggung wanita itu menyuruhnya mengunjungi salah satu rekan lamanya: Seorang Veteran terkemuka bernama Tarung, atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama pangkatnya di badan TAPOPS, Laksamana.

Lima menit kemudian, Mila telah tiba di permukaan Planet Darghaya. Sejenak gadis itu tertegun melihat penampakan alam disitu. Pohon-pohon lapuk, kabut oksigen bercampur asam berkadar rendah serta berbagai jenis tanaman layu. Mila merinding juga melihat keadaan Planet yang jauh dari kata 'Baik-baik saja' itu. Menurutnya, Planet ini lebih suram dari Planet Tim tam Dua, atau bahkan bisa dibilang Planet yang sudah mati. Hampir tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan disitu.

Satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Mila: Bagaimana bisa Laksamana Tarung tinggal di Planet mati seperti ini?

"Katakulululu!"

"Huh?"

Mila melihat ke bawah dimana suara aneh itu berasal. Seekor katak berwarna ungu cerah dengan keempat kakinya yang berwarna-warni tampak menggosok-gosok kepalanya di betis kirinya. Melihat hewan eksotis itu membuat naluri penyayang binatang miliknya timbul dalam sekejap.

"Wuaahh- Comelnya Katak ni!" ujar Mila gembira sambil berjongkok di hadapan Katak yang dimaksud. "Ingatkan Planet ni takde penghuni. Cantiknya warna kau."

Dibelainya kepala si Katak dengan penuh sayang. Si Katak sendiri tampaknya menikmati belaian tangan Mila yang halus. Namun entah bagaimana, kedua iris mata Katak itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pola spiral, membuat Mila membelalak.

"Apakah-"

"JANGAN TENGOK MATA KATAK TUE!"

"Ekh?"

Spontan Mila menarik tangannya dari kepala si Katak dan segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Didengarnya sebuah kericuhan selama ia menutup matanya. Begitu suara kasak-kusuk itu usai, ia mendengar sebuah suara berat namun ramah ditujukan padanya.

"Nah, kau boleh buka mata sekarang."

"O- Okey."

Perlahan Mila membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap-erjap. Tak jauh di hadapannya berdiri sesosok makhluk bertubuh tinggi nan kekar. Kulitnya yang berwarna abu-abu dihiasi garis-garis loreng bak Harimau putih. Rambut biru kehijauannya dibentuk segaya mungkin. Dia mengenakan topi rimba dan baju penjelajah berwarna coklat. Selama beberapa detik Mila hanya mampu melongo melihat sosok itu.

"Eh, Cik adik? Cik adik okey ke?" tanya sosok itu, membuat Mila sadar dari rasa kagetnya.

"Ah!" Gadis itu terhenyak. "Ma- Maaf, Tuan. Saya... saya terlena je. Apa benda yang dah berlaku tadi? Mana Katak ungu comel tu?"

"Haihh- Ini dah kali ke-5 saya gagal tangkap dia. Tapi nasib baik Cik adik segera tutup mata tadi. Kalau tak, berbahaya!"

"Ehh? Bahaya? Bahaya ape?"

Lawan bicaranya mendesah. "Katak tu: Katakululu, ianya memiliki kebolehan untuk menghipnotis sesiapapun. Dan kalau korban dia dah terlanjur terkena hipnotis dia, mestilah susah sangat buat sedarkan dia balik."

"Alamak! Iya ke?" pekik Mila panik. "Fyuhh- nasib baik Tuan bagi saya amaran tadi. Kalau tak, dah lama saya jadi hamba hipnotis dia tu."

"Sama-sama," balas si loreng ramah. "Saya sebenarnya tengah meneliti spesies-spesies eksotis dan berbahaya macam Katakululu tadi, sayang ianya susah betul kena tangkap. Oh, iya. Tumben saya tengok makhluk hidup berakal macam Cik adik disini. Ada perlu apa Cik adik buat kat sini?"

"Ah, itu-" Mila menatap si Loreng dengan wajah ingin tahu. "Saya mencari seorang Laksamana TAPOPS. Atasan saya cakap beliau berada kat Planet Darghaya nie."

Si Loreng tersentak sedikit mendengar kalimat Mila itu. "Oh? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Atasan Cik adik? Dan siapa nama Laksamana TAPOPS yang Cik adik maksudkan tu?"

Mila memandang lawan bicaranya itu dengan harap-harap cemas. "Ahh... Umm... Ketua GIDO yang suruh saya buat kunjungi Laksamana TAPOPS kat Planet ni. Dan nama Laksamana tue ialah Tarung. Tuan kenal beliau ke?"

Si Loreng tertawa ngakak. "Mestilah saya kenal beliau."

"Wah, betul ke?" tanya Mila dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Bo- Boleh tak Tuan hantarkan saya pada beliau? Saya butuh beliau untuk ajarkan saya mana-mana strategi dalam berbagai Operasi lapangan sebab saya kena faham benda tu sebagai Ketua Divisi baru GIDO."

"Tentu, Cik adik. Mari, mari. Saya akan hantarkan Cik adik pada beliau sekarang."

"Horeeee! Terima kasih, Tuan!"

Mila pun mengekori si Loreng menuju tempat dimana Laksamana Tarung disebutkan berada. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya tiba di halaman sebuah gubuk kecil yang rapi dan bersih. Mila celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang sepi, membuatnya curiga.

"Ehm- disini ke Laksamana Tarung tu berdiam?" tanyanya bingung. "Sunyi betul. Tuan pasti ke?"

"Tentu, saya dah pasti," jawab si Loreng yakin. "Baiklah, Cik Adik. Saya akan panggil Laksamana Tarung sekarang."

Daaaaannn si Loreng pun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat Mila mengerutkan alisnya karena ling-lung.

"Umm- Tuan? Apesal Tuan masih ada kat sini?" tanyanya heran. "Tadi Tuan cakap nak panggil Laksamana Tarung. Kenapa tak beranjak pulak?"

Mendengar kalimat polos Mila, si Loreng tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha! Cik adik, Laksamana Tarung memang sudah ada disini," katanya sembari melepaskan pakaian penjelajah dan topi rimbanya lalu melemparkannya dengan gaya etis, menampakkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana panjang militer, sepasang sepatu bot dan sebuah singlet ketat. "Cik adik tak payah cari dia lagi, SEBAB SAYALAH LAKSAMANA TARUNG YANG KAMU CARI!"

 _BRUKK!_ \- Mila langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah melihat kejutan yang tidak etis tersebut.

"Pulah.." desahnya ling-lung. "Ingatkan Tuan nak bawa saya pada Laksamana Tarung, tapi nyatanya Tuan sendirilah Laksamana Tarung tue. Tak lawak lah."

"Hehehe, sori, sori. Saya tak bermaksud tuk bingungkan Cik adik," kata Laksamana Tarung cengar-cengir. "Ah, iya. Saya belum tahu siapa nama Cik adik. Boleh bagi tahu?"

"Ugh, nama saya Milyra. Panggil Mila pun takpe," ujar Mila sambil bangun dari tanah dimana ia menjatuhkan dirinya tadi. Mendengar nama Mila, mata Laksamana Tarung langsung melotot.

"Kejap, dik Mila," katanya penasaran. "Tadi kau cakap kalau nama kau ialah Milyra. Sepanjang pengetahuan aku, nama Milyra cuma seorang yang punya iaitu Puteri mahkota dari Planet Tim tam Dua. Atau nama korang berdua ialah kebetulan semata?"

Mila mengangguk. "Saya memang Puteri mahkota daripada Planet Tim tam Dua," katanya murung. "Tapi saya dikudeta. Jadi saya pon masuk kat GIDO untuk lawan kejahatan dan ambik takhta saya balik."

"Apa? Kau terkena kudeta?!" seru Laksamana Tarung kaget. "Setahu saya Rosaline dan keluarga dia tu kuatnya ya ampun! Takde sesiapapun kat seantero Galaxy Andromeda yang mampu lawan korang, apalagi kena kudeta. Kenapa ini boleh berlaku? Dan mana pulak si Rosaline tu? Dia ada bisnes lain ke?"

"Umm- maaf, Tuan. Tapi Bunda saya dah takde kat dunia ni."

Sang Laksamana terhenyak. "Hah?! Benarkah itu, wahai dik Mila?" tanyanya dengn nada duka. "Sungguh teramat disayangkan, padahal saya rindukan kawan lama saya tu. Itupun kalau dia masih anggap saya kawan lagi."

Mila tersenyum simpul. "Jangan sedih, Tuan Laksamana. Saya yakin Bunda masih anggap Tuan sebagai kawan baik dia di lubuk hati dia yang terdalam," hiburnya. "Oh, ya. Balik ke topik. Saya ialah member eksekutif yang diperintah untuk ambik posisi sebagai ketua Divisi baru kat GIDO. Tapi sebelum tu saya disuruh untuk cari Tuan Tarung kat Planet Darghaya. Nyonya Anisa cakap saya kena belajar perihal Strategi perang dan Operasi khusus kat lapangan dengan Tuan."

"Hmm, macam tu ke?" ujar Laksamana Tarung sambil menggaruk dagunya. "Okey, sebab saya dah takde ektifiti hari ni, maka saya akan ajarkan kamu mana-mana lesson yang baik untuk jadi ahli lapangan dalam Operasi khusus selama kurang lebih dua pekan! Kau sedia?"

"Sedia, Tuan Laksamana!" Angguk Mila mantap.

 _Prokk! Prokk! Prokk!_

Mendengar suara tepukan tangan pelan itu membuat Laksamana Tarung dan Mila tersita perhatian. Disana, tak jauh dari mereka terlihat sesosok pemuda: Sebastian. Rupanya dia yang bertepuk tadi, seolah-olah mengejek Kakak kembarnya yang diterima sebagai murid sang Laksamana TAPOPS.

"Tahniah, Milyra. Tahniah," sindirnya sinis. "Tak sangka kau ternyata masih terlampau lemah hingga nak cari bantuan kat Uncle Tarung sekali. Sungguh memalukan."

Mila pasang wajah tegang. "Tak habis-habis kau nak ganggu aku macam ni, Tian," desisnya berang. "Bagi tahu aku... Apa keperluan kau kat Planet Darghaya ni, Hah?!"

Laksamana Tarung mendesah. "Ah, Dik Sebastian. Lama tak jumpa," sapanya ramah. "Apa kabar kau? Oh, ya. Tak payah la kasar-kasar dekat dik Mila ni. Bukannya korang berdua ni adik beradik? Kena la saling sayang."

Sebastian meludah ke samping, merasa mual dengan kalimat sang Laksamana. "Cih, bila masa aku dan Milyra ni sayang-sayangan, Hah? Tak sudi betul! Gurau je la Uncle Tarung ni."

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf. Uncle salah cakap eh?"

"Hmh! Uncle Tarung memang teruk pun. Masih je nak ajarkan Milyra si budak lemah tu."

 _Tiitt! Tiit! Tiiitt!_

"Heh?"

Mila dan Sebastian mendengar suara arloji yang tiba-tiba berbunyi itu. Merasa penasaran, Mila mencari asal suara itu dan tertegun begitu melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Laksamana Tarung. Layar arloji itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

 _'Apesal tiba-tiba aku boleh rasakan sebuah firasat buruk masa tengok arloji tu?'_ batin Mila gugup. Sekonyong-konyong ia terperanjat begitu menyadari kulit Laksamana Tarung tahu-tahu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah menyala bak harimau sungguhan.

Tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan...

"Hei, budak! BERANI KAU SEBUT AKU NI TERUK KE, HAH?!" sembur sang Laksamana ke arah Sebastian dengan mata berapi-api. "DAN KAU CAKAP DIK MILYRA NI LEMAH PULAK! AKU YANG TETAPKAN DIA TU LEMAH KE TAK!"

Sebastian mendengus. "Huh! Tak sangka Uncle Tarung ikut-ikut bela Milyra pulak. Macam mana dunia ni nak maju kalau Makhluk lemah tu selalu dibela? Macam tak betul- Eh?"

BUAAAKKKK!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tiada angin tiada hujan, tahu-tahu Laksamana Tarung menerjang ke arahnya dan tanpa buang-buang waktu langsung meninju rahang bawah adik kembar Mila itu tanpa ampun. Saking kerasnya tinjuan itu, Sebastian tahu-tahu sudah terlempar hingga menembus Atmofser Planet Darghaya dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Hmph! Bertuah punya budak," dengus Laksamana Tarung jengkel. "Tak sangka budak kecik macam dia dah sombong ya ampun! Kalau aku nampak dia lagi, akan ku belasah dia."

Mila yang melihat kejadian mendadak itu mau tidak mau merinding juga. Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan dengan adik kembarnya yang ditinju tadi. "Err- Saya rasa Tuan Laksamana mungkin terlampau keras pada adik kembar saya tu," katanya gugup. "Kesian dia."

"Ohh- jadi kau terima hinaan dia terhadap kau? Nak aku tumbuk juga ke Hah?!"

"Ehh- tak, tak! Tak nak kena tumbuk pon."

"SUDAH! Sebab kau dah minta ajaran aku, maka aku akan ajar kau sekarang!" ujar Laksamana Tarung dengan nada tinggi sambil ambil kuda-kuda tinju, membuat Mila kaget. "Aku nak tahu apakah kau memang lemah macam yang Tian cakap tu. Kalau kau terbukti kuat, aku akan ajarkan kau semua yang aku tahu perihal strategi. Tapi kalau kau memang terbukti lemah, maka aku tak punya pilihan lain selain suruh kau berambus dari sini!"

"Ta- Tapi Tuan Laksamana tak cakap apapun pasal adu tinju sebelum ajar aku tadi," protes Mila bingung. "Ingatkan nak langsung ajarkan aku."

"Diam! Sekarang buktikan kekuatan kau!" tukas sang Laksamana dengan suara yang cetar membahana. "LAWAN AKU!"

Mila memutar kedua bola matanya seraya mendesah panjang. "Tak sangka Tuan Tarung jadi beringas selepas arloji dia menunjukkan pukul tujuh tadi," gumamnya pasrah seraya pasang kuda-kuda. "KUASA MANIPULASI GELOMBANG!"

* * *

 _Stasiun Kuala Lumpur, Ibukota Malaysia pukul 11:00 AM..._

Ciitt-!

Suara rem Kereta api Yong Pin Express terdengar hingga seantero ruang peron. BoBoiBoy yang sedang membaca buku di gerbongnya langsung menyadari bahwa ia dan teman-temannya telah sampai di tujuan mereka. Segera saja ia membangunkan Gopal yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Gopal, bangun. Kita dah sampai tau."

"Uhh- Ehmm... Lima minit lagi, Amma-"

"Ish, kau ni. Bangun! Lagipun aku bukan Mak kau la. Kau nak kami tinggal kat Kereta ni ke?"

Gopal tidak menjawab. Anak keturunan India itu masih saja berlayar di alam mimpi, membuat mata kiri BoBoiBoy berdenyut-denyut.

"Humm- masih nak tido rupanya."

Dideliknya kursi penumpang di belakangnya. Rupanya Fang telah bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk turun dari Kereta. BoBoiBoy lalu menoleh ke bangku penumpang dimana Yaya dan Ying berada. Kedua anak gadis itu tampak menggeliat di kursi mereka, sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran setelah bangun dari tidur mereka sepanjang perjalanan di Kereta tadi. BoBoiBoy lalu beranjak dari kursi penumpangnya dan mendekati mereka.

"Yaya, Ying, jom siap-siap. Kita dah tiba ni."

"Uhmm- Okey, BoBoiBoy," jawab Yaya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih setengah tertutup. Ying yang duduk di sampingnya menguap lebar dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku selama tidur tadi. Dua menit kemudian kedua anak perempuan itu mulai siap-siap untuk turun. BoBoiBoy tersenyum melihat mereka sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke kursinya. Disana tampak Fang yang sudah segar bugar mengguncang-guncang Gopal yang masih saja tertidur nyenyak.

"Oi! Kau ni tukang tidur betul! BANGUN!" Fang mengguncang badan Gopal kasar. Diguncang begitu, Gopal malah mendorong tangan Fang dari pundaknya sembari menggumam keras.

"Ish! Aku masih nak tido la," gerutu Gopal setengah sadar, membuat Fang memunculkan perempatan siku-siku imajiner di keningnya.

"Hiihh! Kau ni memang nak ditinggal! Awas saja kalau kitorang tinggalkan kau di Kereta ni, baru tahu rasa!"

BoBoiBoy mendesah panjang melihat temannya yang menolak untuk bangun tidur itu. Gopal masih mengantuk karena begadang nonton serial baru dari kartun Detektif Konon semalam. Tapi sayangnya rasa kantuk pemuda berkulit gelap itu kini bukan di waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Didekatinya Yaya sambil memberi gadis berhijab itu isyarat pada Gopal yang masih tertidur.

"Psst- Yaya! Boleh tak aku minta satu potong biskut kau?"

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Haehh- aku nak bangunkan Gopal lah! Bisa-bisa kita lamban turun dari Kereta ni kalau dia masih tetido macam tu."

"Uhh- Okey. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan biskut aku?"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum jahil. "Gopal kan sukakan sangat biskut kau. Mestilah dia bangun kalau aku bagi makan biskut kau."

"Wahh! Iya ke?!" Kedua mata Yaya berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Saya memang dah tahu kalau Gopal ialah penggemar setia biskut aku sejak azali lagi. Nah, ini aku bagi satu pek. Janji senang!"

"Hehe, terima kasih, Yaya," tukas BoBoiBoy nyengir sambil menerima satu bungkus biskuit buatan Yaya yang terkenal dengan 'keunikannya' itu. Melihat itu, spontan Ying menarik kerah belakang sang pengendali elemen, membuat langkah anak itu terhenti.

"Eh? Kenapa, Ying?"

"Hayoii! Apa kamu punya rancangan ni? Gopal mesti pengsan balik kalau kamu bagi dia biskut Yaya ma."

"Tapi ini je cara satu-satunya untuk bangunkan dia. Aku kena bagi makan dia biskut Yaya tau. Kalau tak, kita akan lamban turun dari Kereta ni."

"Haiya, tapi takkan la bagi Gopal biskut Yaya pulak! Kamu nak dia-"

"SUDAH! Mari sini biskut tu!" Tahu-tahu Fang sudah menyambar biskuit Yaya dari genggaman BoBoiBoy, membuat BoBoiBoy dan Ying terkesiap. Namun sebelum mereka sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Fang langsung saja memasukkan beberapa keping makanan horor itu ke mulut sang pengendali molekul, membuatnya tersedak.

"Uff! Fa- Fang?! Afa yang- UHUK! UHUK!"

Tindakan liar Fang itu sukses membuat Gopal tersadar seratus persen dari tidurnya. Merasa keping-keping keras biskuit Yaya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Gopal langsung terbatuk-batuk. Dengan wajah merah padam karena kesal ia menatap Fang, menyemburnya dengan seruan penuh nada protes.

"Dey, Fang! Apesal kau bagi aku makan biskut Yaya?!"

"Hish! Kau pulak, apasal masih tetido?!' balas Fang tak kalah sengit. "Lagipun bukan aku yang punya idea awal buat bagi kau biskut Yaya, tapi si BoBoiBoy tu."

"Apa?!" Gopal mendelik sebal ke arah sahabat manipulator elemennya. "Dey, apesal kau nak bagi aku makan biskut tu?!"

"Hmph! Kau ni masih saja tido, padapun kita dah sampai kat KL ni," tukas BoBoiBoy sembari mempertahankan diri. "Nasib baik aku buat rancangan tue. Kalau tak, kau mesti dah kena tinggal sedari tadi."

"Ya loh, kamu ni tido bukan pada masa yang tepat ho," tambah Ying. "Kalau kita dah tiba kat rumah BoBoiBoy, baru kamu boleh minta bilik rehat."

"Sudah, sudah. Setidaknya Gopal sudah bangun sekarang," lerai Yaya segera. "Nah, amacam biskut aku? Mestilah sedap hingga kau boleh terbangun, kan Gopal?"

"Ekh?!" Gopal tersengih melihat wajah penuh harap Yaya itu. "Be- Betul. Biskut kau memang sedap hingga boleh bangunkan aku, hehehe..."

"Yeeeyy! Kau memang kawan baik aku. Lepas ni sering-sering la order, Okey?"

Gopal menelan ludah. "O- Okey," balasnya pelan. Dalam hati ia menyesali kata-katanya itu. _'Hayoyo, apa salah aku hingga boleh berkawan dengan budak pembuat biskut rasa kertas pasir ni?'_

Tak lama kemudian, Lima sekawan itupun turun dari Kereta Yong Pin Express dan berjalan dari peron menuju halaman luar Stasiun. BoBoiBoy celingak-celinguk, seakan tengah mencari-cari seseorang disitu.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Fang heran.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Iye, aku tengah cari Uncle Imran."

"Uncle Imran?" Ying mengerutkan kening. "Siapa dia?"

BoBoiBoy menggaruk kepalanya. "Uncle Imran ialah karyawan tetap keluarga aku," jelasnya. "Dia lagi muda dari Ayah dan Mak aku, kiranya sepuluh tahun. Dia dan Mak aku ialah sepupu jauh. Uncle Imran-lah jaga aku dan Abang Ray selama Ayah dan Mak pergi dinas kat luar negeri. Korang tak payah risaukan watak dia. Dia baik dan ramah tau."

"Wah, macam Butler Alfred kat serial Batman ke?" tanya Yaya riang. "Mesti best punya seseorang yang dekat macam Uncle Imran, kan? Kan?"

"Hoahh- tapi apesal belum datang jugak?" tanya Gopal mulai protes. Wajahnya yang kuyu tampak merindukan kasur. "Aku nak rehat tau. Penat sangat."

"Sabar, Gopal. KL ni Bandar besar wo," hibur Ying.

Yaya mengangguk. "Betul apa kata Ying," dukungnya tiba-tiba lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai fakta-fakta di Kota besar. "Di bandar sebesar ni, mana-mana kemungkinan boleh berlaku. Kemungkinan yang lagi mungkin ialah kemacetan. Tak jarang KL ni alami kemacetan, apalagi kalau dah masuk masa cuti sekolah."

"Hmm... ye lah tu," ucap Gopal mengalah. Sekonyong-konyong ia tersentak begitu melihat BoBoiBoy mulai beranjak meninggalkan mereka di pintu masuk gedung Stasiun itu.

"Dey, BoBoiBoy! Mana kau nak pegi ni?"

BoBoiBoy menoleh. "Ah, sori. Aku nak pegi kat gerbang depan Stesen kejap," katanya. "Apa kata kalau Kereta Uncle Imran terjebak kat situ? Tunggu kejap, ye. Nanti saya balik sini."

Pemuda cilik itu lalu menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar Stasiun, membuat keempat temannya dilingkupi perasaan asing nan kikuk. Di suasana sibuk seperti itu, mau tidak mau Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang merasa seperti anak hilang.

"Haish, dah macam budak-budak yang hilang kat keramain dah," desah Gopal sedih lalu duduk di sebuah bangku umum tak jauh di belakangnya. Yaya memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu sambil membaca Al-Qur'an. Ying melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar Stasiun dengan wajah ingin tahu. Hanya Fang yang termenung, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _'Ingatan aku samar-samar pasal Kuala Lumpur ni',_ batinnya. _'Dah lama tak pegi sini selepas Abang Kaizo bawa aku kemari bertahun-tahun lepas. Ternyata bandar ni dah lagi maju dari sebelumnya. Harap-harap aku tak jumpa Mimi kat sini. Kalau tak, bisa habis aku kena belasah.'_

Tepat saat itulah matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang berdiri di dekat lampu jalan tak jauh dari mereka. Fang memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengenali sosok yang memandang ke arah mereka itu. Sosok itu ialah seorang pria paruh baya. Bajunya yang terkesan flamboyan namun rapi melambai pelan tertiup angin. Sebuah Topi fedora bertengger di kepalanya, menyembunyikan bagian atas wajahnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan ujung topinya dan menatap Fang dengan senyum aneh.

"Huh?"

Fang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berharap ia salah lihat. Namun sosok itu menyingkirkan segala keraguannya.

"Azurian Faust? Apasal dia ada kat sini?"

Fang baru saja hendak mendatangi sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai Azurian Faust itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat beranjak, tahu-tahu sebuah klakson mobil yang tampaknya ditujukan kepada mereka terdengar dari kejauhan. Keempat sahabat BoBoiBoy menoleh ke sumber suara klakson. Langsung saja mereka melongo hebat melihat kendaraan beroda empat yang berhenti di hadapan mereka: Sebuah Mobil Rolls-Royce Phantom 6.7 L berwarna hitam keperakan dengan suara mesin yang halusnya keterlaluan. Kaca Mobil yang menghadap ke empat anak itu diturunkan, menampakkan wajah BoBoiBoy yang tersenyum lebar di baliknya. Di sampingnya tampak seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia tiga puluhan lebih, duduk di kursi pengemudi. Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu keluar dari Mobil, mendekati Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang.

"Perkenalkan, saya ialah Imran, Asisten peribadi keluarga Duta besar Malaysia. Kalian mesti kawan-kawan baik daripada Tuan muda."

"Err... Iye?" balas Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang bersamaan. Mereka belum lepas dari rasa kaget melihat kendaraan spektakuler yang dikemudian Imran untuk menjemput mereka semua dari Stasiun. Melihat wajah-wajah kaget itu membuat Imran tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perbincangannya.

"Saya rasa kalian perlu simpan rasa kaget kalian hingga kita tiba kat rumah Tuan muda BoBoiBoy nanti," katanya geli. "Nah, baik kalian segera masuk Mobil sementara saya akan masukkan barang-barang kalian ke bagasi belakang. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, okey?"

Keempat anak itu mengangguk pelan, gugup luar biasa. BoBoiBoy memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam Mobil. Dengan malu-malu mereka masuk ke dalam Mobil bermerek Rolls-Royce itu. Yaya yang masuk pertama kali lalu diikuti Ying, kemudian Fang dan yang terakhir adalah Gopal. Anak India itu menutup pintu Mobil di sampingnya dengan tangan bergetar saking gugupnya.

"D- Dey, BoBoiBoy. Apesal kau tak cakap awal-awal kalau Uncle Imran nak jemput kita guna Mobil mewah macam ni?" tanyanya gemetar.

"Iya wo. Mobil merek popular macam Rolls-Royce pulak tu," tambah Ying tidak kalah gugup.

"Hmm- dah tahu pon kalau BoBoiBoy tue anak Duta. Mestilah wajar kalau keluarga dia punya Mobil cam ni," ujar Fang gengsi, walaupun dalam hati ia gugup minta ampun.

"Sori sebab dah repotkan Uncle Imran jemput kitorang guna Mobil mewah ni," timpal Yaya malu. "Tak sangka dia nak susah-susah jemput kita kat sini."

BoBoiBoy tertawa. "Korang rasa je lah macam kat kereta pribadi," godanya geli melihat tingkah gugup kelewatan dari teman-temannya. "Tak payah nerves pulak. Jom kita pergi kat rumah aku."

Tak lama kemudian Mobil itu meluncur di jalan raya. Perjalanan menuju rumah sang superhero elemental memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat-lihat pemandangan Kota Kuala Lumpur di sekeliling mereka dengan mata takjub bak anak norak. Lain halnya dengan Fang. Anak berambut ungu itu malah merenung di kursinya, seolah-olah tidak terlalu takjub dengan penampakan kota metropolitan itu. Melihat tingkahnya itu, BoBoiBoy dan Imran saling pandang. Segera saja Imran menggumam,

"Nampaknya Tuan Fang dah pernah berkunjung kat KL ni," katanya ramah. "Benar begitu?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Betul tu. Kau dah pernah tinggal kat sini ke?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Fang tersentak, buyar dari lamunannya. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang tadinya asyik melihat-lihat panorama Kuala Lumpur jadi ikut-ikut tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan itu.

"Wah, benar ke tu?" tanya Yaya kagum. "Tak cakap pun kalau kau pernah berdiam kat sini, Fang."

Melihat wajah-wajah penasaran teman-temannya membuat Fang jadi salah tingkah. "Ekh?! I- itu..." katanya gugup. "...Aku pernah berdiam kat KL ni bersama Abang aku. Semasa itu, Abang Kaizo dibagi tugas dari atasan dia untuk teliti seluk beluk Bandar ni. Aku lalu ikut dia kesini untuk temankan dia selama penelitian."

"Oh, jadi nama Abang Tuan Fang tu Kaizo ke?" tanya Imran takjub. "Macam nama Kapten pemberontak Legenda yang disebutkan Tuan besar pun. Ini kebetulan ke ape?"

"Ehh?" BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya terkejut mendengar itu. "Uncle Imran, macam mana-"

"Jadi tak syak lagi. Maklumat yang dikatakan Tuan besar tu ialah benar."

"Hayoyo, macam mana Uncle dan Ayah BoBoiBoy boleh tahu pasal Kapten Kaizo ni?" tanya Gopal kebingungan. "BoBoiBoy, kau yang bagi tahu kat mereka ke?"

"Hah? Mana ada!" protes BoBoiBoy membela diri. "Aku pun baru tahu kalau maklumat Kapten Kaizo ada kat Ayah aku. Uncle Imran, kenapa Ayah boleh dapatkan maklumat bernas macam tu?"

Imran tertawa kecil. "Ada banyak konspirasi yang berlaku kat Kedutaan Malaya beberapa bulan belakangan ini," jelasnya. "Kalau tak salah, Tuan besar pon dapatkan maklumat perihal kuasa Tuan muda BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan. Jangan salah, itu sudah jadi rahsia umum kat Keluarga Tuan besar."

Untuk beberapa saat BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya merasa mati rasa mendengar penjelasan Imran itu. Mau tidak mau mereka membenarkan penjelasan tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun juga berbohong tidak ada gunanya.

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Tuan besar nak kalian semua terangkan apa-apa yang berlaku kat Tuan Haryan Pakpak Darwish. Kalau tak salah, kalian berjumpa dengan beliau beberapa hari lalu. Saya tahu ini macam teruk, tapi maklumat kalian sebagai saksi mata mungkin akan bermanfaat bagi Tuan besar. Harap-harap kalian maklum."

"O- Okey," BoBoiBoy menjawab lemah, seolah sudah mati kutu. Diliriknya teman-temannya di kursi belakang. Peragai mereka tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Mereka duduk kaku seperti patung karena tegang. Melihat kondisi mereka membuat Imran jadi merasa bersalah juga. Ia pun memutar otak, berusaha mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Wah, maafkan saya sebab dah buat kalian tegang macam ni," sesalnya kemudian. "Hmm... Apa kata kalau kita singgah sekejap buat makan ais krim? Saya tahu dimana Ais krim tersedap kat Bandar KL ni. Kalian nak ke tak?"

Mendengar kalimat Es krim, serta-merta kekakuan yang melanda kelima anak di Mobilnya itu bersorak riang.

"Mestilah nak! HOREEE!"

Imran tersenyum. "Okey la kalau macam tu. Pemberhentian berikutnya: Ais Krim Kedai Sangkaya!"

 _Rumah Duta besar Malaysia, jam 16:00..._

Istri sang Duta mendesah panjang. Dirinya baru saja menerima telepon dari Imran kalau dia mengajak BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya makan es krim sebelum tiba di rumah. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu dia sudah menyuruh para pembantu untuk menyiapkan kamar tidur untuk anak-anak itu. Suaminya masih lembur di kantor. Dalam sekejap saja wanita itu sudah diliputi aura kebosanan yang luar biasa. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tamu untuk membaca Tabloid emak-emak. Namun sebelum ia sempat membalik halaman pertama, bel rumahnya berdering

DING! DONG!

"Tunggu sekejap," serunya seraya merapikan hijabnya dan bergegas menuju pintu. Dideliknya sosok yang menekan bel itu dari bingkai jendela. Wajahnya segera berubah cerah begitu melihat siapa sosok itu. Dibukanya pintu untuk menyambutnya.

"Assalamualaikum, Makcik. Maaf mengganggu."

"Waalaikumsalam. Wah- tumben la Hafiz datang kesini. Ada perihal apa ni? Jom masuk. Biar Makcik buatkan Teh."

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Hafiz itu segera menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Makcik. Tapi saya kesini sebab saya nak bagi Makcik Undangan ni."

Disodorkannya sebuah amplop beraroma bunga matahari. Selama beberapa detik Istri sang Duta tertegun melihat benda itu.

"Eh? Undangan apa ni?"

"Oh, ini Undangan Pesta Gala buat Pejabat-pejabat kat Malaysia buat malam esok. Perusahaan Butik keluarga saya termasuk salah satu Sponsornya. Makcik dan Pakcik pun diundang sekali."

"Wahh- terima kasih," balas si Istri Duta dengan senyum mengembang sambil menerima Amplop undangan itu. "Makcik senang Butik keluarga kamu pun termasuk salah satu Sponsornya. Tapi nampaknya kamu tengah penat. Jom la masuk buat berehat dan minum Teh. Sekejap pun takpe."

Hafiz menggeleng. "Tak payah nak repot-repot, Makcik. Saya masih mahu hantarkan Undangan kat beberapa rumah Pejabat yang lain," tolaknya halus. "Terima kasih sebab dah terima Undangan ni. Saya pergi dulu. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati ye, dan salam kat Ibubapa kau."

"Okey, Makcik!"

Hafiz berlari ke arah pintu gerbang rumah sang Duta besar sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Ibu BoBoiBoy itu. Wanita itu balas melambaikan tangan seraya memegang Amplop surat Undangan yang diberikan Hafiz. Tanpa ia ketahui, Azurian menatap pertemuan keduanya dari balik sebuah pohon cemara di halaman rumah sang Duta.

"Hmm... menarik. Jadi memang benar kalau Pesta Gala itu akan berlangsung," gumamnya sinis. "Bagus, bagus. Pesta dimana para Pejabat Malaya akan berkumpul? Fufufu... ladang yang bagus untuk selesaikan rancangan lanjutan _Death List_. Mari kita tengok apa yang akan berlaku selanjutnya."

Dibalikkannya badannya lalu melompati pagar tinggi yang membatasi halaman rumah sang Duta dengan jalan raya. Begitu sudah cukup jauh, pria itu menyalakan earphone transmisinya lalu bergumam.

"Semua ahli Supreme Diamond, sedia buat jalankan Operasi _Death List 2.0._ Kita akan bersenang-senang malam esok."

 _"Roger."_

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 **Yey! Bagian ini akhirnya tuntas juga. Oh, ya. Mungkin di bagian selanjutnya bakal penuh dengan deskripsi pesta. Bagi yang suka pergi ke Pesta-pesta Gala pasti tahu kok gimana suasananya. /Ga semua orang pernah ikut pesta Gala, kali!/**

 **Me: "Oh iya, Ding."**

 **Untuk kali ini Author kemungkinan besar akan update sekitar dua minggu sekali atau lebih, berhubung Author sedang masa-masa Skripsi. Jadi kalau ada waktu kosong baru Author lanjutkan fanfic ini.** **Jika perlu, silahkan review bagian ini. Author akan sangat berterima kasih dengan masukan2 dan kesan teman-teman sekalian, hehehe... ^_^**

 **Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Love you all, dear readers :)**


	9. Rumah, Teman lama dan Topi baru

**Oke. Tanpa babibu lagi, mari kita baca cerita ini. ^^**

 ** _Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman BoBoiBoy begitu mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sang Duta? Dan apa saja yang terjadi selama hari pertama BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya di Kuala Lumpur? Apa saja tiga benda berbahaya yang saat ini dimiliki oleh penjahat-penjahat Galaksi?_ Silahkan cari jawabannya di bagian ini :)**

 **Note: Rada OOC, gaje dll**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.E.R.M.I.N. G.A.L.A.X.Y.**

 _ **Apocalypse by 'Sapu Katharsis'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta/Monsta**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 8: Rumah,Teman lama dan Topi baru.**

Suasana di alam bawah sadar BoBoiBoy dan Milyra yang tergabung terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Di sebuah gazebo besar di tengah sebuah taman yang asri, tampak ketiga pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy: Petir, Angin dan Tanah berbincang-bincang dengan ketiga pecahan gelombang Milyra: X, Gamma dan Infra. Ekspresi bingung bercampur cemas yang terlihat dari wajah-wajah mereka menunjukkan apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Tak sangka Milyra Fragrance dan Milyra Ultraviolet tu boleh berjaya masuk-masuk kat alam bawah sedar ni," kata Tanah cemas seraya bertopang dagu. "Kita kena siasat sebab diorang boleh buat benda mustahil macam tu."

"Ha'ah lah, Tak tahu pon kalau diorang boleh susup-susup kesini," ungkap Gamma sama cemasnya. Dipeluknya bantal empuk berbentuk bulat di pangkuannya. "Korang tahu kan kalau diorang tu ialah pecahan pembelot daripada kuasa manipulasi gelombang Milyra? Itu artinya diorang tak boleh dianggap sambil lalu!"

"Mestilah tahu. Tapi yang aku nak tanyakan, apasal dia orang macam stalk pecahan-pecahan kuasa yang belum aktif lagi?" tanya Angin heran sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang agak gatal. "Fragrance kata dia nakkan BoBoiBoy Daun, walaupun kuasa elemental Daun belum aktif lagi. Dari situ la aku boleh rasa kalau ada sesuatu yang pelik kat dia dan Violet tu."

"Hmph! Memang la diorang tu budak-budak pelik," tukas X sebal sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Sampai bila kita nak lehe-lehe buat waspada kat diorang? Buang masa betul."

Infra mendesah murung. "Aku cuma nak diorang beborak balik dengan kita lagi," ujarnya sedih. "Bagaimanapun juga, Fragrance dan Violet tetap la 'adik-adik' kita. Tanah betul. Kita kena siasat benda ni. Diorang tu ialah anomali, sebab kes kuasa yang memiliki kehendak sendiri diluar kawalan ahli kuasa macam ni dah termasuk perkara yang langka dan mungkin baru berlaku kali ini."

"Ish, apesal benda pelik ni makin lama makin rumit?" protes Petir sambil menancapkan pedang petirnya ke lantai keramik gazebo keras-keras saking kesalnya. "Kalau diorang masih saja remehkan kita macam ni, akan aku belasah diorang!"

"Bertenang, Petir. Kita kena fikirkan perkara ni guna kepala dingin," kata Tanah menenangkan. "Aku rasa Fragrance dan Violet tu lagi pandai dari yang kita nampak. Kalau kita gegabah sikit sahaja, bisa gawat!"

"Korang fikir tak kalau ada kemungkinan diorang tu cuba join kat ONION?" timpal Angin. "Maksud aku- diorang stalk pecahan-pecahan kuasa yang lain, sombongnya minta ampun dan nampak sengaja jadikan kita sebagai musuh diorang. Harap-harap diorang takde agenda pelik dah."

Infra tersenyum. "Semoga saja," katanya penuh harap. "Ah, ya. Sebelum lupa, ada benda yang nak aku bagi tengok kat korang."

"Apa benda tu?" tanya kedua saudarinya dan ketiga pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy bersamaan. Infra membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang memunculkan secercah sinar merah jambu. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah laptop muncul di pangkuannya. Gadis pengendali gelombang infra merah itu mengetik sebentar sebelum akhirnya memunculkan sinar hologram dari layar laptop. Tiga pasang setelan jas setengah resmi muncul dari hologram.

"Aku baru saja dapat maklumat daripada Balance," kata gadis itu. "Dia kata dia ada firasat suatu benda teruk akan terjadi esok malam. Dia pun tak pasti apa benda teruk tu, tapi dia titip maklumat ini pada kita semua, khususnya pada ketiga pecahan BoBoiBoy. Kemungkinan korang bertiga akan bertandang ke suatu party. Maka dari itu, dia bagi korang setelan jas ni guna jaga-jaga. Dan nampaknya korang bertiga kena sedia gunakan kuasa tahap awal untuk kali pertama lagi."

"Apa?!" Petir menjerit kaget. "Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kuasa awal aku lagi, dan dah berapa kali aku kalah duel semasa berlatih dengan X! Sekarang Balance bagi kitorang amaran pulak?! Dia nak kita kalah dalam satu kali tumbukan ke, Hah?!"

"Jangan risau. Aku akan bagi kau latihan tambahan mulai esok pagi," ujar X segera. "Agar kau dah lagi sedia untuk lawan musuh dengan kuasa tahap kau tu."

"Ta- Tapi..."

"Helehh, cakap je kau takut kalah macam Ayam, kan? Kan?" goda Angin, membuatnya disambar dengan tatapan tajam dari Petir.

"Kau cakap aku ni macam Ayam?!"

"Ehh... tak, tak, tak! Aku gurau je, hehehehe..."

"Tapi ada betulnya juga cakap Angin tu. Kau tu macam ayam, Petir. Penakutt..." Gamma tahu-tahu ikut menimpali, membuat kekesalan Petir semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Korang berdua ni memang sengaja cari gara-gara kat aku, Heh?!"

"Ekh?!" Angin tersengih melihat Petir yang tampak sudah memunculkan pedang petirnya kembali. "Wey, Gamma... Apasal kau pancing amarah dia lagi?!" bisiknya ngeri pada Milyra Gamma. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh ke arah Angin sembari cengar-cengir.

"Tapi kau pernah citer kat aku kalau Petir tu penakut. Belon pun dia takutkan jugak," ujar Gamma polos, tidak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya itu membuat Petir langsung ambil ancang-ancang dan menerjang ke arah mereka dengan pedang petir terhunus.

"DAH HABIS KORANG BUAT AKU MARAH KE, HAAAHHH?! TEBASAN PEDANG PETIR!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Serta-merta Petir menerjang ke arah Angin dan Gamma, membuat kedua anak itu menjerit horror dan segera ambil langkah seribu, takut dengan amukan dari sang BoBoiBoy pengendali petir. X mendesah panjang sembari menepuk keningnya melihat kejadian itu.

"Mulai lagi dah," tukasnya sebal lalu menyusul ketiga pecahan yang mulai saling kejar mengejar di halaman itu. "Apa pasal korang bertiga ni tak boleh senyap, Heh?! BERHENTI AKU KATA!"

Dan tampaklah di area taman alam bawah sadar itu Angin dan Gamma yang dikejar Petir danPetir yang dikejar X. Tanah dan Infra hanya bisa tertawa pelan nan hambar melihat adegan kejar-mengejar tersebut. Tak lama kemudian kedua pecahan nomor urut tiga dari BoBoiBoy dan Milyra itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke pokok masalah.

"Pada akhirnya kita berdua lagi yang bahas perkara ini," ucap Infra miris sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mendecak-decak.

"Jadi sampai dimana terangan kita tadi?" tanya Tanah tiba-tiba. Infra memandang laptopnya kembali lalu menimpali.

"Ah, Balance bagi aku suatu maklumat lagi," katanya malu-malu sambil mencari file yang dimaksud. Begitu ketemu, langsung saja ia berseru. "Dapat! Tengok ini, Tanah."

"Hmm?"

Tanah memandang lamat file yang diperlihatkan Infra padanya itu: Sebuah data yang berisi informasi tentang Kekuatan dasar manipulasi gelombang milik Milyra, data akurat mengenai Milyra Fragrance dan Milyra Ultraviolet serta sebuah wacana mengenai anomali-anomali kuasa.

"Amacam? Maklumat ni membantu, tak?" tanya Infra. Tanah memandang file itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pemuda berpakaian serba cokelat susu itu tersenyum semiris-mirisnya.

"Memang membantu, tapi pasal wacana anomali kuasa ni... jangan harap kita akan terbantu kalau benda penting macam tu masih dianggap sebagai wacana," timpalnya sarkastik. "Aku butuh bantuan BoBoiBoy Cahaya kalau nak siasat benda macam tu."

"Sebab dia ialah pecahan yang punya daya analitik yang bagus ke?" Infra menggaruk dagunya. "Kalau kita memang butuh sangat orang yang punya daya analitik macam tu, Violet pun boleh dah."

"Masalahnya Violet tu dah anggap kita ni musuh dia, tau," gumam Tanah muram. "Takde jalan lain ke?"

Infra memandang Tanah dengan rasa peduli. "Mari berharap semua ini akan ada jalan keluarnya suatu masa nanti," katanya lembut, membuat pipi Tanah memerah.

"Be- Betul. Baik kita tunggu masa tu."

 _Kedai Es Krim Sangkaya, Kuala Lumpur 2014 pukul 13:45..._

Seperti yang sudah ditawarkannya, Imran mengajak BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya makan es krim di Kedai Sangkaya. Sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahu Ibu BoBoiBoy tentang hal itu. Sepupunya itu sempat kaget, tapi setelah Imran menjelaskan secara baik-baik, wanita itu segera maklum dan memberinya izin.

"Nah, kita dah sampai," celetuk Imran begitu mobil yang dikemudikannya tiba di pinggir jalan tempat kedai es krim Sangkaya berada. "Ayo turun. Uncle jamin ais krim kat sini mesti sedap! Dan yang paling bernas lagi, Uncle akan belanja kamu semua!"

"Hah? Biar betul?!" pekik Gopal dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pasalnya ini kali pertama dia ditraktir makan es krim dengan cuma-cuma karena selama ini hanya dia sendiri yang 'membujuk' penjual untuk mengratiskan dagangannya alias berhutang. "Uncle serius ke ni?"

"Serius..." goda Imran geli. "Nah, cepat la order. Nanti Uncle yang bayar."

"HORE! Terima kasih, Uncle!"

Spontan kelima anak pra-remaja itu melesat menuju kedai Sanjaya dan berlomba memesan es krim masing-masing. Ying memesan es krim vanilla oreo, Yaya memesan es yogurt stroberi krim, Gopal memesan es krim dark milk cokelat dan BoBoiBoy memesan es krim jeruk vanilla.

Kini tibalah giliran Fang untuk memesan.

"Umm- saya nak order ais krim lobak merah."

"Ehh?" Si pria penjual langsung saja menaikkan salah satu alisnya tanda bingung. "Adik okey ke? Mana ada ais krim lobak merah?"

"Ekh? Ya ke?" ujar Fang kaget. "Ma- Maaf, Pakcik. Tapi tu je ais krim yang saya minat."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, tahu-tahu terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah belakang. Sang pengendali bayangan cepat-cepat menoleh dan seperti yang ia duga, tampak teman-temannya yang sudah duduk di kursi kedai menahan tawa dengan wajah memerah saking gelinya.

"Oi! Apa pandang-pandang? Tak lawak lah!" semburnya sebal. BoBoiBoy tidak tahan lagi. Tawanya meledak saat itu juga.

"Hahahaha! Fang, kau ni... tak habis-habis minatkan lobak merah tu! Hahahahaha!"

"Hihi, betul la! Ais krim pun kamu mahu yang perisa lobak merah. Tak boleh order yang lain kah?" timpal Ying dengan wajah merah bak udang rebus akibat menahan tawa. Fang menggeram kesal. Aura gelap muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan kekuatannya, sekonyong-konyong Pak penjual es krim menepuk kepalanya dengan halus, membuat Fang kaget dan tidak jadi menyerang teman-temannya.

"Takpe, adik. Saya boleh buatkan ais krim perisa lobak merah tu," katanya lembut. "Tapi... mungkin kena tambah bayar lagi, sebab ais krim ni perisa baru."

"Ehh? Tapi.."

"Takpe, Tuan Fang. Biar saya tambah bayarkan Tuan," timpal Imran tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya dia heran sedari tadi begitu mendengar rasa es krim favorit Fang itu. Namun Imran berhasil mengendalikan geli hatinya dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Wah, terima kasih Uncle!" tukas Fang gembira bukan kepalang. Langsung saja ia menoleh ke arah si penjual dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Saya nak order ais krim lobak merah satu!"

* * *

Arloji Imran menunjukkan pukul dua lebih sepuluh. Dia, BoBoiBoy dan Yaya baru saja keluar dari Masjid Raya setelah menunaikan shalat dzuhur. Ying, Gopal dan Fang yang duduk-duduk di dekat pagar masjid segera menyusul ketiganya masuk ke dalam mobil Rolls-Royce yang dikemudikan Imran. Bagi pria itu hari ini sudah cukup untuk mengajak BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya berkeliling alun-alun kota dan makan es krim enak. Sekarang saatnya mengajak mereka pergi ke rumah BoBoiBoy untuk beristirahat. Toh mereka pasti masih capek setelah datang dari Stasiun kereta Kuala Lumpur menjelang siang tadi.

"Nah, macam mana siar-siar singkat kat KL ni?" godanya begitu ia mengemudikan Mobil itu.

"Um! Um! Seronok,seronok!" ujar Yaya senang. "Hebat la Uncle Imran dah ajak kitorang siar-siar kat sini."

"Terima kasih Uncle, sebab dah repot-repot ajak siar-siar," tambah Gopal sumringah. Imran mengangguk.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya ramah. Dideliknya sebentar BoBoiBoy yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Anak bertopi dinosaurus itu ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di kursinya karena lelah.

"Hehehe, terbaik-" gumam Imran sembari tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus membawa Mobilnya di jalan raya Kuala Lumpur.

Setengah jam pun berlalu. Mobil yang membawa BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya akhirnya tiba di pintu gerbang rumah BoBoiBoy. Fang dan Yaya yang tidak tidur langsung saja melongo, takjub melihat pintu gerbang itu.

"Besarnya gerbang ni," gumam Fang, belum lepas dari kekagetannya.

"Ha' ah la, bernas betul Ibu bapa BoBoiBoy, sampai boleh punya rumah macam mansion," timpal Yaya tidak kalah kaget. Imran menekan klakson sebanyak dua kali dan tahu-tahu pintu gerbang berat itu terbuka, menampakkan pemandangan spektakuler di baliknya.

Sebuah pekarangan yang luasnya mungkin mencapai setengah hektar menyambut Mobil yag dikemudikan Imran. Pekarangan itu ditanami berbagai macam jenis bunga, mulai dari tulip, melati hingga anggrek. Di sudut kanan pekarangan terdapat pohon wisteria yang bunga-bunganya menjuntai, menaungi sebuah gazebo _cozy_ berwarna putih tulang di bawahnya. Di sudut kiri pekarangan tampak kolam teratai yang dihuni oleh ikan koi yang gemuk-gemuk. Di alun-alun pekarangan terdapat sebuah air mancur yang airnya segar. Dindingnya dilapisi semen dan keramik berwarna biru toska dan putih. Di belakang air mancur itu berdiri sebuah rumah mewah lantai dua bergaya mansion. Imran mengerem Mobil dan menengok ke belakang. Yaya dan Fang masih saja menganga.

"Nah, Anak-anak, kita dah tiba," ujarnya geli. "Selamat datang di rumah Tuan muda BoBoiBoy!"

"Ehh? Uh- dah tiba ke?" sekonyong-konyong BoBoiBoy menggeliat di kursinya dan bangun. Digaruknya perutnya sejenak sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ying dan Gopal yang juga tertidur ikut-ikut bangun. Sontak mereka langsung takjub melihat pemandangan di sekeliling mereka.

"Wuahh! Cantiknya!" pekik Ying girang. "Macam negeri dongeng wo!"

"Uish, dah macam juragan terkemuka yang punya!" kata Gopal ikut takjub.

"Bagusnya rumah ni," ucap BoBoiBoy ikut-ikut takjub.

"Dey, ini rumah kau lah! Apesal ikut-ikut takjub pulak?" tanya Gopal heran.

"Ehh- iya ke?" BoBoiBoy nyengir hambar. "Hehehe, sori... dah lama aku tak duduk kat sini, jadi pon ikut takjub macam korang," katanya malu-malu.

Imran tertawa kecil. "Dah, dah. Baik kalian semua masuk dahulu. Kalian kena berehat lepas siar-siar kat bandar tadi."

"Okey!"

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya lalu menaiki telundakan menuju pintu rumah sang Duta. Sesampainya di teras, BoBoiBoy menekan bel pintu.

"Assalamualaikum. Mak, ini BoBoiBoy."

"Waalaikumsalam," balas sebuah suara wanita yang disertai dengan pintu rumah yang terbuka. Tampak ibu BoBoiBoy disana. Serta-merta wanita paruh baya itu memeluk putranya erat-erat hingga anak itu nyaris sesak nafas.

"Masya Allah! Dah lama Mak tak jumpa kamu, BoBoiBoy!" tukas sang Ibu gembira bukan kepalang lalu mencium pipi anaknya kiri dan kanan. "Sejak kamu pergi temankan Bapak kat Pulau Rintis, Mak jadi rinduuuu!"

"Hehehe, iya Mak. BoBoiBoy juga rindu Mak," ucap BoBoiBoy tulus. "Tok Aba bagi salam kat Mak dan Ayah. Atok juga kata beliau sihat-sihat sahaja."

Ibunya tersenyum. "Bapak memang Atok terbaik sedunia," ucapnya terharu. Dia masih saja belum melepaskan pelukannya terhadap putranya sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap keempat sosok sahabat BoBoiBoy yang tampak berdiri kikuk di teras.

"Wah, ini ke kawan-kawan yang kamu pernah bagi tahu dekat Mak, BoBoiBoy?" tanyanya ramah sembari memandang Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang bergantian. "Comelnya kamu semua! Siapa nama kalian?"

"Umm, saya Yaya, jiran Tok Aba dan BoBoiBoy kat Pulau Rintis," jawab Yaya ramah.

"Ihi, saya Ying, kawan BoBoiBoy yang suka lari laju!" jawab Ying bersemangat.

"Saya Gopal, kawan dekat BoBoiBoy yang minat makanan!" jawab Gopal bangga.

"Dan saya Fang, kawan BoBoiBoy yang terpopuler dekat sekolah!" jawab Fang dengan percaya diri, membuat teman-temannya _facepalm_.

"Ish! Apehal la kau ni, Fang," ujar BoBoiBoy sebal, malu dengan tingkah teman pengendali bayangannya yang tahu-tahu jadi sok populer. "Mak aku tengok tingkah kau, tau!"

Ibu BoBoiBoy tertawa melihat itu. "Ahaha, takpe, takpe. Kawan kamu ni memang comel, BoBoiBoy. Tak payah kamu larang dia berekspresi," katanya, membuat Fang memberi BoBoiBoy sebuah tatapan kemenangan. BoBoiBoy mengalah saja dengan pendapat dari ibunya itu.

"Ehem," tiba-tiba Imran yang terlihat membawa koper-koper BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya berdehem di dekat mereka. "Akak, saya rasa Akak kena bagi diorang masa rehat buat sejenak," ucapnya. "Diorang dah penat lepas tiba dari Stesen tadi."

"Hmm- ye la tu," tukas Ibu BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan malas. "Dan siapa pulak yang bawa diorang siar-siar kat Bandar hingga terlewat petang, Haaa?"

"Hehehe- saya, Akak..." Imran cengengesan, merasa malu dengan ajakannya pada BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya untuk berjalan-jalan di kota sepanjang siang tadi. Sang Nyonya rumah hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik sepupu tiga kalinya itu. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah putranya dan teman-temannya.

"Nah, BoBoiBoy... Mak akan ajak kawan-kawan kamu berbincang sekejap dekat ruang tengah. Kamu dan Imran yang uruskan barang-barang. Para pelayan baru sahaja berehat lepas sediakan bilik-bilik tido buat kawan-kawan kamu."

"Okey Mak."

BoBoiBoy lalu membantu Imran mengangkat koper teman-temannya ke lantai dua dimana kamar-kamar yang akan ditempati Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying berada. Ketika tengah membawa koper-koper itu, BoBoiBoy memulai percakapan.

"Uncle Imran, bila masa Ayah dan Uncle tahu maklumat rahsia macam jati diri Kapten Kaizo?" tanyanya heran. "Setahu saya, Ayah tak pernah cakap kalau dia tahu maklumat _Top Secret_ macam tu."

Imran mendesah. "Ayah Tuan muda BoBoiBoy memang penuh kejutan," katanya sembari tertawa kecil. "Lagipun umur Tuan muda masih kecik sangat. Seharus pon Tuan tak perlu fikir benda-benda rumit macam tu. Tapi selepas Ayah Tuan cakap kalau Tuan dan kawan-kawan Tuan ialah saksi mata organisasi yang dikawal Tuan Haryan, saya rasa Tuan kena faham kalau benda tu dah jadi rahsia umum dekat keluarga inti Tuan. Mau tidak mau Tuan kena terlibat dalam perkara ni."

BoBoiBoy merenungi kata-kata Imran itu. "Uncle fikir Ayah mesti marah dekat aku kalau dah balik dari kantor nanti ke?"

"Hmm... Mungkin kot," kata Imran agak ragu. "Tuan besar bukanlah peribadi yang senang ditebak. Tapi Uncle yakin kalau Tuan BoBoiBoy terangkan alasan Tuan secara baik-baik, Tuan besar mesti akan maklum. Nanti Uncle akan cuba temankan, okey?"

"Um!" angguk BoBoiBoy puas. "Terima kasih banyak, Uncle."

* * *

Sementara itu, Ibu BoBoiBoy mengajak Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying menuju ruang tengah. Ruang tengah itu cukup luas, dengan empat buah sofa empuk berwarna jingga kecoklatan, sebuah Tv LCD dengan stereo berkualitas tinggi serta lampu gantung kristal yang menggantung di plafon atas sofa-sofa tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, kalian semua ni dah berkawan sejak lama ke?" tanya Ibu BoBoiBoy pada Gopal,Yaya,Ying dan Fang. Keempat anak itu celingak-celinguk, merasa canggung ditanya seperti itu.

"Ehm, sebenarnya saya, Gopal dan Ying sahaja yang dah berkawan lama," jawab Yaya ramah. "Pasal Fang, dia baru berkawan sejak dia pindah sekolah kat Pulau Rintis."

"Ohh, biar betul?" tanya sang Nyonya rumah senang. Ia menoleh ke arah anak berambut landak yang dimaksud. "Sebelumnya kamu bersekolah kat mana, Fang?"

Fang tersentak. "Ah, itu..." gumamnya gugup. Dia bingung apakah harus menceritakan jati dirinya sebagai Alien berwujud manusia dan bersekolah di Planet lain sebelum pindah ke sekolah rendah Pulau rintis atau tidak. "Sebenarnya-"

"Dey, Makcik, Fang ni alien lah!" potong Gopal tiba-tiba. "Dia bersekolah kat Pulau Rintis ni sebab dia nak mata-matai kitorang dan nak ambik jam kuasa kitorang atas perintah Kapten Kai-"

"WOI! Apesal kau cakap-cakap benda pelik macam tu!?" pekik Fang horor sambil membekap mulut 'ember' teman manipulator molekulnya. Habis sudah pamornya sebagai teman biasa BoBoiBoy. "Ma- Makcik, jangan dengar cakap Gopal. Dia ni memang tak betul!"

Sejenak ibu BoBoiBoy melongo mendengar itu. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Yaya dan Ying. Kedua gadis itu merasa tubuh mereka kaku bukan main.

"Yaya,Ying, betul ke apa yang dicakapkan Gopal tadi?" tanyanya. "Fang ni alien?"

Yaya dan Ying menelan ludah. Keduanya saling pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya Yaya membuka mulut.

"Be- Betul, Makcik. Fang ni alien," katanya gugup, membuat Fang yang duduk tak jauh darinya nyaris pingsan di tempat.

"I- Iya ho, Fang ni memang alien," timpal Ying terbata-bata. "Tak apa kalau Makcik anggap kami ni pelik, tapi itu la maklumat sebenar Fang ni..."

Selama enam puluh detik Ibu BoBoiBoy hanya melongo hebat. Tahu-tahu wanita itu tertawa, membuat keempat anak yang bersamanya saling melempar pandang.

"AHAHAHAHA! Kalian ni memang lucu," ucap si nyonya rumah di sela-sela tawanya. "Kalian fikir Makcik tak tahu ke kalau Fang ialah alien? Hahahahaha! Sungguh menggelikan."

"Ehhh?" Gopal menganga mendengar itu. "Ta- Tapi macam mana Makcik tahu?"

"Senang je. Abang angkat BoBoiBoy: Rayhan Ernie yang bagi tahu semuanya tiga hari lepas," jawab ibu BoBoiBoy setelah tawanya mereda. "Si Ray tu berkawan baik dengan salah satu Puteri dekat Planet Gogobugi. Makcik rasa Planet itulah tempat darimana kamu berasal, Fang."

"Be- Betul," tukas Fang gugup."Saya memang berasal dari Planet Gogobugi. Tak sangka Abang Ray berkawan dengan Kak Lien. Banyak betul kejutan yang aku dapat akhir-akhir ini."

"Aik? Siapa pulak Kak Lien tu?" tanya Ying bingung.

"Dia tunangan Abang aku," jawab Fang pendek, membuat ketiga teman manusianya terkejut.

"Bernasnya Kapten Kaizo dah bertunang!" ucap Yaya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya ho, saya pon tekejut la!" pekik Ying sumringah

"Suit! Suit!" Gopal bersiul menggoda. "Tak sangka Kapten yang garang nan seram macam Kapten Kaizo boleh bertunang!"

"APA!? KAU CAKAP ABANG AKU GARANG NAN SERAM!?"

"Ehh- tak! Tak!"

"Humph! Tahu takut?" kata Fang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya cemberut. Yaya dan Ying cekikikan melihat tingkah kedua teman lelaki mereka itu. Ibu BoBoiBoy hanya mendesah sembari tersenyum. _'Ada hal je la budak-budak ni,'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy dan Imran datang mendekati mereka. Keduanya saling mengedipkan mata satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Imran angkat bicara.

"Akak, semua koper sudah kami bawa ke bilik tidur masing-masing."

"Bagus! Terima kasih, Imran," ujar ibu BoBoiBoy puas. "Nah, BoBoiBoy, ajak kawan-kawan kamu ke bilik tidur mereka. Kalian mesti penat. Selamat berehat, anak-anak."

"Terima kasih, Makcik! Terima kasih, Uncle Imran!" balas Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang gembira. BoBoiBoy lalu menuntun teman-temannya menuju kamar-kamar tidur yang sudah disediakan di lantai dua. Pertama mereka pergi menuju Kamar tidur untuk Yaya dan Ying. Kamar itu memiliki balkon yang menghadap ke arah jalan utama. Pemandangan kota metropolitan Kuala Lumpur terlihat jelas dari sana. Sebuah pendingin ruangan bertengger di atas pintu menuju balkon. Dua tempat tidur yang masing-masing berisi dua bantal kepala dan satu bantal guling yang berseprai putih angsa plus selimut tebal berukuran standar namun mewah berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kamar. Di pojok kanan terdapat lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu jati serta koper-koper milik Yaya dan Ying sementara di pojok kiri terdapat satu buah meja rias yang juga terbuat dari kayu jati. Di samping lemari pakaian terdapat kamar mandi ber- _shower_ plus westafel dengan keran yang berisi air dingin dan air hangat. Mau tidak mau Yaya dan Ying memekik girang melihat kamar tidur yang akan mereka tempati selama satu pekan itu.

"KYAAAA! Mewahnya bilik tido ni!" jerit mereka sambil berpegangan tangan satu sama lain dengan girangnya. Tanpa babibu kedua gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur masing-masing, ingin merasakan keempukan tiada tara. BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang hanya bisa nyengir hambar melihat tingkah kedua teman perempuan mereka itu.

"Bagusnya bilik ni," ucap Fang kagum.

"Betul tu, sampai buat Yaya dan Ying rasa seronok," tambah Gopal tak kalah kagum. "Dey, BoBoiBoy, bilik aku dan Fang macam ni juga ke?"

BoBoiBoy tersenyum. "Kita tengok je la nanti," katanya sok misterius. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Yaya dan Ying yang sudah bangkit dari kasur masing-masing. "Nah,Yaya, Ying, aku nak ajak Gopal dan Fang ke bilik tidur diorang. Korang berehat ye. Esok pagi baru kita pergi melancong!"

"Okey!" balas kedua gadis itu bersamaan. BoBoiBoy lalu menutup pintu kamar perempuan kemudian menuntun Gopal dan Fang ke kamar tidur mereka. Sesampainya disana, kedua anak lelaki itu langsung menganga hebat. Kamar tidur yang akan ditempati Gopal dan Fang ternyata tidak kalah mewah dengan kamar tidur Yaya dan Ying. Di sisi kanan dan kiri kamar itu terdapat dua tempat tidur berseprai putih tulang. Masing-masing tempat tidur dilengkapi dengan dua bantal kepala dan satu bantal guling serta satu selimut tebal. Di pojok kiri terdapat lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari jayu jati serta koper-koper milik Gopal dan Fang. Di pojok kanan terdapat satu meja belajar dan sebuah cermin untuk bergaya. Di samping lemari terdapat kamar mandi ber- _shower_ plus westafel berisi air dingin dan air hangat. Sebuah pendingin ruangan bertengger di atas bingkai pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Sepintas kamar tidur itu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan kamar tidur Yaya dan Ying. Namun ada satu hal yang benar-benar membedakan kedua kamar itu: Balkon kamar Gopal dan Fang tidak menghadap ke jalan utama melainkan menghadap ke arah taman rumah BoBoiBoy yang sepi. Mendadak balkon itu terkesan seram, khususnya bagi Gopal yang penakut.

"Nah, Amacam? Bernas tak bilik tido korang ni?" tanya BoBoiBoy sumringah.

"Me- Memang la bernas," ujar Gopal agak ngeri. "Tapi apasal balkon bilik ni kena menghadap ke taman? Kalau malam-malam ada pontianak macam mana?"

"Kau ni penakut betul la! Sudah, sudah! Masuk sana!" tukas Fang tidak sabar sembari mendorong tubuh Gopal yang gemetaran masuk ke kamar mereka. "Aku penat lah! Kau tak nak berehat ke?"

"Me- Mestilah nak! Tapi... Tapi kenapa kita dapat bilik yang punya balkon seram macam ni?"

"Ish, kau ni! Nasib baik Mak BoBoiBoy bagi kita bilik tidur. Kau nak tido kat ruang tengah sorang-sorang ke, Hah?"

"Tak nak! Mestilah tak nak!"

"Kalau macam tu, tak payah nak protes," ucap Fang cemberut melihat sifat penakut Gopal yang kambuh kembali. BoBoiBoy menyeringai melihat tingkah kedua teman lelakinya itu sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Hehehe, terbaik."

* * *

Malam pun tiba. BoBoiBoy dan Imran baru saja pulang dari masjid setelah sholat isya. Begitu keduanya tiba di dalam rumah, Imran menangkap sosok Sang Duta alias Ayah dari BoBoiBoy di ruang tengah. Pria paruh baya itu tampaknya baru pulang dari kantor. Sekonyong-konyong Imran cepat-cepat mendorong BoBoiBoy ke tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ehh? Apesal Uncle Imran dorong-dorong aku ni?" tanya BoBoiBoy kebingungan.

"Shh!" desis Imran. "Ayah Tuan ada kat ruang tengah. Baik dia tak nampak Tuan dahulu. Kalau tak, dia akan bagi Tuan beribu soalan. Tuan dah sedia ke tak?"

"Umm- belum?"

"Nah, tu lah. Maka dari tu, baik Tuan jangan jumpa Ayah Tuan dahulu sebelum makan malam tersedia, okey?"

"Uhh, iye."

"Bagus. Sekarang Tuan masuk bilik dahulu dan berehat. Kalau makan malam dah tersedia, baru Uncle panggil Tuan dan kawan-kawan Tuan."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Yaya dan Ying. Langsung saja ia merebahkan diri ke atas kasur. Sejenak ia melamun, tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Diraihnya telepon rumah di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan memasukkan nomor Tok Aba. Begitu nada sambung berbunyi, suara Tok Aba langsung terdengar dari gagang telepon itu.

"Halo? Dengan Aba disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Assalamualaikum, Atok. Ini BoBoiBoy."

"Hah? Wa'alaikumsalam. Ya Allah, BoBoiBoy cucu Atok! Macam mana kat kereta tadi? Kau dah tiba dekat KL ke? Apasal baru telepon Atok ni?"

"Hehehe, maaf Tok. BoBoiBoy terlupa nak bagi tahu kalau BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy dah tiba dekat rumah Ayah dan Mak. Uncle Imran ajak siar-siar dekat Bandar lepas tiba kat stesen siang tadi."

"Hmm- ye lah tu. Makan ikan banyak-banyak kat sana ye. Masih kecik dah pelupa. Oh, ya. Macam mana khabar Ibu bapa kau? Diorang sihat ke?"

"Iyee, Alhamdulillah Mak dan Ayah BoBoiBoy sihat."

"BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy! Kau dah tiba kat KL ke?" tahu-tahu suara cempreng Ochobot terdengar dari ujung telepon, membuat BoBoiBoy kaget.

"Ochobot! Kau ke ni?" tanyanya gembira."Iye, kitorang dah tiba kat rumah aku. Kalau sahaja kau ada kat sini, kau mesti gelak masa tengok reaksi Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang dekat rumah aku. Diorang macam takjub sangat tau!"

"Ehh? Betul ke tu, BoBoiBoy? Alahh- andai aku join korang, mesti best!

"Hmm- kau ni senang-senang je termakan ajakan BoBoiBoy, Ochobot," gerutu Tok Aba. "Lagipun kau tue sfera kuasa. Bahaya kalau warga KL nampak kau."

"Hehehe, sori Tok Aba."

 _Tok- Tok- Tok!_

"Tuan BoBoiBoy, makan malam dah siap." Suara Imran menyusul suara ketukan pintu kamar BoBoiBoy. "Jom keluar. Kawan-kawan Tuan juga dah duduk dekat bilik makan tau."

"Okey, Uncle Imran. Tunggu kejap," balas BoBoiBoy segera. Dia lalu kembali berbicara di telepon. "Tok Aba, Ochobot, saya sudah dipanggil buat makan malam. Nanti kita bincang lagi."

"Okey, BoBoiBoy. Jaga diri kau elok-elok kat sana ye," jawab Tok Aba penuh sayang.

"Dan jangan lupa bawa buah tangan, tau!" seru Ochobot senang.

"Um!" angguk BoBoiBoy mantap. "Terima kasih banyak, Tok Aba. Terima kasih banyak, Ochobot. BoBoiBoy pergi makan dulu. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Semoga cuti korang menyenangkan!"

BoBoiBoy menutup teleponnya lalu bergegas keluar kamar. Terlihat Imran yang sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu kamarnya. Keduanya lalu turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang makan. Yaya,Ying, Gopal dan Fang sudah duduk di kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Ibunya tengah membawa semangkuk sayur sup dari dapur. Buru-buru BoBoiBoy menghampiri sang ibu.

"Mak duduk sahaja dekat kerusi makan tu. Biar BoBoiBoy yang bawa mangkuk ni."

Ibunya tersenyum. "Berbudinya anak Mak nie," pujinya lembut. BoBoiBoy nyengir sambil mengambil mangkuk sayur sup itu dari tangan Ibunya dan pelan-pelan meletakkannya di atas meja. Setelah itu dia pun duduk manis di kursi makan di samping Gopal. Imran sudah menghilang dari dapur. Kemungkinan besar dia dipanggil oleh sang Duta ke ruangannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berenam menikmati makan malam yang enak. Menu malam itu cukup spektakuler bagi BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya: Sayur sup panas berisi jagung, sawi, potongan wortel dan sosis rebus, Stik daging sapi tenderloin panggang berukuran jumbo dengan saus barbekyu dan lada hitam, Tempe dan Tahu bacem, Ikan teri goreng tepung dan yang terakhir, potongan-potongan pisang susu yang disiram dengan krim gula icing dan ceri merah yang bulat-bulat.

"Uhh- Alhamdulillah... Kenyangnya," desah BoBoiBoy setelah mereka selesai makan. Yaya dan Ying lalu membantu Ibu BoBoiBoy cuci piring sementara BoBoiBoy, Gopal dan Fang membersihkan meja dan ruang makan. Begitu selesai, Ibu BoBoiBoy menatap mereka semua.

"Terima kasih sudah bantu Makcik bersih-bersih," katanya lembut. "Makcik nak berehat sekarang."

"Sama-sama, Makcik! Selamat berehat!"

BoBoiBoy meninggalkan teman-temannya di ruang tengah sebentar untuk mengantar Ibunya ke kamar. Begitu tiba di tepi ranjang, wanita itu duduk sejenak. BoBoiBoy mengernyit melihat bahasa tubuh ibunya yang kaku.

"Eh? Mak okey ke?" tanyanya sembari mendekati ibunya takut-takut. Sekonyong-konyong kedua tangan wanita itu terjulur dan tahu-tahu sudah memeluk erat sang manipulator elemen, membuat anak itu terkejut.

"M- Mak, apa yang..."

"Hiks, Mak... Mak bahagia kamu balik dari Sektor 456 dengan selamat..." isak sang ibu dengan sesunggukan. "Kamu boleh sahaja terbunuh! Haryan dan Mawar Liar bukan lawan yang seharusnya kamu lawan, nak... Mak tak tahu apa yang Mak kena buat kalau kamu dan kawan-kawan kamu berjaya dihapuskan mereka, Huhuhuuu..."

BoBoiBoy terpana mendengar kata-kata ibunya itu. Dipeluknya ibunya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Jujur saja, dia masih merasa ketakutan sejak insiden Rosaline dan ONION melecehkan harga dirinya dan membuat teman-temannya sengsara. Untuk saat ini perhatian orangtuanya adalah surga baginya, karena bagaimanapun juga dirinya masih bocah berusia 13 tahun yang labil. BoBoiBoy merasa lebih lega setelah memeluk ibunya. Dilepasnya pelukannya dan menatap sang ibu lamat.

"Mak, BoBoiBoy... BoBoiBoy nak minta maaf sebab dah buat Mak dan Ayah cemas," ucapnya penuh sesal. "BoBoiBoy akan cuba lagi waspada. Mak jangan cemas. Semuanya sudah terkawal dengan baik. Lagipun BoBoiBoy dah ada disini bersama Mak. Jangan sedih lagi, ye?"

Ibunya mengangguk lemah. "Mak percaya kamu, nak," katanya terharu sembari membuka topi putranya dan mengacak-acak rambut BoBoiBoy, membuat anak itu tersengih.

"Makk! Jangan la kacau rambut BoBoiBoy!"

"Hehehe, maaf, nak... Mak belum pernah kacau rambut kamu lagi lepas kamu duduk dengan Bapak kat Pulau Rintis," ujar ibunya geli. "Nah, pergilah ke kawan-kawan kamu. Kalian boleh main dekat ruang tengah, tapi jangan terlampau bising ye. Mak nak berehat."

"Okey, Mak!"

"Oh, satu lagi. Ayah kamu nak berbincang dengan kamu pasal ONION dekat bilik keje dia. Mak rasa Ayah juga nak interogasi kawan-kawan kamu. Tapi jangan cemas. Imran akan kawal kalian, jadi jangan terlampau cemas, Okey?"

"O- Okey, Mak... Terima kasih. BoBoiBoy pergi dulu ye. Selamat berehat."

BoBoiBoy lalu mengecup pipi ibunya dan beranjak keluar kamar orangtuanya. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang keluarga dimana teman-temannya berada, ia melewati sebuah jendela balkon yang terbuka. Anak itu mendesah panjang. Mungkin pelayan-pelayan yang bertugas di rumah tadi lupa menutup jendela balkon itu. BoBoiBoy lalu beranjak ke jendela balkon yang dimaksud, hendak menutupnya. Namun begitu ia hendak menutup jendela balkon itu, sekonyong-konyong angin malam berhembus kencang sekali, membuat BoBoiBoy melindungi wajahnya dengan tangannya agar tidak kelilipan. Begitu ia menurunkan tangannya, tahu-tahu matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berhijab biru laut yang berdiri di ujung balkon. Sejenak BoBoiBoy terkesiap melihat sosok itu. Aura gadis berhijab biru itu terasa hangat dan familiar, membuat BoBoiBoy memicingkan matanya.

"Apakah..."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Mulutnya membuka. Samar-samar BoBoiBoy mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu.

 ** _"Assalamualaikum, BoBoiBoy. Maaf sebab aku tak pernah balas pesan kau dekat social media lagi."_**

"Heeee?"

BoBoiBoy mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apakah dia salah lihat?

"Ka- Kau... apa yang sebenarnya... sedang berlaku?"

 ** _"Aku senang kau dah balik sini,"_** jawab gadis itu lagi. ** _"Kau dah tepati janji kau buat bawa kawan-kawan Pulau Rintis kau ke Kuala Lumpur ni."_**

BoBoiBoy menelan ludah. "Ja- Janji? Apa maksud-"

 ** _"Andai aku masih ada kat sini, mungkin aku masih boleh jumpa diorang dan berkawan akrab. Tapi takdir tetaplah takdir. Kita takde daya untuk menolaknya."_**

"Tu- Tunggu dulu. Siapa diri sebenar kau? Kenapa kau datangi aku kat sini? Aku... aku tak faham lah."

 ** _"Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Aku harap kau fahamkan benda ni sesegera mungkin. sebab kau ialah kawan baik aku..."_**

"Huh?"

BoBoiBoy merasa kepalanya sakit. Dicengkeramnya kepalanya dengan wajah meringis. Sontak tubuhnya terhuyung sedikit. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya begitu ia tengah menyeimbangkan dirinya sambil berpegangan di pagar balkon.

 _"BoBoiBoy, bila-bila masa kau bawa kawan-kawan baru kau tu ke Kuala Lumpur. Aku nak berjumpa dengan diorang. Mesti best kalau kita semua bisa akrab!"_

Pemuda cilik bertopi jingga itu terbelalak. Diabaikannya sakit kepalanya sejenak sembari berusaha fokus ke gadis berhijab biru laut itu. Entah mengapa pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi samar-samar. Dengan lirih BoBoiBoy menggumam ke arah gadis itu,

"Si- Siti?"

BoBoiBoy merasa pandangannya semakin kabur hingga akhirnya meredup. Detik berikutnya dia ambruk di lantai balkon, tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 _Markas GIDO, pukul 20:00..._

Malam telah menjelang. Semua anggota mulai membereskan pekerjaan masing,tidak terkecuali Xuo Chang yang saat itu menjadi pengganti sementara Nyonya Anisa selama wanita itu pergi dinas rapat di pusat pertahanan galaksi. Master Chang memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang agak berserakan di meja Nyonya Anisa. Sebagian besar isi dokumen itu adalah laporan dari tiap-tiap divisi. Dengan cermat Master Chang mengarsip dokumen-dokumen itu menurut divisi masing-masing. Begitu ia selesai memasukkannya ke dalam lemari arsip, matanya tahu-tahu tertuju ke arah lemari arsip yang kelihatannya masih baru. Dilihatnya nama lemari arsip kosong tersebut.

Arsip Divisi STAR.

Wajah Master Chang langsung berubah menjadi muram.

"Lu mesti bergurau," desisnya getir. Memang, Divisi STAR adalah divisi yang baru-baru ini dibentuk di dalam GIDO. Fungsi divisi itu sendiri adalah untuk mem-back up pekerjaan divisi MOON dan divisi SUN yang masing-masing berfungsi sebagai grup penyelamatan/pencegahan kejahatan dan grup pengintai/penyerang. Divisi MOON diketuai oleh Hafiz sementara divisi SUN diketuai oleh Tara. Sebenarnya jika dilihat dari segi usia, kedua anak itu belum cukup umur untuk diberikan jabatan-jabatan berat seperti itu, berhubung Hafiz baru berumur tiga belas tahun sementara Tara baru berumur dua belas tahun. Akan tetapi setelah Master Chang melihat kebolehan mereka dalam memimpin divisi masing-masing, ia kembali mempertimbangkan posisi Hafiz dan Tara hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengizinkan keduanya memimpin divisi-divisi lapangan tersebut, dengan pengawasan dari Master Chang tentunya.

Sayang, akhir-akhir ini Master Chang agak kelabakan dalam mengurus divisinya: Divisi METEOR. Banyak anggotanya yang merupakan veteran-veteran dari pengurus GIDO sebelumnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Master Chang mencoba menginvestigasi hal ini dan mencari tahu keberadaan rekan-rekannya, namun selalu saja tertunda akibat agenda utama yaitu mencari kandidat anggota GIDO yang baru. Ya, anggota GIDO berkurang drastis sejak dua tahun yang lalu akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari para penjahat galaksi. Mereka mengira GIDO menyimpan Sfera-sfera kuasa, yang ternyata dalam kenyataannya tidaklah demikian. GIDO memang merupakan salah satu organisasi pelindung galaksi, tapi tujuan mereka sangatlah umum yakni mencegah dan menanggulangi tindak-tindak pidana biasa seperti perampokan maupun pembunuhan hingga Tindak pidana luar biasa seperti konspirasi yang dibumbui dengan hal-hal berbau kausalitas yang terjadi di seantero galaksi. Tujuan GIDO tidak khusus seperti TAPOPS yang seperti kita ketahui lebih terfokus pada penyelamatan Sfera-sfera kuasa. Dengan kata lain, GIDO tidak menyimpan Sfera kuasa apapun.

Para penjahat dari berbagai penjuru galaksi mendatangi dan memporak-porandakan markas GIDO guna mencari sfera-sfera kuasa disana dan seperti yang sudah kita duga, hasilnya nihil. Banyak anggota GIDO yang terluka akibat insiden itu. Sebagian besar anggota memilih keluar dari GIDO akibat trauma, jadi wajar saja kalau GIDO saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan anggota baru maupun aliansi dari badan-badan perlindungan galaksi lainnya.

Master Chang melihat lemari arsip divisi STAR yang masih kosong dan baru itu sekali lagi. Pria itu mendesah berat. Nyonya Anisa sudah yakin seratus persen untuk menunjuk Milyra sebagai ketua divisi STAR, dan Chang tidak habis pikir mengapa temannya itu menunjuk anggota baru ingusan seperti Milyra sebagai ketua divisi baru. Memang dari segi umur gadis itu sudah layak untuk mengetuai sebuah divisi, berhubung Milyra akan segera berulang tahun yang ke-19. Namun jika dilihat dari kacamata disiplin, gadis itu masih terbilang payah. Ditambah lagi Milyra adalah anak yang lumayan sensitif akibat isu keluarganya yang hancur. Kalau bukan karena bujukan Nyonya Anisa, Chang hampir pasti menolak usulan untuk menunjuk Milyra sebagai ketua divisi STAR.

"Tuan Chang."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Master Chang menoleh ke ambang pintu dimana suara itu berasal. Tampak Dimas yang berdiri di pintu ruang kerja Anisa sembari menenteng sebuah map di tangannya.

"Ah, Dimas. Apa maklumat yang kamu bawa tu?" tanya Chang segera. Dia tampak tertarik dengan map yang dibawa anak berkacamata itu. Dimas berjalan masuk ke ruang kerja itu dan menaruh map yang dibawanya di atas meja Nyonya Anisa. Sikap tubuhnya terlihat agak kaku.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu, Tuan Chang. Tapi saya baru selesaikan laporan ini."

"Hmm? Baru tahu wo kalau kamu buat laporan hari ni," kelakar Master Chang. Sebenarnya rasa gelinya itu ada benarnya juga. Dimas adalah ketua divisi ASTEROID. Divisi ASTEROID sendiri adalah divisi GIDO yang berfungsi sebagai penemu dan penyedia alat-alat untuk misi. Dengan kata lain, divisi ASTEROID adalah ilmuwannya GIDO. Mereka membuat apa saja yang diperlukan divisi MOON dan SUN, mulai dari senjata non lethal, rompi anti peluru hingga pesawat luar angkasa. Bukan hanya membuat, mereka juga meneliti alat-alat yang digunakan oleh para penjahat di galaksi dan dimasukkan dalam intel GIDO untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau kasus alat yang sama terulang kembali. Sayangnya akhir-akhir ini divisi ASTEROID jarang mendapat sample dari luar, jadi agak masuk akal kalau laporan yang dibuat dari divisi mereka mulai berkurang akhir-akhir ini.

Dimas membuka map di depannya dan menunjukkan kertas-kertas laporan di dalamnya. "Sebenarnya laporan yang saya bawa ini adalah laporan Top Secret. Silahkan Anda lihat dulu."

Master Chang mengerutkan kening. Laporan Top Secret? Kata kunci itu sukses menjebol bendung rasa penasarannya. Dengan penuh ingin tahu ia memeriksa laporan itu dengan seksama. Tapi entah mengapa raut wajahnya semakin lama semakin menegang seiring ia membaca laporan itu.

"SILAP DUNIA APAKAH INI?!" serunya kaget hingga nyaris melempar map itu ke muka Dimas. "Dimas, darimana kamu dapatkan ini maklumat?!"

Dimas agak tersentak melihat reaksi pria itu. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. "Ini laporan mengenai tiga alat berbahaya di galaksi, Tuan Chang," tuturnya. "Tiga alat itu adalah Telekinetic Nano Ring, Sapu Katharsis dan robot Plan T. Saya dapat info mengenai Telekinetic Nano Ring dari Kapten Kaizo saat dia berkunjung kemarin. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Cincin itu menjadikan pemakainya memiliki kemampuan telekinesis alias menggerakkan benda mati. Cincin telekinesis ini juga terakhir kali dipakai oleh Haryan Pakpak Darwish, Ketua ONION. Saya baru dapat info kalau Tuan Haryan meninggal karena bunuh diri, dan Kapten Kaizo hanya menemukan secuil serpihan dari batu giok merah cincin itu. Sayangnya kita belum mendapat info pasti siapa yang menggandakan produk terlarang itu."

Master Chang merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar saking kagetnya. "Apa menurut kamu cincin itu diperbanyak dan disebar kat market ilegal ke ho?"

"Saya rasa cincin itu kemungkinannya kecil untuk dijual di pasar gelap," geleng Dimas. "Kalau dilihat dari struktur sample serpihan yang diberikan Kapten Kaizo kemarin, Cincin itu adalah barang yang teramat langka. Gioknya dibuat dari hasil leburan mineral air mata fosil buaya purba Darghaya yang didiamkan dalam suhu Planet Venus. Dan kita tahu sendiri Planet Venus hampir tidak dihuni makhluk hidup manapun karena suhunya yang tinggi. Siapapun yang menggandakan Telekinetic nano ring sudah pasti adalah makhluk hidup super."

Master Chang mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah tegang. "Sambung maklumat kamu," katanya.

Dimas tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Alat yang kedua adalah Sapu Katharsis. Saya mendapatkan blue print samar alat itu dari seorang hacker bernama Rayhan Ernie. Sebut saja Kak Ray. Kak Ray bilang dia mendapatkan cetak biru samar itu dari orang dalam Organisasi alias ONION. Untuk saat ini kita bisa bilang kalau Sapu Katharsis adalah senjata rahasia milik ONION. Dan setelah saya teliti cetak birunya, saya akhirnya punya dugaan sementara kalau fungsi alat itu adalah untuk memindahkan suatu dimensi ke dimensi lainnya."

"Maksud kamu semacam teleport kah?" tanya Master Chang.

"Mendekati," balas Dimas sedikit frustasi. "Tapi saya masih bingung apakah fungsi Sapu Katharsis hanya untuk melempar orang ke dimensi lain, wilayah lain ataukah keduanya. Mohon beri saya waktu untuk mengumpulkan info alat ini lebih banyak lagi."

"Tentu," tukas Master Chang dengan wajah serius. "Dan alat yang terakhir?"

"Robot Plan T," jawab Dimas segera. "Saya mendapat cetak biru robot itu langsung dari orang dalam Organisasi."

"Apa?!" seru Chang kaget. "Lu fikir dia boleh kita percaya ke? Kita tak tahu apakah dia akan perangkap kita ke tak."

Dimas mendesah. "Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa bergantung padanya dulu," ujarnya muram. "Menurut info yang kudapat darinya, Sapu Katharsis dan Plan T adalah dua operasi yang berkaitan. Entah apa maksudnya."

"Apa menurut kamu ONION dah selangkah lagi jauh dari kita sebab Plan T tu ke?"

"Tidak juga. Plan T adalah rencana baru."

"Lu tahu ke siapa pencetus ide Plan T tu?"

Wajah Dimas tiba-tiba bermuram durja. "Pencetus ide Plan T itu adalah... Azurian Faust."

Master Chang terbelalak. "Kejap!" katanya. "Tadi lu kata Azurian Faust?! Lelaki misteri dekat ONION tu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Tapi apasal kena dia yang cetus benda tu?" Master Chang memijit pelipisnya karena stress. "Kita semua tahu kalau Azurian tu orang yang sukar ditebak. Apa dia punya rancangan ni?"

Dimas mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Saya rasa ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kematian Ayah saya."

Master Chang melongo. "Saya tahu Dr. Harun Rasyid ialah seorang Arsitek genius," katanya. "Tapi apa hubungan dia dan rancangan Plan T?"

"Ayah saya bukan hanya gemar membangun rumah,Tuan. Ayah juga gemar membangun robot," timpal Dimas muram. "Dan sehari persis setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Ayah, cetak-cetak biru robot milik Ayah dirampas olehnya."

"Dicuri?"

"Dicuri dengan paksa," sindir Dimas dingin. "Maaf, Tuan Chang. Tapi saya mungkin kurang nyaman dengan pembicaraan yang membahas Azurian Faust dan Ayah saya. Apa bisa kita percepat?"

"Ah, maafkan saya," tukas Master Chang agak canggung. "Saya hampir lupa kalau kamu tak nyaman dengan pasal Azurian tu. Jadi ada keterangan lain?"

"Untuk saat ini hanya sampai disitu yang saya ketahui."

Master Chang mengangguk mantap."Okey la kalau macam tu," katanya kemudian. "Baiklah, Dimas. Saya terima laporan kamu. Tak sangka benda ni ialah maklumat yang sangat langka. Maaf sebab dah buat kau sedih lagi, nak. Pulanglah cepat. Mak kau mesti dah risau sebab kau dah pulang malam sangat."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Chang. Selamat malam," balas Dimas sopan sembari membungkuk hormat lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sepeninggal Dimas, Master Chang melihat map laporan anak itu untuk kedua kalinya. Detik berikutnya ia mendesah lalu menaruh map itu di lemari arsip divisi ASTEROID.

"Organisasi...apa sebenarnya yang kamu orang rancangkan?" desisnya getir.

* * *

"BoBoiBoy? Kau okey ke?"

"Ugh..."

BoBoiBoy membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sinar putih menyilaukan kedua mata hazelnya. Samar-samar pemuda cilik itu melihat sosok berjubah biru yang duduk tak jauh di depannya. BoBoiBoy bangkit dari tidurnya dan memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing.

"Di- Dimana aku?" tanyanya putus-putus. Penglihatannya mulai cerah. Dia melihat area sekeliling. Sudah pasti dia sedang tidak berada di balkon rumahnya karena ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah gazebo kristal yang dikelilingi taman bunga. BoBoiBoy melongo. Tempat apa ini?

"Alhamdulillah, kau bangun juga rupanya."

"Eh?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, BoBoiBoy langsung teringat sosok berhijab biru yang dilihatnya di balkon malam itu. Ditolehkannya wajahnya ke sosok yang dimaksud. Gadis berhijab biru duduk berpangku tangan di atas sebuah dipan kecil di dalam gazebo kristal. Selama beberapa detik BoBoiBoy hanya sanggup tertegun melihat gadis itu. Dia bingung sekali.

"I- Ini...apakah semua ini?" tanyanya gagu. "Dimana aku?"

Si gadis menghela nafas pelan. "Untuk saat ini kau tak perlu cemaskan perkara tu," katanya agak geli, geli karena melihat tingkah BoBoiBoy yang seakan tersesat di Planet asing. "Yang penting aku senang kita dah berjumpa lagi."

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening. "Err... sori, tapi apa kita pernah berjumpa ke?" tanyanya ragu. Gadis berhijab biru itu tersenyum dan menunjuk saku jaket BoBoiBoy.

"Hmm- biar aku bagi kau satu petunjuk," katanya. "Kau masih simpan tak liontin B dengan lambang petir tu?"

"Ehh- masih?" BoBoiBoy merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan liontin yang dimaksud. "Liontin ini ke yang kau maksud?"

"Tepat," jawab si gadis seraya bertepuk satu kali. "Sekarang tengok liontin tu kemudian tengok aku."

"O- Okey." BoBoiBoy menurut saja dengan arahan yang diberikan si gadis berhijab biru. "Macam mana kau tahu kalau aku punya liontin ni?"

Gadis berhijab biru tertawa kecil. "Mestilah aku tahu. Kan aku yang bagi kau liontin tu."

BoBoiBoy terperanjat mendengar kalimat si gadis. Kalau gadis itu yang memberinya liontin B lambang petir, itu berarti-

"Siti?"

Dia terkejut begitu gadis berhijab biru itu memberinya satu anggukan kepala.

"Betul lagi benar."

"Hah?! Iya ke?!" seru BoBoiBoy tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya itu lagi, walaupun tempat pertemuan mereka kali ini terlihat begitu asing. Dia dan Siti Zubaidah bertemu di sebuah gazebo kristal yang dikelilingi taman bunga? Yang benar saja!

"Kau tak bergurau, kan?" tanyanya kembali, hendak memastikan semesti-mestinya.

Siti menggeleng. "Tak. Ini memang aku," katanya sambil nyengir. "Selamat datang kembali, BoBoiBoy."

Sang manipulator elemen tampak menganga melihat sosok temannya itu. Namun detik berikutnya dia berseru penuh kegembiraan.

"Waahhhh... Senangnya berjumpa dengan kau lagi, Siti!" pekiknya girang. "Dah lama kita tak saling tengok tau! Macam mana khabar kau? Sihat?"

Siti mengangguk senang. "Yup! Alhamdulillah aku selalunya sihat!" jawabnya penuh semangat. "Kau sorang macam mana?"

"Alhamdulillah, sihat pun," balas BoBoiBoy sembari menyeringai. "Wuih, bernasnya kita dah berjumpa ni! Oh, ya. Aku nak tanya: Apasal kau tak pernah balas chat aku lagi? Dah hampir dua tahun kita tak chatting kat social media tau. Kau ada banyak urusan ke?"

Siti menggeleng. "Aku dah takde urusan lagi," jawabnya. Nada suaranya tiba-tiba memelan. BoBoiBoy menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aik? Kalau takde urusan, apasal kau tak pernah balas chat aku lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hmm- apa kata kau cuba tebak?"

"Ish, jangan suruh aku main tebak-tebak, Siti. Aku serius la!"

Siti terkekeh. "Mungkin lain masa sahaja aku bagi tahu kau apa alasan kenapa aku tak pernah balas chat kau lagi," katanya sok misterius. Entah kenapa BoBoiBoy merasa temannya ini mulai membuatnya jengkel.

"Ye lah tu," tukasnya sebal. "Apahal la kau ni, Siti. Baru je berjumpa dah buat mengarut."

"Hehehe, Sori," ujar Siti dengan wajah agak bersalah. "Oh, ya. Aku senang kau dah bawa kawan-kawan Pulau Rintis kau ke Kuala Lumpur, macam yang pernah aku impikan."

"Eh, Ha'ah lah! Aku dah janji pulak tu," timpal BoBoiBoy kembali senang. "Nah, jom la aku ajak kau berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan aku sekarang. Mesti best!"

Sekali lagi Siti menunjukkan wajah canggungnya."Ehm, sori... Mungkin lain masa je lah," katanya ragu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan.

"Hee?" BoBoiBoy terhenyak. "Tapi kau sorang yang cakap kalau kau nak berjumpa dengan diorang. Apasal kau tiba-tiba berkelakuan pelik ni? Kau ada masalah teruk ke?"

Dia melangkah menuju dipan dimana Siti duduk _. 'Ada yang tidak beres disini'_ batinnya curiga. Namun sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, sekonyong-konyong Siti mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebuah isyarat agar sang manipulator elemen tidak mendekatinya.

"Tak payah kau dekati aku, BoBoiBoy. Belum mahram pun," tutur Siti lembut. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba berubah sedih. "Bila-bila masa je la aku tengok kawan-kawan kau tu. Aku rasa... aku rasa tak layak untuk jumpa diorang dengan keadaan aku yang macam ni."

Mendengar kalimat canggung temannya itu membuat kesabaran BoBoiBoy mencapai limit. "TAPI KENAPA!?" serunya kesal. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tak nak berjumpa dengan diorang? Kau nampak sihat walafiat! Dan apasal kita ada kat tempat macam ni? APA YANG SEBENARNYA BERLAKU?!"

Siti memberinya sebuah senyum, namun kali ini senyum itu tampak jelas sekali dipaksakan di wajahnya yang sedih itu. "Kau akan fahamkan benda ni di masa hadapan, BoBoiBoy," katanya sendu. "Oh, ya. Aku masih punya satu permintaan dekat kau. Tolong kau tukar lambang petir kau dengan lambang B tapi tetap bernuansa petir. Kau akan lagi mudah dikenali dengan lambang B macam tu. Ingat ye."

BoBoiBoy menggerutukkan giginya. "Aku... aku masih tak faham dengan apa yang berlaku kat sini," tukasnya getir. Dikepalnya kedua tangannya erat-erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya sembari menunduk ke lantai gazebo kristal. Punggungnya gemetar tidak karuan. "Aku bahkan tak tahu kau ni nyata ke tak."

Siti menggeleng lemah. "Tak payah kau fikirkan semua ini, BoBoiBoy. Ini bukan masa yang tepat untuk buat benda tu," tukasnya lembut. "Sekarang bangunlah. Kawan-kawan kau menanti."

"Huh?"

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah sinar putih menyilaukan menyinari gazebo kristal itu. BoBoiBoy memicingkan matanya karena silau. Siti tersenyum kepadanya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang, ditutupi sinar itu. Begitu sinar itu menghilang, sosok Gazebo kristal dan Siti sudah tergantikan dengan kamar tidur dan sosok teman-teman superheronya plus sosok sang Duta dan sosok Imran.

"Uhh- apa... apa jadi ni?"

"BoBoiBoy dah sedar!" pekik Gopal girang. Dia yang paling pertama melihat BoBoiBoy membuka mata. "Kawan-kawan, Pakcik, Uncle Imran,tengok ni! Dia dah siuman!"

"BoBoiBoy!" Yaya,Ying dan Fang buru-buru mendekati ranjang sang superhero elemental. Sang Duta dan imran juga sama buru-burunya. Sang Duta menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening putranya. Ia mendesah lega.

"Alhamdulillah, kau sudah sedar nak," ucapnya penuh syukur. BoBoiBoy memandangnya dengan wajah bingung walaupun matanya agak kuyu.

"Ayah... apa... apa jadi ni?"

Sang Ayah mendesah lagi. "Ayah dan Imran serta kawan-kawan kamu sudah tunggu kamu sedari satu jam lepas," tuturnya. "Kawan-kawan kau kata kau pergi hantar Mak ke bilik rehat, tapi satu jam kemudian kau tak balik-balik. Imran dan kawan-kawan kau lalu cari kau. Nahasnya, Ying jumpa kau pengsan dekat balkon utama."

"Hah? Bi- Biar betul?" tanya BoBoiBoy terbata-bata. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Pertemuannya dengan Siti di gazebo kristal tadi... apakah ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?

"BoBoiBoy, kalau boleh tanya, apasal kamu boleh pengsan semasa saya jumpa kamu dekat balkon tu meh?" tanya Ying cemas. "Lu ada sakit kah?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Betul tu. Kitorang jadi cemas kau kenapa-kenapa," imbuhnya khawatir. "Kalau kau ada masalah, cubalah bagi tahu."

"Hmm... hampir sahaja kitorang bawa kau ke hospital, BoBoiBoy," timpal Fang. "Kalau tak, dah musnah rancangan cuti sekolah kita kali ni."

"Nasib baik kau cuma pengsan akibat demam, BoBoiBoy," celetuk Imran. "Ingatkan kau kena leukimia."

"Haih, mana ada?" ujar BoBoiBoy cemberut. "Gurau je la Uncle ni."

Mendengar itu, Imran tertawa juga. Detik berikutnya ia diikuti semua yang ada disitu termasuk BoBoiBoy. Suasana jadi cair seketika. BoBoiBoy lalu menghela nafas dan memandang Sang Duta yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Ayah, ada benda yang BoBoiBoy nak bagi tahu," katanya lemah. Tahu-tahu Sang Duta menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tak payah kau bagi tahu Ayah semuanya, BoBoiBoy," tukasnya. "Kau baru sedar dari pengsan. Lagipun kawan-kawan kamu dah bagi tahu semua yang mereka ketahui, mulai dari pasal kuasa-kuasa korang, pasal Sfera kuasa, pasal ONION dan pasal Haryan. Bagi Ayah itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Maaf kalau Ayah terlampau keras, nak. Ayah cuma mahu hidup kamu aman sentosa."

BoBoiBoy merenung, memandangi jam kekuatannya. "Ehm... jadi BoBoiBoy masih boleh jadi Superhero ke?" tanyanya takut-takut. Ayahnya mengangguk.

"Boleh, asal kau dan kawan-kawan kamu masih boleh diawasi," jawabnya lembut. "Lagipun kamu duduk dengan Bapak kat Pulau Rintis. Ayah yakin beliau mesti akan selalu jaga cucu beliau."

"Hehehe, betul, yah. Tok Aba memang terbaik!" ucap BoBoiBoy sumringah. Perasaannya jadi lebih mendingan."Terima kasih sebab sudah fahamkan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy,Yah."

"Sama-sama," balas sang Ayah dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Ditepuknya kepala anaknya, membuat BoBoiBoy tersengih."Dan jangan pernah buat Ayah dan Mak cemas lagi!"

"Iye, iye... BoBoiBoy akan usahakan," seru BoBoiBoy agak sebal. "BoBoiBoy dah besar lah!"

"Hmm... ye lah tu, Yang mulia," goda Ayahnya, membuat mereka semua tertawa untuk kedua kalinya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah kelima anak superhero yang ada disitu sembari mendesah panjang.

"Baik kita sambung bahas pasal musuh-musuh kita semua di lain waktu sahaja," katanya lagi. "Lagipun korang juga sedang cuti sekolah, jadi kena bersenang-senang. Jadi apa kata kita semua datang ke pesta gala kat balai serba guna Kuala Lumpur malam esok? Ianya terbuka untuk pejabat negara dan kenalan-kenalannya."

"Hah?! Pesta Gala?!" seru BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya bersamaan. "Mestilah nak!"

Imran terkekeh. "Budak-budak ni..." gumamnya geli. "Tapi kalian kena pakai baju paling bernas tau! Sebab ini ialah pesta kalangan atas. Jangan cuba nak pakai baju karung."

"Alamak! Kami tak bawa baju pesta lah!" tukas Fang tiba-tiba.

"Yaloh! Ingatkan kita tak pegi pesta apapun wo," gumam Ying khawatir. "Macam mana ni?"

"Tak kira, Ying. Pakcik tahu solusinya," celetuk Ayah BoBoiBoy lalu memandang putranya. "BoBoiBoy, kalau esok pagi keadaan kau dah lagi baik, ajaklah kawan-kawan kamu ni pergi ke rumah Hafiz. Ibubapa dia kan desainer baju terkenal kat KL ni. Mereka mesti akan bagi diskaun buat kamu semua."

"Siap, Ayah," balas BoBoiBoy senang. Tahu-tahu dia menguap tanda mengantuk. "Hoahh... mengantuknya..."

"Kalau macam tu baik kita semua pergi berehat," usul Imran. "Tuan besar juga masih ada keje, kan?"

"Ya," angguk Ayah BoBoiBoy. "Mari kita semua berehat. Esok pagi kita akan jalan-jalan pagi selepas sholat subuh. Jangan lamban ye."

"Okey, Pakcik!" jawab teman-teman BoBoiBoy. Mereka lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda bertopi dinosaurus jingga itu dan melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat malam, BoBoiBoy! Tidur elok-elok!"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk dan balas melambaikan tangan. "Selamat malam juga, kawan-kawan!"

Sepeninggal keempat anak itu, Sang Duta lalu mencium kepala BoBoiBoy. "Ayah harap kamu akan selalu membela kebenaran, nak," doanya tulus. "Tapi ingat, jangan gegabah dan buat masalah yang lagi teruk dari sebelumnya."

"Okey, Yah. Insha Allah," jawab BoBoiBoy mantap. Dipeluknya bahu Ayahnya. "BoBoiBoy sayang Ayah."

Ayahnya pun membalas pelukannya. Kedua berpelukan selama satu menit sebelum akhirnya mereka melepas tangan masing-masing. BoBoiBoy lalu merebahkan badannya kembali ke kasur empuknya. Dilihatnya Ayahnya sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap. Sang Duta tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya yang lelah itu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, putranya itu kini bisa merasakan istirahat kembali.

"Ayah berdoa yang terbaik untuk kamu, nak," gumamnya penuh sayang. "Ayah akan selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk kamu. Berehatlah, kau layak mendapatkannya."

"Tuan besar, Tuan masih nak duduk kat dalam bilik Tuan muda BoBoiBoy ke?" tahu-tahu Imran bergumam ke arahnya, membuyarkan lamunan sang Duta. Lelaki paruh baya itu segera menoleh ke asisten pribadinya itu sembari berucap.

"Sekejap lagi, Imran," balasnya. "Oh, dan jangan lupa esok siang kau kena tunjukkan hasil analisa kau perihal dokumen sisa milik Tuan Haryan yang aku bagi dekat kau dua hari lepas."

Imran mengangguk. "Tentu, Tuan. Insha Allah saya akan usahakan," katanya yakin. "Ah iya, macam mana dengan dokumen maklumat 'Empat ketua kemansyuran ONION' yang dihantar Tuan Ganesha Khan tempo hari? Apa perlu saya analisa juga?"

Sang Duta menggeleng. "Untuk saat ini biar saya dan Tuan Khan je lah yang analisa perkara tu. Saya tak nak kamu terlampau beban," tuturnya empatik. "Sekarang pergilah kunci semua pintu rumah. Habis tu pergilah berehat. Kau sudah banyak membantu hari ini."

Imran mengangguk sekali lagi. "Baik, Tuan. Saya mohon diri dulu," balasnya sambil membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kamar itu. Sang Duta mendesah panjang. Dia hanya berharap semua permasalahan bejibun ini akan segera selesai.

"Tuhan akan menolong kami," desahnya penuh harap. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menoleh ke arah ranjang dimana BoBoiBoy yang tertidur lelap. Sang Duta tersenyum miris. Semoga anaknya tetap terus mengikuti jejaknya sebagai pembela kebenaran, dan Sang Duta yakin dengan hal itu.

"Selamat malam, nak. Moga mimpimu indah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, perlahan ia melangkah keluar dari kamar anaknya. Namun sebelum dia menutup pintu, sekonyong-konyong sebuah benda berkilau yang tergeletak di kaki tempat tidur BoBoiBoy menyita perhatiannya. Sang Duta mengernyit. Diraihnya benda berkilau itu. Ternyata sebuah liontin huruf B dengan lambang petir.

"Apasal BoBoiBoy boleh punya liontin ni?" gumamnya heran. "Macam mahal kot. Mungkin salah satu kawan perempuan dia yang bagi liontin ni. Cantik betul!"

Setelah asyik melihat liontin B petir kuning itu dengan seksama, pandangannya lalu tertuju pada topi dinosaurus jingga milik putranya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Sang Duta tertegun. Dilihatnya kedua benda itu: Liontin B petir kuning dan topi dinosaurus jingga BoBoiBoy bergantian selama beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

 _'Brilian!'_ , batinnya gembira. _'Ide yang benar-benar brilian!'_

Diraihnya topi anaknya dan mencocokkan liontin B petir kuning itu di logo petir biasa topi itu lalu senyam-senyum sendiri. Selama beberapa detik itulah Sang Duta terlihat menampakkan wajahnya yang paling bahagia sedunia.

"Nampaknya aku kena buatkan dia topi baru," bisiknya penuh semangat. "Terbaik!"

* * *

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 **Untuk kali ini Author minta maaf karena bab pesta gala mungkin bakal terbit di bab selanjutnya. Sekali lagi author mohon maaf, ya. :')**

 **Untuk kali ini Author kemungkinan besar akan update sekitar dua minggu sekali atau lebih. Jadi kalau ada waktu kosong baru Author lanjutkan fanfic ini.** **Jika perlu, silahkan review bagian ini. Author akan sangat berterima kasih dengan masukan2 dan kesan teman-teman sekalian! ^_^**

 **Akhir kata, Tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Love you all, dear readers :)**


End file.
